


Hell to Your Doorstep

by spirithorse



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, obsessive and fanatical love, racism to a level equivalent of Code Geass, some ableism about Nunnally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 115,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithorse/pseuds/spirithorse
Summary: Lelouch and Julius vi Britannia are twin princes of the Britannian empire, kept back from their usual duties and bored of it. At least until the newly appointed Knight of Seven is assigned to their family and sparks a competition between the two of them, one that might go a little too far.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This started out with a request on a Month of Code Geass that I did with Lelouch and Julius being twins and spiraled out from there. I wanted to continue and decided to take advantage of Month of Code Geass and a list of 100 themes I had lying around to make this into a full story. It was posted to my tumblr out of order, but I’ve complied it all in order for the archiving on AO3. Title take from Hell to Your Doorstep from The Count of Monte Christo Musical.

Julius made a grab for his brother’s hand, feeling Lelouch’s fingers slip through his as his twin stormed away. He opened his mouth to call out for Lelouch, but his voice died in his throat. Lelouch was already striding towards the doors, the rest of the court watching him in silence.

He pulled his hand back towards his chest, curling in on himself. It didn’t matter that he was surrounded by people, he felt like he was alone. They were all strangers, all of them older and so distant. Julius didn’t think that any of them really cared that Marianne and Nunnally were fighting for their lives and Clara had been killed. If they didn’t, it was part of complex court politics and they were looking at ways to tear them down. They had to be. It was the only reason that they were looking at him with such pity.

Julius took a step back, trying to curl in further on himself. He didn’t want to be there. He hadn’t wanted to be there in the first place. He wanted to be back at Aries Villa with Rolo and Captain Gottwald, back where they were safe. But Lelouch had insisted that they talk to their father. Julius had thought that they would ask for a private audience. Then Lelouch had barged in during a court session and made his demands.

And Charles had refused to give in.

Julius didn’t know how Lelouch had expected it to go any different. Their father was emperor of Britannia, he couldn’t should any weakness, not in a time like this. Whoever had tried to kill them hadn’t been caught yet, so they were in danger at all times. It would be better to stay in the careful circles of guards that had been made to keep them safe.

Knowing Lelouch, he would be heading right back for the hospital, leaving them fractured. Rolo would be left alone at Aries Villa, terrified of what was going on.

He played with the front of his jacket, jumping at a loud gasp from beside him. He glanced up at the noblewoman who had made the sound before turning to look back at the throne.

Charles had stepped down from the throne and he was making his way over. The nobles bowed as he passed, all of them looking between the emperor and him.

Julius whimpered, wanting to curl in on himself, but that didn’t help. The empire valued strength, it was the one thing that kept them going. But he didn’t feel strong at all, he felt like he was going to shake apart.

He swallowed, just barely remembering to bow when Charles came to a stop in front of him. Julius held the position, listening to the soft whisper of others around him. He fixed his gaze on Charles’ boots, too nervous to look away. He didn’t want to see the pity and calculation on the faces of the nobles and he didn’t dare look up at Charles until his father told him he could. Without Lelouch by his side, there was nothing for him to do but shake.

“Julius.”

The sound of his own name was a relief. He jerked out of his bow, staring up at his father. Charles looked at him with the same unreadable expression that he had watched Lelouch’s tirade with.

Charles stared at him a moment before walking back to the throne, motioning for him to follow. Julius was quick to stumble after him, not wanting to be alone. He kept his gaze fixed to the back of Charles’ coat, even as the others around them started to murmur and file out. One off the heralds must have called the court to a close to grant them greater privacy, but Charles didn’t stop as he ascended towards the throne. He stepped to the side and behind one of the curtains.

Julius trailed after him, his eyes widening as he saw the small room. He had known that something like this was back there, Marianne had told him. But to see it was another thing.

His vision blurred and wavered as tears formed in his eyes. Julius sniffed and reached up to wipe his tears away, digging his sleeve into his cheeks before pulling it away. He could still feel them forming, but he wasn’t going to let them fall, not when his father was watching.

He looked back at where Charles had sunk into a chair that was tucked into a corner in the small room. Julius was suddenly struck by how old his father looked sitting there.

Charles was still for a moment before he reached up to remove the crown that he wore for these courts. He stared at it for a moment before setting it on the table. A servant immediately ducked into the room to take the crown away. Charles didn’t even give the man a second glance, the emperor lost in himself.

Julius shifted in place, looking around before clambering into a chair to sit. In this moment, they weren’t emperor and prince, they were father and son. He was allowed to sit in his presence.

Charles must have seen him move because the emperor sat up. Charles looked at him for a long moment before nodding. “Do you want to accuse me of anything?”

“N-no.” Julius reached up to wipe at his eyes again. “I…I didn’t know Lelouch would do it. I thought we were just going to go to the hospital to see them and-”

“Do you want to go?”

Julius shook his head quickly. “It…It scares me.”

The chair creaked as Charles shifted in it. “It scares me too.”

The admission made him freeze, Julius’ eyes going wide.

Charles didn’t seem surprised by the expression on his face. He just nodded and sat back. “It reminds me of when my mother was there. I just remember shouting and blood and…” Charles made a lazy motion with his hand. “It was my mother. They asked if I wanted to see her and I ran. To the day I die I will remember that, I ran rather than talking to my mother one last time.”

Julius sucked in a quick breath, staring at his father with wide eyes. Charles met his gaze and winced, Julius watching Charles’ fingers drum against the arm of his chair before the man shook his head. “That was…was not the right thing. What I am saying…” Charles took a deep breath and sat up. “You have every right to your thoughts and opinion, but you must remember this. You are a prince of the Britannian Empire, and that comes with more responsibilities. You are not only yourself, you are a piece of this empire, a reflection. A prince does not show fear and weakness, you understand? If you do, then they will see it.”

“They?”

Charles jerked his head back towards the door, towards the throne room. “The nobles. They serve us and the empire, but they are still watching. As are your family, your cousins, your brothers, your sisters. They’re all watching for your moment of weakness to use it against you.”

Julius sucked in a quick breath, grabbing at the arms of the chair. “All of them?”

Charles nodded slowly. “It might not be your death, it may be humiliation or just that knowledge of what breaks you. It never changes though. Weakness always brings uncertainty. So you do not show it. You may feel it, but never let it outside your head. That is why I have not visited Nunnally and Marianne. That is why I have dismissed your sister. If they are unimportant, they can’t be used against me.”

Julius stared at his father with wide eyes, his words slowly making sense. He let go of the arms of the chair, lifting his hands. “They know they’re important to Lelouch.”

Charles smiled at him. “That’s right. They know his weakness, how quick he is to anger. They know his measure now, and they will use it.”

“But they don’t know mine.”

“No.” Charles stood up, walking over to rest his head on Julius’ head. He ruffled his hair, Julius smiling at the rare sign of affection. “They know you are a young prince, lost and scared because of an assassination attempt. They know exactly what you’ve allowed them to see and nothing more.”

Julius looked up at his father, understanding rushing through him. That’s why the assassination attempt had gone through, someone had spotted weakness and gone after it. Guards would be helpful from this point on, but what would be more helpful would to be impervious. Nothing could seem to touch him, and then they wouldn’t come after his family. There was no point if they thought they weren’t important.

Julius smiled up at his father, giving him a firm nod. “And nothing more.”

* * *

Lelouch sat by Nunnally’s bedside, one hand holding hers and the other curled tightly in the covers. Nunnally was sleeping soundly, something that made him want to sigh in relief, although he didn’t dare make a sound. It was the first time that Nunnally was sleeping easily. That and Rolo was curled up on the couch on the other side of the room. His younger brother hadn’t been sleeping well either. None of them had.

He leaned forward so his forehead was resting against the side of the bed. He should be getting some sleep as well, but he doubted he would. 

It was the first night that both Nunnally and Marianne were back home, and he didn’t quite trust anything. It didn’t matter that there were more guards than the Aries Villa needed arranged around the house. Nor that Cornelia herself had looked over the arrangement. Someone had attacked his mother and sister once, and there was every chance that it would happen again.

Lelouch bit his lip, trying not to shake. He didn’t want anything to wake up Nunnally, not when she was finally home. She was finally safe, or at least safer than in the hospital. Even if he was worried about people getting past the guards at least there were guards. 

He curled his fingers more tightly into the covers, jerking his head up when he heard someone enter the room.

Lelouch sat up, reaching for the gun that he had brought with him. He wasn’t quite sure of his aim, even after an afternoon of being tutored by Guildford to try and pass the time until Marianne and Nunnally returned home. But it was better than nothing.

He shifted in his seat, barely having the time to lift the gun before his twin slipped into the room. Lelouch sighed and leaned back in his chair. He gave Julius a baleful look. “You scared me.”

Julius gave him an apologetic shrug. Lelouch shook his head and put his gun back down. When he looked over at Julius again, his twin was pulling a chair over to sit next to him. Julius paused to pull the blanket more firmly over Rolo before sitting down in his chair.

He sighed, staring up at the ceiling before looking over at Nunnally. “How is she?”

“Sleeping soundly. Mother?”

“The same.” Julius paused for a moment. “Father came to see her.”

Lelouch bristled, looking away when Julius groaned. He refused to look at his brother, even when Julius leaned closer. 

“He has every right to see her.”

“He has  _no_  right. It’s his fault they got hurt in the first place.”

“It’s not and you know it.” Julius reached out to touch his shoulder. “Father may be emperor but that doesn’t mean he’s in control of everything.”

“He might not be, but he is in charge of the guards.”

“Not when Mother was the one to send them away in the first place.”

Lelouch shook his head, swallowing back a disgruntled sound. It didn’t help, because Julius reached out to grab his shoulder. He wasn’t pulled back around, but the pressure was there. Lelouch sighed and turned to look at his brother, frowning as Julius as his brother spoke in a low whisper.

“Mother thought she was safe, which was why she called them off. It was just a mistake. If you had paid more attention to the investigation instead of shouting at Father then you would have known that. Lady Chaput has been struggling with money since her brother died, so she was desperate for anything. She took a payoff to give the assassins this chance. And she is going to pay for it.”

“I know that.” Lelouch shook his head. “I looked into it too. If  _you_  had been paying attention, you would have known that I was accusing Father of not caring about them while they were in the hospital. He never visited the two of them.”

“He’s a busy man.”

“He called Nunnally useless.”

“Well she is.” 

Lelouch froze, glaring at his twin.

Julius just sighed and shook his head. “You know I didn’t mean it like that. I love Nunnally. But Father is right. As a political entity she’s useless now. No one will take her seriously and she can’t be married off to another royal or noble. But that doesn’t mean he loves her any less.”

“If he loved her more, he wouldn’t say things like that.”

“He’s just being practical.”

“He’s treating her like a Number.” Lelouch took a deep breath, quickly cutting himself off when Nunnally shifted. He held himself still as he waited for her to settle. Only then did he sigh and look back at Julius. 

His brother looked concerned, as he often did. Julius often accused him of being an idealist, which was enough to make him laugh. He didn’t think that either of them could be considered idealists. It was just that Julius somehow saw their Father’s point of view as completely valid, and Lelouch couldn’t understand that.

He sighed and reached out to rest his free hand over Nunnally’s. “I don’t care if it’s practical or not. It’s family.”

“And he understands that.” Julius sounded annoyed, but none of that showed on his face. “But he can’t show weakness in public, especially at his age. As long as he’s alive the empire is safe and we’re all protected. Besides, we both know that Odysseus isn’t ready to take the throne.”

Lelouch frowned. They both knew that it wouldn’t happen that way. Odysseus might be the crown prince, but that was no guarantee of him taking the throne. There would be a war for succession, in private or public. Lelouch was sure that Schneizel wouldn’t give up any of his power, not for anything.

That eventuality was something that he didn’t want to think about, because he didn’t know how the four of them would come out of it. Even before Nunnally had been paralyzed he hadn’t known. 

“Hey.” He looked up as Julius spoke up, not sure that he could return his brother’s smile. “It’s going to be fine. And I’ve made sure that we’ll be in good hands. Cornelia is helping us with the guards.”

It was something that should have happened sooner. That or the permission for the five of them to start looking for their own knights, but it had never come. 

It was on the tip of Lelouch’s tongue to say it, but he held himself back when he looked at Julius. His brother looked triumphant in a way that he hadn’t for the months that Nunnally and Marianne had been in the hospital. Underneath all of that he looked tired, they all were.

Lelouch nodded slowly, offering his brother a smile. “Thank you.”

Julius nodded. “Anything to keep us safe.”

Lelouch smiled back, leaning into his brother as they settled back into their vigil.


	2. Game

** Game **

Days in the Aries Villa were dull. Julius supposed that it just came from them being too young to be of any use. Emperor Charles zi Britannia may have doted on his children, but he was a practical man. They were princes and princesses, so they had to be of some use. Julius didn’t mind the distinction, but he knew that it made his twin brother bristle.

Julius looked over at Lelouch, watching as his brother turned the page in his book. He tipped his head to the side to look at title, giving up when he realized that it was in Latin. He knew plenty of Latin, but he was feeling too bored to try and translate it. He would leave Lelouch to all of his impotent and ill-directed anger at their father, it would get him nowhere.

Their father was right that Nunnally was useless, but he only meant it as in her position as princess. It was blatantly clear that Charles preferred her to the other children born by Empress Marianne. She and Euphemia were their father’s favorites. It was just that Nunnally couldn’t be married off to win an alliance, not when they didn’t know if she would be able to have children without endangering her health. She could, however, rule just as well as the rest of them or work to make alliances or do charity work around the city. Still, that was a job half done and their father was nothing but a blunt and practical man. Lelouch was just too emotional, and it wouldn’t serve him well.

Julius sighed and tilted his head back, staring up at the ceiling. By that definition, the two of them were useless as well. They did nothing but spend their hours with their tutors or wandering around the grounds of the Aries Villa with their string of guards trailing after them. It was the same routine since they were little, which was probably why it was wearing on him. He was seventeen, well beyond the age that some of his other siblings had been given something else to do.

Odysseus had been confirmed crown prince at birth and had been in training since the day he started school. Schneizel had been allowed into council meetings at the age of sixteen. Cornelia had started training with the guards at the age of fifteen and had served for a year with the guards in Aries Villa at sixteen. Julius had been expecting something to come their way, but there had been nothing.

The closest that he had gotten was Schneizel talking about taking him on a tour of the EU that he was going on, but that had been put to a stop by the war. Julius had been following it closely, waiting for a window for it to stop or to make himself useful. Aside from Schneizel, Julius was sure that he knew the most about the conflict.

It was just a falling out between Euro-Britannia and the EU over rights and Britannia had remained carefully neutral. It had to since they had an ongoing treaty, although Julius was sure that it wouldn’t last long. Their father was getting annoyed at the failures of the Euro-Britannians and the rumors that they were planning to break away. That and the EU didn’t seem to care about their insolence. As far as Julius was concerned, they should sweep in and take it all as a reminder to both the EU and Euro-Britannia.

He glanced over at his twin, shifting on the couch. He was tempted to start up a debate with Lelouch again, just to have something to do, but he was sure that it would end the same way as it always did. Julius would lay out his argument logically and Lelouch would respond with nothing but emotion.

Julius sighed and sunk deeper into the couch. It hadn’t always been like that. When they were younger, Lelouch would argue logistics and politics with him, but then he’s heard their father call Nunnally useless, and the argument had followed had left Lelouch more than ready to disagree with their father over everything. That and Sophia li Britannia had started taking Lelouch and Nunnally out on her charitable endeavors. Julius wasn’t sure which had been the most detrimental, but it had proven something to him. If he wanted to keep his sense and be useful to their father and the empire he had to stay his course. Emotion wouldn’t get him anywhere, it would just show weakness.

He sighed and rested his hands on his stomach, looking up at the ceiling. In a few hours Nunnally and Rolo would be done with their lessons, which meant the four of them could do something together. It was a beautiful day, and they had been stuck inside for weeks because of the rain. They might as well ride out to the lakes on the far edge of the gardens. It was something that they would all enjoy, and it would distract him enough to keep him from thinking about what Schneizel was doing in the EU. It would be another few hours before all the reports would come in and then another hour or two after that before Schneizel was able to talk. But that still left them with hours.

Julius groaned and got off of the couch. He thought he heard Lelouch make some sort of questioning noise, but he ignored it. His twin wouldn’t understand, Lelouch could just sit around and read his books and make his useless policies. But he couldn’t, he needed to be doing something.

He turned on his heel, pacing past the windows. Julius gave them a cursory glance, intending to walk past. He slowed at a flash of blue and gold, staring down at the guards outside.

They were lined up along the front drive, standing patiently as Lady Marianne walked down to where the car had pulled up. Julius stepped closer to the window, leaning against it as he stared at the scene. It couldn’t be too important, because their mother would have called them down. If it was just her and the guards, then it was a matter of security and not of interest to him. Still, it was someone new, which could be interesting.

Julius tipped his head to get a better look at the man waiting for his mother, automatically looking over his uniform. It was a Knight of the Rounds, the Knight of Seven to be exact. That in itself was strange because he hadn’t heard that the empty slot had been filled. Then again, his attention had firmly been on what had been happening in the EU.

He stared at the man standing by the car before twisting to speak to his brother. “Who’s the Knight of Seven?”

His answer was the sound of a book being set down. Julius turned to watch as Lelouch came over, his twin leaning on the other side of the window. Lelouch stared down at the drive, talking even as he played with the collar of his shirt. “Suzaku Kururugi.”

“I haven’t heard of the family.”

“He’s not from one of the noble families. He’s from Japan.”

Julius sighed at his brother’s insistence of using the old names of the Areas, but he didn’t comment on it. It was an argument that neither of them could win just yet. “So he’s a Number.”

If Lelouch took offense to it, he didn’t see it. Lelouch just raised his shoulder in a shrug. “He’s worked his way up through the ranks. I heard that his scores with a Knightmare were nearly as high as Bismarck’s.”

“Impressive, for an Eleven.”

That made Lelouch huff, but it was easy enough to ignore, especially when things were going on below. The Eleven was bowing to their mother, the knight straightening up a moment later when Marianne made a lazy gesture. From the look on the Eleven’s face, he was surprised by the allowance given to him. It was enough to make Julius smile.

Their mother had been a Knight of the Round before she had married their father, which was probably why she was so informal. Marianne had never fully shaken off the informality that came from her background as a guard and as a Round. It was probably a shock for the Eleven. He would have had to toe the line to get to where he was, that and Julius had heard that the Elevens were ridiculously formal.

He sighed, watching his mother and the Round talk. Whatever they were talking about wouldn’t matter to the two of them. Having a Round meant that their father was making sure the family was safer, which meant that the war might be going badly for them, or there was an assassination threat. Either way, it was a good sign that they wouldn’t be getting their own knight this year either.

Julius huffed and leaned against the window. It was one thing not to give them an assignment, but another to deny them their right to a knight. Even if it was one, that was a start. The two of them could start getting used to each other before they were put in more dangerous situations. A Round would mean that their father considered them well protected, much to Julius’ disgust. It would mean that he would just have to plan another appeal, probably without the help of his twin brother, because Lelouch didn’t seem interested in getting himself a knight.

He shot Lelouch an annoyed look, his eyes widening at the considering look on Lelouch’s face. Julius glanced back at the Round standing on the drive and abruptly recalculated. Maybe Lelouch had just been keeping his own ideas close to his chest. Julius tapped his fingers against the window, tensing when he saw the Round look up their way.

It was unlikely that the Round had heard his fingers tapping, but it still made him stop. He stared down at the Round, struck by the Round’s green eyes. Julius hummed to himself, tipping his head to the side.

The cape did much to hide what the Round looked like, but it wasn’t enough to hide everything. The knight was attractive, for an Eleven.

Julius looked over at his brother, recognizing the look on Lelouch’s face. His brother was thinking along the same lines that he was, which meant that they could finally do something interesting.

He tapped his fingers against the window again before turning his back on the window. Lelouch remained staring down at the drive for a moment longer before twisting to look at him. “Father is being attentive.”

“He always has been.” Julius raised his shoulder in a shrug, quick to move the subject on when Lelouch looked like he was going to argue. “But this means we’re not going anywhere.”

“Damn.” Lelouch muttered the word under his breath.

Julius nodded his agreement before taking a step forward. “But, I think we have something that can relieve the boredom.”

Lelouch looked at him before glancing back at the drive. Julius didn’t have to ask his twin if he was following because Lelouch nodded slowly. “What are the stakes?”

“Nothing steep, unless we agree on it later.” Julius inched closer to his twin, a smile on his face. “The goal is simple. The first to seduce the Knight of Seven wins.”

“What?”

Julius hummed, tipping his head back. He glanced around the room before grinning. “Support for their project. Next year, one of us is getting what we want. This way, we’re sure of it.”

Lelouch tipped his head to the side, his gaze sliding back to the drive before it snapped back to Julius. He smiled and help out his hand. “Deal.”

Julius reached out to shake the offered hand, not bothering to hide his smile. “Deal. I look forward to having your help in this.”

Lelouch snorted and looked away, Julius leaving him by the window. Lelouch could stare and plot all he wanted, but Julius wanted to get the lay of the land, anything to get the advantage in their little contest. And any way to stave off the boredom that was slowly consuming his life.

* * *

Lelouch turned his head as Nunnally drove by in her pony cart, her hair flying out of the careful style that her maid had put in her hair that morning. It whipped out behind her as the ponies cantered around the wide turn at the end of the drive and then she was urging them into a gallop again. His heart thundered along with the ponies’ hooves, but he had learned to live with the short spike of fear. It was better to remain silent and ready. Nunnally would resent any question that he asked of her abilities, because that’s what everyone else did. Everyone else saw a young princess confined to her wheelchair, and that made them pity her. Nunnally had somehow gotten the ability to hold her tongue at court, a miracle considering the rest of her family. But that ability did not extend to the Aries Villa. Whatever she said may have been technically polite, but there was no missing the snap in her voice.

She was perfectly capable of whatever she put her mind to, but that didn’t stop him from worrying.

Nunnally was his little sister, and he was one of the few people on her side, more so now that Julius had decided that their father’s esteem was more important than their family.

Lelouch took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He relaxed back into the bench, idly drumming his fingers against the back of it.

He wasn’t out on the drive to watch Nunnally, there were plenty of guards that were perfectly happy to keep watch on her, because it meant that they would be doing something more interesting than standing around the villa. That’s all the rest of them did with Rolo jumping at every shadow and Marianne reduced to stately and painful walking since the assassination attempt. He and Julius weren’t the most exciting princes either. Their father had not given them anything to do than waste their time, and the two of them had never been athletic. Lelouch had caught a guard nodding off while he studied, something that could be avoided if they had personal knights. But, to have personal knights, one needed to have sort of standing to attract them and make the position worthwhile. Or to be in the court more often than they were.

It was hard when the imperial palace hadn’t been altered to make it easy for Nunnally or Marianne to get around, or when Rolo nervous about new places.

He looked up as he heard Nunnally shout, smiling when he saw his mother coming back from her morning ride. Lelouch was tempted just to lift his hand in a wave until he saw the person riding by her side. He shot to his feet before he could really think about what he was doing, Lelouch swallowing when he realized what he had done. The Knight of Seven technically ranked below him, but maybe he could pass it off as respect for his mother. After all, Sir Kururugi didn’t know every protocol, it was something that Julius had viciously pointed out many times.

Lelouch swallowed, watching his mother and the knight move to meet with Nunnally. His sister slowed her ponies down, the three of them turning to head towards the end of the drive. He ignored the pained thunder of his heart as they moved away from him, because it was irrational. Nunnally and Marianne were competent horsewomen. Marianne, despite her injuries, was still fully capable of defending herself. She had been the Knight of Six before she had married. Besides, they had Sir Kururugi with them and he wouldn’t be in the Rounds without being skilled. His scores in the Knightmare simulator were far beyond the usual mark of recommendation.

Then again, it wasn’t fear that made him stare at them. It was something else, something twisting and undefinable.

They were well outside of the royal court, partially out of choice and partially because their father seemed more than happy to keep them out of the way until he was sure that they could be of use or not embarrass the family. It wasn’t often someone entered the carefully sequestered world that was the Aries Villa. Lelouch was sure that, even with their father’s distance, that everyone was carefully vetted before coming to Aries Villa. It was no secret that Marianne was his favorite wife and Nunnally was one of his favorite daughters. That put them in danger and, for all of his faults, Charles had learned the first time.

It was Suzaku, Lelouch was sure of that. It was something to do with the Round and unrelated to everything else. It was something that would take time to parse through, which was just another distraction. There was the game with his brother to consider after all.

Lelouch frowned at the thought, trying to gather together his plans. There were many, but they depended on suitability and he hadn’t established what the Knight of Seven was like. Marianne had mostly kept him to herself and Captain Gottwald as they folded Suzaku into the system at the villa. Lelouch didn’t think that he’d gotten to talk to the man, and he doubted his brother’s claims. Julius seemed to be too busy courting Schneizel’s favor to pay attention to a new Round so easily dismissed as just another Number.

He jerked his gaze up at the sound of hoofbeats, Lelouch swallowing hard as he saw Suzaku riding up towards him. He glanced back at where Marianne and Nunnally were heading out, probably to take another turn around the garden. Lelouch watched as one of the guards scrambled in beside Nunnally on the pony cart, the woman holding on tight to the side and Nunnally clucked to the ponies. The three of them moved off, leaving him with Sir Kururugi.

Lelouch swallowed, looking up at the knight. He was struck by how young Sir Kururugi looked. He’d only seen the knight from a distance, but the height of a horse was nothing.

Sir Kururugi was about his age with messy brown hair with stunning green eyes. Without the ever present blue cape, it was easier to see what he looked like, Lelouch pulling himself up short from raking his eyes over Suzaku. It would be too obvious, and he didn’t want that. He didn’t want to lose the game so quickly and have Julius gloating at him. It was a matter of carefully watching the situation and gauging his own interest, because it was there. It was just a matter of determining whether it was because it was a new face or it was because it was Suzaku.

“Your highness?”

He jumped at the sound of Suzaku’s voice coming from close to him. The knight had dismounted while he was distracted. Sir Kururugi was keeping a respectful distance, but it still felt like it was too close.

Lelouch wanted to take a step back, but he held his ground. “Sir Kururugi.” He glanced over at where his mother and sister had been, desperately reaching for some kind of conversation. “Do you enjoy riding?”

The knight seemed startled by the question before he laughed, Lelouch’s stomach jerking at the sound. “I have to admit, I haven’t had a lot of practice. It wasn’t covered in training.”

“Of course not.” Lelouch eyed the grey that Suzaku had been given. He remembered the horse from his own lessons and the frustrations that came with it. Apparently, it had been his father’s horse before the gelding had gotten old and earned his retirement teaching the royal children to ride. “Don’t worry, my mother is good at judging these things.”

“I trust the lady’s judgement completely.”

The corner of Lelouch’s mouth twitched up before he could stop it. He rocked back on his heels. “In everything?”

From the way that Suzaku tipped his head, he sensed something. Lelouch wasn’t sure how just what because he couldn’t see any calculation, just a slight hint of confusion, and then it was gone. It was replaced with a bland expression, one that Lelouch was familiar with on another from the conquered areas. It made him bristle a bit and want to snap, but it wasn’t on him. If Sir Kururugi wanted to play the unintelligent Number than it was fine by him. If anything, that might get the stupid phase of his infatuation with the man over with.

Sir Kururugi kept quiet for a moment more before shaking his head. “She is my commander, for now.”

“For now?”

“Until she gives it over to me.” The knight shrugged. “It’s the way of things.”

Lelouch wasn’t sure if he imagined the resignation in Suzaku’s voice, but he filed it away anyway. It didn’t sound like discontent, just someone used to the system. And, surprisingly, it seemed like good sense. Suzaku was new and knew nothing about the way that the Aries Villa was run. Despite his rank, he wasn’t pushing to change things immediately without seeing anything. It was not what he expected, because all of the Knights of the Round had some kind of sense of entitlement. They were all from noble families or families that were specially doted on. Sir Kururugi wasn’t that, he had come at his position in a different way. Just how was something that he would have to look into, because that could mean everything in the context of the game.

He flicked his gaze over in the direction of the stables. It wouldn’t take his mother and sister much longer to make their rounds, and then Marianne would be looking for Sir Kururugi. And just like that, he was out of time with him, but that made it all the more fun. It meant that Julius would have to do the same thing without knowing the information he knew.

Sir Kururugi was a Round unlike the others, and that made it more interesting.

Lelouch tipped his head to the side, belatedly remembering to make something like a dismissive motion. “My mother will be looking for you soon. It would be better not to keep her waiting.”

“Of course.” The knight bowed, taking a few steps back before starting to turn around. It looked court-perfect and rehearsed, the knight pausing a moment longer to incline his head in an almost extra bow. “Your highness.”

“Lelouch.” It slipped out before he could stop it, Lelouch fighting to keep his expression neutral as Sir Kururugi looked up at him in shock. It wasn’t protocol, but Lelouch didn’t normally care for it. Even still, it had only been a few days, and he didn’t know the Round. But Julius wouldn’t give him that. Julius wouldn’t allow the knight to step out of the carefully made boundaries of protocol, and Lelouch wanted to have every advantage.

He swallowed, trying to play the slip off as something purposeful. “Please, call me Lelouch.”

The knight hesitated for a moment before inclining his head. “Prince Lelouch then.”

Lelouch smiled at the compromise. Demanding more would come later, especially when he was surer of where he stood. This was just an opening shot, something to gauge the battlefield. Maybe in a few months he could hear Sir Kururugi saying his name.

He was surprised by the shiver that went down his spine, Lelouch quickly clearing his throat. If the knight noticed, he didn’t show it. Sir Kururugi turned the horse away and started leading it back towards the stables.

Lelouch watched him go, trying to formulate his next move but his found his mind drifting to unhelpful places. There was no need to think about how long their father would keep the Knight of Seven with him, or when Marianne would release him from his quick training. The brief flash of regret that came with his position of a Round might be warranted, considering that Lelouch was sure that Suzaku would make a great personal knight. He had to be competent enough if he was in the Rounds and it would be a way to rub it in his father’s face.

He smiled to himself, playing with the collar of his shirt. Those were all things to consider, but maybe at a later date. Until then, he had to plot his next move.


	3. Summer Haze

Suzaku sighed as he moved out of the position he had been holding, letting his sword drop as well. He could feel the ache in his arms and legs from where he had been pushing himself, but it was a good ache. There had been no reason to push himself so hard before, because there’d been nothing really for him to protect.

As a soldier it had been different, he had been fighting to protect everyone, and that had sat well with him. As an Honorary Britannian he hadn’t been assigned to different places, but it had been enough. It had been a step in the right direction. Years of being an Area had weighed heavily on Japan. Suzaku was sure that if something didn’t give something in the country would break. He’d been hearing rumors of the resistance groups gaining traction again, which was dangerous. Britannia’s attention may have been elsewhere, but that didn’t mean that it could snap back around. It just made what he was doing all the more important.

Knight of Seven was a step in the right direction, it was a member of the Rounds. It was better than being a part of the army alone. For now, he could sit as Knight of Seven, just until the Knight of One died or retired.

Suzaku winced at the thought, carefully guiding his sword back into its scabbard. He had nothing against Sir Waldstein, but the perks of being the Knight of One were too much to ignore. They were the whole reason that Suzaku had put himself on this path. It had involved estranging himself from what family he had left, but Suzaku was sure that it would be worth it. As a Knight of One he could take an Area as his protectorate, and he would choose Japan. After that he wasn’t sure exactly what he would do after that, but he was sure that he would come up with something.

Besides, by the time he got to be Knight of One there would probably be a new emperor on the throne. Prince Odysseus might be more inclined to a Number as the Knight of One than his father, or so Suzaku hoped.

He sighed and walked back over to where he had left his towel and water bottle. He slumped down onto the bench, grabbing the water bottle to take a long drink. He gulped down the water, pausing only when he needed to take a deep breath. Suzaku set the water bottle down on the bench, reaching for his towel. Suzaku toweled his hair roughly, trying to push his impatience away.

Knight of Seven was not a useless position. He’d only been in it for a month before he’d been assigned to guard the royal family at the Aries Villa. That meant that he had the ear of Lady Marianne, who everyone knew was Emperor Charles’ favorite. There were also the royal siblings to think about. Prince Rolo might not have a big presence, but Princess Nunnally was well known for her charity work and interest in politics. There was a chance that he could move up with her. If not, there were the older set of twins to consider. Prince Lelouch and Julius were of the age to be entering into their own political schemes, and one of them was bound to do something that he could help with. It would win him some favor, which may be the only thing that helped him continue onwards.

Suzaku sighed and pulled the towel off of his head, quickly startling to his feet at the sight of Princes Lelouch and Julius and Princess Nunnally walking towards him.

He dropped to one knee in a bow, ducking his head. Even then he’d seen enough to make him worry. The emperor had warned him that he would be in charge of the security at the Aries Villa. Things were well in place, he expected nothing less from Sir Gottwald and Lady Marianne, but the children had gotten into the habit of walking around without a guard. It worked well enough for the Aries Villa, but it made him worry about what they would do when they went to Pendragon. Even worse, Aries Villa might not always be safe.

Suzaku swallowed, dropping his head further. “Your highnesses.”

He heard Nunnally giggle, Suzaku daring to glance up at her. Nunnally was the one to wave him up, the motion familiar to him. Lady Marianne did the same thing, encouraging him to think of the two of them as comrades of a sort. Suzaku still couldn’t bring himself to do it, because it wasn’t right. Still, an order was an order, so he got to his feet.

He glanced over at the princes, too used to the looks of calculation and interest. They had always looked at him like that from his first introduction. Then again, he had expected it. Gino had warned him before he had gone off that the twin princes were like copies of Schneizel. Suzaku hadn’t met the second prince, but he knew him by reputation. Lelouch and Julius were very much like him. Suzaku felt like he was always a step behind them, and that anything he did couldn’t surprise them.

Julius’ face contorted into a frown, Suzaku taking the chance to pull his gaze away. That didn’t stop his gaze from flicking over Lelouch one last time. He cleared his throat and nodded at them. “I didn’t expect to run into you so early.”

“Nunnally insisted.” Julius replied, the prince sounded almost bored. “Apparently, she’s getting rebellious.”

Nunnally giggled, giving her brother a broad smile. “You would be too. All I do it sit around and listen to lectures.”

“And what do you think we did at your age?”

Nunnally didn’t seem to hear her brother’s question, she leaned forward in her wheelchair. “We’re going to the stables to go for a ride.”

Suzaku tried not to show his worry about that. Even a ride through the park meant that there had to be guards around them, if not on horseback themselves then stationed at key positions. Suzaku knew for a fact that the number of guards needed were not there. The usual crew was in place towards the front of the property, but the majority of the guards were stationed around the manor because that’s where the family would be for most of the day.

He swallowed, trying to remember the schedule and rotation. To the best of his knowledge, Lady Marianne didn’t have any engagements and no one was coming to visit. Things would be as normal for the day, which was why he allowed himself a slightly longer than normal training session.

Suzaku took a deep breath, about to come up with an excuse to send the royals back to the house, at least long enough for him to rearrange things when Lelouch spoke up. “Why don’t you come with us as an escort?”

“Your highness?”

Julius picked up where Lelouch had left off. “Yes. We’ll need a guard with us, and a Round has to be better than the rest of the guards.”

Julius smiled at him, Suzaku swallowing. He was still within his rights to refuse, but it didn’t feel right. Knight of the Round or not, they were royalty. The most he could do was delay.

Suzaku gave in with a nod, taking a step back. “If your highnesses will excuse me for a moment, I’ll just make sure things will be covered in my absence.”

Julius hummed, narrowing his eyes. “I believe we can allow it. What do you say, Lelouch?”

“We can, as long as you come back, Kururugi.”

Suzaku met Lelouch’s gaze, watching as the prince’s smug expression dropped a bit. He thought he saw a hint of a blush before Nunnally leaned over to tug at Lelouch’s sleeve. “Don’t tease him! Or else he’ll never come along.”

“He will if we order him.”

Julius’ comment brought everyone up short. If the prince noticed it, he didn’t give any sign. Julius just tipped his head to the side, looking Suzaku up and down. “You can’t disobey an order, can you Seven?”

“I don’t intend to.” Suzaku worked to keep his voice steady. He felt like he was being judged, which put him on edge. The princes and princesses were friendly enough, but he could never forget what they were. They were royalty. He was just an Honorary Britannian who got lucky. He cleared his throat, bowing his head to Prince Julius. “It’s just a matter of your mother’s protocol.”

“Fine then,” Julius waved him away lazily. “Go do your duty. We’ll be waiting.”

Julius’ voice warmed over the last three words, the prince giving him a smile before walking away. Nunnally and Lelouch hesitated for a moment, Nunnally giving him an apologetic smile before following Julius. Lelouch lingered for a moment longer, giving him an enigmatic look before trialing after them.

Suzaku watched all of them go before walking over to the bench to grab his water bottle and his towel. He doubted that the siblings would wait long enough for him to change into his uniform, but his clothes would just barely pass as suitable. Suzaku winced at the thought. It was just another thing that he was sure that Marianne would let pass, but he wasn’t sure he would allow of it himself. Still, orders were orders. More importantly, two thirds of it had been a request. That he couldn’t ignore.

He sighed and flipped his towel over his shoulder. He glanced back at where the three were walking through the gardens, surprised to see Prince Lelouch looking back at him. Suzaku was surprised at the attention. The princes’ interest was usually quick to pass even with the way they seemed to have singled him out for some kind of joking attention. But this was something different, and Suzaku wasn’t sure if he should be worried about it or not.

He settled for nodding at the prince before turning and walking back to the manor, already trying to shift around the guard schedule in his head.

* * *

C.C. leaned against the edge of Marianne’s desk, listening to the steady sound of Marianne typing. She couldn’t imagine what Marianne needed to do, since she was given nothing to do. There were only a few things that Marianne was allowed as one of Charles’ empresses, and most of those were events. Even those were handled by someone else, and C.C. was glad of that. She couldn’t imagine Marianne trying to handle all of her meetings. Things would easily fall by the wayside, simply because there were some things that Marianne didn’t want to do. It would be a shame, because she would miss Marianne’s descriptions of the Lady’s Society meetings.

She drummed her fingers against the desk, stopping when Marianne stopped typing. C.C. turned her head, raising an eyebrow as Marianne sat back, looking defeated. Marianne pinched the bridge of her nose, taking slow breaths. C.C. tipped her head to the side, watching Marianne for a moment before clearing her throat.

Marianne didn’t look at her immediately, the only sign that she knew C.C. was there was the long sigh she gave. C.C. leaned back against the desk, trying to see what Marianne was working on, but the screen was tilted the wrong way. She gave up a moment later, boosting herself up onto the desk. "Matters of state?”

“Hardly.” Marianne flicked her fingers against a pen on her desk, Marianne watching it roll away before she spoke up again. “Charles would fret himself into an early grave if he knew I was doing anything more than those damn meetings.”

She didn’t need to explain further, C.C. had seen her schedule. Marianne had gone through various parades and meetings with members of the scientific research teams to visits that could be restrained to the immediate area around Pendragon and in highly guarded areas. It was enough to drive her insane, so she could only imagine what Marianne was going through.

C.C. leaned back further on her hands. “Contemplating rebellion.”

“Almost.” Marianne sighed her head falling forward for a moment. “We’re being strangled here.”

C.C. hummed to show that she was listening. Even still, it took Marianne a moment to speak again.

“For all his insistence that she needs to be coddled, Nunnally seems to be the only one to be thriving. She taken all the events that she’s limited to and made something of it. I don’t think Charles even knows the extent of it. It’s probably better that way. Let him think she’s limited.”

There was a hint of steel in Marianne’s voice, the only sign that any of what the emperor was doing would turn her against him. C.C. knew better than to hope for that. If anything, it would turn his children against him, which would be dangerous. None of them were mild enough to let things go without some kind of fight, not even Rolo. His only saving grace would be Julius. The boy was too desperate for his father’s attention to see anything else.

She rubbed her fingers against the edge of the desk. “What will you do?”

“Go on, at least until I get a reply. Even retired soldiers would be more interesting than a group of noble ladies talking about change and doing nothing.”

“Take control.”

“I wish.” Marianne gave her a rueful glance. “I think they’ve been warned. Lady Soresi has a firm grip on those reins.”

“Ah.” C.C. kicked her feet out, looking over at the bookshelves. Her gaze flicked over the books, all of them in disarray. Marianne had more time to read now that she wasn’t running around looking after her causes or raising her children. C.C’s gaze drifted down to the framed pictures scattered among the books. There weren’t many from when the children were younger or when they were at play. Most of them were the official photographs, although there were a few appearing now that the children were older, but they were all from after the assassination attempt, when there had been five instead of four.

Her gaze lingered on a picture that had to have been taken months before the assassination. Marianne was seated in a high backed chair with Lelouch and Julius standing to either side of her. Nunnally was seated on a stool in front of Marianne while Rolo and Clara were seated in front of their brothers. C.C. stared at Clara’s smiling face before jerking her gaze away. She was surprised that Marianne had pictures of her, but Marianne was always surprising her.

Marianne remained quiet for a moment longer before she abruptly stood up. C.C. turned her head, curling her fingers around the desk to keep herself still as Marianne staggered away from the desk. Her limp was more evident after sitting down, but it was the pain on her fact that made C.C. want to rush over, but Marianne was too proud for that. It was better to allow Marianne to fumble her way across the room.

C.C. slipped from the desk as Marianne reached the window. She padded over, taking up a place on the other side of the window.

It afforded a view into the gardens, which C.C. thought was too much like torture. Marianne had been a soldier and a knight, someone not made for deskwork or sitting around looking pretty. Then again, Marianne had gone into her marriage with Charles with wide eyes, so she had known what she was getting into. C.C. was sure that Marianne had envisioned a longer time spent as Charles’ knight and not being honorably retired when she had gotten pregnant.

She didn’t dare look over at Marianne, C.C. looking out into the garden instead.

As expected, the children were out there. She doubted that they would be inside on a warm day, not even Rolo. He was walking with Nunnally, occasionally reaching out to move things out of her way as they made their way deeper into the garden. It was rare that Rolo would have to reach over and help Nunnally with her wheelchair, only on the parts where tree roots had started to grow through the path.

Behind them came Julius and Lelouch, both of them flanking the Knight of Seven. From the way that they were moving, both of them were discussing something, although just what she couldn’t imagine. There were very few things that the three of them would have in common. C.C. was sure that both of them would be horrified if they knew what it took for a Number to get anywhere in the empire. Then again, Julius might shrug it off as a part of the system. Lelouch would be the one to rage and do something about it. Suzaku was lucky he had come to them after the assassination attempt, or he would have met a similar reception from Lelouch. It was a harsh way to have his eyes opened, but C.C. supposed that it was better than carrying on blindly.

She tipped her head to the side, amused by the attention that the Knight of Seven was getting. It could be easily waved off as interest in a new person, but Lelouch and Julius were usually quick to sink into boredom. After all, Sir Kururugi wasn’t interesting, at least to them. He was focused on his job and proving himself, at least to this section of the royal family. It was admirable, but not the kind of admirable that would keep their interest. It was a shame, because he seemed to be enjoying himself.

“It’s a shame.” C.C. turned her head, watching as Marianne shook her head. When she didn’t say anything, Marianne reached out to rest her fingers against the glass. The gesture encompassed Suzaku and the two princes walking beside him. “That he’s a Round.”

“Really?”

Marianne snorted, the sound the closest to a laugh that C.C. had heard from her in years. “Do you really think so little of me?”

“Do you really think so little of _me_ that it’s the first thing you think of?” C.C. flipped her hair back over her shoulder. “You’ve spent too much time with Charles.”

The corner of Marianne’s mouth twitched up, but she didn’t comment on it. Instead, she looked back down at the garden. “It’s a shame he’s worked his way into the Rounds. If I had known about him before I would have recommended him for personal knighthood for Nunnally.”

“Not the princes?”

That drew Marianne’s attention. She stared at her oldest sons before shrugging. “Nunnally might need it more.”

“And when Charles sends them out?”

“He won’t.” The admission seemed to take something from her. Marianne remained standing for a moment before she sunk down onto the window seat. She sighed, reaching down to rub her left leg.

C.C. turned to watch, her fingers twitching as Marianne’s fingers pressed hard into her thigh before moving up to her hip. There was a web of scars there, hiding the arrangement of pins that kept Marianne’s hip together. C.C. was sure that there was still shrapnel as well, things that the doctors had been too cautious to pull out while the empress had been bleeding out on the table. C.C. swallowed, curbing the urge to reach out. That was something she was only allowed in their bedroom, but it was something that she understood.

Marianne wasn’t the kind of person to give herself any slack. She would push herself until she had to rest. C.C. wasn’t sure how much was Marianne herself and how much came from years of working closely with the royal family. Even after knowing the empress for so long, they both still had their carefully guarded secrets.

She curled her fingers into a fist, leaning heavily against the side of the window. C.C. watched as the children walked out of her line of sight, giving Marianne the time to respond. When she didn’t, C.C. spoke up. “Then the three of you are going to fray apart.”

Marianne pressed her lips together, but nodded slowly. “He cares-”

“He’ll regret it.”

Marianne sighed and closed his eyes. “I’ve been talking with Schneizel. He has the same opinion about the boys as you do.”

C.C. shrugged. “Then they’re taken care of. Schneizel or Cornelia can take them.”

“You almost sound like you don’t care.”

“They’re not my sons.”

Marianne smiled at her, one of her eyebrows raising. They stared at each other before Marianne shook her head. “Oh, C.C, I know you better than that.”

There was always a jolt of fear at that admission, but C.C. ignored it. It was just something from her past, one of silk, lace and careful court manners. It was a past that she tried to forget, one that she would forget no matter how many letters her mother sent to her to remind her of family obligations or a nice nobleman who was looking for a wife.

She cleared her throat, tipping her chin up slightly. “I know that they are more easily taken care of. They have siblings that can look after them. You just have me.”

“And you’ve been doing a fantastic job.” There was no sarcasm in Marianne’s voice, she meant it. Then again, she had no reason not to. Out of everyone in the court and in her family, C.C. was one of the few people who had stayed by her side. There were few who could say that, and C.C. was willing to wear that proudly.

“Then you should listen to me. Talk to all of your friends, get yourself back to something that you can do and get out of my hair. Your moping is interrupting my schedule.”

“And how do I turn down Lady Soresi?” Marianne’s sounded like she was barely containing her amusement.

C.C. didn’t bother to hide hers. She waved a hand lazily. “Riding a horse into one meeting worked before. Why not try it again?”

Marianne shook for a minute before bursting into laughter, C.C. staring at her in surprise. It had been so long since she had heard that sound that it almost frightened her. Some part of her was sure that Marianne was breaking down, or coming apart at the seams after spending so long just sitting at tea parties.

Marianne leaned forward, sucking in deep breaths. C.C. stepped forward to rest a hand on her shoulder, waiting as Marianne took gasping breaths until she recovered. She remained bent over for a moment before looking up at her. A grin was on her face, and she looked like the old Marianne that C.C. had met when they were both young teenagers in the imperial court. Marianne nodded, reaching up to wipe the tears away from the corner of her eyes.

“Right. First, we’re going to throw out all of those damn fool hats and dresses.”

She reached up to grab C.C.’s arm, C.C. holding steady as Marianne hauled herself upright. Marianne swayed for a moment, C.C. going with her and tucking herself against Marianne to steady her. They leaned against each other for a moment before staggering towards the door, the motion coming easier the longer they walked.


	4. Advantage

C.C. wasn’t surprised to find Lelouch leaning on the balcony and staring out into the gardens, not when the Rounds were using the garden for practice.

She sidled up beside him, looking down at the twelve knights sparing below. Only three of them were actually Rounds, the rest were knights that were part of other prince and princess’ retinues, all of them who wanted to challenge the best of Britannia’s knights for glory or just for practice. It was fun to watch them try to outdo the Rounds, like they all believed that they would be put into the position after they defeated the Round after one morning practice.

C.C. shook her head and turned her attention to Lelouch. He was completely engrossed in the practice, his eyes not leaving the figure in traditional Japanese clothes. It was exactly what she expected, and it made her smile.

She stretched her arms out in front of her, leaning into the motion and feeling her back pop. She sighed and relaxed, looking back over at where Lelouch was leaning heavily on the railing. “Like what you see?”

Lelouch jerked at the question, turning his head to look at her in surprise. He stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and pushing away from the railing. “Their footwork is getting better. One of the Dalton boys might beat Gino one day.”

C.C. snorted as David Dalton went sprawling. Gino laughed and lunged forward to take the next one. The rest of them started to fall back, some of their bravado leaving when they realized that the blond wouldn’t be so easy to take down.

She tipped her head to the side to look at Lelouch, smirking when she saw that he wasn’t even bothering to watch Gino’s fight. “You’re hilariously transparent.”

Lelouch looked scandalized, swaying in place. C.C. expected him to turn around and storm back into the palace, but he remained where he was. Apparently, the chance to watch Suzaku without any interference was too good to let up. She watched as he fidgeted in place, expecting Lelouch to shrug it off and try to drive her away.

Instead, he huffed and rocked forward so his weight was on his hands. “At least I’m up here doing this instead of making a fool of myself down there.”

“How is Julius?”

“Still limping.” Lelouch smirked. “He’s sworn off sword practice…and riding.”

“Victory is yours.”

“For now. He’s got time to plan while Nunnally and Mother fawn over him.”

C.C. tipped her head from side to side. Nunnally might be sympathetic to Julius’ aches and pains, but she doubted that either woman would fawn over him. Nunnally and Marianne had figured out what Lelouch and Julius were attempted to do after the first day. For two intelligent men, Lelouch and Julius could be quite dumb.

“So that’s what you’re up here doing? Plotting?”

Lelouch shrugged. “Good generals survey their battlefield.”

“Well, you can survey all you want but it’ll mean nothing unless you act. Standing up here won’t get you anywhere.”

Lelouch frowned, looking like he was going to argue. But then he straightened up, C.C. hiding a smile as he came to the conclusion that she had hoped. Julius had overstepped what he could do and was out for the count, which meant that Lelouch had an opening that he could take. And, if he was as smart as he said he was, then Lelouch would use that to his full advantage.

She smoothed her face out into a neutral expression as Lelouch turned to look at her. He gave her a curt nod before turning on his heel and walking away.

C.C. watched as Lelouch walked out of the room, shaking her head. Lelouch would make the attempt, but it was very likely that he would stumble. Lelouch had spent too much time with his head buried in his books or matching his wits against his twin and not out with people.

That was probably what made their attempts so amusing, because they didn’t even need to compete with each other, they fouled up their own attempts.

She settled herself on the balcony, looking back down at where the Rounds were still practicing. There were plenty of other things that needed her attention and Marianne was sure to come looking for her. But C.C. was sure that she had plenty of time to watch Lelouch make his first attempt.

Besides, as amusing as it was to watch Lelouch and Julius vie for the attention of Suzaku, who remained oblivious to their intentions, she couldn’t help but root for the two boys.

* * *

Lelouch rolled his eyes at the groaning he heard from the bedroom. It made him want to get up and throw a pillow at Julius. It was only a sprain, the doctor had said that he would live. Besides, the act was fooling no one. Nunnally and Marianne had been in and out and even Rolo had drifted away once he was sure his big brother wasn’t dying. Suzaku wasn’t there to impress either, not that Lelouch thought that it would phase the knight. If anything, Suzaku would just apologize for pushing Julius so far. Julius was sure to preen at that because he would take it as a sign that he was winning, but Lelouch was sure that it was the opposite. Pity did not guarantee a victory.

Another groan had him on his feet and walking out of the room. He tucked his book under his arm, walking as fast as he could before Julius could call him back. He didn’t want to hold court for his brother, not when he had other things to do. And he was not about to work on everything that needed his attention with Julius looking over his shoulder. He had gotten enough taunting for his personal projects over the years. Before he had resorted to storming away to find a place to hide. He’d just gone to the furthest place away from Julius and then locked the door. It hadn’t always worked, and Julius was just as likely to lean on the door and go through his plan step-by-step until he was sure that Lelouch understood. It hadn’t stopped him yet, although all his plans had gotten nowhere so far. Lelouch didn’t know if that was Julius’ fault or their father’s. He didn’t think Julius had that much power.

If his brother had any power at all, he would have used it to get himself an assignment somewhere in the empire.

Lelouch shook his head, clearing it. He didn’t need to be thinking over the same arguments, he had something better in mind. Julius was still laid up with his injured ankle, which meant that he had time to do what he wanted.

He tightened his grip on the book, swallowing hard.

What he should be doing was thinking of another plan to lure Suzaku in. What he was doing wasn’t enough. So far he had just gotten Suzaku to call him Prince Lelouch and many walks around the garden chaperoned by Rolo and Nunnally. Lelouch didn’t count the sword practices that he had watched, because he didn’t get to talk to Suzaku then. Julius had been the one to jump in, but Lelouch was not about to attempt that. He knew his limits.

He should be doing all of that, instead he was sneaking out of their shared room and finding a quiet corner for him to study Japanese.

Lelouch sighed and looked down at the book he was carrying. It was a silly whim, one that Lelouch wasn’t even sure of. It didn’t matter that he’d always been good at languages, there was no reason for him to learn the language of a conquered area, no matter how he felt about that logic.

He huffed, leaning back against the wall and flipping through it mindlessly. So far he hadn’t made much progress, mostly because it had been begun as a whim and something that he did when no one else was around. He didn’t want anyone to hear him fumbling through a language that didn’t seem to match any of the other patterns he had learned.

Lelouch groaned and pressed the book against his forehead, taking a few deep breaths. He should just find a place to work on the next pitch he would make to Clovis or Schneizel. He had some ideas about the war in the EU, plans and treaties that could win them a victory without the situation escalating further. Then again, he had ideas about the handling of Area 11. Clovis was keeping the country in one piece, but that was different from steady and productive enough for Britannia to let up some of the pressure. It wouldn’t be freedom, but it would be better than the way they were now. If anything, it would be a start.

And it would be more useful if he knew the language.

It was the perfect ploy, something to catch Suzaku’s attention and hold it. Julius wouldn’t do the same, anything he did would look like a weak imitation. He would win with a decisive victory, something that Julius wouldn’t be able to just wave away as luck. The game was Julius’ idea in the first place, he wouldn’t be able to escape from this one. And then…and then…

Lelouch frowned, grasping for what would come after. He would have a plan that would get him out into the empire for the first time, one that his father wouldn’t be able to ignore. After all, it was clear that, once Britannia turned its attention to the EU, the Areas would use the chance to rebel. Japan would be the first one to react, especially with all the unrest that was going on there. They might get a reprieve while things were busy, but then it would be a bloodbath.

He shivered, shaking his head. There were cracks forming in the empire. His father and the nobles didn’t see it, or they didn’t want to see them. As long as the empire was strong, the Areas could still be exploited.

But more than that, it was the way that they talked about the people from the Areas. They talked about Numbers that same way that they talked about Nunnally.

Lelouch bit his lip, looking down at the book. He hated it, the way that so much hatred was said so casually and allowed to continue. He hated that his sister heard it, and that she understood. No one else might be able to see it, but there was always a moment when Nunnally reacted before the mask slipped back into place again. He’d seen in it Suzaku too, the moments when the knight looked like he was settling in again before Julius or someone else made a comment, and then he was sinking back into himself again, making himself small and unimportant.

He took a deep breath, pushing away from the wall and walking ahead. If he was going to do this, he would have to have a plan that would impress Clovis. As distracted as his older brother could be, Clovis was not an idiot. If there was a good plan, and one that would mean Clovis wouldn’t have to work as hard, Clovis would be happy with it. And, to do that, he would have to speak the language, at least on some level.

Lelouch turned a corner, jerking back in surprise when he saw C.C. there. The woman glanced lazily over at him, C.C. playing with a strand of hair. “Oh, out and about so late? I thought you be taking advantage of this.”

Lelouch huffed, turning the book over so he could press the cover against his chest. “I don’t have to devote everything to my brother’s game.”

“A game is it?” C.C. flicked her hair over her shoulder before fixing him with a serious look. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“You-”

“Have eyes and have been around the two of you since you were in diapers.” C.C. smirked at him. “I know a game between the two of you when I see one. Now I’m just left wondering, does Julius know he’s the only one playing?”

Lelouch tensed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“How interesting. You didn’t have any problem with my advice earlier this week. Should I try in Japanese?”

Lelouch narrowed his eyes, searching C.C.’s face for any sign of what she was thinking. She was hard to read, she always had been. It didn’t matter that Lelouch knew that she was on his side. C.C.’s definition of ally was shaky, at least from what he had seen. He’d never seen an ally that enjoyed poking and prodding more than C.C.

He stared at her for a moment more before he shook his head. “I have more important things to do.”

“Like get out of your informal house arrest? Fine then, go ahead.” C.C. leaned back against the wall. “It’s probably for the better. I’ve been telling your mother that. Before the two of you get at each other’s throats.”

Lelouch wanted to snap at her, but he held his tongue. There was no way to argue around C.C, not without careful preparation and he was in no position to. He took a deep breath, stepping to the middle of the hallway. Lelouch started past her, slowing down when he saw Suzaku heading down the hall.

The knight slowed down, Lelouch bracing himself against the twisting in his stomach that he was sure would follow. It was no use, it still happened when he saw the smile cross Suzaku’s face.

He froze in place, unsure what to do in the face of it. Affection was a strange thing, and something to be suspected. Affection could be faked and used against him, but he doubted that Suzaku was like that. The knight seemed to be straightforward, although that sparked his suspicion sometimes. No one was without a motive, it was just a matter of finding out Suzaku’s. But, somehow, it always seemed less important. If Suzaku did intend to use them, it was in the normal way of securing position. For a Number, it was just self-preservation and the thought made him bristle.

Lelouch didn’t have long to think over it before Suzaku was walking his way. That was all it took for him to push the thoughts aside. The only way he would get answers was through careful observation and study, but to do that would be to give up the advantage that he had won. Lelouch was not about to lose any time with Suzaku without any of his other siblings butting in.

He took a deep breath, pausing when he heard C.C. laugh. He glanced over at the woman, watching as she shook her head. “What I want to know, is when you stopped playing?”

Lelouch’s breath left him in a rush. He pivoted to watch her go, C.C. strolling down the hallway. Lelouch wanted to grab her and demand to her to answer him, but he didn’t know the question. He hadn’t even realized that she had noticed.

“Prince Lelouch?”

He swallowed, turning back around at Suzaku’s question. Lelouch shook his head, giving up on settling his usual mask back into place, there was no point. He wasn’t playing along with the game anymore. “It’s nothing.”

Suzaku’s gaze flicked over his shoulder to where C.C. was walking down the hall. He watched her for a moment, probably determining if she was a threat or not. He must have decided, because he looked back at Lelouch. Suzaku’s expression softened. “How is Julius?”

Lelouch tried to ignore the prickle of jealousy at the question. “Complaining.”

“Give him my best.”

“I will.” Lelouch hesitated for a moment before coming to a decision. He wasn’t playing anymore, so there was no need to keep dancing around the topic when he could cut through the problems and get to the source. The realization was freeing in a way, because it meant that he could focus on what he needed to do.

He tapped the book against his chest before letting it fall forward. He saw Suzaku’s gaze flicker to it, surprise crossing the knight’s face. Lelouch smiled, sure that he had snared Suzaku’s attention. “I was hoping that you could bring your expertise to bear on this.”

“On…the Japanese language.”

Lelouch nodded. “I believe it will become useful if the future works out the way I’ve been planning.”

He caught the look of disbelief on Suzaku’s face before it disappeared. “I…I’ll do what I can to help. But it’s been years since I spoke it.”

“Just the basics, then. Enough for me to get by if I would need it.”

Suzaku took a deep breath, Lelouch sure that he would refuse him for a moment. Then the knight softened, a relaxation that Lelouch had only seen a few times since Suzaku had come to the Aries Villa.

Suzaku nodded slowly, stepping to the side to allow him to pass. “I’ll see what I can remember.”

Lelouch tipped his head, not trusting his voice to stay steady enough to thank him. Instead, he fell into step beside Suzaku instead of the expected two paces ahead. He could tell that Suzaku was surprised, but the knight didn’t say anything. In fact, Lelouch was sure that he saw a small, hidden smile cross Suzaku’s face as they walked down the hallway.


	5. Falling

Suzaku was getting used to the patterns of Aries Villa. It was far quieter than the routines that he had gotten used to when he was serving in the occupation army in Japan. It was more regular than the one that he has gotten used to with Lloyd and Cecile with the Lancelot. This was something that he would have looked for when he was older, maybe after he had been Knight of One and had helped Japan. Still, it was better than what could have happened.

When he had been promoted to Knight of Seven, he had expected to be shoved off in a corner, an example and an experiment that had been carried out because Prince Schneizel had insisted. Instead, he had been assigned to the Aries Villa under very specific orders from the Emperor himself.

Reorganize the guards into a new schedule, work in the ones that were newly assigned to the villa. Keep a close watch on the family there. Keep them safe. At all costs, keep them safe.

Suzaku tied off the gelding, watching as the grey horse immediate dropped his head and started grazing. He smiled at patted the grey’s shoulder before looking over at where some of the royal family were gathered. Nunnally and Marianne were down by the ornamental lake, the two of them talking and laughing. Rolo and Julius were back at the villa under the careful watch of Captain Gottwald.

Suzaku looked up at the folly, smiling when he spotted Lelouch sitting there. It was strange to see the prince without a book or his laptop. Lelouch had been working frantically over the past few weeks on something, but he didn’t know what. All Suzaku knew was that it came hand in hand with the Japanese lessons that he’d been giving the prince and that it was connected to the project that Lelouch was going to propose.

He gave the horse one more pat before walking over to the folly. He kept glancing over to where Marianne and Nunnally were, reassured by the way they both seemed relaxed. Suzaku had done a sweep of the area to check that it was clear, and he could see the grey of the guards underneath the trees, all of them stationed and standing by.

He paused to look at one of the closest ones, watching as the woman met his gaze and nodded. She turned back around, walking underneath the shade of the trees. Suzaku traced her path before turning his attention back to the prince.

Lelouch was watching him, a familiar soft expression on his face. The prince moved over on the step he was sitting on, the offer of a space almost hilarious because of how empty the folly was, but it meant the world.

Suzaku climbed up the steps, sitting down with a very appropriate amount of space between them. The space yawned between them, Suzaku regretting it, but he was aware of what he was.

He was a Knight of the Round of sufferance alone. The title was practically empty compared to the royalty he was with. There might have been a time that he would have talked on somewhat equal footing, but all of that was gone.

He swallowed, his gaze drifting back to the lake. It was easier to watch the two women there and remember his orders. He had to keep them all safe, at all costs. They had lost so much already.

Suzaku jumped at the feather-light touch of something on the back of his hand. He turned to look at Lelouch, watching as the prince edged closer to him. Lelouch gave him a gentle smile as he inched into that carefully left space.

The prince stopped short of leaning against him, but the distance was greatly reduced. It was more than what was expected with protocol, but Suzaku found himself longing for more. Far more than he should be allowed.

He swallowed hard, unable to get any words out. Thankfully, Lelouch had more than enough words for the two of them. Both of the elder princes did.

Lelouch chuckled, leaning back on his hands. “That’s rare.”

“What?”

“You relaxing.” Lelouch settled back into an exaggerated pose of relaxation. From the way that he flashed a grin over his way, Lelouch knew what he was doing. “You’re always on edge.”

“Sorry.”

Lelouch pressed his lips together, Suzaku realizing that he had done something wrong. He ran over what he had said, not coming to a conclusion before Lelouch raised a shoulder in a shrug. “I didn’t know our little corner of the world was so dangerous.”

Suzaku shot Lelouch a long look, the prince laughing and looking away. “I thought so. The long idles of the day are enough to warrant a Knight of the Round, am I right?”

Suzaku was sure that Lelouch knew exactly what he was there, although maybe not the emperor’s orders. Then again, it was said with a smile, so it was a joke. And that was the strange part, that he had been accepted so easily. These people knew nothing about him. Still, it was all too easy to be drawn in by Marianne, who spoke to him like a soldier rather than a Number. Nunnally who treated him with every kindness and openness. Then there were the older princes.

Then there was Lelouch.

He swallowed, managing to raise his shoulder in a shrug. “The most dangerous moments are the ones you feel perfectly safe.”

“And so you’re here.” The news didn’t seem to be a surprise to Lelouch. The prince gave him a long look before settling back again. “I feel like I should thank you for that.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I do. Because Rolo won’t do it. I’ve seen more of him in the past months than I have since…” The prince trailed off, Suzaku understanding.

He hadn’t seen much of Prince Rolo inside the Aries Villa, all the glimpses he had was of the prince rushing from place to place. Just what the prince had been doing Suzaku didn’t know, but it had to be better than Rolo hiding away all of his life.

Suzaku sighed and glanced around at where the guards were, counting them out. He got to the end of the circle, surprised when Lelouch was looking at him.

The prince smiled and nodded out towards them. “Everything in order, Sir. Kururugi?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Then we can go back to our conversation.”

“And which one was that?”

Lelouch made a lazy motion with his hand. “I have many you owe me. Mother stole you in the middle of one on conjugations. The Knight of Three when we were discussing the infrastructure of Japan.”

Suzaku jumped at the name of his country said boldly instead of the area designation and then immediately felt stupid for his surprise. Everyone knew that Prince Lelouch was outspoken against the Area and Number system. And he knew that it was safe here, at least from the listening ears of the court. At the Aries Villa they could just be themselves. The problem was, that he didn’t know what that was. It had all changed after the invasion of Japan. Then he had just been someone who carefully followed orders. But here…it felt like he could almost piece together something that was more than someone waiting for the next order.

He tipped his head back, staring that the roof of the folly. “You want to talk business?”

“Unless you have something else?”

Suzaku shook his head. Anything with Lelouch was pieced together as the prince had spent more time with him. And it seemed like the prince seemed to be finding excuses to spend more time with him, not that Suzaku was about to complain.

Suzaku tipped his head to the side, studying the prince as Lelouch sunk more into his reclining posture. It was rare that he saw Lelouch like this, although that was changing too. There had been times that Lelouch had looked like this after they had stayed up late working on Lelouch’s plan for Area 11 or the Japanese lessons. It was hard to resist looking at Lelouch then, hard to resist kissing him.

“Suzaku?”

He only realized that he was leaning in close when Lelouch spoke his name, low and quiet.

Suzaku swallowed and sat back, absently patting at the marble. It was on the tip of his tongue to mutter an apology when he felt a hand rest over his.

He sucked in a deep breath, holding himself still as he felt Lelouch’s hand slip off of his, their fingers sliding between each other. He didn’t dare look over, not even when he heard Lelouch take a quick breath. But he didn’t dare move his hand away. It felt comfortable, and surprisingly so. He shifted hand before he could think about it, bringing them into closer contact.

“Is this…”

“Yes.” Lelouch was quick to answer, the prince’s fingers twitching, but they didn’t move away. Suzaku licked his lips, daring to look up at the prince. There was a fine dusting of pink over Lelouch’s cheeks, but the prince wasn’t looking at him. Lelouch was staring down at their hands. “This is…good.”

It was rare to hear Lelouch stumbling over words, and it made him smile. It was a simple thing, but it seemed to be the one thing that defined everything about the Aries Villa, it all felt like the haze of summers from his youth. It was something that he couldn’t fight against, nor something that he wanted to fight against.

The emperor has ordered him to protect Lady Marianne and her family, and that involved staying close to them. It meant that he had time to do this, to allow himself this. At least until Lelouch was sent out to his assignment. And maybe then he would be able to be reassigned. He might be useful if Lelouch did go to Japan. If not he would find a way.

Suzaku settled back, shifting their hands so their fingers could slot together more comfortably. “I like it here.”

He heard Lelouch suck in a quick breath, sure that the prince got what he was saying. He was proven right by the way Lelouch settled back into him, their shoulders barely brushing as they sat together.

* * *

Julius lifted his head from his work at a knock on the door. He groaned and reached behind him to rub at his back. A quick glance at the clock showed that it was getting late, so late that he had missed most of dinner. Julius frowned and wondered how he could have missed the first call, unless that had been when he had shouted at the servant to leave him alone. It was hard to remember when he had been so focused on the numbers and battlefields. He was just now catching up with everything Schneizel had done, which meant that he could finally start making up plans.

Schneizel might be sure of how to manipulate the leaders, but that didn’t guarantee anything. There were still the people to contend with, the ones that would resist Britannian influence until their last breath. No amount of talking could fix that, the only way they would be silenced was with force. And that was his specialty.

Julius stood up with a sigh, glancing over at the door as it slid open. He stared at the familiar figure in the door, a smile crossing his face.

Of all the people that he expected to turn up at his door, Sir Kururugi was the last one, especially bearing a tray.

The Knight of Seven gave him a partial bow before stepping into his room. “My apologizes, your highness. But your mother insisted.”

Julius gestured to the coffee table on the other side of the room. “She would. I would have found something for myself. “

The knight didn’t say anything, he just set the tray on the table, Julius drifting across the room with him. Sir. Kururugi wasn’t wearing his cape, an obstruction that Julius was glad was gone. Suzaku wasn’t in his formal attire, which was a shame. The Eleven looked better dressed as a knight. Now he just looked plain.

Julius cocked his head to the side before pushing the thought away. He’d been spending too much time to himself, desperately gathering together something to make his pitch to Schneizel and his father. Last year he’d been unprepared, but this year would be better. They were bound to need what he had now that the war in the EU was really starting in earnest. He wouldn’t be left behind again.

Still, the downside to it all was that Lelouch had gotten ahead in their little game, not that it was a problem. Any progress that he had lost could be made up quickly and without a problem. Absence was said to make the heart grow fonder, and Julius was sure that Sir Kururugi was tired of his brother’s fumbling attempts.

He cleared his throat as Sir Kururugi went to leave. The knight hesitated, turning to look at him. Julius smiled, taking a step closer to him. “Thank you, for everything that you’re doing.”

“It’s nothing, your highness.” Sir Kururugi bowed slightly, Julius watching the motion with a spike of jealousy. He might not have been around or joined in the morning rides out around the property, but he had been around enough to hear Sir Kururugi call his brother Prince Lelouch. The title was something that couldn’t be dropped, but there was a familiarity in there that he wanted. If he got that, then maybe Lelouch wouldn’t be ahead of him as he was.

It was bad enough that he was fighting to choose between what he really wanted to do and the game. In normal circumstances he would have given up the game in a heartbeat, but he wasn’t playing on his own. But there was his brother to consider, and a win would make him insufferable.

Julius took a deep breath and reached out to touch Sir Kururugi’s arm, feeling the knight jump. It was nothing, probably just a shock that a royal would reach out to him. Julius gave him a nod, smiling widely. “I have to insist. Thank you. I’ve never seen my brother so entertained.”

“Prince Rolo?”

“No. Lelouch.” Julius made a dismissive motion. Rolo was as quiet as a mouse, which was a shame considering that he had been so vivacious. But Julius was more than happy to leave Rolo as he was. If he was always ducking and hiding then he would remain at home and be safe, and that was one of his weaknesses covered. He wished that Nunnally would show the same sense and stay where her restrictions kept her instead of flaunting it. If she did that, then she wouldn’t run the risk of being in so much danger. It was enough to make him serious consider petitioning for Nunnally to get her own personal knight, but that would come when he went into Pendragon.

He pulled his mind back to the task at hand, giving Sir Kururugi a smile. “He’s been so focused on his causes, so it’s good to see him having fun.”

Sir Kururugi glanced at him before ducking his head, Julius choosing to take it as agreement. He patted the knight’s arm before stepping away.

He intended to let Sir Kururugi drift away. The encounter hadn’t been planned, and he couldn’t go in without a plan. He had to make every strike count so Sir Kururugi didn’t start drifting away from him. It would be a shame if that happened. Accident of his race aside, the knight was a stunning man. It was the kind of person he would love to stand beside him, a competent knight, and one that he wouldn’t mind falling into the usual tangle of royal and knight.

Julius looked over at the papers on his desk, feeling the rush of inspiration. “Sir Kururugi.”

He heard the knight start, Julius turning to look at him. He smiled at the knight, quickly crossing to room to stand by him again. “I was considering taking up lessons with you and the others in the morning.”

The knight stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. “Is that wise with your ankle?”

“I was too ambitious last time.” Julius waved his hand dismissively. “This time I know to pace myself. But I just think that it would be useful to learn how to defend myself, especially with how things could go.”

When Suzaku didn’t immediately answer, Julius pushed on. “I intend to join my brother in the EU, I think it would be important to learn to defend myself when I’m going into a warzone.”

“Your father-”

“Can’t refuse the help, especially when I present my case. All of my studies and solutions to problems, and maybe a secret weapon in the form of the Knight of Seven.”

Sir Kururugi tensed at that, Julius knowing that he caught him. After all, no one would become a Knight of the Round without ambition. Sir Kururugi might hide his well, but there was something else. He was a Number who had worked his way all the way to the highest level achieved by any Number, even if they were technically an Honorary Britannian. He was after recognition if not glory, and there was no better way to do that than on the battlefield. He wouldn’t get any further in his plans where he was. Guarding their family was a death sentence to his career, and something he expected from his father.

Charles might have allowed Sir Kururugi to become a knight, but this was his way of holding him back. The honor and glory were for Britannians alone. It was a shame but nothing less than what Julius expected. To admit to needed the Numbers was a weakness.

Julius watched Sir Kururugi’s face, watching something flash across the knight’s face before it fell back to neutral. Julius nodded slowly, gesturing over at the table. “I’ll need someone to guard my back and I haven’t chosen a personal knight. It’s a long, drawn out process that I don’t have time for, at least for now.”

“Your highness-”

“I don’t have any candidates, and I wouldn’t know where to start looking, so I’d prefer to have someone I am familiar with.” Julius gave Sir Kururugi his best smile. “And I haven’t had the time to go to court.”

For a moment, he was sure that Sir Kururugi didn’t understand him, which would have been a shame. All of that talent but with no mind to control it. If that was true, than he would be guided by orders all of his life. First his father’s and then the next emperor’s. Julius tipped his head to the side, considering Sir Kururugi for a moment. His father’s orders wouldn’t be too bad, save for the fact that it would be away from him. Still that could be rectified when he became emperor.

As always, the idea sent a spark of excitement through him. Of course, he had just as much chance as anyone else, which was very slim at all. But everyone knew that Odysseus had no head for government that could be led by the nose. Schneizel was sure to do it as Prime Minister but that didn’t mean that he was the only one. There were more ways to get what he wanted than waiting for his father, Odysseus and then all of his brothers and sister to die. Eighteenth in line was a long way back, but maybe just far back enough for his orders to be the one filling Sir Kururugi’s head.

A moment later understanding crossed the knight’s face, Julius watching as Sir Kururugi’s eyes narrowed a fraction. Julius didn’t know what to make of that, but it was something that the knight held his tongue. He knew how to do that at least.

Julius nodded at him. “I intend to start a search, but only after I have gotten permission for this.” He gestured back at his work. “Because that is important. Keeping the empire together. And you could help me. Just for a year.”

He watched Suzaku think it over, trying to see how the knight thought. It was subtle, but his decisions flashed across his face for all the world to read. That was a flaw that he would have to be trained out of. Then again, it might not matter for a Knight of the Round.

What Julius saw there was determination, and he was sure that there was regret. “You are generous, your highness, but I have my orders.”

“From my father? Easy to change if you desire it.” Julius smiled at him. “You must be as bored here as we are, stuck watching us try to keep entertained and fighting with the guards. How long has it been since you’ve piloted your Knightmare and had a good battle?”

“Your highness…”

“Think on it.” Julius turned away, walking over to the couch and sinking into it. He reclined there for a moment before turning to look at Sir Kururugi again. “We don’t know if Schneizel and father will listen to me this time. But, as soon as I have an answer, I expect yours.”

The corner of the knight’s mouth twitched, but Sir Kururugi was quick to bow with exacting formality. “Of course. If I may…”

Julius dismissed him with a wave of his hand, watching as Sir Kururugi left. He didn’t bother to hide his smile, not even when the knight left. He would probably join the others in their after dinner routine, as he himself should do. But he didn’t think he could keep from smirking and he didn’t want to give too much away to Lelouch. He wanted the chance to savor his progress to himself. It would make the moment when Lelouch realized how easily he had just won their game that much sweeter.


	6. Separation

Julius watched Kanon walk up the stairs to the plane. He stomach twisted, Julius not sure if it was in excitement or worry. He’d never been away from the Aries Villa, and he didn’t count short visits to Pendragon. The EU was even further away, separated by distance and time.

For a moment, he was that frightened prince standing in the throne room, watching his brother and strongest supporter storm away from him. Everything was telling him to turn and run, but that would ruin everything.

He cleared his throat and straightened his spine, staring at the plane. He wasn’t going to run, not after working for so long. It had taken months for him to convince Schneizel to allow him to come along and longer for him to finally bend Charles to his way of thinking. Even then, Julius was sure that it was a close thing. He was sure that it had only been his reminder of what Charles had told him eight years ago about showing weakness that had finally convinced him.

It was all well and good to protect them, but there was a point where it could go too far, and then Charles was only making them a target. By letting go, they would be in less danger. At least in the EU they would know where the enemies were coming from, and he would hardly be on the front lines. He would be staying with Schneizel or the Britannian nobles in Euro-Britannia. He would be perfectly safe with all the guards and soldiers. The only way he could be safer was if he had a knight of his own going along with him.

Julius turned to look back at where his family was waiting, his gaze lingering on Sir Kururugi. There was his one regret, the one piece that he’d had to trade away to get what he wanted. He might be allowed to go to the EU, but Sir Kururugi needed to stay. That was an order that couldn’t be countermanded. It rankled him, that his victory was stolen away so easily. It would have been glorious, far better than the smaller steps that his brother had taken, but that was to be expected. Lelouch was all talk and no action.

He hesitated for a moment before walking forward, not surprised that Marianne was the first to step towards him. Julius sighed and sunk into his mother’s embrace, allowing it for a moment before pushing her away.

Marianne didn’t seem to understand, she reached for him, redirecting her hand to pat at his head. Julius sighed and allowed his mother to smooth his hair. It was a little thing he could allow, especially with the distance.

Thankfully, Marianne didn’t linger over the touch long. She stepped back, Julius seeing her waver, but Marianne was strong. She lifted her chin slightly, looking him over. She was a match for her portrait, but Julius knew where to look to see his mother behind the empress.

She took another step back, Julius seeing the tremble in his mother’s hands. “Take care of yourself, Julius.” She opened her mouth like she was going to say something else, but she stopped herself. Marianne took a deep breath, steadying herself. “And remember, you are a prince of the empire. Do nothing to bring it dishonor.”

Julius relaxed at the rote words. That meant more than anything, all the worry and pride hidden in those words. He leaned forward in a partial bow, glad that the exchange was over. He straightened up as Marianne started to walk back. Julius looked over the rest of them, watching as Rolo reached out for him and then shrunk back. It was as he expected from his youngest brother, but it meant something that he was here, even if he was hiding behind their mother and Nunnally. Although that didn’t last long.

Rolo made an aborted lunge as Nunnally propelled herself forward, Julius taking a step forward. He dropped to a crouch in front of her, smiling up at Nunnally. “I will miss you, little sister.”

“And I you.” Nunnally wavered for a moment before shaking her head. “Can’t you wait another year? It might not be the same, but the battles won’t be as bad and we’ll have more time to prepare and…”

Julius reached up to pat her hand. “You know I can’t. I’ve already agreed to it. And Schneizel will need my help.” Julius raised his shoulder in a shrug. “Besides, that means one less person for the guards to watch, so you will be able to do more.”

“I don’t know if it’s a good trade off.”

“Give it a chance.”

Nunnally stared at him for a moment before giving him a resolute nod. “Only if you promise to call.”

Julius stood up, patting her head. “Of course, every week. Unless something unavoidable happens.”

“But you’ll tell us.”

“I’ll try.” He stepped around her, reaching out to take the handles of her wheelchair. He meant to push her back around, surprised when Nunnally’s hands slapped onto the brakes and held there. Julius stared down at his sister, watching as Nunnally looked back at him. It look her a moment to come to a decision, Nunnally lifting her hands from the brakes.

“Just this once…”

The phrase surprised him, but he shrugged it off. He turned her around, wheeling her back to where Rolo was lingering close to Marianne. Julius pushed Nunnally close to Rolo, giving his younger brother a stem look. “You look out for your sister.”

“But-”

“Julius-”

He ignored the protests from both of them, instead focusing on Rolo. His brother shrunk back under his gaze, Julius taking that to mean Rolo was listening. Julius nodded at Rolo. “Good. Until Nunnally gets a knight, you must protect her.”

Nunnally made a sharp sound, but it meant nothing compared to the way Rolo swallowed. But his little brother nodded, which was all that he needed. Julius reached out to ruffle Rolo’s hair, moving on quickly.

He made his way over to his twin, sparing a glance at where Sir Kururugi was standing behind Lelouch. The knight wasn’t giving anything away, wearing that annoying blank look on his face. Julius had gotten used to the expression that said Suzaku was waiting for orders. Julius toyed with the idea of leaving something, but that might even be too much. Princes were well within their rights to order the Knights of the Round, but he didn’t have anything to say that his father hadn’t already said. Anything else would be showing his hand, and Julius didn’t intend to do that.

He turned his attention to his brother, taking in the annoyance on Lelouch’s face. That was enough to bring a smile to his, Julius tipping his head to the side.

He might not have been able to win the game that they had started, but he had managed to win the important thing. He was going out to do his duty for the empire and win some glory and honor for himself. In the end, that meant a little bit more than playing at seduction with a knight. Julius gave Suzaku another glance, the corner of his mouth twitching. Maybe only a fraction of a bit more. Still, he was only going to be away for a few months, just enough time to have some kind of agreement drawn up between them and the Euro-Britannians. It was hardly the runaway victory that he had hoped for, but a few months was enough time to prove himself. A few months was far more than what Lelouch had gotten.

Julius drew himself up, smirking at his brother. Lelouch glanced up at him before rolling his eyes and looking away. “Gloating doesn’t become you.”

“Neither does surliness. You should be happy for me.”

Lelouch stared at him for a moment before sighing. “I am.”

“And jealous.”

“What of it?”

Julius shook his head, trying not to smirk. “Think of it this way, Father let one of go, so next time it will be easier to convince him to let the two of us go. Next time you can come with me,” he frowned when Lelouch’s gaze flicked over to Sir Kururugi, “or wherever you’re assigned.” Julius took a deep breath, glancing around to see if anyone was listening too closely. “But it would be better with the two of us working together.”

That finally got a smile out of Lelouch. His brother rocked back on his heels. “It could be for the better, or for the worse.”

“The worse for them.” Julius chuckled and stepped away, aware of the eyes watching him. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Kanon still waiting at the top of the stairs. Just behind him he could see Schneizel, his half-brother waiting with infinite patience, which made him bristle. He didn’t want to be the one lagging behind. He could stomach his own twin’s teasing, but never Schneizel’s.

Julius gave one more look at his family, his gaze lingering on Sir Kururugi. He couldn’t give the knight any orders, but he nodded and saw recognition cross Sir Kururugi’s face. To his relief he was given a nod in return, Sir Kururugi stepping closer to Lelouch and the rest of his family.

Julius breathed a sigh of relief before raising a hand in a quick wave. He couldn’t leave Schneizel waiting any longer, not when there were more important things to consider. There was a war and glory to win, and the chance to be something more than a prince in a cage. Julius was going to grasp that chance with both hands in the hopes that he would get what he wanted.

Maybe next year Lelouch would be with him, and the two of them would show the EU just what angering Britannia meant. The two of them could easily crush any resistance. The EU was torn apart by their own petty squabbles and loose chain of command. The two of them knew how to work together and knew that their orders would be followed without question. That was far better than any non-Britannian could do.

He took a deep breath before walking quickly over to the ladder. Julius didn’t dare to look back until he had climbed to the top. He twisted to look around, making sure to smile the same, empty, royal smile that they had all perfected years ago to the press that was gathered on the other side of the fence. Schneizel would always wave them off, but Julius didn’t see why he had to do the same. He wasn’t their darling, he was just another of Charles’ children, at least at this point.

Maybe next year they would clamor for him and call his name.

He glanced back at his family, fixing all of their faces in his mind for the long months away. It didn’t matter that he would be calling them as much as he could, he wanted to remember this.

Julius’ gaze lingered on where the Knight of Seven stood, close to his family but at a short distance. He couldn’t help but smile at the distance, because he meant that there was still a chance for him.

Maybe next year that would happen.

Maybe next year he would step back onto the plane with Sir Kururugi firmly by his side.

Julius smiled as he stepped into the darkness of the plane.

He couldn’t wait.

* * *

Lelouch looked around his new room, viciously pushing away how empty it felt. It didn’t matter, because it was a space that was his, free of any mocking. It didn’t matter that Julius was gone to the EU with Schneizel, his presence still lingered in the villa. Lelouch didn’t know if it was a good or bad thing. Rolo had reacted by going back to his nervous sulking, only emerging when Nunnally went out to do her work.

Lelouch wasn’t sure about how smart that was, especially since he went out shaking and came back looking like he was on the edge of a breakdown. If Rolo suffered one of those, then Lelouch wasn’t sure how long it would take for him to be able to go back outside again. He’d tried to talk his younger brother out of it, but he’d always gotten the same response.

“But, Julius told me to.”

He frowned, staring blindly at the curtains of his room. Julius telling him to was one thing, but Julius didn’t understand. His brother only saw weakness to be avoided, which was a problem. The world was not in absolutes.

Lelouch groaned, ducking his head. His brother wasn’t even here and he almost wanted to shout at him. Even that would have to wait until Julius called, and everyone left. What he had to say were best left to private arguments where he couldn’t see the hurt on his mother, Rolo and Nunnally’s faces. They were the familiar arguments that he could have in his sleep, and the ones that he had been more than willing to escape. For all he cared, Julius could work in their old room on his plans in secret. It just meant that his own plans wouldn’t be mocked. He wasn’t aiming for the same thing at Julius.

His brother was going to war, he was trying to stabilize a country.

He turned on his heel, walking back to his desk. He leaned on the chair, staring down at the pile of books and folder of papers. Lelouch reached out and flipped the binder open, paging through his carefully laid out plans. Nothing was concrete all of them suggestions that could work as a group or alone, some of them more far-fetched. Lelouch wasn’t sure how Clovis would react to a miniature nation within Japan, even if it was scaled down to a Special Administrative Zone. Everything else was solid, everything else would work, he was sure of it.

Lelouch flipped the binder shut, his gaze drifting over to where the Japanese book waited for him. It would be better for him to work on the language than to go through his plans anymore. He had already arranged for a time to speak to Clovis, and it wouldn’t help if he messed with the script that he had already made.

His fingers twitched on the binder, Lelouch taking a deep breath. He wasn’t as in as big a rush as Julius was, but maybe that was a bad thing. As soon as the EU war got worse the areas would take advantage of the distraction. Something had to be in place to distract them, or else Cornelia would be turned on them.

He was sure of what he was going to say. It was going to impress Clovis, because his brother was easily impressed when it came to strategy. And, because Julius was gone, he had a chance to go. If not, then he would make a nuisance of himself until Charles was more than ready to get rid of him. Just how he would do that was still in the planning stages, although he could always use Suzaku.

Lelouch shook his head, chasing away the thought. There were many ways that he could annoy his father, he wasn’t going to drag Suzaku into it. It would be as simple as showing up to court every day and making his boredom known. If Charles didn’t break first, the tittering the nobles would do would be enough to convince his father to do something. And then he’d offer the simplest solution, to send him far away to Clovis where his boredom would be under control. There was a chance that he would be sent after his brother, but that could be fixed. Schneizel, as annoying as he was, would listen to reason.

He huffed and pulled his chair out, pausing when he heard the door to his room slide open. Lelouch tensed, ready to turn and see C.C. standing there and ready for another round of whatever she was doing. She seemed to be encouraging both him and Julius in their game for her own amusement, although Lelouch couldn’t figure out why. C.C. had Marianne to entertain her, either by going to Marianne’s meetings or in other ways.

Lelouch shuddered at the thought. It was a common rumor, one that he didn’t care much for if only because it invited him to think about what was going on behind closed doors. And it was his _mother_.

He swallowed and looked up, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Suzaku in the door. Lelouch glanced over at the clock on his desk, something that Nunnally had insisted on when he had missed dinner one too many times. He expected it to be closer to lunch or dinner, but it was still midmorning, which didn’t explain why Suzaku was there. Not that he was complaining. He enjoyed Suzaku dropping in for a variety of reasons.

Lelouch looked back at Suzaku, unable to keep a soft smile from crossing his face. It was the sort of thing that he usually reserved for Nunnally and Rolo, but Suzaku had snuck under his defenses. It was the sort of thing that he would have resented, but not Suzaku.

Never Suzaku.

He pushed away from the chair, taking a step in the knight’s direction before he stopped himself. Lelouch wasn’t sure why, because there was no reason to stop. This wasn’t the court, or a part of Julius’ stupid game. No one cared here, and yet…

Suzaku stepped into room, the door sliding shut behind him. The sound was loud in the sudden silence, Lelouch straightening up abruptly.

It wasn’t that they’d never been alone, most of their interactions had been alone. But it meant something different now without the posturing that he had done around Julius. There was no pressure of pretending that he was still playing a dumb game. There was no need to hold back and score quiet victories.

Lelouch licked his lips, aware that Suzaku’s gaze got a little more fixed. He was used to Suzaku’s quiet observation, but now he was unnerved. The logical thing to do would be to take a step back, but he found himself walking forward. Suzaku matched him pace for pace until they were a short distance apart.

It was all ridiculous, like something out of the romance novels that were scattered around the villa, the ones that he hoped desperately were C.C’s instead of Nunnally’s. Lelouch refused to fall into that pattern because it was foolish. But he couldn’t help draw parallels, especially when he moved like this. It was enough to make him want to retreat when Suzaku inclined his head, the simple gesture simple enough to break some of the tension.

All of a sudden, they were a prince and the Knight of Seven, which was a relief.

Lelouch sighed, rocking back on his heels. “Am I summoned anywhere?”

“What? No.” Suzaku shook his head. “Everyone has left for Pendragon.”

Lelouch frowned, trying to remember his family’s schedule, but there was nothing. He’d lost track of it somewhere in his preparations. He swallowed, about to ask when Suzaku spoke up again. “Captain Gottwald and a company of guards left to keep watch over them.”

“And you have to stay and watch me?

“You say that like it’s a chore.”

Lelouch gave the desk a quick look, scanning over the books and papers. It was engaging for him, but he doubted that Suzaku would want to hover over him while he plotted out the future of his country. Then again, Suzaku didn’t have to be in the room with him. There would still be other guards in the villa who could be on alert for other dangers. It was the knight’s choice, and Lelouch found himself foolishly hoping that Suzaku would chose to stay with him.

He was getting dangerously close to those women on the covers of the romance novels. Lelouch felt that he was a heartbeat away from draping himself in Suzaku’s arms and begging him to stay. But he was stronger than this, barely.

Lelouch swallowed and tried to put himself back together. With his brother gone, Lelouch had thought that it would be easier, because there would be no pressure to pretend a game to avoid the teasing or arguments that he didn’t want to sit through. Now it would simple by a matter of letting things be. But he had miscalculated, badly.

He took a step back, about to make some excuse about work, something to clear his head when Suzaku stepped closer. Lelouch sucked in a quick breath, staring at where they were almost touching.

Suzaku usually hesitated, usually waited to see if he wanted it. Lelouch was used to it, and it would have been a good time to collect himself, if he hadn’t been thinking about how much he wanted to reach out. It wasn’t that there was too much distance, there were precedents for relationships between Knights of the Round and royalty. If anything, it was him.

Everything was safe when it was planned, he was in control when things were planned. This wasn’t. His father may have planned to keep them safe, but everything that followed was in the wind. Before this he had been aimed at the EU, hopefully to try a peaceful resolution. Lelouch had always intended to focus on the Areas as soon as the primary problem was taken care of, but that had changed abruptly.

He closed his eyes, intending to make a graceful retreat when he felt fingers brush against his wrist. He sucked in a quick breath, about to twist his hand to better hold onto Suzaku when the knight spoke.

“Pr…Lelouch.”

Lelouch’s eyes snapped open at the sound of his name without any of the titles. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he stared at Suzaku.

He was sure that there was something that he should do, but he wasn’t sure what that was anymore. All he could do was stare as Suzaku stepped closer.

Their chests bumped against each other, Lelouch shivering at the contact. Everything between them had been light, like Suzaku didn’t dare to get closer. It had been fingers and shoulders, but not like this.

His gaze flicked to the hand that Suzaku had raised slightly. Lelouch watched Suzaku’s fingers twitch, his gaze jumping to the knight’s face. Suzaku was thinking hard about something, Lelouch following the impulses that flashed across Suzaku’s face. He was sure that there words for this, but it was hard to get them out beyond the breaths that kept catching somewhere in his throat and blocking his words.

Suzaku must have found what he was looking for because he leaned forward, Lelouch’s gaze darting between Suzaku’s eyes and mouth. “I…”

Suzaku leaned back a fraction, and suddenly the space was too much. Lelouch grabbed onto Suzaku’s shoulder, pulling him forward even as he twisted his other hand, slotting their fingers together. That at least was familiar.

Lelouch took a deep breath, scrambling one last time for words before Suzaku’s lips brushed against his. And then, he gave up on words.


	7. Obession

Suzaku didn’t need to look at the clock to know that he had woken up late. He could see the way that sun slanted in through the curtains and across the floor.

Usually he would have been up hours before, taking a half hour to himself to train before going through his usual routine of checking in with the guards. He and Captain Gottwald would go over what the family had to do for the day before going their separate ways. Sometimes, he might go out for a ride with Lady Marianne or he might just sit with Princess Nunnally while she had her breakfast. If he was honest with himself, he had been killing time until Lelouch woke up. The prince didn’t keep regular hours, he would get distracted with his work and sometimes not go to sleep at all.

At least that pattern had changed, although to his detriment. Lelouch was sleeping now, but at the expense of his morning training.

Suzaku smiled wryly into his pillow, shifting his head when Lelouch gave a half asleep murmur and rolled over. Suzaku adjusted, lifting his arm as Lelouch curled into him. The prince’s arm flopped over his side, Suzaku shivering as Lelouch’s fingers drifted over his back before settling. Their legs tangled together, Suzaku huffing a laugh into Lelouch’s hair. He heard the prince grumble in annoyance, but Lelouch was quick to settle down.

Suzaku waited for Lelouch’s breathing to even out again, the prince quick to fall asleep. It had been like that since the prince’s meeting with Clovis. Suzaku hadn’t even needed to ask how it went, there was no question what the answer was after the frantic energy that Lelouch had poured into his work.

Suzaku dragged his fingers lazily up Lelouch’s back, watching as the prince hummed and moved closer. Suzaku looked down at the top of his head, smiling softly.

Lelouch had managed to convince Clovis and his father that his plans were viable. It was a step forward, and it meant that Lelouch would be leaving.

Suzaku’s fingers curled on Lelouch’s back. He swallowed, pushing back a soft noise.

He had known that it was going to come eventually. It was what happened with every prince and princess. They would be used to help continue the emperor, assigned to posts and turned to their work. They would gather a cadre of soldiers around them and under their knight. It was the expected pattern that he had studied.

Becoming the personal knight of one of the royal heirs wouldn’t have helped him, only being the Knight of One would give him what he need. He could take Japan under his protection and work to help them from there.

It was a simple enough plan, and one that Suzaku was sure that he could accomplish. After all, the hardest part was already done. He was in the Rounds, all he had to do was prove himself. There were always rumors about Bismarck Waldstein retiring, but Suzaku was sure that it would happen in his lifetime. By then, he would be able to earn enough honor and glory to impress the next emperor. After all, he had impressed the current one enough to be put in charge of the safety of Marianne’s family.

That didn’t stop him from wanting.

Lelouch was going to Japan, going to help it and Suzaku wanted to follow along. It would be a smart move on Lelouch’s part, but Suzaku didn’t want to ask. He had his orders and Lelouch would want his family looked after. Besides, Suzaku couldn’t forget the way that Julius had asked him to come along.

He shuddered, remembering the smile that Julius had given him and the way that the prince had spoken. Both of the older twins were confident, so much so that it sometimes was overwhelming. But there had been something about the request that had raised his hackles. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but Suzaku was sure that it would come to him, right after he had time to think. Of course, that might take a while between his duties, his Japanese lessons with Lelouch and…everything that followed.

Suzaku closed his eyes, tugging Lelouch a little bit closer. The prince had been up late, which meant that he would probably be sleeping for a while longer. Suzaku knew that he had duties to attend to, but all of those could wait, at least for a little while longer. No one would hold it against him, certainly not Captain Gottwald. The man liked to feel like he was in charge of every portion of the household guard. He had been looking longingly at Lady Marianne when the two of them had gone out on their rides, and Suzaku was glad to cede his position to the captain.

He grunted as Lelouch shifted again, pushing harder against him. Suzaku held his ground for a moment before rolling onto his back. Somewhere in the shifting Lelouch must have woken up because the prince groaned and tried to burrow in further.

Lelouch stayed that way, trying to burrow into Suzaku’s chest like it was a pillow. Suzaku winced when Lelouch dug an elbow into his stomach, and then the prince was pushing away.

Lelouch shot a bleary look at the clock, Suzaku biting his lip to keep from laughing as Lelouch frowned at it for far longer than it should have taken to read it. The prince swayed in place before falling over to the clear side of the bed with a groan.

Suzaku propped himself up on his elbows, watching as Lelouch groped blindly for the covers, pulling up the edge over him before slumping again. Suzaku watched him for a moment before slipping out of bed.

Despite all appearances, Lelouch was awake. The prince would protest for a little while more before finally getting up. Lelouch would go immediately back to work, which meant that he had a good ten minutes to bring something for Lelouch to eat. With only a few months left, it was only a matter of time before Lelouch started to forget to eat entirely.

Suzaku smiled softly at Lelouch, giving himself a short moment to look his fill before moving around the bed to collect his clothes. He would have to stop by his rooms to gather his uniform before he could present himself. The staff of Aries Villa knew what the two of them were up to by now, but there was a matter of professionalism to consider, even if it was a thin veneer. Suzaku didn’t think that Lady Marianne would care. Things were very informal, dangerously so. When this was all over, he would have to get used to the formality of the court or the military again.

He was in the middle of pulling on his pants when he heard another groan from the bed. Suzaku glanced over his shoulder, shaking his head as he watched Lelouch push himself up. It didn’t take him long to feel Lelouch’s annoyed glare on his back.

Suzaku pulled up his pants, not bothering to zip them up. He glanced back in time to see Lelouch drop back down onto the bed with a grunt. Whatever Lelouch said was initially lost in the pillows and blankets, Suzaku tipping his head to the side. Lelouch remained there for a moment before lifting his head and repeating himself. “Take those off and get back in here.”

“Is that an order?”

Lelouch glared balefully at him, the prince dropping his head back onto his pillows. “Yes.”

Suzaku shook his head, padding back over to the bed. He knelt on it, leaning over to kiss Lelouch’s temple. He got a soft mumble for his troubles, Suzaku pulling away. Lelouch made an aborted grab for him before his hand flopped limply onto the covers. Lelouch stared at it for a moment before shifting it bed. “Let me guess…duty?”

“Yes.”

“Damn it all.” Lelouch made an impatient gesture, Suzaku not sure if it was meant to dismiss him or to order him closer. “Can’t you forget it?”

“Your mother-”

“Will forgive you. I’m sure of it. Besides, she has no reason to complain, not when she was doing the same thing when she was in the Rounds.”

Suzaku raised an eyebrow. Marianne might have been lax, but there was no question that she took her duties seriously. There was no other reason that the empress, a woman stripped of all other titles and duties, would continue to patrol the grounds and sit in on the guard briefings. She couldn’t have gotten into the Rounds without being serious.

Suzaku zipped up his pants, giving Lelouch a skeptical look. “Are you sure?”

Lelouch flinched. “I’m a direct result of it.”

“Ah.” Suzaku chuckled, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Poor prince.”

Lelouch made a weak swipe at him. “Don’t mock me.”

“Apologies, your highness.”

“Better.” Lelouch huffed and dropped his head back to the pillows.

Suzaku gave him a moment before reaching out to drag his fingers down Lelouch’s back. The prince shuddered but didn’t bother to move. He would eventually, but Suzaku couldn’t wait for it. There was only so much indulgence that he would allow himself. He still had to stay in shape, to stay sharp in case something happened.

He leaned over Lelouch, brushing away strands of hair before kissing the back of the prince’s neck. Lelouch shuddered under him, Suzaku tempted to roll back in bed and continue. It was obviously what the prince wanted, and Suzaku was tempted.

Suzaku took a deep breath and pulled away, ignoring the muffled curse from the prince. He brushed his fingers down Lelouch’s back one more time before standing up. He thought he heard the curse turn into a whine, but then he was already walking over to where his shirt had been dropped the night before. Suzaku pulled it over his head, tugging on it in the hopes to get rid of the worst of the wrinkles. He frowned when they didn’t come out, but he gave up soon after. Gino and the other knights would be coming to the villa soon to drill. His shirt would just get dirty anyway.

He gave the hem one more tug before looking back over his shoulder. Lelouch was still sprawled over the bed, looking like he was on the edge of falling back asleep. It would be good for him, considering all the hours he had to make up. Even if he slept through most of the day it probably wouldn’t be enough. Suzaku made a note to try and coax Lelouch to be earlier, but that was for later. For now, he had his own schedule to keep.

That didn’t stop him from pausing, Suzaku watching Lelouch for a moment before speaking. “Gino and the others should be here in twenty minutes to practice.”

As he thought, that got Lelouch to lift his head. The prince studied him for a moment before rolling laboriously to the side. “I’ll be there.”

Suzaku inclined his head in a partial bow before walking out of the room. He knew that Lelouch would hold to his word, even if he was a little late. It didn’t matter, the prince would never participate. He would just sit on the sidelines with his book and pretend not to watch them.

Pretend not to watch _him_.

He allowed himself a small smile, Suzaku ducking his head as he walked out of the suite. He would never be Lelouch’s knight, but those moments were the closest he would get and he intended to hold onto them.

* * *

Julius leaned forward towards the screen, knowing that it wouldn’t help. The distance between him and his family wouldn’t change, but he couldn’t fight it. It had been months since he had seen them outside of their calls, and even those had gotten spotty. Schneizel was keeping them moving, hoping from capital to capital ahead of their forces. Schneizel seemed to think that he could convince the leaders into a treaty, but Julius knew them better. They wouldn’t bend, which made Julius want to point out that it would be better to sit in Euro-Britannia and muscle their way into the EU from there.

At least then he would be able to talk to his family every week, if not every day.

He looked over the gathered group, hungrily memorizing everything, from the way that Rolo sat upright and alert for the first time in a long time and the way that Lelouch looked ready to fall asleep in his chair. None of that matter more than seeing them.

He dragged his gaze over all of them, finally settling on Marianne.

His mother was leaning back in her chair, her bad leg propped up. Julius frowned, about to address that when Marianne beat him to it.

“I feel you worrying from here. I’m fine.” She patted her leg, a wince crossing her face. “It’s about time I tried to work it. It’s a matter of building up my strength again.”

“But Mother-”

“Suzaku and the others are making sure to go easy on me.” Marianne laughed. “I doubt that _I_ could win against all five of the Glaston Knights. They’re just sparing my feelings, but I’ll let them figure out their mistake soon enough.”

Julius sighed and sat back, getting comfortable. He doubted that he would be able to convince Marianne otherwise. His mother seemed to be fixed on her course. He felt a flash of nervousness. If Marianne was training, then she would be going out more, possibly without guards. His gaze flicked to where Sir Kururugi was standing behind Lelouch.

At least Sir Kururugi was still there, he wouldn’t let Marianne get into too much trouble.

He let out his breath in a rush, Julius rubbing his shaking hands against his legs. His gaze darted over to Rolo, giving his younger brother a nod. That got Rolo to relax, Julius watching as Rolo leaned forward.

“Nunnally and I have been keeping busy, big brother. We’ve been to three different openings, a couple of hospitals.”

“And that one debut. Lady Fitzwilliam’s daughter just came of age to be presented at the court.” Nunnally pressed her hand to her face to smother a giggle, Julius watching as Rolo tried to make himself smaller. It took Nunnally a while to gain control of herself, and then she spoke so quickly that her words seemed to run together. “They wouldn’t let Rolo stop dancing.”

“Nunnally!”

“They wouldn’t stop talking about how handsome he is.”

Rolo blushed and ducked his head, Julius watching his brother carefully. It was rare that Rolo went out, and this was far better than the coddling than his brother had been getting. Then again, it was probably not for the best that all the attention had landed on Rolo. He hadn’t been trained to deal with the court, they had avoided it since the assassination and Rolo had been too young before. He didn’t know how to deal with the lying and the flattery. It would end badly.

Julius glanced over at his brother, waiting for Lelouch to say something. Instead, Lelouch just started awake, Julius sighing. He had heard about what his brother had managed to do, and he didn’t know what to do about it. Schneizel seemed to think that it was a good idea, but Julius wasn’t sure.

He had always expected Lelouch to follow after him, to be annoyed at everything that they were doing and bungling his own plans. But they would work together, like they always had.

Julius licked his lips, watching as Rolo and Nunnally teased each other, Rolo getting redder with every moment. It was a conversation he didn’t know how to bring up, or want to with everyone there. Maybe he could get his mother alone on the next call, and they could discuss how to deal with Rolo. After all, it was important that Rolo got the proper court introduction.

He turned his attention back to the conversation when Marianne reached over to swat Rolo lightly on the shoulder. “Later.”

Rolo nodded and settled back in his seat, looking attentive. It took a moment for Julius to realize that they were waiting for him. He cleared his throat, glancing around the empty room he was in before nodding. “I can’t tell you where I am-”

“Typical.” That came from Lelouch, Julius glancing over at his brother with a smirk.

“It’s a military secret. I can’t just tell anyone.”

“But you are in the EU somewhere?”

Julius rolled his eyes at Lelouch’s question, ignoring his twin. “If we stick to the current schedule I should be able to talk to you next week.”

“And will you be safer?”

Julius nodded in answer to his mother’s question. “I will. We have to wait and see what we’ve done has taken fruit. And, by then, I hope my presents will have reached you. An apology for being out of contact for so long.”

There were various exclamations of surprise and excitement, Julius smiling through them even as the call came to a close, far too soon for his liking. He sighed and looked at the clock, hating that there was an allotted time. Still, they were in dangerous territory and calls could be traced. It was only because Schneizel indulged him that he was allowed to do this. If it was any other way, then he would have gone months between talks.

Then again, if it had been any other way, he would have been in Euro-Britannia using their force to crush the EU instead of just talking with them in the hopes that they would back down.

If it had been any other way, Sir Kururugi would have been with him.

Julius shuddered and looked back towards the door. He wouldn’t be bothered for a few hours, Schneizel wouldn’t meet with him until the morning and the room was all his. The only restriction on his time was the call, and that was done.

He swallowed, glancing back at the screen. He had fought hard not to stare at where Sir Kururugi had stood behind his brother. It should have been easy because Sir Kururugi had been unobtrusive. There was every chance that Sir Kururugi wouldn’t be included, but Julius was glad that he was there. It had been a relief to see him standing there, perfectly formal swathed in his cloak.

His hand twitched against his leg, Julius tipping his head back. He may have missed his family but, now that he had seen Sir Kururugi, he ached to see him again. Working in the EU had been enough of a temporary distraction, but the fixation got worse every time he called his family, because Sir Kururugi would be there. Taunting him, teasing him, making him want to go home and complete his game. Complete the game and talk to his father. Then the Knight of Seven would be his.

Julius shuddered, his fingers restlessly tapping against the armrest before he gave in. He reached for his pants, hastily undoing them. He shoved his hand in them with a gasp, wrapping his fingers around his cock as he closed his eyes, imagining Sir Kururugi with every stroke.


	8. Departure

** Departure **

Julius tugged at the cravat around his neck, trying to loosen it without removing the pin. He didn’t want to remove it entirely, not when he was sure that Nunnally would take advantage him being home for the first time in months.

He couldn’t blame her, not when matters in the Euro-Britannia had taken his full attention. Things had barely gotten better when Schneizel had gone to the EU to try and work from that side. If nothing else happened, then things would move organically from there, which meant that he could look forward to a few months at home with his mother, brothers and sister, which he desperately needed.

Julius sighed and pulled his jacket off, tucking it over his arm. What he desperately wanted to do was go to his room and sleep for the next few days, but he couldn’t disappoint Nunnally or Rolo. After all, it wouldn’t be too strenuous to sit in Nunnally’s pony cart while they drove around the park at the back of the Aries Villa, not if it was like their usual outings. The most strenuous thing that he would have to do would be to carry the picnic basket down to the lakeside. Once there, no one would blame him if he napped, Nunnally might even let him get away with it. He would have to watch out for C.C. It would be just like the woman to poke him awake at every opportunity.

He shuddered and shook his head. Hopefully his mother would be able to keep C.C. at bay, if just for a few hours. He needed them, whether they were in sleep or in quiet. Anything to chase away all the offers and counteroffers that had been swirling around in his head for the past few months.

He reached up to rub at the bridge of his nose, breathing in and out slowly.

It was easier to just focus on one thing at a time. First, he had to drag his twin away from whatever book Lelouch had lost himself in and then he could spend the rest of the afternoon at the lake with his family.

Julius turned the corner to where their rooms were. He swayed towards his room before shaking his head. That could wait until later, maybe after he found out about whatever celebration was happening in Pendragon. Julius was sure that someone was celebrating something, Charles’ wives always seemed to be looking for an excuse for a ball. At least he had an excuse to duck out of it, and no one would be able to argue with him about it. 

He sighed, slowing down at his brother’s door. He stared at it before shaking his head and opening the door. Lelouch wouldn’t have heard him knock anyway and he didn’t have the patience to stand outside of his room pounding on the door. He could ask Lelouch’s forgiveness when he remembered later.

The sight of the first room in the suite brought him up short. Lelouch had always kept things in order, save for the few times he was deep in research. But even then the books were in neat stacks and clothes were never part of the equation.

Julius stepped over to one of the couches, picking up a jacket and shaking his head. Unless Lelouch had a full schedule - something that he doubted completely - there was no reason for this.

He tossed the jacket back on the couch, intending to check his brother’s study. If Lelouch wasn’t as put together as he usually was, then he would be there.

Julius heading down the narrow hallway to the more private rooms of the suite, stopping when he noticed that the door to Lelouch’s bedroom was slightly ajar. Julius would have waved it off as Lelouch rushing off to something else if not for the low voices that he could hear coming from inside. He hesitated, about to turn around and give his brother privacy but he was too curious to let this slide.

Lelouch  _never_  allowed anyone back to this part of his suite. Julius had been chased out many times, but he had been amused then. They had lived in each other’s pockets for so long that any attempts to separate the two of them was laughable, and yet Lelouch was still trying it.

Julius frowned and stepped close to the door, making sure to keep himself back away from the opening. He didn’t want to get spotted, at least until he figured out what was going on.

The voices continued on, the two people speaking too low for Julius to pick out what they were saying. He curled his fingers into the fabric of his jacket before making up his mind.

He inched closer to the opening, pausing a moment to make sure that neither of them had heard him before peeking into the room.

The bedroom was dark, save for where one curtain had been pulled away from the window. Someone stood in front of it, the light coming it making it hard for Julius to pick out their face. He narrowed his eyes, flinching back when the person pushed open the other curtain.

The motion flooded the room with light, Julius hearing a groan from the bed. He peeked around the door again, watching as a lump under the blankets shifted. 

The man by the window laughed, saying something in Japanese that got an immediate response from the person in the bed. Julius didn’t know any Japanese, he’d never taken the time to learn it. Chasing after the Knight of Seven was one thing, but that was too much, especially with all the work that he had been doing to prepare for going to Euro-Britannia. Besides, Lelouch had somehow managed to learn the language before he had, and he didn’t want to be seen as copying his brother. But he wished he had, because that would make figuring out what was going on so much easier.

The man by the window turned, Julius’ stomach twisting when he recognized Suzaku. The man was smiling and leaning back against the window frame, seemingly comfortable standing in Lelouch’s presence shirtless.

Julius stared at the expanse of skin pulled tight over muscles, his enjoyment of the sight cut short when his brother finally stirred from the bed.

Lelouch grumbled and threw the covers back, groping around on the bed for something before wrapping it around him. 

If there had ever been any innocent excuses for Sir Suzaku Kururugi to be shirtless in Lelouch’s bedroom, all chances of using them died when Lelouch slid out of bed wearing the blue and gold coat of the Knight of Seven and nothing else.

Julius’ breath caught in his throat, unable to do anything but stare as Lelouch made his way over to Suzaku.

It looked surprisingly natural for Lelouch to tuck himself against Suzaku’s side, the knight draping an arm over his shoulders. Even then they seemed to want to get closer, the two of them leaning into each other. They continued to speak to each other in Japanese, the words lost to Julius but he didn’t need to know what they were saying. It was clear from the way they were acting, from the soft smile on Lelouch’s face and in the way that Suzaku gently tipped his twin brother’s chin up to kiss Lelouch.

Their kiss was enough to start Julius out of his shock. 

He took a step back from the door, nearly falling over as his knees gave out. Julius reached up to brace himself against the wall, not caring that it probably made a noise. Some part of him didn’t care if Lelouch and Suzaku heard him, because some part of it wanted Lelouch to know that he had seen.

Then again, he didn’t want Lelouch to know he had, because he didn’t want to give Lelouch that victory.

Everything about their contest had been fair, with rules that neither of them had discussed, but Julius had thought that Lelouch had known them. Even if it was just like them to use underhanded methods, Lelouch should have told him. After all, they had talked briefly in the spare moments that Julius had carved out and the subject had never come up.

Even if Lelouch had cheated, Julius had deserved that.

He looked up, some part of him sure that he was just seeing things, but Lelouch and Suzaku were still leaning against the window sill, wrapped up in each other.

Julius gritted his teeth and pushed away from the wall, storming away from the room. 

If Lelouch wanted to stay in the room with the Eleven knight, then it was fine by him. Lelouch could keep is ill-gotten prize, but Julius would be sure to tell everyone just what Lelouch was doing.

He grinned to himself as he stepped out of Lelouch’s room, letting the door slam behind him. Julius didn’t linger to see what Lelouch’s reaction would be, there were more important things to do.

Lelouch may have won this round, but Julius was going to make sure that his brother didn’t get the chance to enjoy his victory or his prize.

* * *

They were in the garden again. C.C. hummed to herself, leaning against the balcony. She followed Lelouch and Suzaku’s progress through the gardens, the two of them lost in each other. C.C. doubted that they were even aware of the guards stationed in different parts of the garden or her in full view. They were so caught up in each other.

Then again, it was exactly what she suspected. Lelouch would be leaving later that afternoon, so he was trying to sneak in any time he had left with Suzaku. He was within his rights, seeing as he had won the childish game that he and his brother had been playing, if he had been playing at all.

She tipped her head to the side, smiling to herself. Having two bored princes around was dangerous, even if Marianne couldn’t see it. Then again, she tended to think the best of her children at the best and be distant at the worst. She believed in letting her children do what they willed, which was dangerous. Lelouch and Julius were a brilliant combination of their mother and father, smart as a whip and in need of  a purpose.

C.C. drummed her fingers against the railing, her gaze moving away from the two in the garden to Marianne as the woman limped onto the balcony. She glanced down, something in her chest unknotting when she saw that Marianne was walking without the assistance of her cane. C.C. was sure that Marianne would revert back to it later that evening, but Marianne had been going without it for longer.

She turned fully toward Marianne, watching as the woman’s fingers twitched nervously, probably seeking out her cane to play with to distract her thoughts. And it wasn’t hard to figure out what she was thinking about.

She may have been distant, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t care.

C.C. slumped against the railing, reaching out with her foot to nudge Marianne’s. “Do you need to run down the number of troops in Area 11?”

“No. The numbers won’t help. They don’t make up for the unrest.”

“There always has been.”

“Not like this.”

C.C. fixed Marianne with a serious gaze. “What did you expect?”

Marianne opened her mouth to reply, but she quickly snapped it shut. She stared out into the garden for a moment before shaking her head. “You have a point. Charles was always heavy-handed, but it got results so…” She lifted one shoulder in a shrug. “Results are results. I just wish…it was more settled.”

“Lelouch wouldn’t go otherwise.”

Marianne made an impatient motion with her hand. “That doesn’t help.”

“Then nothing I say will.”

“You’re right.” Marianne winced and limped over to the railing to lean on it. She stared down into the garden, C.C. sure that she was watching her son and the Knight of Seven take their slow walk. She gave Marianne her moment of privacy, Marianne needed a moment to come to terms with things.

None of her children were babies anymore, they couldn’t be put safely aside. They couldn’t be kept safe the same way anymore and it seemed like Marianne was just realizing it.

Marianne sighed loudly, her body slumping forward. “I should have pushed Charles for more instead of feeling sorry for myself. What kind of mother lets her child go off to the EU without protection?”

C.C. tipped her head to the side. “He had Schneizel’s guard.”

“And you trust him so much?”

C.C. had to shrug. It was true that the royal family seemed to enjoy their spats within themselves. As of now, it looked like the line of succession looked like it would hold, at least for now. She couldn’t tell what would happen when Odysseus sat on the throne. Schneizel might be able to hold order, but that implied that he would be able to reign in the younger siblings and cousins. C.C. knew that Schneizel would try his best, but everything might fall apart. And then Marianne would be right to worry because there was no telling what would happen to her children then. Unless they were successfully placed away or protected…

Charles had won the throne through a civil war that had practically wiped out the royal family. It was very likely that it could happen again. The royals had never been good at getting alone with each other.

She took a step back to lean on the railing with Marianne. She didn’t bother looking down at the gardens. She was sure that Lelouch and Suzaku were long gone by now, finding some private place to carry on.

Marianne must have thought the same thing because she sighed and shook her head. “I should have pressed Charles. They deserve someone to keep them safe, for the inevitable.”

“It’s not too late.”

“No.” Marianne sounded thoughtful. “Not for Rolo and Nunnally. And it’s past time they were given their due and not kept cooped up here. Nunnally especially with all of her projects.”

C.C. flicked at a leaf on the railing, nudging it towards the edge. “And it might just settle Rolo. I’m tired of seeing him peeking around corners and running away.”

“Don’t be mean. He can’t help it, not after…” Marianne sighed, her hand dropping to her bad leg. She rubbed at it ruefully for a moment before shaking her head. “It will settle him. And it will familiarize me with the candidates for when Lelouch and Julius return.”

“I though the choice would be theirs.”

“A list could be helpful, especially if it had…suitable candidates.”

C.C. chuckled, flicking the leaf over the edge of the balcony. “No Knights of the Round. How hypocritical of you.”

Marianne shrugged, not bothering to look over at her. “There’s a fight waiting to happen there, between them and their father. Charles won’t let anyone he considers his go, and those two will never let up. It’s something that they won’t win. Julius might be smart enough to stand back and take what he can, but Lelouch will push, and that will ruin everything. Charles’ forgiveness is…limited by necessity.”

C.C. pressed her lips together, carefully keeping quiet. Marianne had a good handle on the situation, at least when it came to Charles. Her own acquaintance with Charles had only be from afar, a friend to the woman that Charles had taken as a lover. She was more familiar with Marianne and with her children.

Of course there would be a fight with Charles. He had reacted to the civil war that had put him on the throne by holding onto his family tightly. The smarter children had learned to live with it, the others fought against it. Julius would back down quickly. But Lelouch would throw himself against the restrictions until either they broke or he did.

Marianne would never consider that Lelouch and Julius would push against each other. They had already done that with the Knight of Seven. C.C. wasn’t quite sure how they decided that Lelouch had won the game. Then again, he had put the most effort into it. Or had Julius just given up? She had stopped paying attention when the outcome had seemed definite. After that, watching the two of them compete had lost its fun.

Marianne was silent for a moment longer before she shook her head. “I’ve waited long enough. I’ll ask Jeremiah to start that list. There might be someone acceptable enough for all of them there. Then I’ll stop worrying.”

“That’s not true.”

Marianne shot her a sharp look before raising one shoulder in a shrug. “As much as any mother could. Knights and personal forces I can have some measure of control over. Everything else, is up to them.”

The empress pushed herself away from the balcony and limped back into the building. C.C. swayed in place, tempted to look back into the garden. There was no point though, because there was nothing there but the carefully placed guards. The moment to watch was when the boys left, not that she would miss it. She cared for Marianne’s children, albeit in her own way.

She went to take a step forward, pausing when she saw someone else on the balcony towards the other end of the building. C.C. tipped her head to the side, watching as Julius leaned on the balcony. He seemed to be leaning too far out, C.C. worried for a moment that he would tip over the edge.

She took a deep breath to shout at him, stopping at the look on Julius’ face. He didn’t look desperate enough to lose himself, but his attention was fixed on something in the garden. C.C. was sure that he was watching whatever Lelouch and Suzaku were getting up to, but she was too far away to see what he was really thinking about it.

C.C. looked at him for a moment more before shaking her head. It was just the usual fixation that one of them got when they lost to the other. Neither of them were graceful losers, and it had only gotten worse as they had gotten older. After all, there was nowhere else for them to turn their attentions. Now there was a chance that some of that brilliant and boredom might be shifted somewhere else. After all, Julius had his business in the EU once the consideration period of the treaty that they had offered was over and Lelouch would be busy in Area 11. C.C. was sure that Julius would forget about his loss. After all, there would be plenty to keep him busy in the future.


	9. Mortal Actions Never Deceive the Gods

Julius stared out of the window of the office. His brother’s office.

He gritted his teeth, struggling to push back the anger. He had never gotten this kind of trust with Schneizel despite everything. He had worked longer and harder on the situation in the EU and all he had gotten was standing at his brother’s side. Even then he’d been lower than Schneizel’s various aids, forced to stand behind them or even outside of the rooms and watch. It was nothing like he imagined.

What he had thought it would be was this, an office of his own and the full trust of his half-brother.

He pressed his lips together, feeling himself shake with the anger. At least there was one thing that he could consider a victory, the Knight of Seven wasn’t with them. He had remained back in Britannia to watch over their family, as per the emperor’s orders. Not even Lelouch could circumvent that.

It was a small victory, a petty one. It seemed like those were the only kinds of victory that he could scrape by with, and it jarred against him.

He turned around as he heard a door open, quickly smoothing his expression into something more neutral. He hadn’t managed the trick of it, not like Schneizel could. Julius was sure that he managed some balance of boredom by the time his brother walked into the room. At least it was easy to switch to amusement at the sight of Lelouch so frazzled. His brother seemed to be torn between doing four things at once, Julius watching as Lelouch stopped himself from moving to the far side of the office. Instead, he brought himself to a stop, his fingers in motion as he went over what he had to do.

Julius recognized the look, and he was tempted to just let Lelouch fret himself down. It would give him the chance to poke around, maybe to see if there was something he could do to convince Clovis that what Lelouch was planning wouldn’t work. It couldn’t work. Discrimination against the Numbers was a national policy.

After all, there were more of them than Britannians. That was a weakness that couldn’t be acknowledged, not if they wanted to survive.

Julius huffed and turned back to look out the window, looking over the Britannian settlement. It was under construction, something Clovis insisted was just continuous improvements because of all the Britannians seeking out a place in Area 11. But it didn’t take much to understand the real reason, all it took was some attention paid to the news.

Area 11 was in trouble. It wasn’t quite the newest Area, but it hadn’t settled. It was something that would be blamed on Clovis if their half-brother didn’t figure it out. That might be why he was so desperate to have Lelouch help him.

Something unwound in his chest at the thought. The hurt wasn’t completely gone, but it made sense about why Clovis was so quick to rush Lelouch upward. Clovis was good at many things, but strategy was not one of them. Having Lelouch here meant that Clovis could continue his preferred kind of life without having to worry about disgrace. After all, he and Lelouch would be a team so any victory was their victory.

His gaze flicked to the large tower that was being built. He could just imagine what Clovis would do, wave his hand and parrot the grand announcements that Lelouch wrote down. It wasn’t glory, and it shouldn’t bother him. But it did.

Julius took a deep breath, intending to calm himself down enough to continue through the day without snapping. He was here because he wanted to see if he could work out a place for himself, something to keep himself from drifting around the villa, especially with that Eleven there.

He curled his fingers into a fist, freezing when Lelouch came up beside him. Julius watched his brother out of the corner of his eye, too used to the roil in his stomach to do anything. He was waiting for the moment when Lelouch lauded his victory, as was his right, but he didn’t want to hear it. What he wanted to do was punch his brother in the face, which didn’t make sense.

It had been a game like all of the others, so there were rules about how it was done. Lelouch had won, that much was clear, but that didn’t explain why he was unsettled. Every other time his brother had won he had been angry, but not like this. It was deeper.

He swallowed and turned to look at Lelouch, relieved that his brother looked completely distracted. Lelouch was still twitching his fingers like he was looking for something to do but there wasn’t anything on hand. His gaze was fixed out on the settlement, Julius sure that he was thinking his usual soft-hearted thoughts.

Julius rolled his eyes and fixed his gaze on the Britannian part of the settlement. All of Lelouch’s bleeding heart wouldn’t save Area 11, it would probably make it worse. There were some things that couldn’t get fixed, no matter how much his brother threw himself at it. After all, all of his efforts hadn’t fixed Nunnally after all, there was nothing to show that he would succeed there. If anything, he might stir up the numbers and make it worse for all of them.

Lelouch stared fixedly at the distance for a moment more before shaking his head. Even then it took him a while to come back. Julius raised an eyebrow as Lelouch gave him a shaky smile.

He huffed, walking back over to Lelouch’s desk. “I thought you would be excited.”

“That was before I remembered what Clovis was like.” Lelouch sighed, rubbing at his forehead. “As usual, he wants to use this as an excuse to celebrate. We don’t have time for endless rounds of parties, not when the terrorist groups will have gotten word that we are here. They’ll be making moves and we’ll be stuck at some banquet while Clovis throws us at any available women.”

Julius winced at that, the moment of sympathy quickly disappearing. Lelouch had nothing to complain about. All he had to do was smile and gently put them off, just like Clovis did. It was no hardship, and Lelouch had no right making it like one.

He took a few deep breaths, losing his control when Lelouch sighed. “I wish Suzaku was here.”

“What could he do?” Julius snapped the words out, only realizing the harshness in his tone when Lelouch turned to stare at him.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes, lifting his chin. “He grew up here. He knows what to look out for.”

“And you would trust him?”

“Yes.”

Julius narrowed his eyes, quickly stopped himself from speaking. Sir Kururugi was barely a step above the terrorists that Lelouch was worried about. Someone had just had the sense to point him in the right direction.

He walked over to Lelouch’s desk, drumming his fingers against it. The whole office felt smothering, because it meant that Lelouch had won again, and this time it meant more. Their other games had been for small things, one side of the bedroom, the honor of playing Schneizel when he came to visit or the newest horse or pony when it was time for them to graduate up. This was different, this was something that would be something that they were known for, and something that would affect how they were seen in the line of succession. This was loyalty of a Round. This was more.

He seethed, his gaze fixed on the door.

They were both far down the line of succession, but there was plenty that could happen. After all, their father had been far down the line of succession before he had taken the throne. Any of the prince or princesses that didn’t consider the throne as an end goal were short sighted. That was the only point of them if they weren’t already taken care of with a political marriage.

A knock on the door distracted him from his thoughts. Julius jerked away from the desk, staring at the door as Clovis walked in.

His half-brother gave them both a quick glance before shaking his head. “I thought as much. Of course the two of you would be working instead of coming to your own welcome party.”

“Clovis-”

Clovis made an imperious gesture, that enough to quiet Lelouch down. “Tomorrow is plenty of time to tackle our problems. It’s not every day that my two younger brothers visit me in his backwater. I’m duty bound to show you a good time, especially since Father keeps the two of you cooped up in Aries Villa. Besides,” Clovis threw his arms wide, “it’s been ages and we have a lot of catching up to do.”

Julius shot a look back at Lelouch, watching as his brother started to form his refusal. Julius could just see how it would go too, that there was too much work to do and that Clovis was being remiss in his duties. It was just the kind of thing he expected, and he had the sudden urge to ruin it all. After all, Lelouch must have sabotaged his attempts with the Knight of Seven, it was the only way that he could have won. Julius was sure of it now, because everything Lelouch was doing was pandering and the Knight of Seven would figure that out. After all, Sir Kururugi was in the Knights of the Round for a reason, and Lelouch wouldn’t get him anywhere.

He leaned forward against the desk, smiling at Clovis. “What did you have in mind?”

* * *

Alarms blared through Babel Tower, making it impossible for Lelouch to hear what else was going on. He threw an annoyed glance at one of the flashing alarms as he and Julius sprinted past it. He wanted to keep glaring at it but there were more important things to focus on, like trying to reach one of the exits.

They had already tried for the elevators, but they were packed as were the hallways leading to them. It was even impossible to get to the main staircase because the patrons of the casino had clogged them up to. The organization was enough to make him despair because he would have thought such an upscale resort would be better organized. After all Clovis had done nothing but sung its praises. The two of them had been greeted at the door by a personal escort because they were royal. The man had run off at the first sound of the alarm, so they were left on their own.

Lelouch hopped awkwardly over a fallen chair, feeling Julius grab his arm. He reached out to grab onto his brother, stabilizing himself as they dodged through the fallen chairs. There were a lot scattered around, Lelouch having to look down to see where to place his feet. He cursed as he got his foot stuck in the chair, kicking his leg out to untangle it.

The chair came away but clattered as it knocked against the table. Lelouch looked back at it with wide eyes, not getting much of a chance to stare at it before Julius was jerking him forward. He looked back at his twin, frowning at the annoyed look on Julius’ face.

“What part of terrorist attack don’t you understand?”

“They won’t be able to hear us over the damn alarm.”

Julius rolled his eyes, but didn’t let up on pulling him along. Lelouch glared at the back of his twin’s head, but didn’t bother to argue. Julius was right that they had to get out of the building before things got worse. They couldn’t waste time arguing.

Area 11 was known for being unsettled, but things had been allowed to go on with all the problems in the EU. Now that the conflict in the EU was calmed, Britannia had turned their attention to one of their wayward Areas. Lelouch wasn’t sure why Clovis had been chosen for the posting, but at least that had given him the chance to convince his half-brother to let him tag along.  Lelouch had hoped he would be able to prove himself useful enough to be kept on. From there he would be able to help keep things fair. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to change too much about the policies immediately, but that was the challenge. Then again, considering how Clovis was floundering, Lelouch was sure it wouldn’t be much of one.

Of course, all of that depended on him surviving the next few hours. Lelouch was sure that the terrorists wouldn’t hesitate to kill both him and Julius. They had been making those kind of threats ever since Clovis had become the viceroy. Lelouch didn’t see why they would stop just because the royalty in question were different.

He shivered and tightened his hold on Julius’ arm. He expected the annoyed look that he got, but that meant nothing when he was trying to come up with a plan.

He had no intention of dying here, not with Nunnally waiting for him. Not with Suzaku waiting for him.

Lelouch looked around the room before getting a better hold on Julius. “This way.”

“What?”

Lelouch ignored the question, dragging his twin over the bar. He shoved Julius in before reaching out to grab some of the chairs had fallen over. They wouldn’t be a permanent barrier, but it was good enough for a momentary break. Lelouch pulled them into place, pulling at them for a moment before dropping into a crouch behind the bar.

He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. He didn’t get much time, Lelouch wincing as Julius reached out to slap his arm. Lelouch rocked back onto his heels, staring at his twin as he rubbed his arm.

Lelouch almost expected the look on Julius’ face, a mix of disgust and anger. The expression was a new thing, and he didn’t know why Julius had started looking at him like that. He just knew that it had happened when Julius had come back from the EU.

He glanced down at his arm, poking at the red spot before looking back up at Julius. His twin had sat back against the inside of the bar, Julius drumming his fingers against his arm. “So you have us trapped here? What that your plan?”

“No.” Lelouch snapped the word out, inching away from Julius. He tried to listen for something other than the alarm but it was impossible to hear over its blaring. He gave up a moment later, shifting his weight so he could peer over the edge of the bar.

Lelouch scanned the room, knowing that it was probably empty. Still, it was better to be safe than to just rush out again. They had already been incautious with the way that they were running around. He let his gaze linger on the door for a moment longer before ducking down again. “We have a few minutes.”

“To be stuck.”

“No!” Lelouch winced as he raised his voice. He glanced back at the bar before settling back against it with a huff. 

He wasn’t used to this new way of interacting with his brother and he hated it. They had used to be practically on the same wavelength but something had happened. Lelouch wasn’t sure if it was the separation because Julius had gone off to the EU or because the two of them had gotten busy with their own projects. Just because Julius was back didn’t mean that he was finished with the problems in the EU and Lelouch knew that he was spending most of his time trying to come up with ways to help the Numbers once he wiggled his way into a good position. It had been that or spending his time with Suzaku.

He bit his lip, keeping quiet for a moment before shaking his head. That was something for them to discuss later, once they were out of Babel Tower.

Lelouch took a deep breath, pushing his annoyance away. “To make a plan. Elevators and stairs are out.”

“Obviously.” Julius rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. It was enough to make Lelouch want to give up because it was obvious that he wouldn’t be getting anywhere. His brother seemed to be happier to sulk instead of trying to plan a way out. It was almost enough to make Lelouch want to leave him behind. But he couldn’t do that, he could never do that.

He sighed, about to peer over the bar again when Julius cleared his throat. He shot an annoyed look back at his brother, surprised to see that Julius wasn’t sulking anymore. Julius had moved to peer through the chairs that Lelouch had pulled in to block the entrance.

Julius didn’t look back at him, but that didn’t stop him from talking. “Not all the stairs are out. Everyone is just using the main ones. The staff ones will be free. The staff probably bolted immediately, or they knew about the attack from the start. Numbers will always stick together.”

Lelouch bristled at the statement, but Julius seemed to notice, nor did he seem to care. He was too busy staring out at the room. “All we have to do is duck down one of those and run.”

Lelouch scooted closer, smirking when he saw the door marked staff only across the way. He nodded, starting to help Julius shift the chairs. “If we go out that way, we’ll be running right into the construction zone.”

“More places to hide.”

“More chances to call for help.”

“You say that like Clovis hasn’t already sent the police and the Pure Bloods after us.”

Lelouch shot a look at Julius, not sure if he wanted to argue that point. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Clovis or his knights, but his brother had strange priorities. Besides, no matter how good the soldiers or the Knightmares were, they would have to make it through the crush of the other casino patrons. There was a better chance of them finding someone to help if they slipped out the side. Clovis’ military ineptitude aside, someone would think to put up a cordon around the building, and Lelouch was sure that they would be happy enough to help.

They shoved the last chair aside, Lelouch bolting out from behind the bar. He raced to the door, throwing himself against it and holding it open as Julius ran after him. Lelouch glanced at his brother as he ran past, taking a moment to look back into the room. 

He squeaked when he saw movement at the front of the room, jerking away from the door. It was going to slam, but Lelouch hoped that the two of them were far away enough by the time whoever had been moving through the halls came through the door. And, they would have to work hard to catch them because it looked like they had stepped right into the construction zone.

Lelouch glanced around as they ran, frowning as he looked at all the construction going on. It would have been one thing if it had been a nobleman funding the expansion of his private casino, but it was another thing to have Clovis footing most of the bill. Lelouch was sure that Clovis’ personal funds didn’t cover all of the construction, not with all of the side projects that were going on so there was only one place that the money could be coming from. The corner of his mouth twitched, Lelouch holding onto the thought for a moment before filing it away.

He would wait to see how this catastrophe played out, because then maybe he could push Clovis into backing down. For now, it was more important to focus on escaping and then contacting their family. The news about the attack was bound to have reached Britannia by now, and Nunnally and Rolo would be out of their minds with worry. Lelouch wouldn’t put it past Suzaku to have already started to get clearance to fly to Japan. Or maybe he hadn’t asked permission at all.

Lelouch shivered, allowing himself a brief moment to linger over the rush of happiness that rose in his chest. He pushed the feeling down quickly. It was a distraction that he couldn’t afford at the moment.

He glanced around, trying to pick out a way to get down to ground level safely and quickly. Julius was already rushing on ahead, Lelouch looking ahead to where he saw a scaffolding set up. He grinned, glancing over at the girders that spanned the space, slowing down as Julius came to a stop.

He caught himself on a beam, panting for breath as he tried to search for the fastest way across. He was aware of the time that they were wasting by just standing there, but it was better to really think their plan through instead of running blindly. Besides, he needed to catch his breath before rushing off again.

Lelouch glanced over at Julius, watching as his brother struggled to catch his breath as well. Julius recovered faster than he did, Julius straightening up and looking around. Julius was quick to gesture to the beam they were by. “Here. We’ll put more distance and we’ll get closer.”

He nodded, regretting agreeing a moment later. If they crossed the beam, then they would be picking their away across the beams until they got to the scaffolding. They would be able to move faster on the floor that was already built, but so would anyone following. Lelouch looked back over his shoulder, making his decision. No one was following them now, but Lelouch was sure that their luck wouldn’t hold out.

He pushed away from the beam, looking down at the girder. He immediately wished that he hadn’t because it left him staring at the long drop to the ground floor. Lelouch jerked his gaze up, taking a few deep breaths before stepping across the girder.

It was just wide enough for him to place one foot in front of the other, Lelouch spreading his arms out slightly for balance. He muttered a curse under his breath, moving carefully across the girder.

Lelouch fixed his gaze on the other side, hoping that it would keep him from looking down. It helped a little bit, but it turned his focus to how slow he was moving. Lelouch gritted his teeth, speeding up a fraction.

They didn’t have time to dawdle, not when he was sure that the terrorists were starting to push through the upper levels. He wanted to be deep in the construction site by the time they got up to where they were.  What he wanted more was to be racing for the cordon that was bound to be established by the time the terrorists were working through the top floors. They’d have more time then.

Lelouch took a deep breath, turning slightly to look back to see how his brother was doing. He only got a glimpse of Julius’ look of concentration before his foot slipped off of the girder.

He yelped and failed his arms for balance. Lelouch reached backwards, feeling Julius grab at his arm before his slipped completely off the girder.

Lelouch screamed as he fell, cutting himself off with a yelp when he was jerked to a stop. He looked up, giving Julius a weak smile. His brother didn’t return it, Julius obviously struggling to keep a hold of him. Lelouch swallowed and reached up with his other hand to grab onto Julius’ arm. It kept him a little bit more stable and made him feel a bit better. Lelouch hoped that it would buy him time to figure out the best way to get himself back on the girder.

It looked just out of his reach, which meant that Julius would have to haul him up just enough for him to get a hold on the girder. If they could manage that, then Lelouch was sure that it would be easier on the both of them. Julius could help him up while backing down the girder instead of trying to balance.

He swallowed, his head jerking to the right when he heard the sound of the door banging. Lelouch couldn’t see the door from where he was hanging, but he was sure that it wasn’t good. He looked up at Julius, hoping that his brother had a better view.

From the shocked look on Julius’ face, they had run out of time.

Lelouch kicked his legs, trying to pull himself up. “Julius…Julius just let me get a hold of it and I can-What are you doing!”

Julius let go of him with one hand, Lelouch tightening his hold on Julius’ other arm. “Julius!”

His brother looked down at him, his face frighteningly blank. “You cheated.”

“What?!”

“The game we were playing. You cheated.”

“I don’t under-AH!”

Lelouch screamed as Julius grabbed one of his fingers and pulled it back. Lelouch scrambled to keep his hold on Julius’ arm, screaming again when he felt something in his finger pop. He dropped his hand away, curling it protectively against his chest as he looked up at his brother.

Julius shifted on the girder, bracing himself there as he glared down at him. Lelouch shook his head, closing his hand more securely around Julius’ wrist. “I don’t understand what you mean!”

“It was supposed to stop when I left because it was only for fun. That was the whole point of playing! You cheated!”

“What the hell are you talking about?!”

“YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO FUCK HIM!”

Lelouch stared up at Julius, horror blooming in his chest. Julius didn’t seem to notice, he was too busy glaring down at him. “It was something to waste our time because he wasn’t worth anything else. He’s just a damned Eleven, he’s not worth anything. You’ve ruined everything because you just wouldn’t play the game right.”

Lelouch shook his head, fumbling with words. Usually they were his weapon, but they had deserted him in the face of the rage on his brother’s face. He swallowed, shaking his head.

That just seemed to anger Julius more.

Julius reached down to grab the hand that Lelouch had curled around his wrist. Lelouch tried to dig his nails in, desperate to keep up his hold. He shook his head as Julius got a grip on two of his fingers. “No. Don’t.”

“This is the only way I’m going to win now.”

“Julius!”

His brother didn’t seem to be listening, he was too busy pulling Lelouch’s fingers back. Lelouch gritted his teeth, fighting against the pull and to keep his tight hold. He didn’t look away from his brother’s face, horrified by the smile that was spreading across it.

“Julius, please.”

“Goodbye, Lelouch.”

He shook his head, reaching up with his other hand to bat Julius’ hand away when something popped in his fingers. Lelouch shouted, his hold on Julius slipping and then giving out entirely.

Lelouch reached up for his brother, snatching at the air as Julius stood up with a wide grin on his face. Lelouch could only stare up at him in shock as he fell.


	10. History is a Story Told by the Winners of the Fight

Julius looked away from the gently drifting steam in the mug on the table at the sound of footsteps. It took more effort than he thought to lift his head, and look at the door, his fingers starting to fall slack on the blanket around him. The slip made him shiver, Julius clutching at the blanket. It seemed to be the only thing that kept him grounded and shaking apart. He was grateful for the soldier who had wrapped it around him after he had come running for their lines.

He swallowed, still feeling the burn in the back of his throat from his terrified run.

The Britannian lines had been further away than he had thought, and the terrorists had been closer. Julius had been sure he would have been shot down as he sprinted for the Britannian Knightmares. At one point, he had thought he had seen a red Knightmare coming after him, but it had peeled off to go back into the construction zone. Julius had been too relieved to care, because it meant that he could finally get to safety.

What had happened after he had reached their lines was a blur. He remembered the blanket and being guided to a seat in the G-1, but nothing else. He had been staring at the tea trying to remember when it had gotten there because the rest of a lost under the sound of his pounding heart and the conviction that he had been going to die.

The blanket slipped from his grip. He shivered violently, clutching desperately at the empty air before looking over at the door as it slid open.

Clovis barged in before the door was even completely open. He stumbled as he got stuck on the door, but that didn’t stop him. Julius’ eyes widened as Clovis swung around to look at him with a panicked look on his face. It didn’t abate even when Clovis stared at him. Instead, his half-brother flung his arms out and rushed over. “Julius!”

He opened his mouth to replay, but nothing came out but a croak. Julius’ eyes went wide, but he didn’t have the time to correct the sound because Clovis was swooping down on him.

Clovis reached down to grab the blanket that he had dropped, Clovis snapping it out before wrapping it around Julius’ shoulders. He guided Julius’ hands back to the blanket. The motion was gentle, which surprised him considering the frantic movement elsewhere in Clovis’ body. His half-brother glanced at the tea by his side before rocking back on his heels. Julius stared back at Clovis, not sure what his brother was looking for.

He was held in suspense for a moment before Clovis sighed and slumped, looking like he was about to fall onto the floor. Julius rocked forward, not sure that he would even be able to catch him because that would mean uncurling his fingers from the blanket and they felt stiff.

He swallowed, shifting in place. The movement made Clovis snap his head up. His brother narrowed his eyes, looking so different than what Julius had ever expected. Clovis was the playful one, the one who let the cares of the words roll off his back. For him to look like this was almost as frightening as the terrorists.

“I shouldn’t have sent you out.”

Julius croaked again, not bothering to try and make the sound into anything. Let Clovis take it as he would.

Clovis shook his head. “I knew the dangers but I was sure that I had things under control. And we almost lost the two of you. I blame myself, but I swear I will fix this. And the terrorists won’t get any more mercy from me. They crossed the line.”

Julius frowned as Clovis spun away, storming over to the command deck of the G-1. He wanted to demand why now the terrorists had crossed the line, but he knew the truth. They had threatened family and, no matter how things were going to end for all of them once Charles died, they would defend family.

Julius felt bile rise in the back of his throat at the thought, but he pushed it away.

He had done nothing wrong.

He watched as Clovis leaned over the map, his half-brother’s face lit up by the pinpricks of light that were our troops. “Bartley, continue to push forward, drive them into our encirclement. Assign three squads to comb through the tower. Seek out survivors and terrorists.”

“Yes, your highness.”

“Your primary objective is to find Prince Lelouch.”

Julius blood went cold at the order, Bartley’s “Yes, your highness” a distant sound. All he could hear was a low buzz, Julius not sure what it was until he saw Clovis turn to look at him.

It was fear, and then anger at it. Fear bred weakness, and he couldn’t show any of it. If he did, he was lost.

He didn’t regret his actions.

He had done nothing wrong.

Julius lifted his head, meeting Clovis’ gaze as his half-brother turned around. Clovis’ face changed from determined to soft again, Clovis quickly crossing back over to him. “Don’t worry, Bartley and the others can handle it. I’ll stay with you until Lelouch is found.”

Julius shook his head, ignoring the confused look on Clovis’ face. He had to avert this, at least for a while longer. He had to make them search with less vigor. He had to make sure that he was safe.

“Dead.”

Clovis frowned, seeming to work over what Julius was saying before nodding. “Yes. I’ll give the order. Any captured terrorists will be killed. But you will allow me to hold them for a public execution, it will be helpful.”

Julius shook his head. “No.”

The word took more effort than he thought it would, Julius taking a few deep breaths before pushing onward. He didn’t bother to hide the shake in his voice. He need it to make Clovis believe him. “L-lelouch…dead.”

Clovis tensed at that, staring at him with wide eyes. Julius was sure that Clovis had missed what he had said until Clovis reached up to grab at his arms. “What?”

“Lelouch is…”

“How?” Julius yelped as he was shaken, Clovis quickly backing off. He stared at his half-brother as Clovis stumbled to his feet. “What happened?”

Julius licked his lips, speaking the words carefully. “We were…running from the terrorists. We got to the part under construction and then…they were already there. They _shot_ him.”

He managed to get his voice to break on the right word, Julius letting out the rest of his breath in a rush. It must have worked because Clovis stumbled back into the command table.

Clovis stared at him, Julius feeling a cold chill run through him. Clovis might not believe him, and he would start looking for other explanations. He would start looking for _Lelouch_.

Julius clutched the blanket closer, looking at Clovis with wide eyes. He had no doubt that they would find his brother’s body, and there would be no evidence of him having gotten shot, just a fall. Julius swallowed, wanting to curse himself. It would have been easier if he stuck closer to the truth, then things would have been easier. Even if he was suffering from shock changing his story too often would look suspicious and he couldn’t allow that. He had his glory to win and his prize to take, he couldn’t be found out.

Clovis stared at him for a moment longer before fumbling behind him. His hand patted at the display behind him, Clovis moving blindly for a while. Then his hand must have slid over the right part of the display because the speakers crackled.

“Your highness?”

“There’s been a…a…” Clovis swallowed hard and closed his eyes. “We are looking for the body of Prince Lelouch vi Britannia. If you find it, please, take care. We’ll need to send him home to his family.”

There was silence on the other line, Julius just imagining the generals standing around in a room somewhere else in the G-1 or out in the field, thinking over what they had been told. A prince of the empire had been murdered.

Bartley cleared his throat, breaking the silence. “We will bring the might of the empire down on them for their crimes.”

“Thank you.” Clovis didn’t really seem to hear what Barley had said to him, but it made a thrill run down Julius’ spine.

They would come down hard on the Elevens. It didn’t matter if they were part of the terrorist groups or not, they were part of the people that had killed a prince of the empire. It would keep them all in line and make them suffer. And then, it would fall to him to release the pressure. After all, Lelouch wouldn’t have wanted the Elevens to suffer because of him. He would just have to wait for the anger to run its course, because it needed to.

He had to make sure that Sir Kururugi understood just what happened when he had chosen wrong.

Clovis stumbled away from the display, staring at the floor for a moment before he drew himself up. “It’s not safe here.”

“But-”

“I’m not losing the both of you!”

Julius leaned back in the face of Clovis’ anger. Clovis was hardly angry, everything was carefully tucked behind his genial mask. That it was broken meant something, and it was worrisome. There was a line that could be crossed and he would have to watch out for it. Worse still, it meant that he had rushed his calculations. His plan might have only come together when he had seen Lelouch hanging off the edge, but he was sure of himself. He didn’t dare to go away, not when they might find something that he didn’t want them to find. But Clovis wasn’t falling into line, and that worried him. Arguing might get him what he wanted, but it might also get him in trouble.

He shifted in place, turning his problems over before ducking his head. “I just…I want to be there when they…they…”

His gambit worked because Clovis came over to him, his half-brother dropping to his knees. Clovis reached out to touch his hand, Julius holding himself still as Clovis patted it. “We’ll let you see him, if you want to. But I want to keep you safe. If they got Lelouch then they might be coming for you too.”

Julius took a deep breath, hoping that it shook enough to sell his indecision. “Please.”

“Of course. Anything for you.” Clovis squeezed his hand before standing up and walking to the door. Julius presumed that Clovis was going to call in a few soldiers that he could spare for an escort.

He shivered, feeling the cold drift away from him as things fell into place. There was still a lot that he had to plan out, but he would have the time to think it through and get his reactions right. He needed to be ready for the press storm that would follow, which meant that he had to be ready to fool the press. And then the real test would come, when he had to fool his family into believing that Lelouch’s death had just been a horrible act of war.

* * *

_“We have breaking news from Area 11. An attack on the Babel Tower by terrorists has left the Tokyo Settlement in a panic. Quick action by Viceroy Clovis prevented it from becoming a massacre although we are still waiting on the count of those hurt and killed in the incident._

_Wait a minute, we’re just getting an update now._

_Oh._

_HI-TV is saddened to announce the latest news to come out of the attack here. We have confirmation that the eleventh prince, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, was killed in the attack.”_

Suzaku felt his legs give out, unable to look away from the TV as he collapsed to the ground. All he could do was stare as the broadcast continued to roll, showing the Britannian forces surrounding the tower. Suzaku stared at the smoke rising from the tower before looking over the vehicles. There was nothing to show what was going on, the camera was too far away. But it wasn’t showing what he needed to see.

He needed to see a body, or else it wouldn’t feel real.

He didn’t want it to be real.

Distantly, he could still hear the anchor talking, their voice a hum in the background that was almost obliterated by the sound of screaming. For a moment he thought it was him, but his throat wasn’t burning and it wasn’t close to him. Suzaku was sure that he should look at that, because it was his duty to protect the family, but he couldn’t look away from the screen just in case he missed Lelouch.

A phone was ringing and someone was running to pick it up, and speaking in clipped tones. It was a voice that carried control and Suzaku wanted to turn towards them. Someone was in control of the situation, and he desperately needed that. He needed orders, and something to get him moving again, something to get the wail that he could feel building in the back of his throat. That kept getting stuck behind something else, but Suzaku wasn’t sure what.

All he was aware of was that he was going cold, and that it was spreading through his body. He could feel it happening, but he wasn’t sure that he could stop it.

It felt like everything was dropping away and spinning out of his control. It felt like he was wandering through the decimated villages of Japan.

Suzaku shuddered, feeling something squeak out, but it was lost in the sound that surrounded him in a low drone. And even that was disappearing into horrible silence, Suzaku not sure if it was the background noise or his ears ringing.

He didn’t get long to think on it before something landed on his shoulder and he shook. Suzaku was willing to ignore the weight on his shoulder and the shaking, because it made sense. He was being pulled towards something, a familiar deep darkness. It was the one that he had sunk into after he had been rescued from the ruin of Japan. Suzaku couldn’t remember exactly what had shaken him out of it, only that he had been driven into the military by it. That had been enough to chase it away, but he had nowhere to go now. The position of Knight of One was still out of reach and what he wanted to turn to more than anything was out of his reach forever.

He was shaken hard again, Suzaku frowning when he realized that it wasn’t him. He stared at the television screen for a moment longer before turning his head.

There was someone kneeling by him, but he couldn’t make out their face through the blur of his vision. Suzaku blinked, confused about why his vision suddenly cleared before blurring again. He reached up to touch his cheek, starting when his fingers came away wet.

He pulled them away from his face to stare, halfway expecting to see blood on the tips of his fingers. Lelouch’s blood. The blood of the Japanese people. It didn’t matter, he had let them all down. But it was just clear, Suzaku staring at the tears on his fingers before he was shaken again.

Suzaku turned to look at the person, taking a moment to recognize him as Captain Gottwald. Even then, it was hard to focus on him because the man kept blurring in and out as more tears rolled down his cheeks. All Suzaku could do was watch the captain’s mouth move and wonder that there was no sound coming out. Even without words he could tell that Captain Gottwald was frantic, the man was gesturing wildly and pointing at the others in the room. Suzaku turned his head to see what the man was trying to point out, but his gaze slid back to the television broadcast and stuck.

It was the same image, the same view of Babel Tower without any of the information that he needed. He slumped further, swaying in place only to be held up. The hand on his shoulder gripped to the point of pain, but he welcomed it. He deserved it. His orders had been to protect the family, and he had failed that that.

Lelouch was dead.

His breath caught in his throat, Suzaku closing his eyes and ducking his head. He could feel Captain Gottwald trying to get his attention again, but he was beyond it. Everything was drifting away again, the screaming and shouting going back to noise into the background and then complete silence. Suzaku was almost glad for it, because it meant that he couldn’t hear anymore. He could just exist without distraction or thought, save for the one that wouldn’t leave his head.

Lelouch was dead.

He had failed the emperor, the family, himself, and the person he loved.

Lelouch was dead.


	11. Lost and Found

Kallen flicked her gaze to the screen to her left as the radio crackled. It took no more than a glance to see that it would stay on the audio line, which meant that her attention could stay on the running Britannian in front of her. He wouldn’t last long trying to outrun a Knightmare, even if the ground was just uneven enough to make her Knightmare rumble ominously. It would stay together long enough for her to get him.

The radio crackled again, the static going in an out before the connection stabilized. “-len. Kallen.”

“I’m here.”

“Pull back.”

Kallen jerked her head up, coming out of the partial hunch that she piloted the Knightmare in. She gave the running man a quick look before turning her attention back to the audio line. “But Ohgi-”

“You can’t break through the encirclement and they’re starting to push in.”

Kallen winced, her fingers tapping nervously against the joysticks. They couldn’t stand up to the might of the Britannian forces, not with the five Knightmares that they had managed to get. Their plan had only ever been smash and grab. Attack the latest symbol of Britannia largesse and maybe grab a few hostages. It was a big move for them, but something that they had needed to do to prove themselves to Kyoto.

She glanced up at the encirclement, frowning. They had an escape route ready, but it felt like they were just giving up. After all, they had managed to hold Babel Tower this long. She gritted her teeth, ready to argue when Ohgi’s voice snapped over the line again. “We need you back here _now_.”

Kallen slowed her Knightmare, surprised at Ohgi’s tone. He could be stern and serious, but she was use to the way that those sounded. This was Ohgi frantic, which meant that it was important.

She swallowed and twisted the joysticks, sending the Knightmare wheeling back towards Babel Tower. Behind her, she could hear the rapid-fire rattle of guns. Kallen winced at a few sharp tings as the bullets hit her Knightmare. She glanced around at the status screens, waiting for something to come up red. The Knightmare was sturdy, but it had been saved from practically the scrap heap. There were little inconsistencies with it that she had to be watchful of.

The status showed green, Kallen licking her lips before sending the Knightmare back into the tangle of the construction zone. The Britannians had yet to push in there. They were focusing their efforts on the front of the building, where the patrons of the tower were streaming out. They had tried to keep a handle on it before giving up and refocusing their efforts. There was enough panic to snatch what they needed and there was plenty of money to be taken. After all, they needed something to run operations. Kyoto wasn’t convinced of them and it wasn’t like the Japanese people were throwing money at them. Kallen was sure that Ohgi would refuse it if they did, because the people needed it just as desperately.

Kallen turned the Knightmare around a corner, her teeth rattling as the Knightmare shuddered. She reached out to pat the dash. “Come on, stay with me.”

The shuddering continued until she straightened it out, Kallen pushing as deep into the mess of girders and plastic as she dared to go. Even then she lowered the Knightmare close to the ground as much as possible to get further in. She would take all of the protection that they could get before they started to retreat.

She flicked the sensors open, keeping them running as she glanced around. Ohgi would be sure to call out if she passed, but she wouldn’t be able to spot the other members of their resistance or their Knightmares. Her Knightmare could display maps and movements of the Britannians within a limited radius, but whatever recognized allied IFF signals was broken. It was a risk, but they were desperate for any kind of equipment.

Motion on the girders caught her attention, Kallen nodding at Inoue when she saw the woman waving her down. She leaned forward to flick on the external speakers. “Where’s Ohgi?”

Inoue made a vague motion behind her, Kallen guiding the Knightmare even as Inoue reached for her radio to speak over the audio line. “We’re the last few. After the pick-up we’ll retreat.”

“Pick-up?”

Inoue didn’t answer her, Kallen frowning at the screen. She reached over to tap on the open audio line of Ohgi, having to lean hard to get it to activate again. “Ohgi, what’s this about a pick-up?”

“Here.”

There was a flash on her screen, Kallen having to twist the Knightmare to see where Ohgi was standing on some scaffolding. He was holding the radio awkwardly against his shoulder, his hands full with someone.

Kallen’s heart thundered faster as she stared at the person that Ohgi and Yoshida were carrying down the scaffolding. It could be one of their own. Her breath came out in a rush when she realized that the person was mostly unfamiliar, although the mostly made her frown. Kallen leaned the Knightmare forward, staring at the man that they were bearing down.

His clothes showed that he was Britannian and a nobleman at least, but his black hair didn’t leave many clues. The only thing that caught her attention was the way that his left leg was twisted oddly, blood soaking through his pants. Kallen thought she saw a flash of white among the bloodstained clothes, her stomach twisting slightly.

She reached blindly for the water bottle that she kept stowed in the Knightmare, taking a quick gulp to steady herself. Kallen pressed the bottle against her forehead for a moment before speaking. “What happened?”

“They were running.” Yoshida was the one to speak, Kallen frowning at him.

“They?”

“Him and another. They were trying to escape through here.”

Kallen’s eyes widened as she stared at the man. There had been one other person in rich clothes with black hair. She had picked him up sprinting out of the construction zone.

Kallen cursed leaning forward. If she hadn’t have been stopped she could have picked up the other one. With both of them they could have pushed for desperate families trying to get two of their members back.

The microphone must not have picked up what she had said, because Yoshida continued talking. “I saw them running when this one slipped.” Yoshida paused, Kallen surprised at it. She leaned forward to try and see his expression, surprised by the deep anger there. “His brother let him fall.”

“What?!”

“He held him there for a while before letting him drop.”

Kallen shook her head, staring at the man. She couldn’t imagine what kind of person would do that, even in a panic. Kallen could imagine Naoto doing that. He would have done anything to pull her up…or he would have been the one to drop to save her.

She frowned, looking at the man. “Are you sure he was dropped?”

“That’s what it looked like to me. It looked like they were fighting about someone. Some kind of lover’s spat?” Yoshida tipped his head in lieu of a shrug.

Kallen let out her breath in a rush, shaking her head. “Damn Britannians.”

There was a grunt from one of the men that Kallen choose to take as agreement. The two of them stayed quiet as they brought the Britannian down to ground level. Ohgi looked at the man before shaking his head. “Kallen, radio ahead for medical care.”

“We’re keeping him?”

“For now. We’ll decide once he’s stable. We just need you to run guard while we get back down into the subway and meet up with Nagata.”

“Right.” Kallen looked down at the Britannian, shaking her head. It was just bad luck and bad timing that the problems between them had come to a head at that point. Or they were just that stupid. Either way, they had landed themselves something to bargain with. Certainly Kyoto would like that, even if they would have to argue it hard to Kyoto to make up for Ohgi’s bleeding heart.

Then again, Kallen didn’t think that she would have been able to leave the Britannian either. It was kind of pathetic in the end. They hadn’t had to do much of anything to get the Britannians to turn on each other. If only it was that easy to take care of the Britannian occupation. Then they would have no problem chasing out the invaders because they would be too busy trying to kill themselves.

If only they were so lucky.

Kallen shook her head, turning the Knightmare to maneuver it out of the close maze of girders. Ohgi and Yoshida followed slowly, Kallen seeing Inoue starting to make her way down with them, her gun held ready. Kallen edged her Knightmare out ahead of them, keeping an eye out for Britannian soldiers as they retreated towards the old subway system.

* * *

Lelouch gasped as he woke up, the sound turning into a whine as pain rushed through him. He reached for his leg, gasping as the motion made everything else hurt. He grabbed at the air, sucking in deep breaths as he fought that pain running through him.

He left leg felt like it was on fire, even when he held it still. Lelouch gasped for air, pressing his head back against his pillow. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, trying to chase the pain away with that, but it stayed stubbornly in place. Lelouch let his breath out in a rush, opening his eyes slowly.

He expected to see the incomplete floors of Babel Tower rising above him or, if he was lucky, a hospital. Instead, he found himself staring at a nondescript ceiling that kept wavering.

Lelouch swallowed and closed his eyes, trying to count to ten, but he kept getting interrupted by sharp sparks of pain. He took a deep breath, letting it out on a long whimper.

He reached up to slap a hand over his mouth, looking around. He didn’t know where he was, so he had to be cautious. Lelouch dug his fingers into his cheek, glancing around the room. There was still a part of him that felt woozy, but he wasn’t going to let himself linger on it. It was more important to take stock of where he was.

Lelouch swallowed hard and looked around the room, quickly realizing that it wasn’t a hospital. There wasn’t any of the equipment that he would have expected.

The room was small, Lelouch sure it would take him no more than three strides to get to the other side of the room. Lelouch gave the beige curtains a quick look before turning attention to the rest of the room, but there wasn’t much to hold it. Aside from the bed he was in, there was a dresser, a desk on the opposite side of the room and then a closet at the end of the bed. The door out of the room was stuck partially open, Lelouch not even sure if it was programed that way or broken. The room was clean, but looked run down and dingy, a kind of ground in kind of dirtiness that no amount of diligent scrubbing could chase away.

Lelouch shuddered, regretting it a moment later. He dropped his hands to clutch at the sheets, not managing to cut off his shout of pain.

He slumped back against the pillows, gasping for breath. He bit down hard on his lip when he heard voices on the hall, Lelouch shrinking back as they got louder. He fixed his gaze on the door, watching as two people rushed into the room.

Lelouch stared at them with wide eyes. He didn’t recognize any of them, beyond the fact that they were Japanese. He curled his fingers into the blankets, his knuckles going white with the force.

The two men in the room turned towards each other and immediately started talking in rapid fire Japanese. It was too fast for him to keep up, Lelouch’s stomach sinking. He thought that he was competent at least, but he had been wrong. That or he could barely understand it though the pain.

He looked away from the two men, surprised to see two more people peering into the room, another man and a red headed girl. The girl was staring fixedly at him, but she abruptly looking away with a huff. She leaned against the wall, looking uninterested but Lelouch recognized the position. She looked like Suzaku when he was on guard.

Lelouch jerked his gaze away, looking frantically around the room for a moment before reaching out. His hand fell short of the men, but the motion as enough for them to immediately stop talking. They stared at him, Lelouch not giving himself the time to study their faces. He almost didn’t want to know what he would find there. He didn’t want to hear what they wanted, because he didn’t care. There were more important things to worry about.

He took a few deep breaths before attempting to speak, his tongue feeling thick and heavy as he stumbled over the words in Japanese. “W-what happened?”

He must have done something wrong because the men winced. Lelouch took a deep breath, ignoring the cracking in his voice to try against in English. “What happened?”

The men exchanged glances before the black haired man sat down heavily in the chair at the desk. Something in Lelouch bristled at the move before he shoved it away. There was only a small group of people that actually adhered to the proper protocol around royals, and they were all back in Pendragon. That the man didn't adhere to protocol meant that he hadn’t been recognized. The problem was, if that was more dangerous. Lelouch felt his head start to spin before he could push through with the thought. He winced and ducked his head, hearing one of the man give a clipped order and then someone was walking away from the door. Lelouch wanted to see who it was, but his attention was grabbed by the scrape of the chair across the floor.

He shuddered at the sound, glad that it stopped quickly. He looked back at the man, watching as he regarded him with a serious look. The man was silent for a moment longer before he spoke in English, seeming to be choosing his words carefully. “We found you, at Babel Tower. You were hurt. Your leg was broken.” The man motioned down at the covers. “That was the worst of it, but we got it set and it will be healing.”

“How long?”

The man shrugged. “If things go right, six to eight weeks.”

Lelouch frowned, his gaze sliding away as the man walked back. He passed a prescription bottle into the room, the man in the chair stretching out and taking it. He held the bottle up before reaching over to set it on the bed. “These are yours, but we’re going to be watching you with them.”

Lelouch reached out to take the bottle. He took his time reading the label, persisting with the act even when the letters swam in front of his eyes. It didn’t matter if it was in English, holding a conversation was the limit of his ability.

He set the bottle back on the bed, keeping his fingers curled tight around it. “And I’ll stay here the entire time?”

“For a few days. And then…we’ll take you home.” The last part was said while he looked at the others around the room, like he was looking for support.

It was highly suspicious and Lelouch doubted that it was the whole story. He couldn’t imagine that they had brought him so easily out of Babel Tower. Even then, he should be in a hospital and, while the prescription looked real enough, the fact that he still wasn’t there was suspicious. Everything they were doing said that they wanted to stay hidden, which meant that they were likely to be terrorists.

If that was the case, then he was a hostage.

Lelouch looked down at himself, plucking at his clothes. He was still in what he had worn to Babel Tower, but he didn’t dare try and pat himself down for any identification. As a prince he didn’t carry much, but anything they found would be enough. Even his cell phone would be dangerous. Lelouch was sure that he didn’t have that anymore either. They weren’t treating him any differently than a boy who had woken up in a strange place, which made him more wary.

As a prince, he was worth a lot, it was just a matter of who they contacted. His family would do anything to get him back, as would Clovis. His father was another thing entirely. This would be a sign of weakness, and something that his father wouldn’t bow to. Lelouch didn’t want to imagine what would happen if Charles got the message and what would happen to him after. He would be useless to them, and they would want to get rid of him.

He couldn’t let that happen. He had to get home. He had to see his family again.

He had to see Suzaku again.

Lelouch licked his lips, fixing his gaze on the man in the chair. “So, what happens now?”

“You recover.” The man stood up, giving him a nod. “We’ll keep you up to date on how the efforts to contact your family are going. Things are a mess right now.”

“Of course.” Lelouch played with the prescription bottle, listening as they started to shuffle out of the room.

As an interview or interrogation, it wasn’t much, but Lelouch didn’t think that he could have done much more. He got the overview, and that had to be enough. His head was already spinning from the pain, and he wanted to down the medication and sink away again. There was some part of him that didn’t want to think about his situation, but he was the only one who could fix his situation. To do that he would need a clear mind. For that, he would need time to recover. It would be foolish to waste what time he had. Besides, he was going to be stuck in bed anyway.

He looked up as the man slipped out of the room behind his friends, surprised by the way that he leaned in to check on him. It reminded him of the way that his mother had looked in on him, Lelouch feeling his throat get tight. He swallowed, closing his fingers more tightly around the prescription bottle.

He didn’t need to be thinking about home, not when it was still a distraction.

Lelouch sunk back down into the pillows, sighing at the change. It made the tug of sleep more distracting, but he didn’t want to lay tangled in thoughts and pain. Lelouch turned his head and looked ruefully at the pill bottle. He was sure that it would be taken from him as soon as he was asleep, the people seemed to be keeping a close watch on him. But he didn’t want to sleep, not when he needed to think his way out of the situation that he was in.

Lelouch turned the problem over in his head before giving up. He was in no shape to do anything. Without the distraction of the other people his head was swimming.

He lifted the pill bottle, staring at it until the letters stopped swimming. Then, it was a process to open the bottle and shake out the right number of pills. Lelouch tossed him back, making a face at having to swallow them dry. Lelouch looked around before stretching out his arm to set the bottle on the bedside table.

To his annoyance, that little bit of movement was enough to exhaust him. Lelouch tried to fight back a yawn but lost. He settled back, tempted to try and get comfortable, but he was afraid of shifting and moving his injured leg. He wanted to avoid the pain as much as possible. Eventually, he would need a clear head to think his way out of the trouble he was in, whether or not he was ransomed. Besides, he would have to be watching everything, and he couldn’t do that woozy from pain.

Lelouch rubbed his cheek against the pillow, giving the room another glance. It was a far cry from his own bed, but he wouldn’t complain. It was a good place to rest and he had people that cared about his safety, even in a roundabout way. But that didn’t make up for the lack of things that he had grown used to, like the ability to sleep on his side or the reassuring presence of Suzaku beside him.

He swallowed and reached out to curl his fingers into the sheets, holding onto them. It wasn’t the same has holding onto Suzaku’s hand, but it would have to do. He would hold onto whatever he could get until he could get back home. He would be strong enough for that.

Lelouch squeezed his eyes shut as he nuzzled into the pillow. He couldn’t imagine the warmth of Suzaku behind him or the familiar sound of the knight’s breathing. He was just left with silence and the pain from his leg to keep him company until he could slip off to sleep.


	12. Innocence

The graveside was crowded by people, the royal family surrounding the grave in a group so thick that Suzaku couldn’t see where they were lowering the coffin in. He was back with the Rounds, as was his proper place. Suzaku supposed that it was meant to bring him a sense of unity and camaraderie being among those of his station, but he hadn’t spent much time with all of the Rounds. Gino and Anya were the closest that he could consider friends. The rest of them were distant, busy with their own orders or on distant battlefields. They were all back now, their colors cast aside for the black and silver of the colors of mourning. Suzaku didn’t even know where his usual cloak was. He had thrown it somewhere in his quarters, wanting to chase away the memory of Lelouch wearing it around his room.

Suzaku squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath. Blocking it out didn’t help, he could still hear the careful intonation of the priest and the sounds of sobbing. He didn’t dare look to see who, because he guessed at the answer. Nearly all of the royal family was back for the funeral. It had been a parade of black from the imperial palace, all following the coffin that was carried far too lightly on the bearer’s shoulders both to and from the horse-drawn hearse.

There was no body.

Suzaku repressed a shudder, holding himself very carefully in place. There were times that he was glad to have been an Honorary Britannian in the Britannian military, and nothing more than an Eleven in the minds of most of them. He had gotten used to standing still without an expression on his face. He had gotten used to pushing it down for later, although more likely than not the later never came. There were always more pressing things.

He still curled his hands into fists, ignoring the glance that Gino shot his way.

There was no body. None of the searches that Clovis had done had found one. From everything that Clovis had stumbled through the day he had brought back the coffin and Julius, they had done everything that they could. They had postponed, even taking Julius to where it happened to see what they could find. According to the both of them, there had been a smear of blood and nothing more.

Suzaku took another deep breath, opening his eyes as the priest stopped talking and left him with the sounds of sniffling. Ahead, some of the royals shifted slightly, Suzaku getting a last glimpse of the coffin before it dropped out of his sight.

He jerked forward before he knew what he was doing, Suzaku catching himself a moment before Bismarck did. He swallowed as the man rested a hand on his shoulder. Suzaku ducked his head, swaying back into line. He saw a slight billow from where Gino was standing, sure that the man was about to reach out to him, but Suzaku was glad that he didn’t.

He wasn’t sure what he wanted, beyond the impossible.

He wanted to be away from all of this. To be back in the Aries Villa with things as they were. To turn around and see Lelouch heading his way with that small smile on his face meant only for him.

Impossible.

The gap in the crowd closed up, Suzaku dropping his gaze at the thump of dirt on the coffin. It was easier this way, to just listen to the sounds and let everything else fall away. It felt more detached that way, and it would make it easier in the end. Or, at least, easier for the moment. Everything else would come in stages. It always did.

His world narrowed to the thump of the dirt against the coffin until it was muffled, dirt falling on dirt. It meant that it was almost over, and he could go back, although to what he didn’t know. He still had his orders to stay with the family, but he wasn’t sure that he could do it, not with the grief that was hanging over the villa. But he had his orders, and he couldn’t back out of them. He would just have to grit his teeth and bear it.

Suzaku listened idly as the funeral wrapped up, perking up at the shuffle of feet before he gave up. He would wait until the Rounds moved before leaving, it was only right. Bismarck would want to say something, possibly to cheer them up and then Suzaku expected that he would be sent back to the villa. It was the sort of thing his superiors had done before.

He flicked his gaze up as the royal party started to shuffle away, Charles’ wives and Lelouch’s half-siblings were the first to leave. They headed out of the royal graveyard, back to the main road and the cars that were waiting for them. Charles himself remained at the grave, as did Lelouch’s immediate family.

Suzaku meant to look away, but his gaze drifted over the way they grouped together. As always, Charles was at a distance, C.C. the one to prop up Marianne. Marianne’s other side was occupied by Rolo, the boy holding onto his mother’s arm and Nunnally’s hand. It was hard to tell which of the three was holding tighter, although they all had a right to.

His gaze slid over to the last person standing apart from the group, his heart thudding painfully and, for a moment, he was fooled. Then Julius turned to look at him and the spell was broken.

Julius stared at him for a long time, an unreadable expression crossing his face before Julius turned away. Suzaku wasn’t surprised. He was used to the mixed emotions that were directed his way. He was in charge of security at the Aries Villa, but not Japan. Still, it would be hard to disconnect. It was hard to disconnect for him as well. He had been ordered to stay behind, but that didn’t stop him from feeling responsible.

Charles finally broke away, his motion a signal for the rest of the Rounds. They started to slip away one by one, a double line of black and silver trailing after him. Gino was one of the few that lingered, Suzaku bracing himself for Gino to make an attempt to say something, but the Knight of Three was shooed off by a simple motion from Bismarck.

The Knight of One stepped away before pausing, the man turning to look back at him. Bismarck Waldstein gave him a short nod before reaching out to pat Suzaku’s shoulder. “This pain may be like no other, but you did not fail in your duty. You cannot take the blame for this. You have conducted yourself with everything that can be expected from a Knight of the Rounds.”

Waldstein lifted his hand and walked away, Suzaku watching him go. Waldstein joined in the line of Knights, Suzaku watching as they disappeared out of the gate, leaving him on his own.

Suzaku swayed in place, looking between the gate and the family still at the graveside. He didn’t really belong with either group, so it was better that he stay in place.

He reached out to touch the edge of his cloak, playing with the silver along the cloak before curling his hands into it. This cloak suited him far better than the blue and gold one. Suzaku didn’t think he would be able to wear the blue one again, not with everything attached to it. Black suited him better. It was the color of death and mourning, the only two things he seemed capable of.

* * *

Julius looked up from the carpet at the sound of footsteps, a shiver running up his spine. The sound was wrong, and it was impossible that _he_ could have gotten back. The fall had been beyond what anyone could survive, and there had been the blood that he had seen staining the ripped and tattered tarps and the blood smeared over the ground. It hadn’t looked like Lelouch had managed to drag himself away, but maybe someone had carried the body away. Julius almost wished that he knew who had done it, because he would like to thank them. At least he wouldn’t have to explain away a body, because Lelouch was dead. He could feel it.

The footsteps got closer, Julius breathing out at the uneven pace of them. There was only one person who walked like that, but he hadn’t heard his mother’s limp that badly for years. He swallowed and turned to face her, watching as Marianne stumbled into the doorway. She leaned against it for a moment, staring into the room with wide eyes.

Julius turned to look at the suite, trying to figure out what his mother saw there. He and Lelouch had shared the suite once, but his brother had demanded that they separate. It was more his than Lelouch’s now, and Julius intended to keep it that way. He wanted no reminder of his brother, not when it came with everything else.

He took a deep breath, pushing the thoughts out of his head. He didn’t want to think about his brother or that Eleven. If they hadn’t…then he wouldn’t have had to kill his brother. It was Lelouch’s fault in the end.

Behind him, Marianne made a soft noise, Julius turning slightly to look at her. Marianne was clutching the front of her shirt, her eyes wide as she looked around the room. For a moment, she looked like she was going to fall over, Julius looking around for her cane or C.C. Neither were in evidence, which made him rush over.

He tucked himself under his mother’s arm, gasping when he took on her weight. Marianne leaned heavily against him, Julius wheezing. He glanced around his room, spotting the closest chair. Julius nodded to himself and started to shuffle over towards the chair. Marianne went easily, her attention on somewhere distant. The only time she seemed to wake up was when Julius started to lower her into the chair.

She dropped heavily into it, staring at the fireplace on the wall opposite. Julius watched her for a moment before stepping away from her and claiming the other chair. His groan while he sunk into it seemed to finally snap her out of whatever had stopped her cold.

Julius tipped his head, considering his mother for a moment while he tried to piece together what had caused her to be like this. He gave his room a quick glance before the realization sunk in. While he was busy worrying about getting discovered, she was mourning his brother. It was another layer of deception that he would have to remember to play this right. Still, it might not be too hard. There were plenty of times that he missed Lelouch, because he’d start a conversation and get nothing back. But it wasn’t enough to forget the anger and betrayal.

The two of them were close, far closer that anything than Lelouch and the Eleven had. Lelouch had no right to break that apart with his silly ideas. Lelouch had no right to cheat him of anything.

“Julius.” His mother spoke his name so softly that Julius almost missed it. He shifted in his seat to look at her, watching as Marianne rubbed at her bad leg. “I haven’t been an ideal mother, have I?”

Julius recoiled at the question, staring at her. “What do you mean?”

Marianne gave him a sad smile. “I’ve hardly done what was needed to look after you. I’ve let Nunnally rush around without a guard, let Rolo shrink into himself instead of getting help. And the two of you…I’ve held the two of you back.”

“Mother…”

“I can’t help but think if I had fought for you, this wouldn’t have happened. You two would have been treated like the rest of the princes. You could have had guards and been _safe_.”

Julius stared, wanting to shake her to get the mother he knew back. The Marianne he knew didn’t falter or admit mistakes. She was like their father in that. There was no weakness in her, Marianne made tough after so many years as a knight. This Marianne made him want to shy away. This was everything that Father had warned him to stay away from, because it could be used and twisted. This was weakness on display and the whole world could see it. And he had done it.

He curled his hands into fists, pushing away the guilt. It went easily, because he was sure that he was right. He had been right to take action against his brother, and he was right in this. Marianne was putting the family in danger with this display. Julius set his jaw, trying to control his expression. He didn’t want to have to protect his family and work on getting his own career going. He wanted to be able to go back into the EU without having to worry about everyone at home ruining everything. He might have been able to trust the Knight of Seven, if he wasn’t already ruined.

He sighed, relaxing his fingers as Marianne reached out for him. He watched as her fingers stroked over the back of his hand. It took only a moment for him to make up his mind. Julius reached out and rested a hand over hers.

The little bit of comfort seemed to be exactly what his mother needed. Marianne slumped in her chair. She squeezed his hand, holding it too tightly for his taste.

Marianne didn’t seem to notice. “I know it is a lot to ask, but can you stay? I know you want to get back to the EU and helping Schneizel but…I just…I buried another one of my children, right next to Clara. I want to know that you are all safe, especially you when you head out.”

It was on the tip of Julius’ tongue to refuse, because he couldn’t waste his time staying behind. This was more important than anything else. But it gave him the time for things that he needed. Having a knight and his own guard would be useful while in the EU, and this would give him the time to seek one out.

Julius looked away from their joined hands, staring at the doorway. His eyes widened as he watched the Knight of Seven ghost down the hall. It was strange to see him in black and silver instead of the blue and gold. It rankled him a bit, but it was to be expected. The empire was in mourning for his brother. It would be strange if he demanded it all change, strange and suspicious.

He shivered, but he didn’t look away as the knight glanced in. Sir Kururugi held his gaze as he walked by, Julius seeing something like light coming back into the knight’s eyes, but then he was walking away. Julius fought the urge to lean out to watch him. He was with his mother now, and he had to focus on that. Even still, it was hard to concentrate, because his action had brought unintentional openings.

Lelouch had died in a distant Area and his death was being covered by the entire empire. Julius hadn’t been able to turn the television on without seeing brother’s funeral being broadcast or talked about. Julius didn’t think that they would stop, not for a week. And that would put pressure on his father.

Knowing Charles, he would immediately react by making sure that all signs of weakness were gone. The empire could mourn, but he would protect their vulnerable underbelly. The Areas would be cracked down on, as they deserved and guards would be doubled around the family. But Charles’ rushing presented an opportunity.

If he and Schneizel were going out to the EU, then they needed more than Kanon and the handful of Schneizel’s aids. Considering that it was a war zone, it would make sense that they took a Knight of the Round. The choice was obvious.

Sir Kururugi was a fine knight, but his honor had been besmirched by Lelouch’s death. He needed something to regain that honor, and what better way to do that by beating back the enemies of the nation. Of course, his father might station Sir Kururugi in Area 11 to punish the Numbers who had dared raise a hand against the royal family. It might mean that he would have to go to Area 11, but Julius was willing, especially if it got him Sir Kururugi. His father wouldn’t be able to refuse him, not after what happened to Lelouch and not if he vowed to take revenge. As long as Area 11 was brought to heel, his father would consider it a job well done.

Charles would get his show of force done and Julius would get what he was due.

He shifted his hand to lift Marianne’s hand. He kissed his mother’s knuckles, flicking his gaze up to meet hers.

Marianne still looked like she was a moment away from falling apart, Julius just barely keeping his lip from curling in disgust. There was no time for weakness, but he would pretend at it. He would do anything to get what he wanted.

Julius cleared his throat, holding his mother’s hand. “I’ll stay as long as you need me to.”

She gave him a thankful smile and squeezed his hand. Julius waiting until Marianne went back to looking around the room, letting her look for any traces of Lelouch. He would just have to make sure that he got rid of them in the villa. Ridding the rest of the world of any sign of his brother would have to wait.


	13. Death

Kallen leaned back in the chair, ignoring its ominous creak. It had been doing that for as long as she had been coming to Ohgi’s apartment, first with her brother and then by herself. It would hold her weight, no matter how much it threatened.

She sighed and looked back down at her partially empty bowl. The soft click of chopsticks has slowed from the initial rush as everyone ate their fill. The table was crowded with the seven of them sitting around it, but no one complained. It felt more like a family. If a family was spending part of their time listening to the news and part of the time listening for their hostage in the next room.

So far, he had been a model hostage, although Kallen wasn’t sure what he could do with a broken leg. She rolled her eyes and reached over to grab her drink and sip at it. He was spending most of his time sleeping and carefully dodging their questions. It was obvious that he knew something was up, but that was their fault. But they could hardly take him to a hospital and expect things to go their way. The best they could do was depend on Sugiyama to steal supplies from his job at the hospital. That was nothing compared to some of the stuff they had asked him to do.

She threw a glance down the hall, sighing when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Kallen looked over at Minami, the man offering her a smile. “Take it easy, you’re not on guard duty.”

“Someone should be.”

“Why?” Tamaki spoke up, his voice a little too loud from the way that everyone around him winced. Tamaki gave them all a smile before sitting back in his chair. He waved the hand holding his glass, Yoshida following the motion nervously. “It’s not like he’s gonna run anywhere. And then what? We give him a five, ten minute head start and catch him on the corner. Then we snatch him back here no problem.”

He gave the door to the bedroom a salute before settling back, his attention drifting back to the television.

Kallen shook her head, looking back over at Ohgi. Ohgi was staring into his food like it had all the answers. She watched him for a moment before leaning forward. “Ohgi?”

He started, Ohgi poking at his food for a moment. “Kyoto hasn’t responded to us.”

Kallen frowned. “We haven’t exactly done much.”

“I know but,” Ohgi sketched empty shapes in the air with his hands as he searched for words. Finally, he set his hands on the table, looking down at it. “I was hoping to give him a bit of time to recover. It’s the least we can do.”

To her surprise, most of the others were nodding. Sugiyama raised one shoulder in a shrug. “It’s better, just to keep him under close watch for the danger period. It’s better to have him under our control for that. Might as well make sure what we’re offering is in the condition we say he is.”

Kallen snorted, speaking over the rim of her glass. “You’re going soft.”

Sugiyama just shrugged again. Kallen looked at the others, getting their views. Most of them were nodding or looking a bit embarrassed, save for Tamaki who didn’t seem to be paying attention. The newscast was all he was listening to, but it was some big event in Pendragon, nothing that should interest them. But it had been all the news had been gearing up for. The shot of the front of the imperial palace had all that had been shown while they were eating.

Kallen shifted in her seat, expecting Ohgi to say something else, but it was Yoshida who spoke up.

“I think we can cut him a bit of a break. After all, his own people tried to kill him. The least we can do is give him the time to adjust to that before we hand him back.”

Inoue nodded vigorously. “And to make sure we don’t hand him back to his killer.”

“If they’re the highest bidder, why not? It’s not like we care what they do.”

Inoue gave her a disappointed look. “We’re not murderers, Kallen.”

Kallen looked away, fiddling with a chopstick. It wasn’t exactly true, but there was a line between their struggle for freedom and outright murdering people. Still, if the two Britannians were crazy enough to try and murder each other, Kallen didn’t want to stand in their way. It might end badly for them.

She glanced over at Ohgi, sure that everyone else was doing the same. They all knew the patterns of the group. Tamaki would be loud and boisterous, Inoue would be the voice that cautioned them to hold back too much, Kallen would push them for the furthest they could go and Yoshida would be the voice in the middle. But Ohgi was the one who made the final decisions. All of them would follow his decisions. Ohgi usually put things forward in a vote, and Kallen was sure that he knew that it didn’t matter. Still, they all appreciated the show of democracy.

He sighed and slumped in his chair. “We’re giving him the week, because I’ve told Kyoto that’s how long we’ll keep a hold of him. It might be more if they don’t respond. I think they’re busy with the JLF.”

Kallen sighed, trying to tamp down on her anger. The JLF was bigger and more active than their little group, but that didn’t mean that they could monopolize Kyoto’s time. It was a group effort after all. Japan wasn’t just the JLF’s.

She sipped morosely on her drink, trying to draw it out. Ohgi wouldn’t chase any of them out, and she was happy about that. She didn’t want to go back to the empty silence of her home and all the homework she was missing. If she had things her way, she would have dropped out, but Ohgi and the others insisted that she stay in school, even if it was a Britannian school. After all, they wouldn’t be an Area of Britannia forever. The whole point of this was to make sure they all had a future, and Kallen wanted that future that she had been dreaming about. Unfortunately, that needed a diploma.

Kallen turned in her chair, freezing when she saw the Britannian limping his way down the hall. It was a normal thing to see considering the layout of Ohgi’s apartment. It had the added benefit of getting him used to the crutches, although Kallen was sure that it was too soon for him to be up and about. It seemed like the right guess because Sugiyama would always wince when he saw the Britannian moving around.

The Britannian slowed as he passed the kitchen, his eyes widening as he stared at the screen. Kallen wasn’t surprised, because she was sure it was a spectacle to see the imperial palace, but he hadn’t been staring at it for the past thirty minutes. But she doubted that it was enough to cause that look of horror on his face.

She twisted around, her eyes widening as she saw their hostage on the screen. The glass slipped from her fingers, dropping on the floor and spilling. She heard someone curse and Inoue scold, but she couldn’t look away from the picture as the reporter finally spoke.

_“The procession has started for the funeral of the eleventh prince, Lelouch vi Britannia, recently killed by terrorists during his trip to Area 11.”_

Kallen turned to stare at their hostage watching as his face went white. He clutched at his crutches, looking like he was about to run. Kallen scrambled to her feet, pointing at him. “Stay right there!”

The Britannian swayed in place, staring at her with wide eyes. Kallen watched him to make sure that he wouldn’t run before she pointed back at the screen. “Explain.”

The Britannian shook his head, Kallen not sure how to take it. Kallen crossed her arms, watching him carefully. Behind her, she could hear the others turning around as they realized the same thing.

When they had taken him they had thought that he was nobility, a minor noble at best. His family was bound to be one of Clovis’ hangers-on. That and Yoshida and Ohgi’s bleeding hearts wouldn’t have let the Britannian bleed out. It probably would have been hours before his own people had found him, and there was no telling what would have happened between then. But they had never expected something like that. It was a stroke of luck although Kallen was sure that they had gotten both good and bad luck.

A prince could get them anything that they wanted, but the world thought that he was dead. She was sure that the Britannians wouldn’t take kindly to a miraculous resurrection, especially not from a bunch of Japanese. If anything, they would get accused of fabricating a prince and they would get nothing. Then they would be left with a useless hostage and no one with the guts to kill him. Kallen wasn’t even sure if _she_ could kill him, not with a broken leg. She would at least want to make it fair.

She watched as the prince sucked in a quick breath, something like longing crossed his face before it turned into anger. Kallen leaned back in the face of it, watching him shake in place before he turned abruptly and make his way back to the bedroom.

It was only when he was out of sight that she remembered that she had ordered for him to explain. Kallen swayed in place before looking back at the screen to see what had sent him away.

The funeral procession was walking by, but the camera was lingering on what Kallen assumed was the prince’s family. She scanned over them, tipping her head when she saw a person who looked exactly like Lelouch walking with them. She shook her head, quickly amending what she saw. It was his twin then, but that still didn’t explain the prince’s reaction, at least not until Yoshida gasped and pointed right at the prince on the screen.

“That’s him! That’s the guy I saw let him fall!”

Kallen stared at the prince on the screen, cold rushing down her spine. She had known that the royal family could be ruthless, but this was on a new level.

She dropped back into her chair, watching as the funeral procession went by. She knew that she had to do something about their royal hostage, but he couldn’t look away from the funeral and the prince that had tried to kill his own brother.

* * *

Lelouch stood in the middle of the room, gasping for breath. It felt like something was crushing his chest, each breath coming out with a lot of effort. Distantly, he heard something clatter to his right. Lelouch turned his head, staring at the crutch on the floor.

It seemed to be miles away, Lelouch not daring to reach over because he was sure that he wouldn’t reach it. Even if he could he wouldn’t be able to hold it. He felt like he was going to shake apart.

He closed his eyes, trying to chase the horrible feeling away, but he couldn’t shake it. Because it hadn’t been a dream like he had thought. It wasn’t a nightmare brought on by the medication. It had been real, which made it all worse. Lelouch shook his head but it wasn’t enough, because the memory was there to stay and he regretted it.

_“Julius!”_

_“You cheated.”_

_“What?!”_

_“The game we were playing. You cheated.”_

_“I don’t understand what you mean!”_

_“It was supposed to stop when I left because it was only for fun. That was the whole point of playing! You cheated!”_

_“What the hell are you talking about?!”_

_“YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO FUCK HIM!”_

Lelouch reeled at the memory of his brother’s voice, hopping backward awkwardly until he hit the bed. He sat down heavily, dropping the other crutch to rest his head in his hands. He could feel tears pricking at the corner of his eyes, because he couldn’t wrap his mind around it.

Julius may have annoyed him, but he would have never considered this. This was taking it too far, especially over a game. Lelouch couldn’t imagine doing the same, but the truth was clear. Julius had tried to kill him, and then had lied to their family. Lelouch didn’t know what was in that coffin, but he doubted that it mattered. All that mattered is what Julius had told them and, to them, Julius would have no reason to lie.

_“It was something to waste our time because he wasn’t worth anything else. He’s just a damned Eleven, he’s not worth anything. You’ve ruined everything because you just wouldn’t play the game right.”_

Lelouch curled his fingers into his skin, holding into himself tightly as he fought the tears. He wasn’t sure if they were in anger or sorrow, but that didn’t matter. His own brother had betrayed him, lied about him, all for Suzaku. Julius had tried to kill him, and it didn’t matter that Lelouch had been saved, it was the act that mattered.

There was no way that he could go back, not in his situation. The terrorists would never let him go because he had no value, there was no point to him anymore. There was every chance that he would be cast out in the streets to die. There wouldn’t be royal guards looking for him because he was dead. Even if they did convince the royal family to take him back, he wouldn’t be safe. If Julius had tried to kill him once, he would try again until it stuck.

Lelouch swallowed, distantly aware that he was shaking violently, but there was nothing that he could do about it. He was at the mercy of terrorists and he would never go home again. He would never see his family again, never see Suzaku again. His breath caught in his throat at that.

He didn’t want to live in exile for the rest of his life. He had plans. He wanted to see his sister again, to watch Rolo grow out of the crippling fear that kept him inside the Aries Villa. He wanted to hold Suzaku again, to listen to the knight laugh. He would even take seeing C.C. again, no matter how much she sometimes annoyed him.

Lelouch took a deep breath, letting it out quickly. He was surprised when it came out as a sob. Lelouch squeezing his eyes shut as the tears started rolling down his cheeks. He shouldn’t be crying, he was stronger than this. Besides, there were too many eyes watching and he wasn’t safe. He could save it for later, but he couldn’t push it back.

He curled in on himself, letting himself shake and fall apart, because he understood the horrible truth now and exactly what it would mean for him. It meant exile away from everyone that mattered, all over a man that he was sure his brother didn’t really care about.

Lelouch rocked in place before slumping sideways onto the bed. He meant to curl into himself and give into his misery until he had run out of it, but he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Lelouch tensed, looking over at the doorway.

It took him a moment to remember the man’s name. He had made a point of listening when he could and learning everything he could about the people holding him hostage. They had watched themselves around him, which meant that he only had names and some occupations, but nothing else.

Lelouch looked the man up and down before the name came to him. Ohgi, the leader, the one whose apartment he was staying in.

The man was staring at him, Lelouch not quite sure of the emotion that was on the man’s face. Ohgi stared for a while before picking his way over to his chair, the man carefully avoiding the crutches that were still on the floor.

Ohgi sunk into the chair, the expression into face morphing into pity. Lelouch was sure that he should have reacted to it, but he was too exhausted to care. All he wanted to do was sleep and forget, but that wouldn’t help anything. He would wake up in the same small, dingy apartment with his broken leg and the knowledge of what his brother had done.

He grabbed for a handful of sheets, holding it tightly.

The motion made Ohgi hum, the man leaning forward. “So, you’re a Britannian prince.”

Lelouch gave him a long look before nodding slowly. There was no point in hiding it anymore. He stared at the bedside table before giving up and shifting so he could see Ohgi better. “Yes. But you won’t be getting any money for me.”

Ohgi looked startled before he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. “I guess not.”

At least he didn’t deny it, although the fact that Ohgi looked embarrassed made Lelouch want to laugh. He was the leader of the terrorist group, the ones that had attacked Babel Tower without compunction. And yet, he was hesitating about holding him for ransom. It was a bit too late for that kind of hesitation, Lelouch was their prisoner, and for good it looked like.

Lelouch tried to keep still at the thought, holding himself back from reacting. This was something that needed his full concentration, no matter how much he wanted to shake apart. Even though some part of him was done caring, he at least needed the answer to what would happen to him. Lelouch wasn’t sure what it would help, but it would certainly be better than nothing.

He cleared his throat, forcing the words out because it was better than tears. “What happens now?”

Ohgi seemed taken aback, which was all the answer that he needed to know. If they didn’t know what to do with him, then no one else would. Lelouch was sure that his father would crack down hard on the country after the mourning period was over.

For a moment, his heart beat faster, because it meant a chance. It would be hard to convince anyone in Britannia that he was still alive without them seeing him, but he would be impossible to ignore if they stumbled across him. It would mean getting his things back from the terrorists, but he was sure that he could finagle something. Maybe even some money for them, he would just have to avoid the terrorist part of the equation. Still, he was sure that there were many people who would overlook that stumbling point until it was too late. If he could do that, then he could go home and see everyone.

Including Julius.

His excitement vanished, Lelouch staring fixedly at the wall as he felt everything that he had been building up unravel.

Everyone but Julius would be happy to see him and Lelouch was sure that no one would believe that Julius had tried to kill him. It was farfetched, especially when they had been so close before and after the act that Julius had put on. If he went home, he would be putting himself in harm’s way.

Lelouch shuddered violently, his eyes going wide. Julius wouldn’t hesitate to kill him again, which might actually succeed this time. That was another reason not to go home, because he had no intention of dying. But Julius couldn’t get away with this. He was the only one who knew the truth of the situation. And, if Julius hadn’t hesitated to kill him to get something that he wanted, none of them were safe.

He sat up, ignoring the way that Ohgi startled. If that was the case there was only one thing for him to do, which was to take action before Julius did anything else, but that would be difficult in his position. More than anything he wanted revenge, because Julius had done this so capriciously. With a single action Julius had ruined everything, and Lelouch wanted to return the favor.

Lelouch looked Ohgi up and down before nodding. “What do you need?”

Ohgi was taken aback, the man staring at him for a moment before shaking his head. “I…I should be asking that of you.”

Lelouch shook his head, not letting himself think about the offer. If he did, then he would be lost. He had his course of action, and he had to stick to it or remain in exile among a people who would want to kill him for what his family had done. He curled his fingers over the edge of the bed, focusing on the throb of his leg to keep himself focused. “No, you have a useless hostage now that everyone thinks I’m dead. I know what your bosses will say or what your people will decide, so I’m going to offer you something.”

Ohgi made a face, the man looking tempted for a moment before shaking his head. “Your leg-”

“Will heal.” Lelouch gestured back to the kitchen. “And now I have all the time in the world and the knowledge you need.”

Lelouch licked his lips, hesitating for a moment. It was one thing to offer his help, but another to offer everything that he knew. To prepare for helping Clovis he had delved into everything that he could get his hands on. There were codes he knew, routes, messages, passwords, secrets. They were things that could undermine everything that Britannia was doing in Japan, and there was a part of him that roared to do it. Like this he could tear apart the parts of Britannia that he hated and do something worthwhile for once.

He might not be able to give Nunnally back her legs, or make his mother walk without pain or make the outside world more bearable for Rolo. He might not be able soothe the scars that had been left when Britannia had ripped through Japan. But he could do this, he could tear apart what he could and hope that the one prince who had no place would come to help Clovis with it.

Because, in the end, it wasn’t about fixing what he saw broken. It was about finding his brother and doing the same to him, except this time he would be successful. He wouldn’t leave things to half measures, not when there was so much potentially on the line, and not when the anger rose and threatened to choke him. Lelouch was almost afraid of it, but he didn’t want to hold it back because it felt like something would break and he was already hobbled enough by his broken leg.

He reached down to rub it, stopping himself abruptly. The motion reminded him too much of his mother, and that thought brought more hurt with it. He winced and pushed the hurt away, storing it for when he needed it. At least that he was used to, it was how he dealt with everything involving his father.

Lelouch took a quick breath before focusing on Ohgi again. “What would you do if I could give you Japan?”

Ohgi’s eyes widened and the man sputtered. Lelouch waited him out, Ohgi taking a few deep breaths before giving him a long look. “Y-you can do that.”

Lelouch wasn’t sure, but he couldn’t think of any other way to attack the people who had done this to him and the thing that was so dear to them. Britannia and her empire was sacrosanct and important for Julius’ goals. If hecouldn’t prove himself, then there would be no point to him. It was perfect.

He lifted his chin slightly, trying to look as sure as Schneizel did when he issued commands. “I know their systems. I can help you use them against them.”

Ohgi’s excitement waned a fraction. “But you’re a Britannian prince.”

“That didn’t seem to matter much.” Lelouch gestured towards the kitchen. “But I can do something for you.”

To his surprise, Ohgi seemed hesitant. The man sat back in the chair, looking him up and down. “And we should just trust you?”

Lelouch made a motion, watching Ohgi follow his hand. “I’ll have to earn it. You can at least allow me that.”

Ohgi stared at the wall for a moment before dropping his gaze to Lelouch’s leg. Lelouch wanted to hide his leg, because it meant nothing. He might not be leading them from the front at all times, but he would be there. As long as he could think and plan, he could give them victory.

Ohgi was silent for a moment more before he ducked his head. When he spoke, it was to the floor, Ohgi sounding like he was choosing his words carefully. “If we do, we’re going to need rules. We need a guarantee that we won’t be pawns.”

Lelouch frowned, staring at Ohgi. It was a reasonable thing to ask, but he didn’t want to share everything with them. There were some secrets that he wanted to keep to himself. He didn’t think the killing his brother part of his plan would sit well with them, even if he was giving them everything they wanted.

He held himself still, Lelouch letting the silence sit for a moment before shrugging. “My life is in your hands. I don’t have much of a choice if you decide to do anything to me.”

Ohgi looked disgusted, Lelouch wanted to laugh. He had gotten lucky with his terrorists, they had obvious limits which made him want to laugh. It would take more than that to win back their country, but he appreciated it. Any other group he would probably be lying in agony with a broken leg as they tried to negotiated with his father. With Ohgi and the others, he would at least get the chance to go something.

Ohgi was silent for a while before he nodded, the motion looking slow and reluctant. “I’ll…have to talk with the others.”

Lelouch felt a flash of impatience, but he pushed it away to shrug. It didn’t matter, he had all the time in the world. It would give him the chance to think up something impressive, something worth of them keeping him close. And then, it would give him the time to plan what would happen if they said no.


	14. Heartfelt Apology

C.C. cocked her head at the sound of shouting echoing through the villa. She paused, resting her hand against the wall as she tried to work out the words. She was too far away, the echoes distorting it too much. Still, it was rare to have anything above a carefully modulated speaking voice. The house was still in mourning, black obscuring most everything. It was to be expected, especially with all the tragedy that was attached to the place. C.C. was more than willing to play by the rules, because she ached with the loss too.

She wouldn’t have expected it, not when she had resented them at first. They had meant an end to the Marianne that she had known, at least for a little while. Her Marianne had come back, at least until the assassination attempt. Then Marianne had become different again, but C.C. couldn’t quite pinpoint how. It wasn’t that she became more cautious, it was subtler than that. And it made her worry about how Marianne was going to change again.

A loud shout caught her attention again, C.C. narrowing her eyes before striding down the hall. Marianne was on her ride and would be for a long while. Marianne had started to avoid the villa, throwing herself into her rides and her work, probably to stay away from whatever ghosts of Clara and Lelouch haunted the villa. That would be the only reason someone would dare to be shouting.

She strode down the halls, following the sound of voices until she reached the main entrance. C.C. eyed the walkway opposite, searching for anyone there, but it was empty. She swept towards the main staircase, pausing when she saw the source of the shouting.

Julius and Rolo were in the hall below, apparently unaware of anything that was going on. C.C. swept the hall with a glance, frowning when she realized that there weren’t any guards. She was sure that Marianne and Suzaku had ordered all of the siblings to be accompanied at all times. She reached down to pat where she had her own gun, feeling it press against her side. The guards weren’t for her, if only because she could take care of herself. She had kept up with Marianne when she had been a knight of honor and then a Knight of the Round.

She came around the end of the walkway before coming to a stop. The two below didn’t seem to notice her, although, on a second glance, she was sure that Rolo wouldn’t notice anything. The prince was leaning hard against the bottom railing, his knuckles white against it. Julius was looming over him, not even seeming to see the glassy look on his brother’s face.

C.C. frowned, taking a few more steps forward before coming to a stop. Julius didn’t even look up at her, his full attention was on his cowering brother.

“What do you mean, no?!”

Rolo must have given an answer, but it was one that Julius didn’t like because he shook his head and leaned further over Rolo. Rolo shrunk back, the prince trapped between his brother and the railing. Julius glowered at him before motioning wildly at the end of the hall. “There’s no choice, you have to do this.”

“But I..I…”

“This is not a moment to be weak. You can’t be weak.” Julius reaching down to grab onto Rolo, hauling him up onto his feet. C.C. remained frozen at the show of force.

Julius had never been one for physical violence, if only because he knew he would lose. If anything, he would use his wit and words, but never on his siblings. C.C. started towards the top of the stairs as Julius pulled Rolo away from the railing.

“You _will_ go with Nunnally and stand there and do your duty.”

“But the crowds-”

“It doesn’t matter.” Julius shook him. “It doesn’t matter what you feel, you just do it because you’re making us look weak. You and Nunnally!”

C.C. went still staring at Julius as he continued to shout. “If she wasn’t crippled and you weren’t scared of your own shadow Lelouch wouldn’t be dead! They saw weakness and took advantage of it. And now he’s dead.”

Rolo whimpered, the sound echoing in the empty room.

Julius didn’t seem to hear it, he was too busy glaring down at his younger brother. “So you _will_ go out there and show no fear, or else they will come after us again. Do you want Nunnally or mother to die because of you?”

“Julius!”

He jerked his head up as C.C. snapped out his name. C.C. glared down at him, surprised when he didn’t let Rolo go. For a moment, she was sure that Julius would continue to shake him, and she was surprised by that. For a moment, he didn’t look like the boy that she had watched grow up. He looked more like his father in that moment, but even that comparison was strained. Her hand slid to where her gun was, C.C. letting her hand rest there comfortably as she glared him down.

Julius held her gaze for a moment more before huffing and practically throwing his little brother down. He made a vague motion with his hand before walking out, leaving Rolo shaking on the floor behind him.

C.C. waited until Julius had left before walking down the stairs. She turned her attention to where Rolo was curled on the floor, the prince’s body shaking. C.C. was sure that she heard him sobbing, but she let him be. Rolo needed a moment to collect himself, as did she.

She traced the outline of the gun against her coat, using the motion to try and center herself.

That wasn’t the Julius that she knew. He might have been surely and more like his father for his own good, but he had always tempered it. Or maybe it had been an act of him being gentler. Before Lelouch would have called him out and stopped him before he had gotten that far, but that presence wasn’t there anymore. Julius was freed in a way, free from looking over his shoulder for his brother. Maybe that was why he was acting out, a combination of the rush of freedom and the grief from losing his brother.

Then again, she hadn’t seen him grieving much.

C.C. drummed her fingers against the gun before looking down at Rolo again. She sighed, moving to lean against the railing. “Rolo.”

He jumped at the sound of her voice, just like she expected him to. He was always jumpy when he got like this. She watched as he took a few, deep breaths; waiting for the moment when his shoulders stopped twitching as hard. Then she crouched down to rest a hand on his back. At a loss of what to do, she patted his back, vaguely remembering something that Marianne had done when her children were little. She couldn’t remember what Marianne had said, but that had always been between her and her children.

She gave Rolo’s back one more pat before sitting down on the floor beside him. It wasn’t helpful, but she didn’t think that he should be alone. They had tried that before and it had never helped him before.

C.C. splayed her hand out on the floor, staring at the pattern of the marble between her fingers. She shifted them slightly to block out a blob of grey, staring at it before speaking. “Charles’ way isn’t the only way.”

She thought he heard a squeak, but it was masked by a rustle of clothing. “Father is the emperor.”

“And there were others before and after him.” C.C. stared at the marble before leaning back, wincing when her head knocked against the bottom of the railing. She reached back to rub the spot. “Besides, he has enough of you fighting for his scraps to need one more.”

“T-that’s treason!”

C.C. shot him a look, the corner of her mouth twitching up when she saw him wiping at the tears on his face. This was better.

She raised one shoulder in a shrug. “How many thrones are there?”

“One?”

“And far too many of you. But he expects all of you to jump for it.”

“It’s our birthright and princes and princesses.”

“But there’s only one.” C.C. leaned back again, careful not to hit her head on the end of the railing again. “You would think a man traumatized by the horrible murders within his own family would take steps to avoid it. But he’s setting all of you up again.”

“So…what do I do?”

“Don’t play the game.” C.C. shrugged. “Nunnally isn’t, and I’m sure Euphy isn’t. They’re both minding their own business, gathering allies. How many of your siblings do you think will kill them when your father dies?”

“No one.”

C.C. nodded and made a shooing motion. “Then make yourself one of those.”

Rolo frowned at her before getting to his feet. He looked confused, but confusion was better than crying. Confusion meant that he would think instead of just reacting.

C.C. looked him up and down before holding up a finger, the motion enough to stop him from walking away. “Charles sees weakness where there’s strength, remember that.”

Rolo gave her a slow nod before walking away. She doubted that he understood, but she had come to that conclusion after years of watching the man. He was full of contradictions and old ideas that had been the death of the rest of his family. It was no wonder it was starting to fester in the royal family again. As far as she could tell, the princes and princesses were evenly divided on what they thought of their father’s philosophy. Then there were the few that she couldn’t read, but C.C. was sure that they would start to show their hands soon.

It wasn’t like Charles could live forever.

She stood up, brushing off her jacket. C.C gave the room another glance, her gaze lingering on the door that Julius had left through. It wasn’t her place to scold him, she had drawn that line very clearly when she had first moved into Aries Villa. She was not their mother, if anything, she was an ally, but nothing more. Still, that didn’t stop her from prying. If something was odd, it was almost her duty to ferret it out.

She drummed her fingers against her hip before nodding to herself. It might be nothing, but she would never forgive herself if it was something more. They might not have been her children, but they mattered. Marianne’s health and safety mattered.

C.C. spared a glance for where Rolo was sneaking deeper into the villa before making her decision. She pressed her hand against the gun in her coat before trailing after Julius.

* * *

Suzaku kept his gaze on the carpet as he entered Lady Marianne’s office. It was a pretty carpet with an abstract design, enough to keep him tracing over that instead of looking up at the woman behind the desk. It was easier that was, especially when he was running through all the scenarios.

He could be ordered away, which he wouldn’t blame her for.

He could be sent to search for Lelouch’s body, which he would be glad for.

He could be ordered to follow Nunnally or Julius around, which he would do without question.

Suzaku swallowed, keeping his careful pace until he reached the front of the desk. He came to a stop, watching as the black and silver edge of his cloak swept out before settling in place. Suzaku stared at the border of it before dragging his gaze up to the desk. It was far as he could get, Suzaku very much aware of Lady Marianne’s gaze on him. He took a deep breath, about to drop into a formal bow when he heard the scrape of a chair.

Surprise made him look up, Suzaku watching as Lady Marianne came around the front of her desk. He took a step back, allowing her the room to pass between the chairs on either side of him and lean back against the front of the desk. He watched as she shifted her weight away from her bad leg with a sigh, Lady Marianne sinking back into herself. “Suzaku…”

He dropped into a bow, his knee hitting the floor the same time she sighed again, this one deeper and heavier. Suzaku wavered but kept his gaze on the floor, waiting until Marianne spoke again.

“You can stand. I don’t hold to ceremony.”

“I know but…” He stood up, startling when Marianne reached out to touch the edge of his cloak. Suzaku went still, watching as she turned the cloak back and forth, flashing the black side and the purple side. Her fingers lingered on the edge for a moment more before she dropped it.

“All of the other Rounds have gone back to their colors, but not you.”

“I…”

“You don’t have to explain yourself. And I…I thank you for it.” Marianne paused, reaching up to play with the black lace around the neckline of her dress, the motion distracted. “The usual form will be followed, a black band for the rest of the year but…everyone is hurrying out because of our perceived position.”

Suzaku shifted in place. Some of the intricacies of Britannian politics were beyond him, but that he could grasp the very basics. But it wasn’t enough to comment on, especially with what he meant to say. He was with his superior now, all of that could wait.

Marianne let his silence stand for a moment more before nodding. “I don’t want to push, not when…” Marianne seemed to struggle for words for a moment before she ducked her head. “I knew.”

Cold rushed through him, Suzaku staring at Marianne with wide eyes. He and Lelouch hadn’t been careful, he had known that, but neither of them had cared. They were so removed from the court and everything that could tear them apart that it didn’t matter. He hadn’t worried about the others in the villa, because it had felt like home and none of them had given him reason to worry. Even if they didn’t mind he hadn’t thought about other plans. Lelouch is – _was_ – a prince. There were always plans.

An apology was on the tip of his tongue, but he kept quiet when Marianne waved her hand dismissively. “I have nothing to say. I shouldn’t considering it was the same and Charles and I but…I’m glad, that the two of you were happy.” Marianne paused, her gaze dropping to the floor. “It is because of that that I’m hesitating.

“The guards have been reassigned and we’re shifting things. They might not have knights, but my children _will_ have someone to watch out for them. Nunnally and Rolo have been taken care of but Julius…” Marianne took a deep breath, the rest of her words coming out in a rush. “I understand that it will be hard for you, but he’s going to be in the most danger and I need the best to watch over him.”

Suzaku stared at her, his heart beating fast and painfully in his chest. There was not a day that he didn’t catch a glimpse of Julius and, for just a moment, think that it was Lelouch. And it hurt every time he remembered himself. But it wouldn’t be as much of a problem if he was guarding Julius, because it was already happening already. And Marianne was right, the princes and princess needed protection. And he was a Round, it was expected of him.

He bit his lip, carefully crafting his reply in his head before speaking. “I understand. But my orders were specific.”

He expected Lady Marianne to get angry and make demands, but she just looked relieved. Lady Marianne nodded, rubbing at her bad leg. “I know. And I would make sure that I wouldn’t be asking you anything beyond your orders. I mean to talk to Charles when I am in Pendragon tomorrow, but I wanted to ask you first.”

Which meant that this was his choice. He could bow out and stick with his orders. He could be happy in the life that he had found, or the base skeleton of it. Life the way it had been might come back to the villa, although Suzaku wasn’t naïve enough to believe that it would be like that long. Nunnally, Rolo and Julius would be drifting away as their public lives demanded it and he would be left back at the empty villa with its ghosts. Suzaku shivered, curling his fingers into fists.

He was Knight of Seven for a reason. He had set himself on this path for a reason. There might have been a waver once, a glimpse at a life he could allow himself to have, but that was gone now.

He was a Knight of the Round, sworn to obey the emperor and his family. If Marianne wanted him to watch over Prince Julius, then he would abide by that decision.

If he could save any of Lelouch’s family when he couldn’t save Lelouch, he would do it.

Suzaku just stopped himself from dropping into a bow, compromising by inclining his head. “As you command.”

He must have said the wrong thing because Marianne sucked in a quick breath. “Suzaku…this isn’t an order. I just don’t know what else to do. I can’t hold Julius back, not when he wants to go back out, but I can’t let him go without a guard, not after what happened. And I don’t think he will wait for a suitable knight to be chosen.”

Suzaku nodded slowly. Julius was restless, that was obvious. He was always moving, probably to keep from thinking what had happened. Suzaku hadn’t gotten the courage to go to him and ask the prince what had happened, and that burned within him. He wanted to know, but he needed the time. Maybe guarding Julius would do that.

He dipped forward into an almost bow. “I agree to your request.”

Marianne’s breath left her in a rush, the woman leaning heavily back on her desk. “I’ll speak with Charles. Until then, continue your duties.”

Suzaku stepped backward, continuing like that for a few steps before turning. He barely finished the turn before he heard Marianne make a soft sound. He turned his head to look, watching Marianne’s expression fall into relief. “Thank you, Suzaku.”

His mouth went dry at the thanks, Suzaku staring at her for a moment before turning to leave. Her expression was too open, too thankful for the likes of him.

Suzaku closed his eyes and took a deep breath to steady himself, but he felt it far apart as soon as he breathed out. Suzaku hesitated in the doorway before pushing himself onward. There were duties that he had to take care of and his own affairs to look into if his assignment had changed. The world hadn’t stopped, unmerciful as it was, which meant that he couldn’t stop either. Not for a long time


	15. Nowhere and Nothing

Lelouch grabbed at the end of the bed, trying not to shake as Sugiyama worked on his leg. The man was steady, and he was grateful for that. But he was still worried. It had been weeks of him hobbling around the apartment with the ache slowly getting worse. Lelouch didn’t know if it was because it was healing or because he had a purpose now.

He had expected Ohgi and the others to deliberate more on his offer, but the response had been practically immediate. Lelouch was sure that it was because they had seen their chance of using their hostage disappearing. He frowned, staring at the top of Sugiyama’s head. He hadn’t been able to figure out any other motives, but he’d been watching them carefully. Then again, he was sure that they were doing the same. It was a careful stalemate until he delivered something more than successful Refrain raids and the groundwork for more. It was limited work, necessary, but not awe inspiring.

Still, it had been the only thing he could do when he was spending half of his time sleeping and when he couldn’t go to scope out the places himself. Besides, he needed time to read the situation. He had known how things stood from the Britannian side, but not from this side. It wasn’t too different, it was a matter of shifting details.

Sugiyama peeled the cast away, pausing ever once and a while to work on a section that hadn’t come apart in the initial cut. Lelouch winced a few times as Sugiyama put pressure on the leg, the man muttering apologies, but he didn’t look up from his work. Lelouch was glad of that, it was better that way.

He flopped back onto the bed, taking deep breaths until he heard Sugiyama breath out loudly. He turned his head to the side, seeing the man holding up the two sides of the cast. “Done.” Sugiyama tossed the pieces to the floor, motioning over at the crutches. “You may want to keep using those, just for another few weeks. We don’t want that undone.”

“No. We don’t.” Lelouch stared at his leg, shocked by how pale and shrunken it looked. He seen enough of Nunnally’s physical therapy not to believe that he could just be back on his leg. But he hadn’t expected it to look so bad. That would mean a major adjustment to his plans.

He might have been able to put off the rest of the group and whatever Kyoto was, but not for much longer. Action was needed, especially as more restrictions were piling on the Japanese, and Lelouch was sure he knew why.

The news was full of the same report, that the people behind the death of Prince Lelouch hadn’t been found. His father, true to form, had delivering a stirring speech at his funeral about how his death had been an act of cowardice and fear and that Britannia would rise above to remind the world what the power of an empire meant. Japan was feeling that now, and they were close to a breaking point. It was a horrible situation, but one that they could take control of if they moved fast enough. If _he_ could move fast enough.

He drummed his fingers irritably against the covers before pushing himself upright. Sugiyama gave him a quick look, the man shaking his head. “I guess that means we’re going to start the meeting. No chance of giving yourself a break.”

“We don’t have the time for that.”

Sugiyama huffed, a bit of a scolding in his tone, but he didn’t dare anything more. None of them ever did. It was a careful balancing game and Lelouch was sure that it would stay that way until he proved himself. That was all the more reason to get his plans in motion.

He glanced at the door, not surprised to see a few people lingering there. There had always been people hovering around the door, their version of a guard Lelouch guessed. But it was nothing more than he was used to from the Aries Villa.

Lelouch reached behind him and fluffed the pillows, using them to prop himself upright as the others filed in. A few of them dragged in chairs, although Kallen immediately sat on the bed. Lelouch shuffled his legs away from her, meeting her suspicious glance before turning his attention to the others.

They were still arranging around each other, on the floor and on the chairs. All of them were focused on him, something that made Lelouch want to laugh. A desperate resistance faction paying court to a prince who could barely walk in the hopes of freeing a country. When he thought about it that way, he wanted to laugh hysterically, but that wouldn’t inspire confidence. This was serious, their first real move. It was the start of them holding up their ends of the deal.

Lelouch took a deep breath, resettling himself to at least try to look a little bit commanding. He wasn’t sure how well it worked considering the informal nature of the gathering. He curled his fingers into the sheets, holding them tight before releasing them.

“First thing, we’ll need to get ourselves a headquarters. We don’t want any of our activities linking back to Ohgi or any of you.” Lelouch gave them a serious look. “We’re too small to be able to absorb any losses and, later, it would be removing people from our chain of command. But,” he waved one hand, “that can be an ongoing search. Until then, we keep a careful watch on who is around and take different routes home.”

They were nodding slowly, Lelouch breathing a sigh of relief. He knew better than to think that they would find something immediately, especially with the way that the government was paying attention. At most, they would find something in the ghetto, which wouldn’t be too much of a safer place. Everyone expected terrorists to come from the ghetto. But it didn’t have to be permanent, they could always move. He would tackle that problem when it came. The more important part was establishing themselves elsewhere.

He carefully picked his fingers free of the sheet, carefully resting his hands on his stomach. “In the meantime, we should start thinking beyond reconnaissance and Refrain raids. What does Kyoto want?”

They all looked surprised that he knew about Kyoto, Kallen and Tamaki the ones who quickly switched to anger. Kallen was the one that moved first, the woman starting to her feet. “How do you know about Kyoto?!”

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. “My leg is broken, not my ears.” He smiled at her before tipping his head. “That and I studied Japan before I came here. There were some mentions of a resistance group centered in Kyoto, but now I think that may be wrong. You’re safe though. Most Britannians think that it’s connected to the old emperor, but it isn’t.”

The group was still wary, but Inoue and Ohgi were quick to look down, embarrassed by their slip ups probably. Lelouch let them sit for a moment before shrugging. “We might as well use the system in place. There’s no need to tear that apart if we can use it to our advantage. Nor is there any reason to avoid the other resistance groups.”

“But-”

Lelouch fixed Yoshitaka with a glare. “Do you want glory or to free Japan?”

Yoshitaka ducked his head, the man staring at the floor before nodding. “There are a bunch of other small groups. I could try to pull them in, but they might not want to fold in.”

Lelouch shrugged. “Then they can struggle alone. We’re not in this for selfish reasons.”

Tamaki barked out a laugh, shaking his head. “And what about you? Are you saying you’re not being selfish?”

Lelouch raised a shoulder in a shrug, trying to hide how the question had unsettled him. There was no defense but the truth, but he still hesitated to tell it. In Pendragon, it was all about hiding the truth and distracting people from it. It was the only way anything got done with all of the conflicting interests. Then again, this wasn’t Pendragon and being honest had helped him so far. Ohgi had seemed to take his reasoning in stride.

He tipped his head to the side, watching Tamaki for a moment before shrugging. “I don’t consider it any different from what I had originally come here to do, assist my brother in fixing the situation here. The only change is where I’m doing it from. But you knew that when I offered to join you. I never hid that from you.”

“But we only have your word for it.” Kallen spoke up, crossing her arms over her chest. “For all we know you could have come to do just this.”

She nodded her head out towards the window, but Lelouch got what she was saying. It was the crackdowns, the random searches, the increased military presence. All of that was standard Britannian procedure and probably what they expected. After all, they had only known Clovis and he was not a good example of a viceroy that cared about the country he was assigned to. Lelouch hadn’t gotten the chance to prove himself, and he was sure that he would have had an easier time with them if he had. But he couldn’t mourn over that fact, there was only the future to look towards.

Lelouch stared Kallen down for a moment before shrugging. “I could, but I would have demanded to go back rather than stay. After all, I never agreed to a return plan, did I Ohgi?”

“No.” The word came out reluctantly, Lelouch shooting him a glare. He thought he had been clearer than that, save for the part where he was sure that his brother would try to kill him again. That was the whole reason he had decided to remain with them.

Ohgi shifted in his seat before giving Kallen an even look. “But I trust him. All of the information he’s given us has checked out. And there’s been plenty of time for him to betray us, especially since we’ve gotten bolder.”

“There’s still plenty of time for him to betray us.”

“And why would I do that?” Lelouch leaned forward slightly, trying to look imposing. “The whole world thinks I’m dead. There’s no profit for you there, not when no one from Britannia will believe you or me by this point.”

He bit his lip to keep him from pushing on. They didn’t need to know everything about him, Lelouch was sure that they didn’t care about half of his life. Even still, some of them seemed to get it. Ohgi opened his mouth only to snap it shut and Yoshida’s eyes went wide.

Lelouch lifted his chin up. “Is it so hard to believe that I hate the system?”

“You’re a Britannian.”

“And that excludes me?” Kallen opened and shut her mouth before looking away. It wasn’t an argument won, but he would take the temporary victory. He took the moment to look over all of them. “I can’t disagree with what my father is doing? I look at the Areas and see nothing worth the glory that he gives them. It’s just an excuse for more conquest, more warmongering, more of the same cycle and I am tired of it. I expect you all are more so, but this isn’t just about freeing Japan. It’s about sending a message to Britannia that this will not be tolerated. Maybe the other Areas will take notice and start to make their own moves. Maybe it will be enough to destabilize the nation. After all, my father won’t live forever and the crown prince is a pushover. Change can happen.”

Not all of them looked convinced by his speech, in fact, a few of them looked intimidated. Lelouch huffed but let it go. He would take intimidated over jubilant. They were sure to get to that point eventually, they just needed time.

He shifted so he wouldn’t be meeting Kallen’s gaze. He could worry about bringing her over to his side later. For now, it was Ohgi and the others that he had to win.

Lelouch nodded at Ohgi. “What were some of the things that Kyoto wanted of you?”

“Oh!” Ohgi rubbed the back of his neck. “There were some specific targets, but most of it was objectives.”

“Then we better take a look at them and determine what we can do. Maybe we can entice some of the smaller groups to join together with us to achieve them. The sooner we get their attention, the sooner we can put more of my intel to use. I don’t think eight people can pull off some of the requirements to bring the government here to a standstill. In the meantime, we’ll continue as we have been. Thanks to Yoshitaka we can get into the trains and update the Knightmare frames that we have. From there, we’ll see if we can draw a guard post into a battle, just to get some attention.”

He waited for one of them to protest but, to his surprise, none of them made a fuss. He straightened up, nodding at all of them. “I’ll assemble a list of military targets while we work on getting the Knightmares, and we’ll begin working our way through them. Because of my leg, I’ll have to hang back. But, as soon as I’m given the okay, I’ll be out with you.”

“But-”

“If I’m not willing to lead, how can I expect you to follow?” Lelouch shook his head. “I might not have practical skills in a Knightmare, but I can see the situation better when I am actually there.”

“They’ll recognize you.” Kallen spoke up again, some of her hostility gone. “Your face has been plastered all over the news on and off.”

“I’ll have to get a mask then.” Lelouch gave her a crooked grin. “That will lend an air of mystery. A masked leader of a resistance movement. Something showy to catch the attention of the people and the media.”

“The media?”

“To spread the words to other Areas.”

Yoshida shook his head. “They’ll never show it.”

“Not all of it. But it doesn’t have to be all. Just enough to get them listening.” Lelouch spread his arms. “A divided Britannia is ideal because it means less of their attention is focused on us. The EU war makes it ideal, because it is their main focus. They won’t want to pay attention to a cowed Area, especially with Clovis’ reputation.”

There were less skeptical looks than last time, which Lelouch counted as progress. He would erase them soon enough, it was just a matter of gaining their trust. He had time enough for that.

He waited for another question or a suggestion, but none were forthcoming. Instead, Yoshitaka looked thoughtful, his fingers drumming against his knee. After a moment, the man glanced up at him. “What kind of mask are you thinking about?”

* * *

Kallen walked down the hall of their mobile base, reaching out to touch the wall. When Tamaki said that he knew someone that would help them she expected a warehouse like the one they had been operating out of since that first meeting with Lelouch, not something like this. She had asked where Tamaki had even found something like this, but he had just shrugged and said that someone had owed him a favor. Kallen had been sure that Lelouch would refuse it because it could lead to any of them, but he had agreed. She was sure that he had been eager to get out of the drafty warehouse, especially with his leg. She had seen him rubbing at it like it pained him, which she couldn’t blame him for. The leg was still healing, but Lelouch was always at the abandoned warehouse when they met and he stayed there when they went out to the missions. She had stumbled on him wrapped up in blankets more than once when they came back from a mission.

At least the mobile base was warmer, and more to what they needed. Sugiyama might not have cleared Lelouch to stand the stresses of a Knightmare, but at least he could be closer and not reliant on the shaky connections that they had before. Kallen could live without Lelouch’s careful explanation of the building they were in cutting off mid-sentence.

She pulled her hand away from the wall, shaking her head. Nothing too horrible had come off the less than optimal communications. Tamaki had gotten lost a few times, but that was about par for the course. Still, everything had gone according to plan with their casualties restricted to the older Knightmares, which Kallen was willing to count as a success. Considering all the new Knightmares they had liberated from the military bases, there was no need to worry about that, not even with all the new members flocking to them.

They might be a small resistance group, but they were making progress, to the point where Kyoto was contacting _them_.

Kallen smiled, slowing down as she approached the last room on the top floor of their base. She tipped her head to the side, listening to the faint noise that came from the other side of the door. She took a step to the opposite side of the hall, leaning back against the wall.

From what she could hear, Lelouch was recording another speech to be spread to their contacts in the news stations. It would be played according to the schedule that they set up, which meant that another appearance of the mysterious Zero would be needed.

Kallen sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. That was another reason to hope that Sugiyama gave Lelouch the okay to go out into the field. She was the closest to Lelouch’s height so, somehow, it had been agreed that she played their masked leader when Lelouch decided he needed to make an appearance. She hated the outfit that Lelouch had come up with, it was tight, ostentatious and the mask restricted her field of view. Lelouch was welcome to it, she just wanted to pilot her Knightmare and focus on the next mission.

There was a pause in the sound, Kallen nodding and keying in the code to open the door. It slid open, Kallen wincing when she saw the set up on the other side of the room. The mask turned towards her briefly before Lelouch made a wide gesture.

_“We are the Black Knights, those who seek justice where none is found. Not just for those who are wrongfully called Numbers, but for all who suffer. Those who support this injustice fear us. Those who seek justice, rally behind us. We will not shrink from this fight, not when there is still breath in our lungs and people who cry for help.”_

Lelouch held his pose for a moment before stepping forward to shut the camera off. Kallen watched him move, watching for any hint of a limp. It was mostly gone now, which would please Sugiyama, although she was sure that he would hem and haw about it and point out another symptom. Kallen was sure it was a matter of time before Lelouch got tired of the delays too.

Lelouch reached back to pull the mask off, his fingers fumbling at the catch for a moment before the mask came off. Lelouch reached up to pull the fabric mask from over his mouth, dragging his hand up to push through his hair. Lelouch shook his head, standing by the camera for a moment before looking over at Kallen.

At a loss of what to do, Kallen snapped to attention and saluted. As she expected Lelouch flicked his fingers in her direction, an obvious order to stop. He walked past her to the desk, sinking into his chair with a groan. He stuck his left leg out, stretching it before letting it fall back to the ground.

Kallen narrowed her eyes and stared at his leg. “Don’t push yourself.”

Lelouch turned his head to look at her, idly drumming his fingers against the mask before leaning forward to set it on the desk. “It’s hardly pushing myself. That’s the first time I’ve been on my feet in hours. Sugiyama has been threatening today as a physical therapy day, and I wanted to get that done before I can’t stand.”

“You could have done the voice.”

“And you would have been willing to play the part?”

Kallen winced, which was an answer it itself. Wearing the protective suit for her Knightmare was one thing, but Zero’s suit was another thing entirely. “Maybe…Ohgi?”

Lelouch laughed at that, Kallen startled by the sound. It was rare that Lelouch was anything but serious. He was always focused on the next mission or the day-to-day organization of the Black Knights. The project had consumed him to the point where it had almost banished Kallen’s conviction that he was just using them. The rest had been banished away by Yoshida. He was the one who had figured out why Lelouch had chosen to stick with them.

Yoshida had been the one to see how Lelouch was injured, so it made sense that he had figured it out first. Lelouch hadn’t fallen accidentally, his fall had been planned by his brother, the same one they had seen mourning very publicly. Kallen couldn’t imagine how that would make Lelouch feel.

She and Naoto hadn’t been twins, but they had been close. She couldn’t imagine him betraying her like that or what she would feel. Lelouch’s anger made sense, even if the depths of it astounded her.

Kallen reached up to fix her hairband, pulling it free and wincing as the way her hair stuck to her forehead with sweat. Kallen huffed and shoved her hair back. “What’s this speech for?”

“Our next goal.” Lelouch didn’t look back at her. He was busy working on his laptop, Kallen getting a glimpse of the list of recruits pending for their group before he was on the internet searching for something that she didn’t catch. “There are some administrators embezzling funds meant to go to the Japanese that need to be taken care of. And it gives us time to work through the new members. We’ve become popular.”

“We get results.” Kallen pushed her hairband back into place, pulling her bangs free. “And the flash helps.”

“I learned from the best.” Kallen was sure that there was supposed to be a smile that followed, but Lelouch didn’t look away from the screen. “People respond better to something that catches their attention.”

“Well, the smaller groups are responding well.” Kallen leaned back against the wall. “Ohgi is in talks with the leaders of three of them for them to join us, pending your approval.”

“Pending _command’s_ approval.” Lelouch glanced back over his shoulder at her. “I’m not the only leader. I’m just the showpiece.”

“And the mastermind.”

Lelouch hummed as an answer, Kallen watching as he focused on whatever had caught his attention. Kallen watched him for a moment before tipping her head back. She hadn’t made the trip up to Lelouch’s room without reason. She didn’t feel the need to check up on him every few hours like Yohsida and Sugiyama did. Lelouch was perfectly capable of taking care of himself and whatever tasks were assigned to him. But Ohgi was busy, and she had been the closest one to hand.

“Kyoto called.” She got another hum for an answer, Kallen shaking her head. “Kyoto called _us_.”

That got him to pause, Lelouch turning slightly. Something like a smile lingered at the corner of his mouth. “Did they? That’s a change. Are they tired of us ignoring them?”

“I guess. But they promised to send Knightmares from India and the scientists attached to them.”

“Good, they can court our favor now.”

“But the Knightmares…”

“We won’t turn them down. But it’s better to have them working to our schedule than to theirs.” He drummed his fingers against the desk before nodding. “The next time they ask for a meeting, we accept. It’s time the Black Knights moved to bigger things.”

Kallen nodded, her attention catching on the name. They had been known as Naoto’s Group and then Ohgi’s when her brother died. Then it had been the Shinjuku Group and, when Lelouch had made his first ‘appearance’, Zero’s Group. This was a new title that Lelouch was throwing around. She had to admit that it had a ring to it, but it made her curious.

“The Black Knights.”

“It’s better than the alternatives and easy to remember. After all, it’s not my group. I’m here on your mercy.” Lelouch spun around in his chair, relaxing further back into it. “And it’s not _Zero’s_ group; that excludes all the others now that they’re joining up. It’s better to have it universal. Besides, everyone likes the idea of a knight, and it describes us perfectly. We’re a group that have dedicated ourselves to protecting an important person. In this case, it’s a group of people.”

Kallen huffed. “And not at all a play on your position?”

Something flickered across Lelouch’s face faster than she could catch it. All the ease slipped out of him, Lelouch going stiff before turning away. She frowned and stepped closer to him, stopping when Lelouch looked back at her, the careful mask back in place. “I’m allowed a private joke or two.”

Kallen sighed, but nodded. There was no danger of anyone finding out, because that was something that they had all agreed on. Prince Lelouch vi Britannia was dead, and it had seemed better to let him remain that way. After all, there had been a funeral and Kallen was sure that no one would believe the story, even with how Britannia was. If they did, there would be too must questioning about what he was trying to do. As far as Kallen was concerned, he had proven himself already with all of his information. Besides, he owed them, and Lelouch’s honor seemed to care that far.

She gave him a long look over, searching for any signs that something was wrong. Lelouch might have proven himself, but that didn’t mean that she trusted him entirely. He kept his secrets close, and that could be dangerous for all of them. Like what he was doing now.

Kallen gave the computer screen a quick glance, the corner of her mouth twitching when she saw it was a news site. He was just working for now, doing what he was always doing, planning and thinking the next step. Seeing where Britannia was to make sure that they couldn’t strike back. So far, Japan was isolated from further aid, which was why they were able to do so much so fast.

She thought his attention was fully caught, but Lelouch made a motion. “You’ll be needed down there with Ohgi to talk with the other leaders.”

“We’ll need you too.”

“I’ll come down when I have a plan.” Lelouch tapped the side of his head. “I’m close to something and I think they would be open to participate. We’ll also give them a chance to weigh in about Kyoto and how things are going to work. In fact, we might as well make this as big as we can, multiple targets. After all, Schneizel is going back to the EU and that means we don’t have time to waste.”

Kallen nodded, stepping back towards the door. She doubted Lelouch would be down in a few hours, which meant that they would have to play it out for a little longer. Then again, the negotiations could take a while. Some of the more established groups got stubborn when they realized that it was a melding and nothing else. They could throw what Lelouch said about glory back at them, but it wasn’t as effective was one of them said it. There was something to be said about the voice Lelouch used for Zero. It carried a great weight with it.

She glanced back over at Lelouch, catching him staring at the screen with a look of longing on his face. For a moment, it looked like he was going to reach out and touch the picture on his screen, but he seemed to remember himself at the last moment.

Kallen took the chance to look at the picture. The man in the black and silver cape looked familiar, but she couldn’t place where she had seen him. Kallen stared for as long as she dared before shrugging and walking away. She was sure that it would come to her. Until then, she had more important things to focus on.


	16. Breaking Away

It was strange to get a transmission without the crackle of static over the radio. Kallen jumped as Lelouch’s voice came over the line clearly and without prelude.

“Q1, take your squad and peel away. Resistance is stronger at block 13. I need you to reroute and push them back. Our retreat lies through that line.”

Kallen grunted, knowing that Lelouch would take that as an answer. He was probably too busy moving along to the next group to even bother. He never stopped to check if his orders were carried out, he just assumed that it would happen. Kallen huffed, redirecting her Knightmare. The Guren responded instantly, Kallen smiling at that.

The Knightmare moved so smoothly when compared to her old Glasglow, but part of that was that it was new, not third-hand and constantly resurrected by Inoue to the best of her abilities. She reached out to flick a switch, signaling the rest of her squad. It was just a formality as most of them were pulling away with her. The only ones that lingered behind were the newbies, the ones that didn’t quite know how to work with the rest of the group.

Kallen watched them carefully, her finger hovering over the radio button when the last of them pulled away. Kallen sighed when she saw the reason it had taken them so long, one of the landspinners on their Knightmare was obviously malfunctioning, which meant that they were down a Knightmare. At least it was one of the older ones, so it was nothing unexpected. Besides, they had an actual engineering corps now, so the Knightmare might actually get fixed. Or it wouldn’t matter, because Kyoto was courting _them_ now and they were bound to get more out of the group.

She shook her head and focused on the map of the military base. All of those thoughts were something for after the battle. Her concentration was better spent on focusing on where Lelouch had put her. It was important to secure their escape, even if she didn’t think that the Britannians could do much.

They had spent the past months interrupting supply lines and stealing spare parts. It hadn’t brought them too much, but it had harmed the Britannian operations. Kallen couldn’t argue with that, not when it meant that the Britannians couldn’t fight against them and sent Clovis into a panic. Both worked to their advantage, especially Clovis. He seemed to react badly and send his troops everywhere but where they needed to be, and Lelouch was quick to jump on the gap. He reminded Kallen of a documentary on wolves that Inoue had been watching while repairing one of the Knightmares. The wolves had harried at the heels of their prey before jumping and biting down when they were at their weakest. It would have been frightening, if she hadn’t been part of the pack.

She guided the Guren into place, seeing Inoue’s Knightmare flash by. That Inoue didn’t hail her over the radio meant that Lelouch had told her that they were coming. It wouldn’t have mattered, because Kallen could see what needed to be done.

The Britannian Knightmares were clustered at this point, maybe because it was closest to their hangar or maybe because they had one good officer who had thought along the same lines of Lelouch. Still, the odds were heavily in their favor, because there were only ten of them and, now that Kallen and her squad was there, they were horribly outnumbered. Horribly outnumbered and in Knightmares ready to fall apart. She watched one rattle through a turn, horribly reminded of her own Glasglow. It was better to have it put out of its misery.

She twisted the control stick, her heart pounding as it stuck for a moment. It moved the next second with the stiff jerks of something brand new and barely used. Then, it was moving smoothly and the Guren’s right arm was snapping out.

She missed her grab at the Knightmare’s arms, the hand closing around its head. Kallen felt the Knightmare jerk back, Kallen pushing the Guren forward to keep the contact. She glanced at the point where the silver portion of the arm joined to the rest of the Knightmare, watching it flex slightly, but it didn’t look like it was in danger of coming off. She breathed a sigh of relief, her thumb moving against the button on the side of one of her control sticks before pressing down.

There was a hum from deep within the Knightmare, and then red flared at the end of the hand.

The Knightmare in front of her shuddered and then the metal started to bubble. The distortion spread rapidly, the entire Knightmare buckling and bubbling. Kallen jerked the hand back as the Knightmare tipped forward. She put distance between her and the Knightmare, watching in shock as the whole Knightmare collapsed. She glanced at the ejection pod as it shook and blasted out of the Knightmare, but it didn’t get far. The pod crashed onto the ground, some of the Britannians immediately going to cover it.

Kallen stared at it before looking at the hand with a grin. Reading what it could do in the manual was completely different from seeing that in action. Kallen flexed the hand, glancing around at the display. She found one flashing section for the Radiant Wave Surger, the count going down by one. She nodded to herself, fixing it as another thing that she would have to pay attention to. But the blinking number was more than enough for her to take care of the Knightmares, especially since the others were tearing into them. Rakshata had done her work well, even if she had complained about sub-par materials the entire time.

She shifted in the pilot’s seat, trying to relieve the ache in her back. That would fade with time. And it was easy enough to ignore, especially with the battle at hand.

It was exhilarating, because Kallen was used to waiting for some sign that her Knightmare was about to shudder to a stop. She was used to making an opening and running because they were outnumbered. Now, there seemed to be a shift. Now  _they_ had the advantage.

Kallen maneuver the Guren, watching the other Knightmares. They knew what she could do, and they would keep their distance now, but there wasn’t anywhere to run. They were stuck between her and Inoue’s squads and the barracks behind them. If a few did dart around them, they would just run into the rest of the team wreaking havoc.

She nudged the Guren back into formation, ignoring the way that some of the newer recruits shouted back and forth between each other. They would settled down soon enough.

Kallen sent the Guren rushing forward, twisting it around a flailing Knightmare missing an arm and frantically sparking. She turned her attention to the next closest Knightmare, closing in with the knife she had when Lelouch’s voice came over the radio again.

“Q1, status.”

“Working on those Knightmares.” Kallen grunted as the two Knightmares collided, giving up on holding onto the conversation until she had cut one of the lines in the Knightmare’s arms. It went limp, Kallen circling around it as she picked up the conversation again. “We should have them done by the time you need us gone.”

“Good. I’m ordering the retreat now.”

Kallen rolled her eyes, pushing one of the control sticks forward to stab the knife deep into the guts of the Knightmare. He probably hoped that giving them a time limit would make them work faster, not that it mattered. Two more Britannian Knightmares caved, their escape pods activating. The rest looked ready to surrender, although Kallen wouldn’t put it past them to cut and run. It wouldn’t do them much good. If Lelouch was pulling them out, then the charges were set and the whole base would explode. It would take the Britannians months to rebuild, and just as long to realize that all of the information had been stolen and long since put to use.

She grinned, falling in with Inoue as they both charged the Britannian Knightmares.

* * *

Kyoto’s headquarters turned out to be on Mt. Fuji. Lelouch was sure that Suzaku would find some amusement or irony from it, but his studies of the nation had been kept short, just to the things he absolutely needed to know. Everything else he thought that Suzaku could help him with.

The familiar knot of pain started to rise in his chest, but he pushed it away. He didn’t have time for that, there were more important things to worry about.

They had taken down the military bases that Clovis had left open to them, meaning that he had more information than he knew what to do with. But that didn’t matter as much as the current situation.

Kyoto had called on _them_. Kyoto had negotiated to meet _them_ on _their_ terms. It was too good a chance to pass up, and he was not going to ruin this, not when it was the only way that he could see to get what he needed.

He curled his hands into fists, taking a few deep breaths before calming himself. He was the leader of the Black Knights, he had to appear calm and put together or Kyoto would get nervous. From what he had pulled together about them, they were riding a careful line. They had to be cautious considering that they were a part of the government. It was the only thing that made sense. With his leg healing, he’d had plenty of time to look them up.

Lelouch was sure that Ohgi and the others would have made a fuss if they had known. To them, Kyoto was still a mysterious distant entity. But they were just people, people with money to spend, which meant that they were to be watched. Lelouch couldn’t imagine a Britannian being so willing to help, especially one with tied to India. That would mean having ties to the Chinese Federation and Lelouch couldn’t think of anyone who had the right kind of money _and_ the ties. That restricted the pool to someone in Japan, which narrowed things further. There were only a few Japanese left that held any wealth, and he had looked into them as a matter of course for helping Clovis. He had a narrowed down list, but Lelouch wasn’t sure how much good it would do. He couldn’t reveal too much, without having everything crashing down around him.

He jerked his head up at the sound of someone walking over. Lelouch stared through the mist, just barely seeing the trees and other plants in the garden.

For all of Kyoto’s begging and demanding a meeting, they had arranged things masterfully.

He had brought three with him, the number that they had specified, but they had been swept away. He had been led to the garden under some pretense, but now he was sure that he wouldn’t be seeing the others. He was sure that they were being interviewed separately. It was what he would do, because it paid to be cautious. It was a good thing that he had only brought the original group, because they knew to talk around the topic. As it was, there were too many pieces of the Black Knights still trying to settle into place. It was just part of the natural course of additions to the group. More missions would get them to settle, but they had been seeking them out more slowly now.

They couldn’t do Refrain raids forever.

Lelouch sighed as he picked his way over to a bench. His leg was feeling better, even with Sugiyama hovering over him. The problem was that he still limped, which was telling. Zero had never limped before. But, until a week ago, he had never been Zero anywhere other than in front of a camera or a voice recorded hours before hand.

He sank down onto the bench, stretching out his leg before curling it in. He would have to at least pretend that nothing was wrong, that would make Kyoto more willing to help them. Then again, he had stacked the odds in their favor.

There was only one other resistance group operating independently. The JLF was still at large in Narita and enjoying Kyoto’s support, but all of the smaller groups had come running to the Black Knights. It was the only way that they had been able to survive, Lelouch had made sure of it. The Black Knights needed to survive, needed to be able to compete in a way that the JLF couldn’t. From his research the JLF was comprised of the old Japanese army, while the Black Knights were made up of the people of Japan. They were plugged into every major city, funneling information back to headquarters while the JLF was stuck on their mountain.

Lelouch smiled to himself, reaching down to rub at his thigh. His leg had been broken down by his shin, but it was a nervous motion that he had to have picked up from his mother.

He curled his fingers into his thigh at the reminder before he shook his head. He wasn’t Lelouch now, he was Zero. Zero couldn’t waver.

He took a deep breath, freezing when he saw someone else walking through the mist. Lelouch tipped his head to the side, watching as the figure resolved further into an old man hobbling along the path on a cane. He hesitated before getting to his feet, watching as the man made his way over.

Even with the cane the man made good time, some of his hesitation coming from the uneven path. The garden was beautiful enough, but Lelouch was sure that he would have a different opinion once the fog cleared. As it was, he could see where parts of it was overgrown. It seemed like the kind of inexactness that would drive some crazy, but it just reminded him of the Aries Villa. His favorite parts of the gardens had been the parts that had started to run a little wild, although part of it had been because Suzaku had been there.

He sucked in a quick breath, pushing the thoughts away hard. This was one of those times that Lelouch had to be dead, so he would ruthlessly crush himself until he was Zero again. Everything hinged on Kyoto’s approval. That the group had practically begged for his meeting meant nothing. They could always change their mind, and then they would start to struggle. They were only getting attention now because they had Kyoto’s interest. Without it, they would have to move faster than Lelouch was ready for. He wanted to have time to lay his plans to be sure that it worked the first time.

Lelouch licked his lips, wincing at the taste of the fabric over his mouth. His fingers twitched by his side, but he stilled himself, years of practice coming in handy.

He waited as the old man approached him, Lelouch allowing himself a slight tilt of his head. “Kirihara.”

The sound of his name brought the man to a stop. Kirihara peered up at him with narrowed eyes. Lelouch kept an equally careful watch on the man. He wanted to learn the man’s body language as quickly as possible, to better use Kyoto to his advantage.

His study session was cut off by a sharp tap, Kirihara digging his cane into the gravel of the path. “So, you’re the one steering the Black Knights to victory. You have my thanks for the work you have done. And my frustration, for not responding promptly.”

There was a hind of scolding in Kirihara’s voice, but Lelouch ignored it. He had always thought that Kyoto would try and keep control, and this was just another grab at it.

He tipped his head to the side, studying the man before shaking his head. “Opportunities arose that we couldn’t miss.”

Kirihara hummed before shifting his weight, the man obviously getting comfortable. Lelouch wanted to curse, because he had hoped that the old man would go to the bench. He could stand, but eventually his leg would quiver. To his annoyance, he couldn’t stop it. Most people didn’t notice, but Lelouch was sure that Kirihara would. He wasn’t sure how dangerous that show of weakness would make the negotiations, but Lelouch was prepared to treat this like an appearance at his father’s court.

Kirihara remained quiet for a moment before he nodded. “I read about those. Well done. You’ve crippled the Britannian military for the next few months, possibly longer. It’s a miracle.”

His tone of voice didn’t reveal anything, so Lelouch just tipped his head in a nod. “The people needed a miracle.”

“The people need careful planning.” Kirihara gave him a look that was almost too knowing. “We already have our miracle worker.”

“Can you have too many? I believe that we need as many as possible in this situation. Our victories are worth celebrating, but they mean nothing when you consider the enemy.”

“You consider taking down all of Britannia?”

Lelouch was tempted to say yes, he burned with the need of it, but he bit his tongue. His target was more refined and he knew it. It was his brother. Anything else was secondary. Lelouch curled his fingers slightly, everything had to be kept in order. He was keeping track of too many things to let himself get distracted.

He held Kirihara’s gaze for a moment before shrugging. “I don’t intend to get ahead of myself. I’ve given my word about Japan and it’s taken up most of my time.”

“I see.” Kirihara’s jaw worked for a moment before the man tapped his cane against the path. “You’ve done a great job. We talked to your subordinates. They gave away nothing.”

Lelouch shrugged. “There’s nothing to hide. Our sources may be our own, but that’s part of our success.”

“Yes, I’ve heard how you’ve worked your way into the settlement and how you’ve focus on doing the same in other cities. But what I was talking about was your identity.”

Lelouch visibly tensed before he could stop himself. He bit his lip to stop a curse from slipping out, but Kirihara’s laugh told him that the old man had seen everything.

He rolled his shoulders back, trying to look unaffected. “I hardly think it matters.”

“We prefer to know who we are in business with.”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes!” Kirihara snapped. “It’s our lives and money on the line after all!”

Lelouch stared at him for a moment, smiling when he saw the fracture lines. “And what about our lives? The Black Knights risk their lives every day, even before we worked together.”

“It’s not the same thing.”

“Are you saying that you don’t trust us?” Lelouch pushed on like Kirihara hadn’t spoken. “Or just me? The Black Knights have no problems.”

“You get results.”

“And isn’t that what you want? A free Japan.”

Kirihara frowned up at him. “What do _you_ want?”

Lelouch studied him for a moment before allowing himself a little bit more of the truth. “Britannia’s attention.”

“You have it then.”

“Good.” Lelouch glanced around, watching as the fog moved through the garden. It showed no signs of breaking up, but that was expected on Mt. Fuji.

That was another one of their mistakes. They had left a trail of who they were and led him right to where they operated. Now he had them, and they didn’t even know it. They could threaten and bluster all they liked, but he had the upper hand.

Kirihara sighed, the sound overly loud. He tapped his gaze against the path another few times before going still. “There is no arguing with your results.”

“Yet you hesitate.”

“We like to know who we are working with.”

Lelouch sighed, reaching up to run his fingers over the mask. He saw Kirihara tense, the man getting easy to read in his eagerness. Lelouch let his fingers linger here for a moment before dropping his hand. “It hardly matters if you get the results that you want. But if you must know, I am a dead man.”

Kirihara sputtered, his hands tightening on his cane. “T-this is no time for jokes.”

“I don’t. I am a man that Britannia killed for the choices I made. Shouldn’t that be enough of an answer for you?”

Kirihara stared at him, the man not hiding his indecision. Kyoto needed them, because they were getting results, far more than the JLF. Better yet, the people adored them. Kyoto could ruin itself if it tried to pull their support. It was exactly the situation that he wanted, because there was only one way for Kyoto to bend, and it was in their favor.

Kirihara seemed to realize that as well. He ducked his head with a long sigh. “Your subordinates were very stubborn on this matter too. They spent their time reassuring me that your identity didn’t matter in the face of your resolve. You have proven that much so far, and it would be wrong to punish them from using everything available to them. You have Kyoto’s support, but I expect the truth from you one day.”

“If things go well, you may get it.”

Lelouch turned before he could see how Kirihara reacted. He had gotten what he had wanted, Kyoto would help them. Lelouch was more than happy to take what they would give him and then throw them away as soon as he was done.


	17. Seeking Solace

Suzaku waited as the door to the office slid closed behind him, standing carefully at attention as he waited to be recognized. From the way that Julius was bent over his books and laptop he would be kept waiting. Suzaku took a deep breath, settling into a comfortable position. He was used to it, to the point where it was almost natural. But that make him miss the way things had been all the more.

Guards had been assigned to Rolo and Nunnally, and Captain Gottwald was firmly ensconced by Lady Marianne’s side. Or as close as C.C. would let him get. That left him at loose ends with a promise that he had made to Lady Marianne. That left him little to do but wait on the prince, which was something he had been avoiding.

It wasn’t Julius’ fault that he looked so much like Lelouch. It was just something that he would have to get used to. If not, it was something to push through, like the training and comments that he’d heard all his life.

Suzaku tucked his arms behind his back, freezing when Julius looked up. He stared at the prince, watching as Julius frowned.

The prince sat up, tapping his pen against his desk before he let it go. The serious look didn’t leave the prince’s face, Suzaku fighting the urge to shift the longer that Julius stared.

Finally, Julius shook his head while making a dismissive motion. “You’re the Knight of Seven, are you not?”

“Yes, your highness.”

“Then wear the uniform that fits your station.”

Suzaku lifted his chin slightly. “The empire is still in mourning.”

Julius hummed and went back to working, his eyes fixed on the screen of his laptop. “Officially, but business has moved on.”

“I haven’t.”

Julius jerked his gaze back to him, Suzaku’s stomach twisting at the expression on the prince’s face. As quickly as it had appeared, it was gone. But it left Suzaku wondering what he had seen. He couldn’t quite place it, but instinct warned him to be careful, and that surprised him.

He had never felt anything but at home at the Aries Villa. The princes may have been high handed at times, but Suzaku had been willing to overlook that as he had gotten to know them. After all, royalty always had their sharp edges to hide where they were the softest. Julius seemed to cultivate more of them, even more now that Lelouch was dead.

Suzaku swallowed and lowered his gaze. “Your highness…”

Julius sighed, the sound loud in the room. “I understand. People mourn differently. Mother lets herself worry, Rolo becomes a coward.” Suzaku jerked his head up slightly at the harsh words, but Julius continued like he didn’t realize what he had said. “I work myself into a frenzy and just try to _forget_. I hope you understand.”

“I…I do.”

“Good.” Julius gave him a wide smile. The prince folded his hands on the desk, not bothering to push anything aside. “Because of that, I almost have everything ready for our trip to the EU. You’ll be getting your briefing soon, which is why I called you here. Mother talked to you, didn’t she?”

Suzaku was gland for the chance of topic. “She requested it.”

“I thought she would. She always worries about us even though I told her…it doesn’t matter. I’m sure you’ll be put in charge of a unit to take care of me. I intend to leave organization and deployment to you, but request that you report to me, and not to Schneizel.”

“Of course.”

Julius smiled. “I love my brother, but he can be a bit heavy handed. I think he forgets that I’m no longer five years old. He’ll try to push, but I give you permission to be stubborn, or stupid, whatever works. He’s going to be even more defensive after what happened to Lelouch, which is something I want to avoid. I just want to get this done before my Father remembers what happened the last time.”

“But-”

“I can’t be here doing nothing! Not when my crippled sister goes about her business!”

The vehemence in his voice made Suzaku snap his mouth shut.

Julius panted for breath for a moment, the prince looking slightly crazed. “She’s doing more than I’m allowed and she can’t do _anything_ herself. It…It…” He seemed to be fumbling for words for a moment before Julius shook his head. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths.

Suzaku was almost glad of it, but that left him to stand in his own silent horror. This was something that he’d never heard from Julius. If anything, Julius was always the first to jump to his siblings’ defense. Then again, the prince was under stress from the upcoming assignment while still in mourning. Still, it made a shiver run down his spine and Suzaku couldn’t quite pinpoint why.

He watched as Julius pulled himself back together, the prince smoothing his hands over the desk. Julius remained quiet until his fingers bumped against one of the books there. His fingers curled around them, Julius breathing out a long sigh before opening his eyes again. “It’s not my sister. I know that, but that doesn’t help. I’ve been held back for so long and now…”

“You want an escape.” The realization came on Suzaku in a rush, because he recognized the look on Julius’ face. It was the one he had seen in the mirror when he had been back in Japan as just another Honorary Britannian. It was the look of someone bottling up a lie.

Julius looked furious at him, Suzaku confused by the anger. But then it was gone, Julius’ face softening as he leaned back in his chair. “Yes, that’s it. I want to come to terms with all of this in my own time. I want to…stop chasing ghosts?”

Suzaku didn’t know why it came out as a question, but it didn’t seem like the right time to ask. Maybe when Julius was more settled in the EU, when there was some distance from his home. He would try the question again, and maybe he would have some answers for his own unease. He didn’t know what else to do until then but follow orders or, most of them.

Julius stared down at the papers before shaking his head. “I’m glad you understand the assignment. I’ll have Kanon brief you on particulars as well.”

It sounded like a dismissal. Suzaku bowed, hesitating when Julius cleared his throat. He frowned for a moment before dropping into a full formal bow. The motion got a happy hum from Julius, Suzaku waiting to hear the shuffle of papers before he stood up.

When he looked at the prince, Julius was focused on his work. It was like he wasn’t there, which wasn’t surprising. Suzaku quashed the urge to smile ruefully, it wouldn’t do him any good. He had known Lelouch better than Julius, Lelouch had always made room for him. Julius had kept him at a distance. Suzaku couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or not. All he knew was that he couldn’t read Julius as easily.

Suzaku waited for the door to slide open, tensing as Julius cleared his throat. He looked back over his shoulder, the prince not even looking up at him. Julius was still involved with whatever was on his computer.

“I want to see you in blue when we meet again in three days.”

Suzaku didn’t respond, letting Julius take that however he wished. He waited until he was on the other side of the door to look down at his black and silver cloak. He ran his hand over the edge of it before shaking his head. There were some orders that he couldn’t bring himself to follow, not when it came to this. The length of morning was his decision, and he wasn’t ready to come out of it just yet, not when he was still surprised that the other side of his bed was empty or when he found himself waiting to see Lelouch coming around the corner.

He glanced up at the closest corner, staring at it for a long moment before turning and walking in the other direction.

* * *

C.C. drummed her fingers against the armrest of her chair, watching the news that streamed from Area 11. As usual, it was about the Black Knights and Zero. Clovis was doing his best to reassure the people, but C.C. doubted that anyone was happy. The Britannians were being reminded that there was just too few of them in the country. The military might have been a comfort if they hadn’t been pulled to fight in the EU war. Charles’ hurry made sense in that way. If Area 11 was causing this much trouble then it was only a matter of time that the other Areas started to follow their example. After all, Clovis was bungling things and, without the support of the Britannian military, there was no chance for him to fix it.

She smiled to herself, quickly smothering it. Aries Villa wasn’t Pendragon, so she didn’t have to watch herself at all times, but she didn’t want to fall back into the habit. Marianne was going out more often now which meant she had to mind her manners, at least long enough for Marianne to get through what she needed to do. It was an exercise in patience and one that she would gladly make. Marianne was trying keep herself distracted and C.C was ready to play along.

The last time she had been in Marianne’s office one of Lelouch’s pictures had joined Clara’s, and all of his other pictures were gone. In fact, his pictures around the villa had been making a slow retreat.

C.C. bit her lip. Marianne going out might have been a good sign, but that was not. Marianne was wavering and C.C didn’t know which way to move. It was a difficult balance, and all C.C. could do was offer to be there, but that wouldn’t solve much.

She picked up the pace of her drumming, matching it to Zero’s speech. She was barely paying attention to the newscast, at least until Zero really got into what he was saying.

The casual sweep of his hand got her attention first, C.C. staring at the screen. She let what Zero was saying blow past her, it was probably just more of the same; liberty from Britannia, hope for the oppressed. It was the kind of thing that everyone would eat up. She had heard it enough over the radio as it was played for Britannians to scoff at. After all, Zero was just a small voice crying out, one that would be silenced as soon as Clovis was no longer hampered by the EU War, or sprung whatever trap that he had prepared. Seeing him was another thing entirely.

She scooted to the edge of her seat, watching Zero closely as he continued on. There was something about him that caught her attention, although C.C. supposed that was the point. Everything about him was meant to keep people’s attention. But it was _how_.

She watched him for a while longer before it came to her. He looked like Schneizel or Clovis. The two of them had always talked with their hands. Schneizel had been more subtle, just flicking motions. Clovis had always gone for bigger, but this was even bigger. This was Julius…or Lelouch.

C.C. got to her feet, walking closer to the screen to watch more closely. Zero’s outfit hid everything, including his voice. It was a good move for a terrorist leader, good for anyone not wanting to be found. Still, that was no proof that her thinking was right.

It was no proof that she was wrong.

C.C. reached down to trace the shape of the gun in her jacket. Her theory rested on the fact that Zero talked with their hands and with what she had observed of Julius. His detachment from the whole affair might not be anything, nor his impatience with Rolo. It could all be how he was reacting. After all, none of them knew what had happened in Babel Tower.

She drummed her fingers against her side before shaking her head. There was every chance that she was reaching, that this was just her trying to do something to stop Marianne’s mania. Besides, she had been fond of Lelouch and his loss was galling.

There was still a chance, because there had been no body.

C.C. watched Zero until the announcement was over. She turned off the television before the media could begin their denouncement of him, because that didn’t matter. There was something else to look into, days and days of speeches and plans. Until she figured it out it would continue to nag at her. Until then, she couldn’t say anything that would give Marianne hope. She was not going to see Marianne destroyed over this, although C.C. wasn’t sure how it would make anything better. If Lelouch wasn’t dead but still in Japan then it brought up the question of who had killed him.

She turned in place, stopping when she saw Julius strutting down the hall. There was nothing different about him than before, Julius had always walked like he expected all of them to bow down in front of him. He had always been more like Charles than anyone else. It was more obvious now that everyone was subdued and without Lelouch to snap him back into check.

C.C. turned her head, watching as Suzaku trailed after him, the knight the careful three steps behind. Compared to the prince, Suzaku looked absolutely miserable, which was about the way that everyone in the Aries Villa looked. Julius looked like the cat who had gotten the cream, which he had.

He had his place with Schneizel helping in the EU and he had Suzaku.

A shiver ran down C.C.’s spine, and she knew better than to ignore it. Her gut feeling might not be entirely right, but it wouldn’t be entirely wrong.

Julius had started the game for Suzaku’s attention. Julius had sulked when Lelouch had won. Julius and Lelouch had gone to Area 11 to work with Clovis.

Only Julius had come back.

She pressed her hand against her gun, taking deep breaths. She could be jumping to conclusions, but it all made sense. Julius hated losing, but it was the lengths that made her pause. It shouldn’t be surprising considering who their parents were and how they were driven, but she didn’t dare entertain the thought, not until she had the proof. At worst it would satisfy her curiosity and nothing more. Besides, she might as well make the trip out to Area 11, just to find out if Lelouch’s body really was lost, for all of their sakes.


	18. Answers

Kallen slid out of the Guren, wincing at the cramp in her leg. She leaned against the wall, reaching back to stretch out her leg and move it. She shook her head as Sugiyama came towards her, waving him off to another member of the Zero Squad. They weren’t running the old Knightmares anymore, so it had been a surprise when the Knightmare had dropped an arm. She had heard the pilot yelp over the radio, although she had been quick to say that it was just sparks. Still, Kallen wanted her checked over. She was a good pilot and needed now that Lelouch was out in the field with them.

For all of his brilliance, the prince couldn’t pilot a Knightmare. It was enough to make Kallen want to banish him to their rear line, except that everyone liked having him as close to the front as possible.

She shook her head, pulling the stretch deeper before letting her leg go. She wiggled it experimentally before putting her weight on it. Kallen sighed and pushed away from the wall, turning her attention to the commotion in the bay.

She walked over to lean on the railing behind the point of entry for the Knightmares, watching as the last few wobbled in. Kallen frowned as she looked over the damage on them. It was nothing that Rakshata or Inoue couldn’t handle, but it was the fact that they sustained damage at all.

It was supposed to be an easy mission. One group would be meeting up with an informant and the JLF while another did a quick patrol of the area. It was all a set up for the sting that they had going to pull off.

Clovis was trying to move military supplies into the capital. Kallen had watched with Lelouch as the e-mails and paperwork had flown back and forth until it had all added up. The war in the EU was slowing down, which meant that their window to operate with impunity was closing, or so Lelouch said. Kallen was willing to take his word on it, because they had it hard enough already.

She bit her lip, staring at the battered Knightmares. The joint operation with the JLF was supposed to have made everything easy. All they had to do was scout the area and figure out a route to steal the military material that would be moving in.

Lake Kawaguchi Hotel was technically just a hotel, but Kallen supposed that they had just proven that the military bases weren’t safe enough to store things at. She was sure that Lelouch had a better explanation for it, but she wasn’t about to listen to it, not when there was no point anymore. Lieutenant-Colonel Kusakabe had ruined all of that.

There was a loud bang from somewhere in the hanger. Kallen had to lean over the railing to see what was going on. She needn’t have bothered, she could hear Tamaki shouting.

Kallen pushed away from the railing and started down towards the stairs, running as Tamaki’s voice got louder.

“What the fuck was that?! We come on good terms and you do _that._ ”

Kallen looked over the railing as she hurried down the stairs, glad that Ohgi was quick to rush out. Tamaki might be a hot-head, but he was right about this.

She bounded down the last of the steps as the remaining members of the JLF clambered out of their Knightmares and a few out of the ones that they had hitched a ride in. Kallen headed straight for the man that all of the JLF were gathering around, ignoring the way that four of the soldiers started moving closer to him. It didn’t matter, the JLF was outnumbered and Kallen was sure that all the Black Knights would agree with her.

She crossed her arms over her chest, settling for glaring at them as the rest of the patrols started to gather. It wasn’t their full strength, but she was sure that the word would spread through the organization fast enough. There would be nowhere for them to run.

Kallen stepped to the side as Tamaki broke free of Ohgi, letting him get a step past her before grabbing into his arm. Tamaki jerked to a stop, but that didn’t stop his mouth from running.

“You want Japan back, right? What kind of backwards way of saving Japan is that? Or are you jealous?” Tamaki peered at them for a moment before throwing his head back and laughing. “You’re trying to get rid of us to get all of Kyoto’s money and all of the glory. Is that it?”

Their leader raised an eyebrow, staring at all of them, but he didn’t move from his spot. One of his subordinates swayed in place, but didn’t move forward. Although, Kallen was sure that more of Tamaki’s taunting would get one of them to move. She frowned, tightening her hold on his arm.

“Wait for Zero.”

“Why should I?” Tamaki turned back to look at her. “I’m one of Zero’s oldest friends in this group, so I know what he would say. And he’d be asking them the same things!”

Kallen raised an eyebrow, but turned her attention away as the people towards the back of the group started muttering. She tugged on Tamaki’s arm, getting him to back up as Zero made his way through the group. Tamaki fought against her hold for a moment before following after her, his attention jumping to their leader.

“Zero! Give this assholes a piece of our mind! We’re not just going to roll over and get killed.”

“No we won’t.” Zero sounded amused, his head tipping to the side. “However, I want to know why it happened. We had a deal.”

The JLF leader bowed his head. “We did.”

“Was there another we weren’t aware of?”

“No.” Kallen watched as the man’s jaw tensed, the only sign of his annoyance. “What Kusakabe did was his own choice. He didn’t talk it over with us.”

Zero hummed, his mask turning slightly. Kallen could never be sure if Zero was really looking at her with the mask on, but he did a good job of pretending it.

When he remained still, Kallen raised one shoulder in a shrug. She had been away from the worst of it, stuck out on the edges in a patrol. She hadn’t even encountered the traps that had been set up for them. At the first call for reinforcements, she and her squad had charged in to help evacuate and hold their retreat as the Britannians had charged in. It was the first time in a long time that she had felt like the mission was out of control. It didn’t matter that the Britannians were in older Knightmares and mostly soldiers on the ground. They hadn’t been prepared and they didn’t have a plan.

Zero turned away from her, his cape moving slightly as he drummed his fingers against his hip. “So Kusakabe wanted prisoners, not the military supplies.”

“He wanted to make a point.”

“And what do you want, Kyoshiro Tohdoh?”

Kallen startled at the name, looking at the man. When she pictured Tohdoh the Miracle Worker, she had pictured someone younger, or at least someone that didn’t look so defeated.

Tohdoh sighed, his head falling forward slightly. “I want Japan.”

It was hardly an explanation for anything, but Lelouch treated it like it was. He nodded, turning to find Ohgi in the crowd. “General Tohdoh will join us for our meeting. In the meantime, make sure everyone else is treated well. Kallen.”

She dropped Tamaki’s arm, falling into step by Zero as they made their way out of the hangar. Habit made her glance over at Lelouch’s Knightmare, checking it for extensive damage before she turned her attention to Zero. He seemed unharmed enough and Sugiyama was sure to have passed by him to check before he had even approached the group from the JLF.

Her worry satisfied, Kallen focused on Lelouch. “So we’re allying ourselves with them now.”

“Maybe.” Lelouch’s voice dropped low. “I want to find out if this was really a matter of internal disagreement or if this is all part of the plan.”

Kallen snorted and shook her head. “If it is, it’s a bad one. What kind of plan ends with most of their group captured?”

“A stunningly bad one, or a carefully thought out one. It’s just a matter of which.” Lelouch paused and tipped his head to the side. “It does benefit us, not that Kyoto won’t be splitting their funds.”

“And the JLF will owe us a favor.”

“They will, won’t they?” Lelouch sounded like he was grinning, but it was impossible to tell with the mask on. He hummed, slow to nod. “Either way, it works for us. We have the military equipment.”

“What we could carry.”

“But the rest was destroyed, which makes it a victory for us.” Lelouch waved away her worries with one hand. “And we have more members. The JLF won’t find it easy to recover from this, so it would be better to fold them into our organization. It will give us enough to do something big before Britannia is done with the EU.”

Kallen perked up at that, watching Lelouch carefully. “What do you mean by big?”

“We’ll have to see. First comes what targets are open and what we have at our disposal.”

Kallen sighed, too used to Lelouch’s way of planning to complain. As soon as the meeting with Tohdoh and the others was over, he would start digging through what he had. It was only when he had something to work with that he would bring them in. It was a mere formality, a habit from the days that it had just been them in Ohgi’s bedroom. At least it kept Lelouch in check, although at this point it was hardly necessary. Lelouch might as well be one of them now, he had the same rage and drive that all of them did. He just hid it far better than most of them did.

* * *

“So it’s settled?”

Lelouch paused in the middle of taking off his mask, glancing at the seven people gathered in his room. His gaze flicked to the door before he pulled his mask all the way off. He tucked it under his arm before reaching up to tug the cloth mask down.

While he was working, Ohgi took up the question, the man slumped in his seat. “Yes. We have knew partners in the JLF.”

Yoshitaka snorted. “The ex-JLF.”

Kallen shook her head. “What were they thinking?”

“Of themselves.” Lelouch tugged his cravat off, taking a deep breath of air. He turned to face them, leaning back against the wall. He thought he saw Sugiyama moving towards him, but the man quickly settled back in his seat. “It was a gamble that wouldn’t work, not with Clovis on high alert like he is. If they had been watching, they would have noticed.”

If wasn’t as simple as that but the explanation would do. Clovis was bound to be feeling the pressure by now, especially with all of his failures. Charles’ attention wouldn’t be held by the EU forever, and he was bound to start taking notice. Already Area 18 and 12 had started to mass their own rebellions, and Lelouch was sure that more would follow. It would just take a little more confidence on their parts. That and luck. Clovis was far from incompetent, but he failed to pay attention to the things of most importance. After all, if he was really looking, he would realize that all the information they were getting came straight from his own records.

Lelouch set his mask down on the desk, looking around at the others. “We will have to wait and see what happens, but all of our information is saying that Kusakabe and the others leaders were taken into custody. No word on executions yet. Clovis may try to avoid them, or he may get desperate.”

Kallen perked up. “Did Tohdoh ask for our help?”

Ohgi shook his head. “He said nothing. He must think that they’re lost.”

“Or that we’re too angry to go help them.” Inoue sighed and leaned forward. “Are we?”

“I’m angry as hell!”

Lelouch ignored Tamaki, preferring to shrug. “I’m sure there are people who are, but I’d rather have allies than enemies.”

He’d heard the accusations being thrown around while he had been in the hangar, and it had seemed unlikely that the JLF would want to try and get all of the support of Kyoto for themselves. As far as he could tell, Kyoto didn’t work that way. If anything, the JLF would be punished for taking out another resistance unit, especially when they were doing exactly what Kyoto wanted, and Lelouch intended to keep it that way. From what he had seen, Kusakabe’s actions looked more like a disagreement amongst themselves than anything.

“If we want to continue, we’ll need their help.”

Tamaki scoffed. “What good will they do? They’ve just been sitting up in Narita arguing with each other.”

“Tamaki is right.” Yoshida winced even as he spoke. “The JLF haven’t been active. If anything, they’ve been recruiting and weaving together their network.”

“They’re cautious.”

“More like frightened.”

Lelouch turned to look at Tamaki, watching as the man threw back his head and laughed. He let Tamaki laugh for a while before clearing his throat. “We need their military experience.”

“What?!”

Lelouch pushed away from the wall, making his way over to his desk. He sunk into his chair with a sigh. “We’ve been laying the groundwork, crippling their military, establishing our own supply and information routes, but we have yet to take the fight directly to them. We’re running out of time to do that with impunity. Tohdoh knows how to fight against the Britannian military, we can use that, and the experience of the others.”

Kallen snorted. “Including Kusakabe?”

“Well…maybe not him.” Lelouch ran a hand through his hair, wincing at the sweat. “But the others would be valuable. Until we find out where all of them are situated, it will be best to plan this as a joint mission, to rescue the remaining members of the JLF and to make our attack on the Tokyo Settlement.”

Lelouch expected the gasps and Tamaki’s shout of surprise. He glanced around at them, surprised when Ohgi frowned instead of immediately agreeing with the idea. “Could we hold it though?”

Lelouch opened his mouth to respond, quickly snapping it shut. He frowned as he did the calculations, wincing at the results. They didn’t have the numbers to hold the settlement, not unless they brought in all of their branches, but that would make them vulnerable. Despite all they had done, they would be a small bit of Japan surrounded by Britannia. The best they could expect was either to destroy enough of the military parts of the settlement to set Britannia back and buy them enough time to grow stronger or to appeal to Clovis directly. Lelouch didn’t think the former would work, because Britannia would have the forces to supply Japan with more soldiers. The latter would mean moving before he was ready. To get any agreements out of Clovis would take revealing himself, which would be fatal.

Julius hadn’t come to Japan yet and he was running out of time. But to get his brother there he would have to do something big, something exactly like attacking the Tokyo Settlement. There was a chance that they could negotiate more with Clovis just as Zero and the Black Knights, but it would likely come to nothing.

Lelouch cursed under his breath, closing his eyes. There was the plan to get back Japan and the plan to get his revenge on his brother, and neither were in place to help the other. Lelouch was sure that he could attempt to focus on his own goals, but he was sure that Ohgi and the others would know, he had allowed them to get too close. No matter how much they trusted him, he was still their prisoner of sorts.

Lelouch looked back up at them, shaking his head. “No, we can’t.”

“Then we won’t try.”

Lelouch was surprised by Ohgi’s insistence. Usually the man was more than content to sit back and let Lelouch lead them.

Lelouch shifted in his seat as Ohgi stared at him. “We won’t attempt to hold the Tokyo Settlement unless we can manage it. Or else we’re all going to be killed and they’ll crack down harder on Japan. So, what’s our next option?”

“To free the prisoners and get some kind of deal with Clovis.”

“And if we can’t?”

“Then we start attacking hard when we look to other places for more allies.” Lelouch sighed. “Not the other Areas though, we don’t have time for them to get to us.”

Kallen frowned. “So, the Chinese Federation.”

Lelouch shook his head. “I don’t like it or trust them either. But they would be glad to chase Britannia out of Japan.”

Yoshitaka shot to his feet. “But that will hand us right over to the Chinese.”

“I know.” Lelouch scrubbed a hand over his face. “There’s a chance that we can negotiate a better deal with them, but…”

“We would be trading one cage for another.” Ohgi groaned and sat back. “No.”

“I thought not.” Lelouch gave him a rueful smile. “Then we’d have to negotiate with Britannia, through Clovis or Schneizel.”

“Through you.”

Lelouch shook his head quickly in answer. “I’m dead to them and dead if I appear. Julius will…make sure that I remain that way.”

“You say that like you don’t have protectors.” Kallen leaned forward, looking like she would punch his shoulder before she remembered herself. “You have all of us.”

“So I’m a hostage again?”

“If they want to think so, yes.” Kallen shrugged. “Whatever helps us get what we both want. We can talk about our misplaced prince and you can assure everyone that nothing bad happened to you.”

“That implies my father will ransom me.”

“You have other siblings. And it’s not like we’re asking for money.” Kallen waved a hand vaguely. “A few seats at the table, a larger hand in governing. You’d say stuff like that, right?”

Lelouch nodded. “But that’s not what you want.”

“And you don’t want to leave without doing something about your brother. The way I see it, all you have to do is sit here and act as bait until he comes for you again.”

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. “And you?”

“I’m commander of the Zero Squad. It’s my job to protect Zero.”

Lelouch looked all of them. There were varying degrees of agreement that he could see, and it made him feel better. He didn’t like the idea of being bait, but he liked the idea of holding Tokyo Settlement by themselves or giving ground to the Chinese Federation even less.

He closed his eyes, taking a few breaths before nodding. “Fine. We’ll consider what we will do later. First, we free the members of the JLF and fold them into our system. We’ll take their advice from there and figure out how to best use it. We can get a better read on the situation in Britannia then.”

That seemed to make them happier, Lelouch sighing with relief. He’d dodged being revealed, which gave him time to plot for what he could do to get Julius to come to him.


	19. Pretense

Julius paced up and down the room, glancing back at his desk every time he passed. He never expected the treaty on it to change, but somehow he was always surprised by it. And it infuriated him.

Julius reached out to snap up the treaty on the next pass, staring at the note attached to it as he started his pacing again.

_These are the terms as determined at the meeting of allied and enemy forces at Wiesswolfe Castle. The treaty signing will take place there within two weeks. As a favor to Lady Marianne, you will not be present as I cannot guarantee the same safety standards that allowed you to come to the EU a second time._

_Schneizel_

Julius hissed out a breath between his teeth, crumpling the note and throwing it to the side. Damn Schneizel for his softness and damn his mother for interfering. This was supposed to be his moment to shine, his moment to present the terms of surrender, not a treaty.

Britannia had the advantage. In a few months they could have the forces of the EU cowed and ready to accept any terms they were given. It could have been sooner if Schneizel had let him execute the Euro-Britannian nobles who had been dragging their feet about the war. While what they were doing wasn’t technically treason, it was suspicious enough that they didn’t want to get involved. As far as Julius was concerned they didn’t need to investigate further. They were still Britannian no matter where they lived, which meant that they had to listen to the emperor’s orders. Coming from the princes, the orders had the same power.

But Schneizel had reversed all of his orders and then dared to tell him that he needed to learn diplomacy.

Julius laughed, throwing the treaty away from him. He watched as the papers scattered on the floor, not bothering to slow down as he walked over them. There was something satisfying about hearing them crumple under his boots as he walked. This was Schneizel’s peace he was stepping on, a peace made of weakness that could be easily broken if the EU decided to push. As far as he could see, it relied on the EU being afraid of Charles, but his father was not young. If things went the way Julius suspected, no one would push for the throne, leaving Odysseus to claim it. Then everything that his father had worked for, everything that _he_ had worked for would fall apart.

He cursed under his breath, turning on his heel and starting down the other side of the room.

He could see the way things would go with Odysseus as the king. Those that had the knack for it, like Schneizel, would try to control him. Those that didn’t would try to steal the throne from him. There would be no stopping the war if Odysseus got on the throne, and Britannia would lose everything. The only way to ensure that the empire stayed strong, that they all stayed safe, was to make sure a powerful prince got on the throne. One who wasn’t afraid to use the might of Britannia.

But to do that, he would have to gain recognition, to gain supporters. And he wasn’t to gain anything doing things Schneizel’s way.

He paused, resting a hand on his hip, drumming his fingers there as he thought it through.

Schneizel had told him enough to go on. Wiesswolfe castle would be easy enough to find and he could get the exact date of the treaty. That, of course, would be if he failed in his original plan. If he was trying to make trouble at the signing itself then it was already too late.

It was just a matter of choosing what to do, there were many ways he could cause the treaty to collapse.

Julius made his way back over to his desk, feeling himself settle. He knew how to get out of the situation despite Schneizel and his mother’s meddling. Julius shivered at the thought.

His mother was becoming weak, which was a shame. She was been one of the strongest knights of the empire once, the Knight of Six. Julius didn’t know what had changed, but he wasn’t going to let it stand. He wouldn’t be stopped by her worry, not when it was misplaced. Schneizel would never let anything happen to him, nor would Sir Kururugi.

He paused with his hand raised, turning the thought over in his head. He didn’t have a guard or a staff to serve him, a horrible oversight on his part. Then again, he hadn’t needed it, not when Schneizel had provided both and made it clear that he was just an observer in all of this. But what he did have was the one knight that accompanied him. Better yet, a Knight of the Round. The laws of Britannia were the only things that could touch them, and even then it was just a mark on their record. Sir Bradley must have had thousands of them and no action had been taken. Besides, it was war and such things could be forgiven in the service of Britannia. It was easy enough to make sure that the records disappeared.

Julius hunched over his laptop, searching through the latest troop positions and lines. If he was going to make this strike then it had to be good. He would only get one shot at it, even if he made sure to send Sir Kururugi out without his personal Knightmare. That would make it all the better, because it would take a while for it to come back to him directly. And, by then, he would have found a way for the situation to be patched up to his liking and the records would have disappeared. Maybe he could even wrap some of the same Euro-Britannian nobles into it as a warning to the others. The empire was not in the habit of being denied.

Julius chuckled to himself, looking at all the military positions. If he was going to do that, then it had to be somewhere close to Euro-Britannian forces, which would give him the added bonus of having reinforcements without having to do more than have a set of orders. There were plenty of orders of knights who would jump at the chance for real battle. He had heard good things about the Ashra squad. If he planned things right, he would get the Knights of St. Michael tangled up in the breaking of the cease fire, and they were deeply connected to the nobility of Euro-Britannia.

He leaned his cheek on his hand, looking through discarded battle plans. Any of them would do, even if it took some small adjustments. He drummed his fingers against the desk, letting the ideas run through his head.

Breaking the ceasefire would be more than enough to get the EU questioning Britannia. That would certainly delay the treaty, but he wouldn’t get another chance to disrupt completely because Schneizel and the others would be suspicious. It would be better to overdo it than to be cautious. With that being the case, it would be best to attack civilians as well and along a front already in place. Then it would look like Britannia was preparing to start up the war again while the EU relaxed. That was the best strategy.

Julius hummed to himself, smiling as he worked through the formerly most active fronts. He would start there, along with a simple requisition notice for a standard Knightmare. Sir Kururugi would be able to pilot it, Julius was sure of that.

He pushed away from his desk, staring at the map of the front as his plan settled neatly into place. All he would need to do was set the wheels in motion. Sir Kururugi would listen to his orders and then he would need a wild card, someone that would enjoy the destruction. All of that was just too easy.

Julius looked up as the door to his office slid open, smiling as Sir Kururugi stepped inside. His smile flickered a bit when he saw that the knight was still wearing the black and silver cape of mourning. Sir Kururugi had rarely appeared the full formal dress that required the cape, but his suit and been enough and the presence of the Lancelot on the field had worked just as well. Everyone knew which Knightmare belonged to a Knight of the Round.

Sir Kururugi bowed his head, hesitating there before dropping into the full bow that was required. Julius smiled at that. His brother had taught Sir Kururugi bad habits, so it was beyond time that he remembered his place.

Julius let him kneel for a moment before making a small motion. “Rise, Sir Kururugi.”

“Thank you, your highness.” The knight got to his feet, keeping his gaze on the ground. “I came to ask your permission for leave.”

Julius tensed. “Leave?”

“Only a day and I wouldn’t be going far. There’s going to be a ceremony, in remembrance of your brother.”

Julius swallowed, his excitement about his plan sinking away. “Oh, it’s that time already.”

“It’s been a year, your highness.”

That was more than enough time to forget someone. He’d put Clara behind him in that time, and Lelouch was barely a memory until someone else brought him up. It was better to move forward and not leave weaknesses like regret or sorrow. Better to channel those emotions into something else because he couldn’t bring the dead back. In Lelouch’s case, he didn’t want to. He’d won in the way that Britannian princes had always won the things that they wanted.

Julius leaned back, staring at the careful battle plans. One day wouldn’t ruin anything, he needed at least that much to get things set up. The problem was if he really wanted to allow Sir Kururugi that.

Sir Kururugi was _his_ now. His mother and father had given him the Knight of Seven to command. Beyond that, there was his game to consider. The winner was the one who secured Sir Kururugi’s affections. Without Lelouch around, it should have been easy. No one could love a dead person, but Sir Kururugi was persisting in it.

Didn’t he understand that this wasn’t how the game was played? He might have lost the royal favor of one prince but another was offering it openly and eagerly.

Julius frowned at Sir Kururugi, watching as the knight took a step forward, Sir Kururugi looking at him directly now. “Please, your highness, it’s for Lelouch.”

Julius stood up, not bothering to stop the chair from toppling behind him. Even the sound was distant as it clattered to the ground. It was unimportant in the end, especially when compared to the problem at hand.

“You mean, Prince Lelouch.”

Sir Kururugi’s mouth opened and then shut, his head falling forward. It wasn’t a disagreement, but it wasn’t an apology either, and that galled him. And, from the way that Sir Kururugi wasn’t offering anything else, he didn’t intend to. That made everything worse, because it was another one of Lelouch’s allowances. His brother had allowed Sir Kururugi much, too much. Julius didn’t intend to continue the pattern. Sir Kururugi was his, and so it was up to him to bring him to heel.

“No.” The word came out louder than he meant it to, but Julius didn’t want to take it back. He couldn’t with the way that rage bubbled up. “You don’t have permission.”

“But your highness-”

“Nor do you have permission to question me! You are under my command and my orders are final!” Julius slammed his hand down on the desk. “You do _not_ have permission to take leave. You will _not_ go to that ceremony. That’s an order!”

Sir Kururugi swayed in place, Julius expecting to see the same blank expression that the knight always wore. It was the careful deference that should always come with a knight. Instead Sir Kururugi looked furious at him. That expression slid away, but it didn’t go back to normal. Instead, it turned into something like cold fury.

Julius straightened his shoulders, ready to give more orders to bring Sir Kururugi back into line when the knight bowed. It wasn’t the full, formal bow that was his due, but a quick one from the waist. Then, Sir Kururugi was turning around and walking out of the door before he was dismissed. Julius could only gape after him as Sir Kururugi disappeared out the door.

He was tempted to order him back, but the words wouldn’t leave his mouth. It was too much like begging, and he would not beg. Sir Kururugi was _his_ , he had _won_.

Julius curled his hands into fists, trying to ignore the way that he shook. He would just have to make sure that the lesson was learned, and soon. He couldn’t have Sir Kururugi ruining his plans, especially when they were for Britannia. If that was the case, then he was like the Euro-Britannian nobles and should die for his refusal. But Julius wouldn’t jump there just yet. As a Knight of the Round Sir Kururugi could be forgiven. He just needed time and the right reminders to come back around, and Julius would make sure that he got that.

He sighed and turned around to right his chair. He made sure to keep the motion deliberate, bringing himself back under control. He could worry about Sir Kururugi later, once he was back under control and had a plan, both for disrupting the treaty and for the wayward knight.

* * *

Suzaku pulled off his jacket as he walked through the hallway by the living quarters. He sighed and pulled the jacket close to him, hugging it tight. He hadn’t known how much he had needed that, the quiet of the church, the words shared quietly between them. Schneizel’s presence had been expected but his participation hadn’t been. It was just another reminder that he hadn’t been the only one to have lost something precious when Lelouch had died. All that was missing was Lady Marianne, Nunnally and Rolo’s voices, but he was sure that they had their own kind of remembrance. It just made him wish that he was back there with them.

He patted the pockets of his jacket, needing something to do with his hands. It didn’t feel like a year since Lelouch had died, it still felt too fresh. At least he had stopped looking for Lelouch around every corner, but there were times when he was half awake that he would expect to roll over and find the prince. The worst were when he’d dream of how it had been and wake up still hearing Lelouch’s voice, but have nothing else.

He shuddered, clutching the jacket closer. That too would pass, maybe in a year and maybe more. He would just have to keep pushing through it. Just like he would have to push through standing guard over Julius.

According to what Schneizel said, it was only a few more weeks. By the time the treaty was signed, he and Julius would be on their way back. It would mean that Julius would have to wait for another assignment. Suzaku might have to ask Schneizel to see that it happened quickly, or else he was sure that Julius would become unbearable. That was one thing that he’d learned about the prince, it was better to keep Julius occupied or he would start to snap at everyone. That might have been the reason for his overreaction earlier. Or maybe it was something else. Julius hadn’t been too happy about the treaty, and Suzaku couldn’t figure out why. It was a victory, an end to the war.

Suzaku frowned as he thought it over before pushing the idea aside. He was tired, worn out from the ceremony and sure to get some kind of lecture from going against Julius’ orders. It wasn’t like he’d skipped his other duties to go, Schneizel had purposefully canceled everything so anyone could come. And a good number did, everyone except…

Suzaku stopped dead, staring down the hallway. He’d been so busy with the ceremony that he hadn’t really thought about who had been there. He’d scanned the room as a matter of habit, but he hadn’t thought about it, not until now. Schneizel and Kanon had been expected, as had the rest of Schneizel’s staff. There had been a few older officers who had known Marianne, and then himself. But the one person who should have been there hadn’t shown up.

It was strange considering how close the twins had been, at least before Julius had gone to the EU. He hadn’t gotten more time to observe the two of them after that, because he’d been focused with Lelouch going to Area 11. And, afterward, he’d been mourning, the whole family had. Except for maybe Julius.

Suzaku shook his head, trying to nudge the suspicion away. People mourned differently, he knew that. Julius might mourn by throwing himself into his work and getting snappish. After all, he had always seemed to resist shows of emotion. Marianne had waved it off, but Lelouch had called it their father’s influence. Suzaku could believe either, which made a likely enough explanation for him.

Even so, he couldn’t shake off the feeling. Maybe it had meant that he had finally adjusted to the thinking in Britannia, or maybe it was his own dislike of the prince coming through.

Suzaku sighed, letting the thoughts drift away. He didn’t want to spend the night mired in politics, he just wanted to curl up and sleep until he was needed in the morning. If he was lucky, then it would be a while.

As he walked, he glanced from side to side, automatically scanning the hall. As expected, the light in Schneizel office was on, but Suzaku was not about to duck in. There was every chance that Schneizel was looking for the same solitude he was, or continuing to work on the treaty. Even for a day like today, it was normal.

What wasn’t was the light still on in Julius’ office. Suzaku slowed down, tempted to just walk past. He didn’t want to deal with Julius just yet, nor until the prince was safely back on the plane and headed back to Britannia. But it was unusual behavior, and Suzaku couldn’t imagine what Julius was up doing.

Suzaku slowed down, about to bypass the office and take the long way back to his rooms when he heard someone shift inside.

“Sir Kururugi?”

Suzaku sighed, but stepped into the doorway. “Yes, your highness?”

Julius didn’t answer immediately, and it wasn’t hard to see why. The papers that had been on the desk were now on the floor, the surface cleared for the bottle of wine and glass. The glass had remains of wine in it, but it looked like it had been discarded for the moment. Julius was clutching the neck of the bottle, his grip surprisingly unsteady for the amount that was still in the bottle.

Suzaku stared at Julius for a moment before dropping into the full bow, closing his eyes when he heard Julius sigh. It was the smallest things that kept the prince happy, which were all the things that he felt like Lady Marianne and Lelouch had trained him out of.

Suzaku risked a glance up, watching as Julius settled back in his seat. The prince played with the bottle of wine for a moment before setting it aside. Julius motioned for him to get up, Suzaku watching him for a moment before getting to his feet. Julius was quick to motion for him to step forward, Suzaku glancing at the door that had been left open. That too wasn’t like Julius.

He approached the desk cautiously, stopping a good distance from it. It seemed to be enough for Julius because the prince smiled and nodded at him. “You went.”

It was obvious what Julius was talking about. Suzaku didn’t bother to try and lie, he just nodded. “I did. Prince Schneizel invited me.”

“Of course.” Julius made a vague motion with his hand. “He is our superior in this, and you can’t ignore an order from him.”

There was a bit of bitterness to Julius’ voice, Suzaku tensing at it. If Julius noticed, the prince didn’t show it. He just stood up and stared walking around his desk. “I guess he thought he was doing you a favor, and maybe he was. Schneizel has a way of reading people. It must be why he didn’t invite me.”

“But you were welcome.”

“I would have refused.” Julius leaned heavily on the desk, his gaze jerking away. “I’m not one to air my sorrows in a group. I prefer to do it alone.” He nodded over at the wine. “And I would have continued.”

“Apologizes, but I saw the door open.”

Julius looked at the door, blinking at it like he was surprised to see it like that before he shook his head. “I must have…left it like that.”

It seemed to take him effort to talk, something that made Suzaku hesitate. He’d never seen Julius like this, the tight strings that held the prince together starting to come loose. It reminded him more of Lelouch, of when the two of them had gotten to know each other. Lelouch had always been willing to let the careful mask of prince drop, but Julius held his close, like it was the only thing keeping him safe or together.

Julius stumbled a few more steps forward before leaning back against his desk with a groan. He stared at the desk before shaking his head. “As you can see, I’m fine. You probably saw all the guards on your way in so…” Julius waved to the hall, the motion surprisingly steady. “You can consider yourself dismissed for the day.”

“But-”

“I will overlook this conduct, just this once.” Julius smiled at him, almost managing to look like he was in on some joke. “Call it a favor between the two of us.”

Suzaku just stopped himself from raising an eyebrow. It felt too casual, something that Julius had never stooped to in the entire time that Suzaku had known him. It all felt wrong.

He swayed in place, not sure if he was tempted to leave and put the conversation behind them or search the room. There wasn’t anywhere to hide in the office, Suzaku had checked it plenty of times himself. Besides, he couldn’t think of an enemy that would convince Julius to act friendly to him. If anything, it was the wine, except the bottle looked like maybe one glass had been poured out of it.

His gaze flicked back to Julius as the prince stumbled forward. Julius caught himself on one of the chairs before shoving himself away. Suzaku leaned back as Julius got closer, the prince reaching out for him. For a moment, it looked like he was about to fall, and it was instinct for Suzaku to reach out to catch him.

Julius grunted slightly, leaning against him. Suzaku expected the prince to push away, but Julius remained leaning against him, apparently content to remain there. Suzaku tensed, his gaze jumping back to the barely touched bottle of wine. There was every chance that he was wrong, but he had learned to trust his instincts.

Julius didn’t smell like alcohol.

“You high-” Suzaku went still as he felt Julius’ hand against his neck.

The prince’s hand moved up, Julius’ fingers curling in the hair at the nape of his neck as Julius pulled away slightly. Julius stared at him for a moment, his eyes very focused for one who seemed to be playing at being drunk.

It took a moment for Julius to smile, and it sent a shiver down his spine. Julius seemed to take it as encouragement, his other hand sliding up Suzaku’s chest. “Although, now that you’re here, I can see why some people don’t hide themselves away.”

“Y-your highness, I-” He was stopped by Julius’ finger on his lips. Suzaku recoiled, but Julius followed him, his finger tracing over Suzaku’s lips.

“I think we can do something that will help the both of us. Comfort me.”

Suzaku shoved Julius away, his stomach twisting violently. He barely noticed the prince stumbling back into his desk, he was just filled with revulsion.

He reached up to wipe the back of his hand across his mouth, like that would chase away Julius’ touch. It didn’t work, Suzaku shivering at the memory of the touch.

“That was an order, Sir Kururugi.” Suzaku jerked his gaze up, watching as Julius pushed himself away from the desk. The prince seemed to have given up all pretenses of being drunk. “What’s the matter? You liked it when Lelouch did it to you?”

A cruel smile crossed his face. “Did you think we didn’t know? The two of you made it very obvious from the start. There was not a soul in Aries Villa that couldn’t see what you and my brother were doing…except maybe you. Did you really think that a prince would waste his time with an Eleven without a reason?”

“That’s not-”

“What he told you. I see.” Julius leaned back on the desk, the picture of ease. “You see, we were playing a game. Lelouch and I…we get bored so easily. Or we did. Whichever.”

It felt like a cold hand was squeezing his heart, Suzaku unable to do anything but stare at Julius.

That seemed to be what Julius wanted because his grin widened. “So he never told you? Maybe I should have let you have that. But did you really think that any one of our family would pick out an Eleven like you to favor.”

“Honorary Britannian.” The words came out softly, almost an afterthought of a defense.

Julius huffed and shook his head. “It’s like calling a fruit overripe. It does nothing but give something a pretty title. It means the same thing in the end. The fruit is rotting and you’re just a Number. A quick tumble and nothing more.”

Suzaku shook his head, trying to speak through the horror that held him still. “No, that’s not the truth.”

That finally knocked the grin off of Julius’ face, the prince slumping a bit. He frowned at Suzaku. “How would you know that? You knew my brother for a year, I knew him all of his life.”

Suzaku shook his head, not willing to give Julius that answer. Any conversation that he’d had with Lelouch was going to remain between the two of them, as it should be. Julius had no part in it.

His silence seemed to enrage the prince even more.

Julius slammed a fist onto the desk with a low growl. “He lied to you!”

“No.”

“Yes did! It’s the only way he could have won!” Julius flailed an arm out, not caring that he knocked the bottle of wine and glass over. The bottle tipped to the side, the wine spilling out, but the glass rolled off the table and cracked. The sound was like a gunshot in the quiet, but Julius didn’t bother to look back at it.

Julius shoved himself away from the desk, storming towards him.

Suzaku took a step back  when Julius grabbed for the front of his shirt. Suzaku reached down to unhook Julius’ fingers, but he stopped himself. Julius was still a prince of the empire.

Julius glared up at him, making the motions like he was going to jerk him around, but the prince didn’t manage it. It didn’t matter, because the rage on Julius’ face was enough to keep him pinned in place.

“He only won because he cheated!” Suzaku jerked his head back as spit flew from Julius’ mouth, the prince too far gone to notice. “Like everything else Lelouch did, he cheated at it! The game was to get your attention, not to fuck you.”

Suzaku tipped his chin up. “Would that come later?”

Julius’ upper lip curled, the prince staring at him before shoving him away. “I don’t have to answer you. You’re mine to command.”

“I answer to the emperor.”

“He’s given command of you to me. Besides, I won our game.”

“But Lelouch died…” Suzaku trailed off when he saw the same pleased grin cross Julius’ face. It was not the grin of a grieving brother. It looked like the triumphant grin that Lelouch would sometimes get when he got his way, a trait that Julius shared. Except that meant that…

Suzaku took a step back, staring at Julius with wide eyes. “You.”

Julius shrugged. “Lelouch cheated, which meant that I could as well. _Anything_ to win.”

Suzaku shook his head at Julius, watching for some kind of sign of regret, or that Julius was joking. He would take either, but Julius didn’t seem to care. He just leaned back on the desk and smirked.

Suzaku was filled with the urge to rush forward and punch Julius’ smug face in, but that wouldn’t accomplish anything. No one would take his word, not even as Knight of Seven. Julius would always win that argument and Suzaku couldn’t stand it. Lady Marianne had told him to watch over Julius, but he just couldn’t not knowing that Julius had been the one to kill Lelouch, and all because of him.

He clenched his hands into fists, staring at the prince. He allowed himself a moment, then he turned on his heel and walked out of the office. Suzaku heard Julius call for him, but he ignored it. Julius could shout for him all he wanted, but Suzaku had no intention of coming back. He was not about to stand by a murderer, not when he was going to be treated like a prize and certainly not when it was Lelouch’s killer.

He took a deep breath, looking around the hall before his gaze settled on Schneizel’s office. He was moving before he could really think about what he was doing, all he could remember was that Lelouch had always spoken fondly about Schneizel.

He would never be able to accuse Julius of the crime. For all of his skills and patronage, he was just another Eleven. The best he could do was to be taken away from Julius. Far enough away that he could forget that he had ever heard about the vi Britannia family. As much as it pained him, it seemed to be the best thing he could do.

Suzaku swallowed hard, steeling himself as he knocked on the door. The voices on the other side stopped, Suzaku taking a step back as Kanon peered through the door. Suzaku looked past him towards where Schneizel sat at his desk, the prince looking less put together than Suzaku had ever seen. His gaze flicked to where a pair of jackets were casually tossed over the only other chair in the room, the seat filled far too much for anyone to have been sitting in it.

Suzaku shrugged it off, focusing on the prince. It was only a matter of time before Julius recovered and came bellowing after him.

He bowed slightly, bracing himself with one hand on the doorway. “There’s something I want to ask you, Prince Schneizel.”


	20. Picking up the Pieces

Lelouch stared at the blank search field, his hands hovering above the keyboard.

He knew better than this, it was the same thing every time. There was a list of people he shouldn’t search, because it would just remind him of everyone that he was distancing himself from. It had been bad enough watching their reactions when they thought that he was dead, Lelouch didn’t want to see them moving on with their lives. It was his own fault for choosing this course, but it was the best that he could muster. He knew that he could bring Julius to Japan, it was just a matter of manipulating things the right way. If it was helping Japan, so much the better. It was what he had been sent out to do. Now at least he didn’t have to pretend that he was obeying the emperor’s rules. Because of that, everything required more thought and planning, more than enough to keep him busy.

It didn’t make the lingering ache go away.

He took a deep breath and gave in, starting with Nunnally’s name. His sister at least he could look at without feeling too much guilt. Nunnally was the darling of the media, so he could at least get a snapshot of what she was doing. And he would stop himself there. If he went too deep, then he would start to feel his resolve crumble.

Lelouch breathed out as the search results came up. He scrolled through the articles, most of them the same.

_Princess Nunnally Opens Children’s Hospital._

_Princess Nunnally Participates in Charity Book Drive._

_Princess Nunnally Opens Britannian Special Olympics._

_Princess Nunnally Speaks to Victims of Earthquake._

Lelouch sighed, scrolling through the articles. Something in him settled that Nunnally was continuing on with her life, and with no restrictions. The only new things that he could see were the additions of one new guard always hovering just behind her and Euphemia at her side. It was rare to see Nunnally alone now, which was a good thing.

Lelouch scrolled down further, freezing at a video that came up.

_Princess Nunnally Speaks on the One Year Anniversary About the Death of Prince Lelouch._

For a moment, he was tempted to click on it, but he stopped himself. He wouldn’t be able to bear it, not when it was Nunnally. He didn’t want to hear about everything that she missed about him and everything that he was missing.

He closed his eyes, taking a few breaths before redirecting his attention. Nunnally was fine, and he expected that he would find nothing on Rolo, which was exactly what he wanted. His younger brother would have been thrown back to the way he had been when Clara had died. He needed time to recover without being shoved in the world to have the same questions demanded of him. His death was not excuse to harass his family, although Lelouch was sure that it hadn’t stopped anything.

Lelouch ran a hand down his face, leaning back in his chair. He glanced over at the clock, watching the time run down. There was a meeting in a few hours, one that would determine the way that they moved forward. Lelouch had his own plans about how it would happen, but his days of being the only ones calling the shots were over.

It rankled him, but he couldn’t push on this. He might be able to talk down the leaders of the JLF, but not Tohdoh. The miracle worker was a legend in the mind of the Japanese people. Zero hadn’t achieved that yet. It might take years to do so.

Lelouch ignored the way that his heart pounded at the thought. They might be able to hold Britannia back and keep them at bay, but without an agreement of the government in the future they would not be able to keep it up forever. Without Charles dying or Clovis giving in, they would be crushed when Britannia turned her attention to them.

He curled his hand in his lap. His resolve was firm. There were only two ways to stay alive, which was to remain in hiding or to kill his brother. By attempting to do both at once he hoped that he would be able to go home faster, because he ached for it.

He missed the gardens, the halls, his family. Suzaku.

Lelouch jerked forward, his hands hovering over the keyboard before he could stop himself. He stared at the blinking curser, his fingers twitching as he found against the urge. The last time he had looked up Suzaku it had been the news that the knight would be escorting Julius to the EU. He had stormed away then, because he hadn’t been able to handle seeing his brother’s smug smirk.

At least it reassured him that his ruse was working. No matter how much the media focused on Zero and the Black Knights, or the other rebellions that were springing up because of them, not one had looked for Prince Lelouch vi Britannia. After all, no one looked for the dead.

Lelouch took a few deep breaths before jerking his hands down. Looking up Suzaku wouldn’t help him, nor would chasing down references to his mother. He wouldn’t be able to handle seeing her trying to keep herself going.

He never looked up Julius.

That left him with what he should be doing, which was digging into the new members that they had liberated from the Britannian jail. He needed to know how to use them, what problems they would bring up, what they were more likely to do when presented with their plans. Lelouch had wished that their rescue had been more impressive, but it had been easy to slip in and out because Clovis had taken the bait. He was almost disappointed in his older brother that he could be tricked so easily. Then again, there were rumors that the viceroy was jumping at shadows now, which could work in their favor. Clovis might be more inclined to agree with terms to just bring things to a halt. It was not a permanent victory, but Lelouch was willing to take every advantage he could.

He dropped his hand to either side of the keyboard with a sigh. If that was the case, they needed to think of their terms. Lelouch had avoided thinking about it because it had seemed like a distant thing. The logistics of it also gave in a headache. The Black Knights had grown so quickly and they had been so busy that Lelouch barely had time to think.

Lelouch rubbed a hand over his face, breathing out a long sigh. He looked up at the ceiling, the corner of his lip twitching up. It was nothing more than what he had been planning when he had originally come to Japan. He had just assumed that he would be on the other side. Now that he had spent over a year in Japan, he could see how naïve he had been.

He had imagined that he would come rushing in and easily navigate all the wants and needs of the different factions. Sometimes, he had imagined that he would have managed to beg his father’s permission to reassign Suzaku temporarily, just for his help. It had been a grand thing in his head, something worthy of his father.

It idea annoyed him still, because he hated to do anything to please his father, but there was no question what his plan had been. He wanted to catch Charles’ attention and prove himself right. Prove that everything that Charles had said about Nunnally and Rolo was wrong. At least this way he couldn’t pretend it was only for Nunnally and Rolo anymore.

He drummed his fingers against the desk, staring back at the pictures of his sister. He smiled at her, feeling his stomach twist.

He reached out to brush his fingers over the picture, offering the screen a smile. “I miss you. All of you.”

Lelouch didn’t wait for a response. He jerked his hand away, quickly closing out the window. He didn’t want to tempt himself any longer.

He took a deep breath, staring at the laptop screen before grabbing for his mask. He still had a while before the meeting, but he wouldn’t torment himself any longer. He couldn’t look back at the past, not when there was no much in the future that demanded his attention.

* * *

Kallen leaned back in her chair with a groan, watching as the exhausted leaders of their group shuffled out of the room. She felt kind of vindictive, because they had brought it on themselves. Zero had offered them the chance to make a rough list of terms and they had jumped on it. They apparently hadn’t thought that they would all have different ideas. It would have been hilarious to watch them all realize that they were in for hours of argument if she hadn’t been stuck in the room with them.

She pushed her chair back so she could kick her feet up on the table, looking over at Tohdoh’s group as someone made a shocked sound. Her gaze jumped immediately to Chiba, but it looked like the woman was one moment away from doing the same. Kallen’s gaze skipped quickly over the other two before landing on where Asahina was staring at her, looking disgusted. Kallen just raised an eyebrow at him, not moving her feet as the rest of the Four Holy Swords collected Asahina and started to leave the room.

Kallen twisted slightly to watch them go, reaching down to grab Yoshida’s hand before he tried to yank her legs down. She held him in place, tipped her head when she saw that Tohdoh had stayed.

The man looked completely asleep, and had been since about halfway through the meeting. Kallen had been envious of him, until he had spoken up and started answering questions. Now, it put her on edge because she couldn’t read him. It was just like Lelouch’s habit of wearing Zero’s mask even in their presence when he didn’t want to discuss something.

She glanced over at their leader, catching Zero with his hand raised towards his mask. He stayed like that for a moment before lowering his hand to rest on the table. “General…”

“Pardon me, Zero, I was just thinking.” Tohdoh opened his eyes, shifting to look at Zero. “Your identity is a secret, and I respect that. These are disruptive times. But you allow them to know.”

Kallen automatically glanced over at where Tamaki would have been, but he had fled the meeting somewhere around hour three. She breathed a sigh of relief, shifting so that she was sitting upright. Her feet slid off of the table, Kallen freezing as Tohdoh’s gaze flicked over to her before it moved over to Zero.

From the position of his mask, Kallen was sure that Zero was looking at Tohdoh. The silence between them stretched for a while before Zero nodded his head. “I do.”

“Why none of the others?”

“These are disruptive times.”

The only sign that Tohdoh didn’t like his own words being thrown back at him was the way that his shoulders twitched. Kallen leaned forward, watching as Tohdoh reached for something before he seemed to remember himself. The man stared at Zero for a moment before ducking his head. “I am grateful for your help, both before and after the hotel incident. You have been more than generous but, if we are going to be partners in this, it would be best to be completely honest.

Kallen started to her feet, about to list out what Tohdoh owed them when Zero threw back his head and laughed. She stared as Zero listed to the side, catching himself against the table. Zero shook his head and looked back at Tohdoh. “What made you uneasy?”

Kallen thought she saw the ghost of a smile cross Tohdoh’s face before the man nodded. “I am a straightforward man. Masks are too much intrigue. For others, it was your accent.”

“And you want to make sure my loyalty is to the Black Knights?”

Tohdoh shrugged. “Some may. I merely want to know why a Britannian is behind the resistance.”

Zero pushed himself away from the table. He started walking across the room, slowing when he passed by Tohdoh. “I have the same opinion of Britannia that you do. As to why I’m here,” Zero turned his head to look at Kallen and the others, “I’m paying back a ransom.”

He moved out of the room leaving Tohdoh to stare after him. The general got to his feet slowly, looking shocked that Zero had just left. Some part of her wanted to laugh, because it was about time that someone else experienced the frustration of Lelouch deciding to end a conversation on his own terms.

She sighed and hurried after him.

If he was ducking out of conversations, he had something on his mind. That was well and good, but not while they were talking terms. The word would spread through the Black Knights and they would expect action. _She_ expected action, but she knew Lelouch better. He would wait for the perfect moment to strike. He wouldn’t be able to do that if he was distracted.

Kallen broke into a jog, quickly catching up with him. She made sure to swing out wide to come into his peripheral vision. She had worn the outfit enough herself to know its shortcomings.

It still look him a moment to look at her, Kallen taking that to mean that he was paying attention. “Paying your ransom, really?”

“Isn’t that what I’m doing?” Lelouch made a lazy motion with his hand. “I cheated you out of the money you could have gotten. This is more than adequate to pay it back.”

“Is it? You wanted to do this anyway?”

Lelouch shrugged, the mask turning away from her. Kallen sighed, looking ahead at the hallway. She was sure that no one would be close to the meeting room. If they had any good sense, they would be running far away before someone else came up with another thing to add. Then again, there was another meeting scheduled for next week.

Kallen could only hope that the perfect moment came along before then.

She bit her lip, trying to think what would distract them from the next meeting, but she couldn’t think of anything other than an invasion of the Tokyo Settlement and they had already discussed that. “Zero…what are you planning?”

“Nothing more than we discussed, in that meeting and outside of it. Invasion is still…not manageable.”

“Then why that?”

“Because we have to be prepared for any eventuality.” Lelouch paused and shook his head. “And I’ve been paying attention to Clovis, and he’s getting desperate. Maybe enough for us to win something for ourselves.”

“And you trust him?”

“I trust his desperation. And it’s not like we’re selling our freedom to another country.”

Kallen shook her head. “Britannia will back out.”

“And we will have won ourselves time, or a foothold. Either work. They can’t come after us if the entire empire is rising in revolution.”

Kallen hummed, letting that one slide by. It was a typical Lelouch plan, one that played on the battlefields she didn’t think to look at. That was something she would have to pass onto Ohgi then, to check into the other Areas. “Maybe we can talk to them.”

Lelouch chuckled, Kallen thinking that he had already reached out. It was just like Lelouch, working ahead of them and reporting back if things went well. Paying off his ransom.

Kallen swallowed, trying to push back the unease. Despite everything, it still raised its head. Lelouch was a Britannian, he was a prince, there was no reason that he would want to do this. His hatred for his brother was explanation enough, even if Kallen couldn’t understand it. She could barely understand why Prince Julius would want to kill Lelouch in the first place. It seemed like the prince had everything that he wanted. After all, what more could a Britannian prince want other than a nation to subjugate and a knight to stand by his side.

She gave Lelouch a speculative glance, trying to fit him into that before giving up. By her definition Lelouch should be content, even if he was doing things a bit backwards. He was breaking a country away from Britannia was people that would never be considered knights.

Kallen took a deep breath, pushing all of that aside. What Lelouch was didn’t matter, because he was different now. Her gut instinct told her that, and she had learned to trust it. She rolled her shoulders, trying to chase the last, lingering soreness from sitting in one position for so long. “So terms?”


	21. I will find you through it all

Suzaku flicked the switch to unlatch the cockpit. He sat back as the chair slid back, Suzaku shutting his eyes. He could feel his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. The cockpit usually got warm during operations, but he hadn’t been expecting the heat. The Lancelot was better off than some of the Knightmares that had been painted darker, but it was made of metal all the same. Suzaku opened one eye to look at the Lancelot. He didn’t dare touch the sides of the Lancelot, not after being out all day. He’d probably burn himself.

His fingers twitched, Suzaku not sure what impulse drove them. All he felt was exhaustion.

He was tempted to close his eyes again, but he spotted Kanon lingering by the end of the walkway. Suzaku sighed and pushed himself out of the seat.

His first step onto the walkway was wobbly, Suzaku stumbling over to the wall and catching himself. Behind him, he could hear the other officers doing the same, a few of them cursing as their legs gave out. Suzaku didn’t look back at them. He was sure that they wouldn’t appreciate it, not when they were sure to think that he was laughing at them. It was better to head right for Kanon, the man giving him a nod when he got closer.

“Sir Kururugi.” Kanon offered him a smile. “You did well out there. His majesty predicted that it would take a few more hours to break through those defenses.”

Suzaku just nodded. There was nothing else to say, not when he was sure that it didn’t matter. It was more important to keep breaking up the pockets of defenses before they could fully form. It was the only way to win back the treaty.

It had come relatively easy the first time, but now they were having to work for it. Ever since Ashley Ashra and his squad had crashed into a Polish town to cause havoc and to make everyone involved step out of the treaty. Ashley insisted he had legitimate orders. He had insisted up until the moment Julius had shot one of his squad for insubordination.

Suzaku shivered at the memory. It was the look on Julius’ face that had stuck with him, the jubilant look paired with excitement. Julius had enjoyed it, and it had made him wonder if this was the last thing Lelouch had seen before he died.

He was grateful that Schneizel had chosen that moment to hand Julius’ guard over to the rest of the Knight of St. Michael and had removed himself. Ashely had left with his squad too, but no one knew where. Every once and a while Suzaku would hear about orders to search out the traitor to Britannia, but they were usually mixed in with rumors of the ghost of Hannibal. They were both smoke in the wind.

“Sir Kururugi?”

He looked back up at Kanon, shaking his head. “It’s nothing.”

Kanon gave him a long look that said the man didn’t believe him. Suzaku had gotten used to it. An aide-de-camp had to be smart to keep up with Schneizel. What he appreciated was the fact that Kanon didn’t push him for more.

Kanon tipped his head to the side, Suzaku taking the suggestion as an order. He fell into step beside Kanon as they walked back into the building. Kanon was occupied with looking though documents on his tablet. “Consider yourself on leave until called for, this will throw our schedule off. Schneizel will have to readjust things, but that can be done with local troops.”

Suzaku made a sound of agreement, not caring that it was probably rude. He’d apologize for it later, after he’d had something to eat and a shower. He wasn’t particularly hungry, but it was part of the pattern that Cecile had established when he had first started training with the Lancelot. Report, shower, food and then he was free to do what he wanted.

Kanon cleared his throat, Suzaku glancing over at him. The man flicked through a few more documents before he tucked the tablet under his arm. “In the meantime, I think I’ve found things that may help you in your search. It’s not much, especially over a year out, but it’s all that Prince Schneizel and I could gather together. It may not be enough but…” Kanon took a deep breath. “It’s the best we can manage for your services.”

“My…services?” Suzaku felt like his brain was running too slowly. He stared at Kanon, watching as the man’s expression softened.

Kanon twisted to rest a hand on his shoulder. The pressure brought him to a stop, Suzaku staring up at Kanon. The man nodded. “We know what it took to ignore an assignment given by Lady Marianne, especially with how close you are to the family. We just regret not reining in Julius before…” Kanon huffed, but let the subject drop. “And you have been acting above and beyond what was called for.”

“I am a Knight of the Round.”

“And answerable to the emperor, not a prince and his aide.” Kanon patted his shoulder. “Besides, we know where you’d rather be. And, for what you do here, we can spin things for a reward. The family deserves that much.”

“What…”

Kanon pulled his hand back. “We have materials waiting in your room, everything that we could find. I’m sure you have your own sources, but this is all we can offer.” Kanon went to walk off, pausing in the middle of the hallway to look back at him. “Prince Lelouch was Prince Schneizel’s favorite brother. If he could be brought home…it would help him.”

Kanon turned away before he could say anything else, leaving Suzaku to stare after him. Suzaku felt his mouth go dry, his heart pounding in his chest. The admissions were telling, but not at all important compared to what Kanon had offered him.

He had done his own looking in between missions, but he had always run into the same problem. No one knew what happened that day at Babel Tower. The only things he could find were the cameras from the soldiers - none of whom were on the scene at when Lelouch had been killed– and what Clovis and Julius had said. He couldn’t take anything Julius had said as the truth and Clovis often just parroted his younger brother. Suzaku had contented himself with wading through the accounts of soldiers and various hospitals around the city. But if Kanon had found something different…

He broke into a run, all thoughts of a shower and food disappearing as he sprinted for his room. The hallways were still clear, the other pilots still stumbling away from their Knightmares. They would have to debrief, which left him free and clear.

Because of his status his apartment was further into the building, and he regretted it. He wanted to be looking through what Kanon had given him _now_ because he needed an end to this. Prince Julius might never see justice for what happened, but he could at least focus on one goal. He could at least find out where Lelouch’s body ended up. He could bring Lelouch home and bury him beside his younger sister. Maybe that would help everyone at the Aries Villa. Maybe it would help him.

He stumbled around a corner, breathing heavily as he sprinted the last feet to his door. His fingers felt clumsy as he input the code, Suzaku failing the first two times before he managed the right code.

He didn’t wait for the door to slide open all the way, Suzaku scooting through the door and turning towards his desk. Everything was where he had left it, save for the tablet that was set carefully to one side.

Suzaku stumbled across the room, picking up the tablet and pausing as something fluttered to the floor. Suzaku leaned over to pick it up, freezing in a crouch as he stared at the note. If he hadn’t been told who the information had come from, he wouldn’t have recognized the handwriting. It was shaky and jagged, nothing like what he expected from the second prince.

_‘Find him.’_

Suzaku nodded at the note, sinking the rest of the way to the floor. He turned his attention to the tablet, Suzaku opening it with shaky fingers.

The display was relatively simple, a few folders organized by topic and a series of videos labeled ‘BABEL TOWER – SECURITY FEED’.

Suzaku opened his first one, his heart pounding as he saw the casino floor. It was a view aimed towards the tables, but his gaze went right to the two sitting at the bar. His gaze settled on Lelouch, watching as the prince looked around the room. Lelouch didn’t look particularly interested in anything or even that lively, but it was back when he had been alive and that _hurt_

Suzaku took a deep breath, wrapping an arm around his middle to hold himself steady. He couldn’t back away from this, not when he had an order to focus on this, not that he needed and order. Suzaku swallowed and watched the screen, steeling himself to watch through the last moments of Lelouch’s life.

* * *

C.C. crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the guards that had been put on her. The two were doing a very good impression of Jeremiah when he was offended, not that they knew about him. Still, it was amusing, but she didn’t dare smile too much. Everyone was suspicious enough. A Britannian woman wandering on her own through the ghettos was strange enough. But one asking about Zero was enough to cause a panic. C.C. had never been rushed away from a place faster. They had even beaten some of her mother’s best efforts.

She sighed, raising her eyes to the ceiling of the warehouse that she was in. It wasn’t the kind of stylish thing she expected of the Black Knights, but that was probably the point. She was being treated as a threat, although CC. wasn’t sure how that would go. If word got all the way up to Zero then she might have a chance to get in. She would even take a second-in-command because the word would eventually get to Zero.

It had taken her months to look through everything that pertained to Zero and the Black Knights. It had been hushed up in Britannia, not that she had been surprised. To them Zero was a flash in the pan and nothing to be worried about. It’s what they needed to hear. If they searched deeper, they would be very worried because Zero was winning. C.C. was sure that it what most people would fixate on, she was more interested in _how_ he had done it, and it was very telling.

She had watched the princes grow up, watched their games first with each other and then with their half-siblings. There was a flair for dramatics that they both had, but Lelouch had seemed to absorb more of Schneizel style of planning. Julius was much more likely to barge in, using his skill and brute force. Lelouch was slightly more cautious. Either way, it was the way Zero went about things that had drawn her attention.

It was methodical, a specific pattern that mirrored what Lelouch had been working on. She had hung around Lelouch sometimes when he had been working, somewhat to annoy him but mostly to keep an eye on him. It was the same thing that he had been planning to do to the resistance if negotiation hadn’t worked. Target the stockpiles of supplies and the lines themselves before moving in on their center. It was a wonder that no one in Britannia had recognized it. Then again, they had been busy, and Clovis had been crumbling so helpfully under pressure.

One of her guards shifted, C.C. perking up. She frowned when she realized that they were just getting nervous, which was easy enough to ignore. She was just one Britannian woman, and not a threat no matter how many questions she had asked. She might need to know where Zero was, but she wasn’t stupid enough to make too big of a ruckus. Clovis was looking for Zero too, and it probably wouldn’t take much for the Black Knights to get jumpy enough to start killing the wrong kind of people.

Her gaze darted to the side as the door to the back opened. She expected the same dour man who had led her into the warehouse to come out. He would give her excuses and send her on her way. If that happened C.C would have to make herself scarce for a few days. She would go somewhere else and ask her questions, and she would continue her search until she had to lay low long enough for the pressure to move away. Even that time wouldn’t be wasted, because the word would spread around. A Britannian noblewoman was looking for Zero. Enough people would have seen her to describe her to him and, if she was right, he would come looking for her.

C.C. turned to face the doors, frowning when a young woman walked out. It was nothing like she expected, which made her wary. Maybe she had miscalculated how they would react, and it made her wish that she had brought her gun. Wandering around unarmed wasn’t the smartest choice, but it was the best way to get them to trust her, at least enough to leave her alone.

She relaxed her arms slightly, watching as the girl turned and spoke with the two guards. Her Japanese was rapid fire, C.C. catching every few words but not about to figure out what they meant. She could hear anger in the girl’s voice, but it didn’t seem to be directed to her. That didn’t stop the bit of worry in the back of her head.

If she was honest with herself, she hadn’t thought the plan through. She had been driven by the relentless march of time and her own growing irritation with how Marianne was. Her friend was in pain and suffering, and all for a son that could still be alive. C.C. didn’t know if she would be glad to see Lelouch or yell at him, but she was sure that she would decide that in the moment. The more important thing was surviving until then.

The girl made an annoyed motion at the guards before turning to look at her. C.C. raised an eyebrow as the red-head looked her up and down. The girl stared for a long time, long enough for C.C. to consider snapping at her.

Finally, the girl shook her head and walked forward. “You’re the Britannian looking for Zero.”

“One of them. I can think of a few.”

That got the girl to hesitate for a moment before she shook her head. “You’re flippant.”

“I don’t know what else to be considering the circumstances.”

“A little respect would be nice.”

C.C. shrugged. “I’ll pay you back in kind.”

The girl didn’t seem to know how to take that. She tensed for a moment before shaking her head. She turned to snap out what sounded an order before turning around. C.C. watched her start to walk away before the girl stopped. She was treated to an annoyed look before the girl motioned at her. “Come on.”

C.C’s eyes widened. She had expected to get told off and sent away. She had expected to work at this for months before she was given any answer.

She had expected this to be a wild goose chase that she could wave off as something that she had tried.

“Britannian.”

C.C. bristled at the address. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked forward, ignoring the looks from the others. C.C. fell into step behind the girl, trying not to look like she was memorizing the layout of the place. She didn’t care what the Black Knights were doing,. She wasn’t there for Britannia, she was there for Marianne and the others. Still, she wanted to know the way out if she needed to run.

“Hey.” C.C. looked up at the girl in time to catch the annoyed look that the girl threw over her shoulder. “Keep up.”

C.C. sped up her pace a bit, but it was deliberately just behind the girl’s. The girl grumbled under her breath and kept going, C.C. catching a few words in Japanese, but she ignored them. She settled for quick, darting glances around her.

The warehouse was not what she was expecting for the hideout of the Black Knights, it seemed too obvious and not enough for the kind of operations that they did. If anything, it was a staging point that she had been shuffled to. There was nothing to defend from her wandering eyes here, but they would do so anyway, maybe to keep her from suspecting anything.

If that was the case, they would have to do a better job at it, because the warehouse was barely populated with people or equipment.

She hummed to herself, cutting the sound short when the girl glared at her. C.C. raised an eyebrow and shrugged. “So, am I going to meet your illustrious leader, or have I asked too many questions?”

“Yes.”

“To what?”

The girl’s shoulders twitched, but she didn’t respond.

C.C. pressed her lips together, not surprised by the girl’s attempts to keep silent. It was all going according to her plan, but that didn’t mean she would stop pressing. If her suspicions were wrong, then she might as well ask the Black Knights and Zero about what had happened to Lelouch. Everyone had told her that they were plugged into the ghettos and the country itself. That sort of reach could find one prince, especially if he was dead. Bodies didn’t tend to move much.

Her attention moved away from a pile of scrap metal towards one side of the room to the parts of the warehouse that had been divided up into small rooms.

The girl reached out for the door of one of them. She opened the door, making an exaggerated motion into the room. “My lady.”

The words came out as a sneer, but C.C. ignored it. It was nothing less than she had gotten in Britannia. Besides, the girl had gotten her title wrong.

She tipped her head in thanks before stepping into the room. As she expected, the girl was quick to swing the door shut, C.C. turning at the sound.

She stared at the door, debating the odds of this whole thing being a trap when she heard someone chuckle. C.C. turned, her hand automatically reaching for where her weapon would have been. Her fingers slid across the pocket of her skirt, seeking out the familiar shape. She quickly jerked her hand back, her fingers curling towards her palm. Her gun had been the first thing they had taken, along with her carefully sharpened stash of hairpins. She hadn’t cared then, because part of her had been surprised that they had thought that far. Now, in the semi-darkness of the room, she regretted it.

She tipped her chin up, staring at where she thought the chuckle had come from. “Do I have the pleasure of addressing Zero? Or are you an imposter? I’ll warn you, I don’t have the patience for games.”

The room was quiet for a moment, C.C. narrowing her eyes. She doubted that she could just walk out of the room, the girl would be waiting, as would be the guards. C.C. didn’t like her chances of getting out of the warehouse. She hadn’t exactly seen Zero, but they were right to be cautious, just as she had every right to fight her way out. She was not going to leave Marianne to drift through the Aries Villa on her own. The rest of her children would be leaving soon, even Rolo might drift away, and Charles was always busy with other things. His wars, the empire.

Younger women.

C.C. pushed her annoyance down. It was something that she had lived with. She was the one who had seen the pattern first, back when Marianne had been too involved in the first rush of infatuation. She had been with Marianne before and after, and she planned on being there for a while.

C.C. stared into the darkness before shaking her head. “If you are Zero, I’m told that you know everything that goes on in Japan.”

She heard a sharp intake of breath, a sign that she had surprised them. She didn’t bother to smirk, wanting to push on while he was still in shock. “I don’t care what you’re doing here and I’m not going to turn you in, if you would believe it. I just have one question for the man who knows everything.”

There was a moment of silence before she heard the scrape of a boot across the floor. C.C. adjusted to face the sound, watching at the man walked out of the shadows.

It was suitably dramatic for him, C.C. giving the outfit a quick scan. It was just as ostentatious as on television. It took everything she had not to roll her eyes. It was not that time for criticism. She could do that later and when she was safely away.

The mask turned to look at her, C.C. not sure if Zero was even paying attention to her or listening for something outside. She didn’t care either way, because she was at least sure that she was seeing Zero. Or A Zero. It was hard to tell if it was the one who was making the plans or making the announcements.

The mask regarded her evenly before nodding slightly. “Your question?”

C.C. raised an eyebrow, only allowing herself that much surprise. She had thought that she would be turned away, but apparently she amused him enough to be heard. That or he recognized her.

She straightened her shoulders, evenly meeting where she imagined his gaze to be. “I want to know where the body of Prince Lelouch vi Britannia is.”

He sucked in another quick breath. Zero was silent for a moment before speaking carefully. “Why do you want to know?”

“Because is body was never returned. You may hate Britannia, but I’ve paid attention. There’s no revenge to be gotten from a dead body.” C.C. shook her head. “And I know his family. Having something like that would help them. And I doubt that you withhold the bodies of the dead from their families here.”

That made Zero tense. “I wasn’t involved in that.”

“But you know everything.” C.C. smirked. “It’s a simple thing to ask. Spread the word, find the body.”

“Give it to you?”

C.C. shook her head, turning around. “Make it an offering. You’re about to offers terms, right?”

“How did you-”

“It’s the only logical step.” C.C. shrugged, giving Zero a teasing smile. “And I watched you plan this campaign. The next step is offering terms, if I remember correctly.”

For a moment, she thought that she had talked herself into a desperate guess because Zero had gone still. C.C. held herself still as well, waiting for conformation.

She wanted her theory to be true. If she was honest with herself, she was almost desperate to be true. Charles might have been their father, but he barely spent any time with them. It was her and Marianne. She wouldn’t admit many things about the children, but C.C. would allow herself a sense of protectiveness.

She took a deep breath, looking Zero squarely at where she thought his eyes were. “Isn’t it time to give up this game?”

Zero sighed and ducked his head. She watched his fingers twitch against his side before he reached up and practically ripped off the mask.

C.C. took a step forward as he turned and looked at her. Her heart pounded as she stared into Lelouch’s familiar face.

She had wanted to be right, but she had never expected to be.

“Lelouch-”

“What are you doing here?”

C.C. frowned, her elation disappearing. “Finding you, to bring you home.”

“No.”

She stared at him before taking a step back. “And why not?”

“Because I’m busy here.” He gestured towards the door, clearly meaning the Black Knights. “This isn’t something I can stop.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Without telling any of us.”

“Yes, for your own safety.”

“And what will a bunch of Japanese terrorists do to your family?”

Lelouch shook his head. “It’s not what the Black Knights would do. It’s what my family would do.”

C.C. stared at him for a moment before turning away. It was a strange thing to worry about, but the situation was a strange one. She couldn’t imagine Lelouch staying away from his siblings. But she also could remember the way that Julius had snapped at Rolo and the way he had strode around Aries Villa like he had been given accolades by the emperor himself. She remembered how he had come home declaring that Lelouch was dead.

She turned back around, watching as Lelouch stared at the mask. “How are you here?”

Lelouch glanced at her out of the corner of his eye before shaking his head. “The others. They found me after.”

“After you and Julius got separated?”

“After he tried to kill me.”

Lelouch’s hands clutched at the mask, C.C. staring at the motion. It was easy to react with numbness, it was how she had dealt with everything before. Even then, she was aware of her hands shaking. “Julius did?”

Lelouch nodded, although he looked distracted. “All for a game.”

To her horror, it made sense. Julius had always sulked when he was beaten, but he had always gotten over it. But before there hadn’t been the pressures of what he didn’t have and what he wasn’t accomplishing. It must have seemed like a failure after he hadn’t secured anything his first time out as a representatives of Britannia. Not allowed to leave the country and not allowed to secure a knight by any other means would make a childish contest to win Suzaku’s attention mean more. She had just never thought how far he would go when pushed.

C.C. stared at Lelouch. “So you’ve been here.”

“Yes.” Lelouch shrugged. “It was either that or go back and let him try to kill me again. Besides, I owe these people for what they did. Freeing Japan feels like enough repayment.”

“Is that all?”

Lelouch shook his head, but deflected her next question with a quick, “I have my reasons.”

C.C. breathed out slowly, torn between agreement and reaching out to hit him. It was something that she had come to expect from Marianne’s sons. Still, it did nothing to help the situation.

She had promised herself that she would bring back Lelouch, either a body or the prince himself. She was sure that she could spend hours arguing Lelouch down, but she didn’t feel like making the attempt. But she had promised Marianne to contact as soon as she had any information.

C.C. tapped her hand against her leg before shaking her head. “You’re asking me to lie to Marianne.”

Lelouch turned to look at her, his eyes wide. “I’m not asking you to do anything!”

“Except leave you here, which I can’t do.”

“I don’t need someone watching me!”

“And I don’t intend on going back and watching your mother mourn.” C.C. strode forward, glad that Lelouch was still in shock because it meant that he was staying still. She stepped up so they were chest to chest, C.C. glaring at him. “After you pull this off and free Japan, what then? Are you going to hide forever?”

Something flickered across Lelouch’s face, the expression moving too quickly for her to follow. He tightened his hold on the mask, C.C. looking down as it practically twisted out of his hands. Lelouch fumbled for a better hold, his breathing speeding up momentarily. It didn’t slow down when he had a good hold of it again, Lelouch staring at it.

He was uncharacteristically silent, and it was only when she had stared at him for a while that she realized that he was shaking.

She took a step closer, reaching out for him before pulling her hand back. “Lelouch?”

“I want to go home. I want to see them all again. But I have to do this.”

C.C. tipped her head to the side, two questions coming immediately. It was just a matter of which one was more important. She pressed her lips together, looking over Lelouch before shaking her head. “Why?”

“It’s the only way I’ll be safe. At least until Julius is dead.”

C.C. jerked back, opening her mouth before snapping it shut. It was typical royal family behavior, and something that she wanted to discourage. But she didn’t have a good enough reason for him to not do it, not with the way that Julius had been strutting around. That and Lelouch had kept himself away for a year. If that didn’t prove his mettle, she didn’t know what else did. It wasn’t like he was completely without information about what was going on, but he had stayed.

She frowned, swaying in place. Technically, she had found what she was looking for so she could go back to Britannia, but that felt irresponsible. And she hated that it felt that was. But this was one of Marianne’s children. This was Lelouch.

She rolled her eyes, staring at the ceiling for a moment before shaking her head. “Am I allowed to leave?”

Lelouch shot her a surprised look. “Of course, as long as-”

She waved the rest of whatever he was going to say away. “It won’t be for good, just long enough to tell Marianne that I’ll be longer than I thought.”

“You’re staying?!”

“I’m not leaving you alone, not to do this.” C.C. looked at him, sighing when she realized how young he looked. She had always been impatient to have the children grow up so she could have Marianne back. Now she wasn’t so sure, at least not with Lelouch talking about his plan. She had to stay, for her own sake as much as Marianne’s.

Lelouch stared at her, C.C. watching him open and shut his mouth before giving his head a shake. “Fine.”

She grinned at him, glad that he’d had the sense to give in. She didn’t think that he would manage to come up with a good argument, not after staying away from them for a year.

She lifted her chin, giving him a long look before waving him on. “Go work out the details, and I’ll inform Marianne.”

Lelouch paused with the mask raised. He gave her a sharp look. “Don’t tell her anything about me.”

“I alright promised you that, didn’t I?”

Lelouch glared at her before putting on his mask. C.C. thought she caught the word “witch” before the mask was firmly in place. She turned to watch him walk out of the door, already issuing orders.

She watched him go before her knees quivered. C.C. stumbled to the nearest wall, leaning heavily on it to keep herself from falling over. She pressed her face against the drywall, taking deep breath as she resisted the urge to laugh at it all.

It was absurd in a strange way. She had gone out to find a body and ended up joining a terrorist group. If Marianne had been there, she would say that it was exactly the kind of trouble that C.C. would get into. And C.C. found that she couldn’t disagree.


	22. Troubling Thoughts

Suzaku glared at Schneizel as the prince shrugged. Schneizel gave him something that might have been an apologetic smile. “I thought you were waiting for this opportunity.”

Suzaku took a deep breath, but he held his tongue. Schneizel knew as well as he did that he had wanted to go to Japan for a while now. He had gone through everything that they had given to him about the last day in Lelouch’s life, probably a bit more than was warranted, but he couldn’t help himself. It was the last glimpse of Lelouch that he would get, but it wasn’t enough to make up for all the time in between.

Still, there was going to Japan to chase after the last moments of Lelouch’s life and going to Japan at the same time that Julius was being reassigned to the country.

He had heard that Schneizel had been working to get Julius out of the EU after the stunt he had pulled with the treaty. Suzaku had caught the end of many conversations that Schneizel had had, and he had heard plenty from the emperor. Charles seemed to think it was a good thing that Julius hadn’t allowed the EU to dictate the terms of the agreement, but all of his councilors had agreed with Schneizel. Julius had to go somewhere where he couldn’t cause as much trouble, and Clovis had been asking for help. Suzaku was sure that everyone in the Senate and in the council thought that Julius could get all of his martial fury out on the Japanese.

Just why he was being sent he didn’t know.

He shifted in place, his gaze flicking over to where Kanon stood behind Schneizel. Kanon’s face was unhelpfully blank, which just left him with the sympathetic front that Schneizel was putting forward. Suzaku was sure that some part of Schneizel felt bad, but more of him would just be glad that Julius was out of his hair and somewhere else.

Suzaku cleared his throat, meeting Schneizel’s gaze. “And the emperor sent me there to protect him?”

“God no.” Schneizel laughed, shaking his head. “The Senate wants a check on him. Clovis has been dealing with this for practically two years and is desperate. He may just be desperate enough to do everything that Julius says. Our father may want Area 11 peaceful, but not destroyed. Julius’ methods run towards purging and Father’s own capriciousness.”

Suzaku sighed, his new assignment falling into place. He was asked to watch and babysit, which was nothing that he hadn’t already done. He’d done that for months with Julius when they had first come to the EU, but now he wasn’t sure that he could stomach it. He couldn’t just stand by Lelouch’s killer and say nothing. It had been hard enough not to tell Prince Schneizel, but he wasn’t sure that the prince would believe him. He was more than happy to keep it that way, because he wouldn’t know where to start on the truth. What he had gotten was still in bits and fragments.

He curled his fingers into a fist, finding a point just behind Schneizel’s shoulder to fix his gaze. “What am I allowed?”

“Anything.” Suzaku saw Schneizel hand flick out as he spoke. “Father has given Julius full rein as sub-victory. It’s your job to keep him in those boundaries. Clovis may have been a little careless about the way things were run, but he was at least competent.”

It didn’t take much to read between the lines.

Julius wouldn’t be. He had threatened death for nobles who had questioned him and deferred to Schneizel’s orders instead. He had ruined the treaty because it didn’t come as a total Britannian victory. It was a disastrous combination for an area in rebellion. It would destroy his home.

A shiver ran up his spine, Suzaku careful not to show it. It would take too much explaining and Schneizel was dangerously perceptive. But, if Julius had been ready to kill the nobles of Euro-Britannia for their perceived slights, then there might be nothing to stop him from doing the same in Japan. Not unless he was there.

He sucked in a quick breath, dropping his gaze to the floor. Britannia might have protested the death of the Euro-Britannians, but not enough would do the same for any Japanese. It was enough to make him hope that the Black Knights that he had heard so much about were strong enough to prevent that from happening.

“Sir Kururugi?”

Suzaku closed his eyes. There was only one thing to say, and there always had been. He was a knight of Britannia, and it was an order from a prince. More than that, he couldn’t let this happen to Japan. He was the reason they were in that position in the first place, it was only right that he protected them. Finally, there was Lelouch to consider. Even if there was nothing else, he could track Lelouch’s final moments, if only to try and ease his own pain.

“Yes, your highness.” He looked up, seeing a flicker of disappointment across Schneizel’s face. He wasn’t sure what it was for because it was gone too fast.

Then, Schneizel was getting to his feet. “Then, Sir Kururugi, you go with my favor. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to contact me. I am in your debt for all the hard work you have done.”

Suzaku bowed, there was nothing else he could do. The reassurance of help meant a lot. Suzaku wasn’t sure if he was overreacting or not, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the way that Julius had smiled when he had admitted to killing Lelouch.

* * *

Lelouch stormed into his room, yanking his mask off his face. He sucked in great gulps of air, but even that wasn’t enough to calm his shaking. He stumbled over to his desk, letting his mask tumble out of his hands in favor of grabbing at it.

Scattered across the surface of the desk were various parts of his new plan. Clovis had been resisting all attempts to talk terms by reinforcing military posts in the south of Japan. Lelouch was sure that it was meant to stall until Britannia could finish with the EU treaty and give him support. He had been ready to work around that. After all the treaty had been put forward once before, and dangerously in question after the Britannian attack on various civilian and military locations. Lelouch had thought that would be enough to stall. After all, it would have been easy to push Clovis over the edge, he was already teetering on the brink. And then this news.

He curled his fingers on the desk, his breathing picking up. He didn’t know if it was good news or not, but he couldn’t think straight about it. The news was just turning around and around in his head.

Julius was coming to Japan.

Lelouch cursed and sat down in his chair, staring at the plans. They were useless now, because Clovis would have support. Taking them down would mean just keeping the status quo and wasting precious resources. That sort of thing could have been done under Clovis because Clovis couldn’t anticipate. He just reacted. There was no need to look for traps or think around him, it had been easy enough, if tedious. With Julius, it would change everything. It would become a fight and they would start to lose. Lelouch thought that the Black Knights and Kyoto could stomach one or two losses before they started questioning things, like his leadership.

On the other hand, Julius was coming to Japan. That was everything that he wanted and dreamed for, but he wasn’t ready.

He dropped his head into his hands, taking deep breaths. He couldn’t clear his head enough to think, his thoughts were running around in circles. Lelouch dug his fingers into his hair, trying to force himself into action. If Julius was coming, he needed to be ready. He needed to have multiple plans and things ready for an assault. Even if Britannia was distracted by trying to pull together the treaty again, Julius wouldn’t be coming to Britannia empty handed.

Lelouch shivered, dropping his hands away. He groaned and leaned back into the chair, staring blankly at the ceiling. There were so many things to do, and all he could do was sit and turn the same words over in his head.

A knock at the door got his attention, Lelouch turning his head. He stared at the door for a moment before realizing that they were waiting for him. Lelouch reached for his mask, settling it loosely on his head. “Come in.”

The door slid open as he was speaking, meaning that the person on the other side had barely waited. Lelouch narrowed his eyes, sighing long and hard when he saw C.C. and Kallen enter the room. He waited until the door was shut before pulling the mask off and dropping it into his lap. “It’s polite to wait until you’re welcomed in.”

“Not right now.” C.C. dropped down onto his bed, stretching her arms above her head. “This is too important to ignore. Your brother is coming.”

“I know.” Lelouch gripped the mask tightly. “I heard. All of Japan heard.”

“Right.” Kallen leaned back against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest. “So what do we do about it?”

Lelouch struggled for a moment before shaking his head. He had no answer, just the burning need to be on the airstrip when his brother arrived. He wanted to kill him there before Julius could get into anything. But he also wanted Julius to see him, to know that it was him doing this. He wanted to do many things that he was sure wouldn’t be allowed. There were the Black Knights to think of, and they were more than just a few people around a table. They were a large organization and he couldn’t ignore them all, not if he wanted to live. No, there was a clear way out, but he couldn’t quite get at it.

He curled his fingers around the spikes on his mask. “I…I don’t know.”

He didn’t need to look up to know that Kallen was frowning at him. “But you said-”

“I know what I said!” Lelouch just barely kept himself from throwing the mask away. “I know, but I didn’t have a _plan_ for this. I thought it would take longer or come after. I thought we would have finished off Clovis by then. But now…now we…”

“Now we don’t have time.” He looked up at C.C, watching as the woman leaned forward to watch him. “So what do we do _now?_ ”

Lelouch glared at her, wanting to dismiss her from his presence, but he was sure that C.C. would ignore him. She had rarely listened to things like that back at the Aries Villa and now she had no reason to. He wasn’t a prince here, not more than in name at least. And she was right, if annoyingly so. He couldn’t just ignore this, not matter how much his mind was spinning. He doubted the Black Knights would let him debate over it for too long either. Another Britannian price just mean more trouble for them.

He twisted in his chair, setting the mask down on the desk before he could do it any harm. He still needed it, because he wasn’t done yet. Lelouch took the moment to center himself, taking a deep breath and he tried to get his thoughts in order, but they wouldn’t fall into place. He gripped the edge of the desk with one hand as he turned back to them. “I don’t know.”

C.C. shook her head and leaned back on his bed. Kallen was more vocal.

She huffed and shook her head. “Well you know him better than the rest of us. Unless we’re handling him like we handled Clovis.”

“He’s nothing like Clovis.” Lelouch paused, watching as Kallen nodded at him. He could see what they were doing, trying to talk him out of his funk, but they were wrong. He wasn’t hesitating out of fear, he felt like he was overwhelmed by it all.

He shifted in his chair, tempted to order them all out on some excuse that he needed to work. He knew nothing would get done, but it would give him the chance to think, which he needed desperately. But C.C. and Kallen were still watching him, and he was sure that C.C. would just encourage Kallen to gather the rest of the original members and he would be brought into a discussion that he wasn’t ready for.

He clutched at the desk, giving Kallen a sharp look. “He’s more like me.”

“So, more effort.”

“It can make everything we’ve worked for useless.”

“Don’t let it.”

Lelouch gritted his teeth, forcing out a breath between them before speaking. “It’s not that easy.”

Kallen nodded, Lelouch surprised by her understanding. “It may not be, but I can understand this. The brother you want to kill is coming here, so we’re going to lose you as soon as you kill him.”

“But-”

Kallen shook her head. “No, that’s the truth. I don’t care about your idea of paying back your ransom, there’ll be nothing to hold you here. So I intend on keeping you here until we’ve gotten what you’ve promised.”

“So you think I’ll ignore my promises?”

“No. But I think you have things you can’t ignore that mean more.” Kallen gave him a long look before dropping her arms. “You’ve gotten us closer to a free Japan than anyone else.”

Lelouch shifted. “You would have done it.”

“No, because none of us knew them like you did. _That’s_ what you’ve done, given us perspective of someone other than their generals and how to get right into the center of them. But what you haven’t done is taught us how to do it. You’ve made sure we can’t function without you here. So I plan on keeping you here until I’m sure of that.”

“So I’m still a hostage.”

“Did we ever say you weren’t?”

There was a threat there, something that made Lelouch bristle. Still, it wasn’t something that he hadn’t been aware of. It was just another problem.

He held her gaze for a moment before slumping back. There was no way to win, not between what he wanted to do and what the Black Knights were demand of him. Even if he thought that C.C. would help him escape, that didn’t feel right. It felt like something that his father would applaud; to use the Japanese to get revenge and a path to the throne. And anything that had would please his father had to be avoided.

Lelouch took a deep breath, his gaze flicking back to their previous plans. In the short run it wouldn’t do much, but it would ensure that Julius couldn’t use those bases. He might as well weight the battlefield in his favor.

He sighed, looking over at Kallen again. “We’ll carry on with the plans as they are. It would be better to take away anything he can work with here. Then we’ll only have to deal with what he brings over.”

Kallen shifted in place. “Will he?”

“I don’t know. It depends on Father’s mood.”

“So we might as well be ready.” Kallen looked at the screen before turning away. “I’ll tell the others. Any objections to telling them to hit harder than usual?”

“No.” Lelouch turned to watch her go, letting go of his tight grip on the edge of the table. He waited for the door to slide shut again before turning to look at C.C. “Was that satisfactory?”

C.C. shrugged. “I’m not the head of a terrorist organization. I’m just here to make sure you don’t get killed.”

“We’re not terrorists.”

She cocked her head to the side. “Freedom fighters then.”

“Better.” Lelouch turned to look back at the plans. He was sure that having Julius come to him and a concrete start of the plan would make him feel better, but he felt hollow. Lelouch wasn’t sure if it was because of the rush or because it was nearly done. He hadn’t thought about what would happen after it all for a long time. Thinking about it now was almost uncomfortable. Lelouch swallowed and looked at his mask.

Part of him wanted to go out and listen to what the Black Knights were saying, but Julius was coming, and he needed to make sure he was ready for any of his brother’s usual opening moves. Even if Julius decided to mix it up they would be somewhat prepared. If they weren’t, then it would be all too easy for Julius to start pressing them. Then again, Lelouch was sure his experience would win out. Julius had spent the past two years in the EU, standing by and watching Schneizel while Lelouch had been getting practical experience. That still didn’t ease his worry.

He turned around completely, leaning over the computer before glancing over at C.C. She gave him a lazy smile and waved him on. It was obvious that she would be staying whether he wanted her to or not. At least she would be easy enough to ignore. C.C. had managed to slip so easily into the Black Knights that it was frightening. Still, he knew better than to question it. C.C. would only give him cryptic answers and there were other things that needed his attention.

Lelouch gave C.C. one more look before focusing on his laptop, slowly starting to gather bits of plans together


	23. Bitter Silence

Julius leaned on the balcony, sneering at the burst of laughter he heard from inside the building. He tightened his hold on the railing, trying to ignore the sounds of the party behind him.

Every other Britannian seemed to be enjoying themselves, despite the fact that the guest of honor wasn’t in attendance. He had snuck away as soon as possible, because he didn’t want to be wasting time talking to people who didn’t matter. He took a deep breath and looked over the city, frowning at the sight of it.

Area 11 was one of the newer areas and had suffered during its development from pockets of resistance. Any good viceroy would have focused on crushing that. But Clovis was not an ideal viceroy. His half-brother was more focused on courting the good favor of the nobility. It was probably the only thing he could think of doing, especially since he wasn’t that good at military matters. Friends among the nobility could either put him on the throne or keep him safe when one of his siblings got on the throne. It was a sound strategy, but there was no way that it would allow him to run Area 11 sufficiently.

The capital looked only partially built, with the Britannia section well developed around the ghettos that lurked around the outside and into the distance. Julius was sure that it the same throughout the Area, although it was probably worse now that the Black Knights had been given free rein. He had read about the military bases that had been attacked on the flight over, all by the Black Knights. The group must have gotten the news that he was coming over and they had acted.

Clovis’ response had been predictable. He had sent out his soldiers in squads led by his favored nobles and things had gone badly. They hadn’t managed to stop the Black Knights, but gotten their own Knightmares destroyed or had missed the terrorists altogether. It was stunning incompetence. Clovis was lucky that he hadn't been chased out of the country.

Julius curled one hand into a fist. At first, he had thought that it was an insult to be sent to Area 11. Someone must have talked about his attempt to stop the treaty and Julius hoped that they were dead for it. The worst thing had been the fact that he was being sent as a replacement for Lelouch, a second thought and a punishment. Now, he had recalculated. It might still be a punishment, but there was something that he could do here for the glory of the empire. Area 11 had been left loose for too long, and he knew how to take care of it.

He smiled to himself, relaxing more into the railing. It didn’t matter that Lelouch had been sent to Japan first, he hadn’t done anything at all. Julius could do whatever he wanted without the ghost of Lelouch hanging over his head. It was something that made him want to laugh. The one place that he wasn’t haunted by Lelouch was the last place his brother had been. It made him want to laugh.

It made him want to never leave.

Julius closed his eyes, blocking out the unsightly city in front of him. If he was successful, he might never have to. Clovis had already proved in incompetence so it was only a matter of nudging the right people. Julius was sure that he would find someone who was willing to support him in pulling Clovis away. After all, his half-brother couldn’t have ingratiated himself with everyone. That or reach out to his father. Once Charles was no longer distracted with the EU he would turn and see the numbered Areas in disarray, all because of Clovis’ weakness. All he had to do was prove that he was better than Clovis, and that wouldn’t be too hard.

Another burst of laughter made his eyes snap open. Julius tensed and turned to look back at building. The doors were wide open, letting out the light and sound. Clovis stood in a pool of light, his half-brother smiling with his arms held wide. “Julius! What are you doing out here?”

Julius winced at the loud greeting, quickly hiding it. He turned so he was leaning casually against the railing, watching as Clovis ambled over, the same banal smile on his face. “This whole thing is for you, you know. Why are you hiding away out here?”

Julius sighed, giving the city one more look before focusing on Clovis. He didn’t get the time to give any kind of answer or excuse before Clovis shook his head with a smile.

“I understand completely. Schneizel has never been one for company when he’s focused on something. You’ve probably been holed up in an office with no breaks. This much be a bit much.” Clovis’ smile slid into something more apologetic. “I should have thought more but, I was happy to see you. The last time, circumstances were not ideal, but I’m glad that you’re here, above anyone else.”

Julius stared at Clovis before moving over against the railing. It was an open invitation and he was glad that Clovis took it. Even if Clovis’ methods baffled him, it was good to see his half-brother again. Clovis had always been kind to them.

He waited for Clovis to settle against the railing before looking at him. “I never got to thank you.”

“Think nothing of it.” Clovis waved it away, the bubbly prince persona in place for a moment before it slipped and fell away. “I’m sorry I didn’t get to do more.”

“You’ve done more than enough. You’ve allow me to come back here.”

“I couldn’t think of anyone better. Even with all of those…rumors.” The word rumors was pushed away with a wave of his hand. “I need you here to help me handle this. It’s too much for one person.”

“I’m honored.”

“And I wanted you to be there for this.”

Julius frowned and tilted his head back slightly, watching Clovis as his brother looked out over the city. Clovis seemed to be unnaturally quiet and still, something that made him wary, because this wasn’t the Clovis that he knew. His half-brother was a flurry of motion and smiles, not this stillness. Julius wasn’t sure that he liked this new Clovis, because he wasn’t easy to predict.

Clovis slumped over the railing, stretching his arms down the other side. He stayed like that for a while before standing up straight again. “I’ve had a lot of time to think and, even before you came I made a decision. This can’t hold, not even with you here, so I thought that some adjustments needed to be made.”

Julius went still, staring at his brother. This sounded like the last gasp of a desperate man, like Clovis was giving up. It was far too soon for talk like that, especially now that he was there. He could bring Area 11 to heel. He could make sure that any gaps in the armor of Britannia that Clovis had revealed were closed. If Clovis kept going, he would strip the armor away, and that would be catastrophic.

He swallowed, fighting for control of his voice. “W-what kind of adjustments?”

“Not mine.” Clovis chuckled. “I don’t have the head for this sort of thing. But you left Lelouch’s things here, and I’ve been reading them out of desperation, at least at first. Your brother had some good ideas for keeping the peace.”

“Did he?”

“Yes. And I think they would work. At least they would give us the advantage of offering before the Black Knights could give us any terms.”

“And you think this will work.”

Clovis nodded. “This will keep us in control, which is important. I don’t think we can hold Area 11 without it, even with the might of the empire. If I’m honest, I don’t believe Area 11 was ever truly conquered. They just went quiet.”

Julius pointedly didn’t look at Clovis, focusing instead on the wall of the administration building. He had thought that Clovis was run down and exhausted, as anyone would be if they were trying to keep an area under control. It was no surprise especially because he was Clovis. His attention was always elsewhere. But this was something akin to cowardice. This was something Britannians did _not_ do.

He shifted in place. “Then, why am I here?”

“Because you always were smarter than me.” He heard Clovis turn to look at him, but Julius couldn’t bring himself to look at his half-brother. Clovis cleared his throat. “I mean, you and Lelouch were always better at policies and politics. I can just understand what Lelouch came up with, but some of it is over my head. I was hoping you could help me with that and a little extra perspective. Anything to help me settle this.”

Julius took a deep breath, wanting to shout at Clovis for giving up so easily. They were just a bunch of Numbers, nothing to the might of Britannia. Another part of him wanted to turn around and shove Clovis over the edge of the roof. After all, it had worked for Lelouch and it had made things so much easier.

Julius swallowed hard, his gaze lowering to the people in the ballroom, watching as their heads turned his way every once and a while. There was too many people, and it was too open so he would have to wait. Wait and watch for his chance to fix the cowardice that Clovis had showed.

He curled his fingers into his pants, fighting to keep his voice level. “Where do you want me to start?”

* * *

Suzaku leaned against the wall, staring out the window. Tokyo was spread out beneath him, but it looked nothing like he remembered from his childhood. His father had taken him into the city a few times, but Suzaku had quickly been restricted to the shrine and the town surrounding it. He’d had too much energy for a busy man, so it was better for him to run free in the house instead of on the street. Even if the visits were few, the city looked nothing like the Tokyo that he remembered. Everything had been replaced with something Britannian.

The Britannian settlement was still being built up, Suzaku watching a few cranes in motion. He didn’t know if it was a part of the continued building or the repairs after the Black Knights’ attacks. He supposed that it didn’t matter, Britannia would be scurrying to build either way.

He frowned and stared into the city, not sure what he was looking for. His room in the administration building was too far up for him to see the people individually. They were just dots moving along the streets. In any case, Suzaku was sure that the Black Knights wouldn’t be so obvious. They were bound to have heard the news that another prince was coming to Area 11, and it didn’t take knowing Julius to know that it would mean trouble. It was the start of Britannian reinforcements.

As if his thoughts had summoned him, the door to his rooms slid open. Suzaku turned around, holding himself still as Julius entered the room. He knew he could bow, habit almost made him, but he didn’t move.

It was clear that Julius understood the slight from the way his lip curled. The prince came to a stop, Julius looking around the room before shaking his head. “I wasn’t aware that I needed a babysitter.”

Suzaku bristled, but held his ground. “I’m not here for you.”

“Not here for you, _your highness_.” Julius spat the words out. “Being a Round doesn’t excuse you from basic respect.”

Suzaku didn’t say anything, he just turned to look out at the city. He wished that he had chosen a better place to stand. His only plan in coming to Japan had been to avoid Julius as much as possible. Schneizel had wanted him to watch the prince, but he didn’t have to be in constant contact to do that. Suzaku didn’t trust himself to hold his tongue, or not try to punch Julius in his face.

He listened to Julius walking around the room, trying not to wince as he heard Julius picking up things and setting them down. Every once and a while he heard Julius chuckle, probably an attempt to draw his attention away. Suzaku swallowed and stared out over the city, finding himself looking for the Babel Tower.

“It’s not there, you know.” Julius set something else down with a loud _thunk_. Suzaku turned his head slightly, watching a grin cross Julius’ face. “It was badly destroyed by the Elevens when they attacked. Money ran out and Clovis is sentimental. He’s shown me ideas for a memorial, a foolish idea. It will spur the Numbers to rebellion.”

“You just don’t want it there.”

The grin flickered on Julius’ face, and then the prince shrugged. “You read me so easily.”

There was a threat there, and more gloating. Suzaku looked Julius up and down before looking away again. The prince laughed again, Suzaku listening to him cross the floor. “Then again, you’re not too hard to read either. Schneizel sent you, and you agreed, because you thought you could keep me in check. That’s a lot of hubris from you.”

Suzaku didn’t respond, biting his lip when he heard Julius make a frustrated sound. He heard the prince speed up for a moment before he stopped, Suzaku resisting the urge to turn and see how close the prince had gotten. He couldn’t see Julius’ mood, which was dangerous, but keeping his own self under control was more important. Suzaku took a few deep breaths, stopping when he heard Julius slap his hand against something.

“You’re not going to find him! They’ve probably torn him apart but now, because they hate us.”

“For good reason.” Suzaku didn’t mean to respond, but the words slipped out. He winced, but gave up on salvaging the slip. He turned around to look at Julius.

There was a calculating look on the prince’s face, Suzaku resisting the urge to wince when he saw it. That would be giving Julius something else to work with, and he had said enough.

Julius stared at him for a moment before he smiled. “Thank you for the enlightenment, but their feelings or reasons don’t matter. They lost the war. Their only choice is to assimilate. Clovis has let them have their fantasies of nationhood for long enough.” The prince’s gaze flicked to the city, Julius shaking his head. “It’s about time we fix this mess.”

Suzaku held his gaze, glaring down Julius. From the way that the prince reacted, Julius had expected something, some sort of reaction. But Suzaku was past that, he had been since Julius had admitted to killing his brother. Suzaku tipped his chin up, looking Julius up and down before turning away.

Julius huffed, Suzaku listening to him storm away. He was relieved that it had been so easy to chase the prince away, but he was sure that it was just a brief skirmish. He was watching the prince after all. Suzaku sighed and leaned his forehead against the glass. It was almost enough to make him regret coming, but he didn’t think that he would have gotten the chance otherwise. He was a Knight of the Round, his time was not entirely his own. He was sure that he would eventually be allowed a week or more of leave, but it would be too late. It had already been two years, any evidence of where Lelouch had been taken would be gone soon.

Suzaku pressed his forehead harder against the glass. Hopefully he could do all of that quickly. He could find something that might ease the ache and maybe Julius would get impatient and do something that would send him back to Britannia. Then he could go where his next orders took him, which would be away from Japan and everything associated with it, albeit temporarily. He was still going to be Knight of One, still going to make sure that Japan was taken care of, but he needed more time. Maybe then he would stop associating the country with death.

The door slid open again, Suzaku turning away from the window. He dropped into a bow as Clovis walked in, remaining that way until Clovis cleared his throat. He stood up slowly, studying the prince.

Clovis was smiling, but it was strained. Everything about him seemed strained, but his excitement at seeing him seemed genuine.

“Sir Kururugi!” Clovis threw his arms out in a move that reminded Suzaku so much of Lelouch that it hurt. The prince didn’t seem to notice, Clovis bustling over. “It’s good to see you. When I requested more help, I had been hoping for a Round, you especially.”

“Your highness?”

“You’re from Area 11, you know these people better than any of us. And you’ll have a better head for what I’m trying to do.” Clovis gestured towards the door, turning to walk back to it without looking to see if Suzaku was following.

Suzaku was quick to come around the desk and fall into step just behind him. Clovis turned to give him a wide smile before starting to talk. “I kept the work Lelouch had done, and I was hoping that some of it could be used, just to ease tensions. Everyone needs a break from all of this, and I’ve been getting nothing but orders to calm the Area down. I’ve tried all the usual ways, but none of them have worked. I might as well try it, but I want to see if it will stick. That’s where you come in. You’re a perfect example of the Britannian model working. If you can do this, then anyone can. If you think this is far, then everyone else will. It’s perfect!”

Suzaku nodded, letting Clovis babble on. There was every chance that they wouldn’t listen to him, because he was the one who had left them, who had betrayed them by going to the empire. Still, there might be enough that still liked him that would be amenable, and maybe the others would follow.

He listened to Clovis start to explain his grand plans, always jumping back to what Lelouch had planned out. Suzaku counted it as progress that every mention of Lelouch didn’t sting as much as it used to before.

He glanced to the side, a shiver going up his spine when he saw Julius lurking nearby. Clovis didn’t seem to notice his younger brother, the prince too deep into his plans. Suzaku held Julius’ gaze as he passed, Julius huffing and walking off. Suzaku let his gaze linger, watching as Julius walked further back into the building.


	24. Gunshot

The conference room seemed empty with just the three of them, even more so because they were spaced out. Suzaku glanced up at where the princes were working. Or, where Clovis was working. Julius was pacing the far side of the room. Suzaku watched him for a few passes before ducking his head and looking back at what he was working on.

Clovis had pulled out everything that Lelouch had brought to Japan to try and ease restrictions on the Japanese as well as some of what his own administrators said they could get rid of without compromising Britannian control. It was a lot to go through, even with the help of the administrators.

Suzaku stared at the papers that he had. He was sure things were being filtered through the administrators, but they were Clovis’ friends and would not be questioned. If it was kind of loyalty that made Suzaku nervous. All of the nobles wanted Clovis to do well because it would allow them to do well. Suzaku was sure that a few of them actually cared for Clovis, but he would remain suspicious, especially when they kept getting plans that had a specific expiration date. He shook his head as he ran across another one, pushing it aside. If anything, it would just anger the Japanese. It wasn’t worth it, even with the temporary relief they would get from the Black Knights. Any victory would be meaningless if that happened.

He sighed and moved the plan to the reject pile, hearing Clovis echo his sigh. Suzaku looked up at the prince, watching as Clovis gave him a weary smile. “More of the same.”

“The ideas are solid, but the follow through…”

“Yes.” Clovis shoved the papers away, getting to his feet. He pushed his hands through his hair only to remember what he had done later. The prince chuckled and smoothed his hair back down as he started to pace on the opposite side of the room.

Suzaku pushed his chair back away from the table, watching both princes from his new vantage point. Julius was still pacing viciously while Clovis just looked like he was stretching his legs. Suzaku shifted so he could see Julius better, listening to the off-beat sound of the two moving.

Clovis was the first to stop with another long sigh, the prince looking back at the table. “This is tougher than I thought. We’re stuck between two masters.”

Suzaku nodded, his gaze skimming over the piles. “There is enough here to make into something.”

“I see.” Clovis came back over to the table, shuffling through the papers before looking over at where Julius was standing by the opposite wall. “Enough here to make a plan with the right mind. Julius, care to lend us yours?”

“No.” Julius snapped the word out, giving the two of them a poisonous look. He seemed to realize what he had done because he shook his head, speaking more carefully. “I think it’s a useless idea. Giving them anything won’t solve this problem. They’ll just take what slack they’re given and run with it. We’ll have more problems in a month.”

Clovis chuckled and leaned on the desk. “If it gets rid of some of our major problems. The others,” he waved a hand lazily, “they can be solved as we go.”

“And where does it stop?! When do you stop giving into them?!”

Clovis stared at Julius for a long moment before pushing away from the desk. Clovis took a deep breath, shaking his head. “Because the other way will lead to war and bloodshed.”

“Britannia can take it.”

“Do you know what the last war cost?” Clovis tipped his head to the side before laughing. “Little brother, you’re too much like Father for your own good.”

“They’re making us look weak.”

“And another war will make us weak. _That’s_ what all of Father’s wars are doing. That is why Schneizel is always away putting out fires and that is why I am here, because I am the least likely to incite rebellion and more likely to quell it. It’s…too much effort.” Clovis cracked a smile, the expression strange considering what he had been saying. “Besides, I know what your plan would be. And I’m not keen on having another debacle here.”

Suzaku took a step towards Clovis, watching Julius carefully.

The prince had gone still, staring at his half-brother with wide eyes. Suzaku took another step, slowing when Clovis held out a hand. Clovis didn’t look at him, the outstretched arm keeping him in place.

Clovis’ full attention went back to his half-brother. “I’m not going to let it hang over your head like Schneizel will. I’m giving you a chance to grow up and keep this country running like the rest of us.”

Julius stared at him and turned away, Clovis seeming to take that as his answer. He dropped his hand, looking back over at Suzaku. It was enough to get him to inch forward, although Clovis didn’t seem to notice. The prince’s attention was back on the papers in front of him. Clovis nudged his chair out like he was going to sit down, but instead focused on shuffling through the papers. Suzaku watched him go through the papers, ordering and reordering them. He seemed to be looking at something, the frantic motion of his search slowing as he nudged the papers into a new order.

A smile crossed his face, Clovis turning to look at Suzaku. “We need to call the administrators. This may work if we-”

Suzaku jerked his head up at the pattern of Julius’ footsteps changing. He turned to look at the prince, only having time to see the prince draw a gun before he fired.

Suzaku’s eyes widened, his shock keeping him rooted for a moment too long. Then he was lunging for Clovis as the prince crumpled to the ground. He grabbed at Clovis’ shoulders, holding him steady as he let momentum carry them both to the ground.

“GUARDS!” Suzaku was barely aware of bellowing for back up, his gaze was fixed on the bullet hold in Clovis’ head. Blood was still sluggishly leaking from it, but Clovis wasn’t breathing, he wasn’t moving. All he was doing was lying still with a look of horror and shock stuck on his face.

Suzaku lowered him to the ground, reaching with shaking fingers to find his pulse. His own heart pounded so loud in his ears that he couldn’t hear anything else. It had to be that, it couldn’t be because Clovis is dead. But the prince was still and he couldn’t feel like the beat of Clovis’ heart.

He looked over towards the door, freezing when he saw Julius making his way over. The prince still held the gun in his gloved hand, his arm remarkably steady. Suzaku tipped his head up slightly, staring at the prince in shock. “Julius, what have you done?”

Julius tipped his head to the side, a slow grin crossing his face.

He dropped the gun on the ground, Julius stripping off his glove. He tucked it into his pocket just as the guards burst through the door. “Suzaku, what have _you_ done?!”

* * *

Lelouch leaned back on the couch, vaguely listening to the sound of the rest of the Black Knights talking. They were all indulging in a rare moment of downtime. Lelouch had been ready for his brother to immediately rush into motion, but something had held him back. Lelouch was glad of that, no matter what it was. It gave him time to think and get things ready, although it looked like he would have to change things. There were rumors of concessions to be offered. He had thought about something like that happening, but not seriously.

He drummed his fingers against the back of the couch, tempted to start looking into the members of nobility that Clovis kept around him. If he could learn about their connections and patterns then he might be able to guess what they would be given. He could also figure out how far he could push. But it was a relief not to be rushing to put out Julius’ fires immediately. The problem was, that it put him on edge.

He frowned, glad for the safety of the mask. Julius should have reacted by now, but instead he was quiet and well behaved. It was not the brother he knew, not with all of the rumors that had been flying around about his brother and the EU. Lelouch knew Julius well enough to assume that the rumors were true. It was something that Julius would do, especially if he thought it was for the good of the empire.

Lelouch glanced over at the sound of a loud burst of laughter from Tamaki and the other recruits. It didn’t take long before someone else was waving them down, telling them to be quiet while they watched the news. Tamaki and the others eventually got up and moved off, probably to find some beer and joke among themselves. Lelouch would let them do it. The plans to move against Julius were already in place, and pilots could be changed around if Tamaki was too drunk to pilot his Knightmare.

He watched them leave the room before turning his attention back to the rest of the Black Knights. They had started out doing their own separate things, the vision of a group at rest, but now more were clustering around the television. Lelouch watched them for a moment before getting up and moving closer.

Now he was close enough to hear what was being said and it made him stop in his tracks.

_“Breaking news from the administration building. Prince Clovis has been murdered. The viceroy was shot in the head this afternoon. We have been told that the culprit was quickly apprehended by the royal guard and is now being held. Sub-Viceroy Julius was not hurt and in fact helped detain and capture the suspect._

_“We are being told now that they have released the name of the man who killed Prince Clovis. The murderer was the Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi.”_

Lelouch stared at the screen as a picture of Suzaku flashed up, the familiar longing squashed under horror. The reporter kept talking, but it sounded like it was coming from miles away. All he could do was stare and feel the horror seep into his bones.

He took a few steps back from the television, feeling the world start to close in around him. There were too many people, and he just had to get away. But he couldn’t get away from the sound of the reporter’s voice saying that Suzaku had killed Clovis, because it wasn’t right. It was wrong. Suzaku would _never_ kill anyone.

Lelouch stumbling down the hall, slamming his hand against the pad to get into his room. He breathed raggedly, reaching back to pull the mask off even before the door opened. He didn’t care if anyone coming along could see who he was, it didn’t matter.

His half-brother was dead.

Suzaku was in danger.

And he didn’t know what to do.

He stepped into his room, tearing the mask off and flinging it on his bed. He heard it bounce once, but he lost interest. It was better to back up until he was leaning against the wall. It felt good to have something solid against his back, even as he slid down the wall.

Lelouch pushed his hands through his hair as he sat on the floor. His mind felt slowed, like when he had gotten the news that Julius was coming. But this was different from that too. With Julius it had been eagerness and rage. This fog was consuming, crippling. There wasn’t anything but the knowledge that Suzaku was in trouble and something had to be done, because it was Suzaku.

He curled further into himself, a loud rushing filling his head. He felt lost, adrift and helpless.

Lelouch didn’t hear the door opening, he was too busy realizing that the rushing was the sound of his own heavy breathing. It was loud in the small space he had created for himself between his body and his knees.

It was only when a hand rested on his shoulder that Lelouch started, and belatedly remembered that he was supposed to be a secret. He was supposed to be dead.

He twisted around, one hand reaching for the mask that should have been beside him even as he stared up at the person crouched beside him. It took him a moment to realize that it was C.C, and even in that moment he was leaning towards her. She let him, C.C. dropping to the floor and holding him close. Lelouch clutched at the shoulders of her shirt, not realizing how badly he was shaking until he tried to get a grip on the fabric.

Lelouch was sure that she was making some kind of soothing noise because the sound of the cacophony in his head had changed. He felt a hand smooth down his back and another into his hair, Lelouch letting himself be held. He pressed his face into her shoulder, trying to will away the shaking.

It went in stages, Lelouch coming back to himself to the rhythm of C.C’s gentle hand on his back. It wasn’t like his mother, but it was the closest that he could get.

He drew a ragged breath, meaning to push himself away. Instead, his fingers just uncurled, Lelouch staring over C.C’s shoulder back at the wall. “Clovis…”

“They’re running the same report.” C.C. paused for a moment before giving his back one more pat. She leaned back, Lelouch taking the chance to lean back himself. He propped himself back against the wall, resisting the urge to curl into himself again.

C.C. seemed to take that as permission. She shifted until she mirrored his position against the wall. "The news coming out of the administrative building is that Clovis was shot.”

Lelouch tried to stifle the little noise that rose out of the back of his throat, but he couldn’t quite manage it. Some of it leaked out, Lelouch pressing his lips together. He wanted to shut his eyes and try to rein himself back in, but he was afraid of what he would see.

He had been the one to discover what had happened to Marianne, Clara and Nunnally.

He had followed the sound of gunshots and panic to the staircase.

Lelouch didn’t want to see that again, not when it had taken so long for him to chase the memory of it away.

He licked his lips, using the moment to collect himself. He tried to be subtle about the deep breaths he was taking, but he was sure that C.C. knew. He was thankful that she let him pretend, the only sign that she was aware of it was the way that she tipped over until their shoulders were pressed together. Lelouch leaned into her, giving himself until the count of ten before he attempted to speak. “And that’s all?”

C.C. nodded. “They keep putting it off as more to follow.”

“Which means they never will. We’ll probably hear about the trial and then nothing else.”

“Just enough to get everyone angry.” C.C. sighed, moving her head so it rested against his. “There’s two of you now, so Britannia will rain down fire and blood.”

Lelouch snorted, but he didn’t bother to argue. It was an insult from the Britannia perspective either way. It rankled him that they would use his and Clovis’ name to do it.

He curled his fingers into fists. He wasn’t going to let it happen, especially since he knew the reason behind it. “This is because of me.”

“Lelouch-”

“Julius will ruin this place because of me.” Her silence was answer enough. Lelouch still looked at her from the corner of her eye, watching her shift in place. “You never said anything about me killing him.”

“I thought you would come to your senses.”

“I won’t.”

“I can see that.” C.C. tipped her head back against the wall with a sigh. She stayed that way for a moment before pushing away from the wall. She walked over to his bed, reaching down to grab his mask. She stared at it for a moment before sitting down on the edge of the bed. “So, what are you going to do?”

Lelouch shook his head. “My plans haven’t changed. I won’t let him take this.”

“It will be hard.”

“I don’t care.” Lelouch looked up at her, his fingers twitching as he looked for something to grab a hold of. “He won’t have this. This or anything else.”

He saw C.C. raise her eyebrow, but he didn’t care. He had some way out of the swirling tangle of thoughts that threatened to trap him. He had a purpose now, something more than the shock that had held him still.

Lelouch reached back to brace himself against the wall as he levered himself up right. He still needed to lean against the wall, Lelouch feeling his knees shake. He didn’t trust himself to move away from it, Lelouch not sure if the shake was from the slowly building rage or if it was from the news, but he didn’t care. There were more important things to do.

He gave C.C. a sharp look, holding out his hand for the mask. “It’s time to call a meeting.”


	25. Excuses

Kallen waited for the meeting to clear out, watching the faces of the leaders that passed. All of them seemed to be in agreement, all of them angry at what had happened. None of them had like Clovis, but he was better than Julius, at least he had seemed willing to talk, if slow about it. Julius was an unknown, save for what Lelouch told them.

She bit her lip, worrying at it as the room cleared out. Lelouch had told him about his childhood with his twin, but that hadn’t seemed too dangerous. Julius was just like Lelouch, which meant devious and intelligent, but not automatically horrible. Kallen was tempted to ignore some of what Lelouch told them, because he had sounded more annoyed than angry. It was in the other things, the whispered things that made her worry.

She drummed her fingers against her arm before looking over at C.C. The woman tended to linger behind after meetings, letting everyone else file out. It saved her some of the strange looks that came with being a Britannian in a Japanese resistance group. Even then, she made Kallen uncomfortable.

It wasn’t about loyalty because Kallen could see that. It was a little annoying. As far as she was she was concerned, Lelouch was theirs first. None of his family had bothered to look for him. The fact that he had been declared dead was only an excuse. Out of everyone they knew Julius the best.

She glanced at the last of the people leaving the room before making her way over to C.C. The woman didn’t look up at her, C.C. occupied by something in her hands. Kallen sped up, catching a glimpse of a glint of some sort of necklace in C.C’s hands before the woman was tucking it back into her pocket.

C.C. looked up at her, Kallen slightly infuriated by her bland smile. “Did anyone tell you snooping is rude?”

“So is keeping secrets.”

“And yet you let Lelouch get it away with it.” C.C. shook her head and folded her hands in her lap. “Hypocrites too.”  

Kallen bristled, just barely keeping her temper. “He’s been telling us the truth.”

“When he decides to.”

“You-”

“Me what?” C.C. gave her an exasperated look before shaking her head. “You heard him, we’re going to be moving to go after Suzaku Kururugi. Shouldn’t you be getting ready?”

“This is part of it.”

C.C. quirked an eyebrow before resting her hands on the table. “An interrogation then.”

Kallen shook her head, more to dismiss C.C’s attitude than her words. “Why didn’t you know? About Julius?”

That finally got a reaction. C.C. frowned and looked away.

It took her a moment to really respond, the woman finally just raising one shoulder. “We might have, but we were always there, and he was different before. More restrained. If anything, he acted like some of the other royal heirs, eager for their father’s favor. It was the same for Lelouch, except maybe he wanted his father’s attention for how much he wasn’t playing by the rules.” C.C. flashed her a smile. “Charles didn’t care too much for the hands on approach.”

Kallen shifted in place. She could understand that in a sideways way. For a while, she had wanted her father’s attention, although she couldn’t understand her reasons for it. He had thrown away her mother for a titled Britannian lady and had ruined everything. But she had still wanted him to pay attention to her, up until the few months before he had left for Britannia. It was something that she didn’t think about much, because it was a useless enterprise now. Her father didn’t care. It should have been just as obvious to Julius that his father didn’t care either.

She shifted to lean her hip against the table, watching C.C. “So what do you call this?”

“Freedom with no consequences. The system for Britannian princes. A stupid game.” C.C. shrugged. “Who knows?”

“You should.”

C.C. glared at her. “I not his keeper or his mother.”

“But you could have stopped this.”

“That implies that I had any control over him.” C.C. stood up, leaning on the table as she met Kallen’s gaze. “I’m a friend of the family, nothing more. No title, no connections, nothing that means anything in the Britannian court. So, would that make a prince listen to me? Especially when it’s not my attention that matters.”

“But-”

“Every prince and princess in Britannia wants to get on that throne, because that means they live. They all know that, but they pretend it’s because everything else.”

Kallen shook her head. “Lelouch doesn’t seem to want that.”

“Oh, he does.” C.C. smiled at her. “Even those who don’t want to rule want to be close to the throne, because it means that they won’t be slaughtered.”

Kallen felt a shiver run up her spine, but she pushed the feeling away. She might feel sorry for the Britannian princes and princesses that were killed in the struggle for the throne, but they were also the ones destroying her world to do that. She shook her head. “Not Lelouch.”

“Oh no. Giving back the nation of Japan isn’t empire building but, if were to ask to stay, would you let him?”

Kallen opened her mouth to deflect the question, stopping herself. Her first answer was to say yes, because he was one of them. He had been tossed away from Britannia, attempted murder by his brother would do that. But he was a Britannian prince, she had never forgot that. He never acted like that, but they were working together. He himself had said that he was repaying his ransom.

She shifted in place, surprised when C.C. laughed. She looked over at the woman, watching as C.C. shook her head. “You’re thinking now, that’s good.”

Kallen huffed. “Is that what you came here for, to make us distrust Lelouch?”

C.C. lips compressed, Kallen ready for the woman to storm off and prove her point. Instead, C.C. threw her head back and laughed. The woman stumbled back into the table, reaching up to wipe at her eyes. In her shock, all Kallen could do was stare.

C.C. recovered herself, giving Kallen a wide grin. “If I’m trying to do that, then I’ve taken my time about it. No,” she shook her head. “I’m here to keep an eye on him, to make sure he doesn’t do something stupid, or lose himself. His family tends to focus on one thing to their detriment. Charles has his empire. Lelouch wants to do the exact opposite of what his father wants.”

“So we’re a whim.”

“Not quite.” C.C. wiggled her fingers. “He cares about things like this but…if he can make a scene…Well, it’s good you have a Zero Squad.”

C.C. pushed away, apparently fully intending to walk away. Kallen let her, watching as C.C. heading for the door before calling out to the woman. “So what was all of that for?”

“Answering your questions, like you wanted. And maybe hoping that you’ll think things through. It might not be bad to have a royal ally.”

“I know that, but-”

She didn’t get a chance to finish, Kallen groaning as C.C. walked away. She stared at the ceiling for a long moment, shaking her head. She was beginning to think that most Britannians just ended most of their conversations by walking away, and she didn’t have the time to chase. She had the Zero Squad’s Knightmares to look after. She would put the rest of the questions to Ohgi and the others.

If they were successful there would be no more viceroys, but having Lelouch around as a Britannian representative wouldn’t be too bad.

* * *

Julius glared at the men seated around the table, trying to divide them into groups. There were those that were loyal to Clovis and could be used to their full extent and then sent away. The others could be kept, if they learned how he wanted the country to be run. And, from the looks that a few of them were giving him, they were trying to figure out the same thing. Julius would let them think, just as long as they listened to him when he gave the orders.

He rested his hands on the table, trying to calm the frantic beating of his heart. It was like just after he had killed Lelouch, the elation of the free path ahead of him. It was enough to make him wonder what would have happened if he had just gotten rid of Schneizel and Suzaku earlier, when they had both ruined his plans. Then again, if he had moved like that, he wouldn’t have gotten the same chance. There would be no one to blame, nothing to use.

He flexed his fingers, letting the silence press in for a little longer before he cleared his throat. That turned their attention to him, Julius feeling a thrill run through him. He quashed it in favor of focusing on the important thing. The faster he moved, the less time there was for someone to question him. The faster he moved, the more it could be waved aside as anger or grief. He had already done well in withdrawing immediately to make calls to his family. It hadn’t take the full three hours that he had allowed himself, but it had given him time to make the right moves.

The funeral was already taken care of, there was no question of Clovis going back to Britannia. They could handle the details of the funeral. Julius wouldn’t be going back for it, and they would all understand. After all, Japan was too dangerous to leave.

He moved to look at the computer screen, pretending to look over what was shown on it. He’d spent most of his time getting this ready, trying to pitch it between the two factions. For now, he would play both sides. Once things were in place, he would strike.

Julius took a deep breath before speaking, working to keep his voice level and all traces of excitement out of it. “I spoke with my family, and they have sworn to send all that is needed.”

“Send?”

Julius nodded. “They don’t want to take from what limited resources we have. They’ll be sending over a plane and an escort. I managed to get up a few more squads, for the time being. Father still can’t pull more. But I think it would be prudent to go ahead with announcing the mourning period while trying Suzaku Kururugi.”

He watched as some of the nobles muttered amongst themselves. His gaze drifted to those loyal to Clovis, glad that they seemed to be happier. The others looked nervous. One of them sighed and drummed this fingers against the table. “But, he’s a Knight of the Round. We don’t have the authority.”

Julius smiled and sent a file to them, listening to the soft ping of the notification. “I spoke to my Father about the situation, and he is in agreement with me. The knighting of Suzaku Kururugi was a grand experiment with an Honorary Britannian. The royal family had hoped that the elevation of an exceptional person would be enough to calm the Areas, but that doesn’t seem to be the point.”

“Then what was?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t gotten the chance to question Suzaku Kururugi.” Julius paused for a moment, quickly pushing his misgivings away. He wasn’t going to let anyone else do it, not when Suzaku would talk. It didn’t matter that he was going to make sure no one believed Suzaku, there was too much that could slip out. If there was any doubt then his hold on Area 11 would start to slip, and he was not about to let that happen.

He had finally gotten the post that he was due, he was not about to let it drift away again.

Julius hung his head, tempering his anger into something that was more suitable to the situation. “I believe that it’s best to get his trial done quickly. Not rushed but…not to give the Numbers encouragement.”

“They’re already bad enough.”

Julius glanced over at Clovis’ allies, considering them for a moment before leaning into their sympathy. “I’ve been reading up on what’s happened with the,” he paused to look over at his computer, “Black Knights. It’s too much to bear. They’ve been mocking the empire. This will just give them more ammunition. No, we need to take action and make sure that they cannot make this their victory.”

He glanced over at where the other group was sitting. They looked like they were more deeply in thought, but that hardly mattered. This was a decision to be made about survival, not about saving face.

Finally, one of the women nodded. “What do you suggest, Viceroy?”

Julius had to struggle not to show his glee at the title. Before, he’d just been sub-viceroy and only because it was the only title that they could give to royalty without insult. Now, they were willing to listen to him, if not trust him.

He leaned forward, focusing on his computer screen in the hopes that he would not reveal too much. “We can give the Numbers what Clovis asked. They were pressing him for their rights and, through their own methods, made Clovis ready to give in. We won’t bend like that, we’ll snap back.”

“That may not be the right choice.”

Julius glared at the woman, making an impatient motion. “Being lenient didn’t work either. And, this time, we have an example.”

It took them a moment to follow his line of thought, Julius annoyed at even that. One of the nobles who had been friends with Clovis lurched to his feet. “Are you saying that S-Suzaku Kururugi is a part of the Black Knights?”

“I intend to find that out.” Julius paused before shrugging. “But, if not, he’s just another Number.”

Some of the nobles looked shocked, but Julius was delighted to see that most of them were serious. He had them, if only for this, but it was a start. He would take it. It and everything that they would give him. The rest, he would take when he was done with them.

He cleared his throat, turning his attention back to his computer screen. “If we are all agreed, where do you want to start?”


	26. Everyday a little death for everyday I die

Suzaku lifted his head as he heard the door open. It didn’t take long for the guards to react, the men snapping to salute. Suzaku took a deep breath, shifting into a better position.

This was the first time that Julius had come to him after he had been arrested. That was probably a mistake, because it had allowed him time to think.

Suzaku shifted his arms where they were strapped to his chest. He was only allowed to be free when he was fed, which didn’t leave him with much else to do. It was too much time to think over everything, and he almost regretted all of it.

He closed his eyes and dropped his head back to rest against the wall.

If Julius was coming for him, which meant that he had gotten what he wanted, which could mean only a few things. Suzaku couldn’t made the same quick jumps that Julius’ mind could, but he wasn’t stupid. It was clear enough that Julius didn’t agree with what Clovis had been ready to do. It was almost a repeat of his reaction to the treaty in the EU. Anything that wasn’t a complete Britannian victory couldn’t be allowed to go forward, which was why he had shot Clovis.

Suzaku winced at the memory, the sound of the gunshot echoing loud in his head. Suzaku swallowed, forcing his mind back on track. If Julius was coming, he would need every bit of focus that he had, otherwise, he might as well be dead.

That would be a failure, because it would mean leaving the people in danger. Julius was sure to take out his frustration and anger on the Japanese. After all, they had thwarted Britannia. Perhaps even worse, it had been a pet project of his brother and that was reason enough.

A knock on the glass got his attention, Suzaku reluctantly opening his eyes. As he expected, Julius stood on the opposite side of the clear wall. The prince looked triumphant, although Suzaku couldn’t see any reason he wouldn’t be. Everything had worked out perfectly for him.

Suzaku looked away, hearing Julius chuckle. He expected Julius to start taunting him or dealing out his sentence. Suzaku wouldn’t have been surprised if he was tried in his absence. It was the kind of thing that Julius would do to consolidate his power. Suzaku didn’t expect any of the nobles to stand against him, they were more worried about staying in power through the change in leadership. Suzaku expected that they were still getting the measure of their new viceroy, which would probably be their undoing. They would lose everything if they weren’t careful.

To his surprise, Julius reached for the pad by the door. It must have surprised the guards too. One of them started forward, reaching out for Julius before remembering yourself. “Y-your highness, it’s not safe.”

“Is he secure?”

“Well, yes. But-”

“Then I have nothing to worry about. At ease.” Julius waved them away as the door opened.

Suzaku watched as the guards hovered close to the door, the two of them obviously not sure of what to do. They hovered close to the door, glancing between the hall and the cell. Julius didn’t seem to notice, he was fixated on Suzaku.

The scrutiny made him want to move away, but he held his ground. Considering that Julius had decided to visit him, it was too good of a chance to dismiss.

He took a deep breath and shifted to a more comfortable position on the wall. Julius’ gaze followed him the whole time, Julius’ grin flickering slightly. “I’m surprised, you were once such a stickler for protocol.”

“I’m not sure of the protocol of the condemned.”

“So you’ve jumped to that conclusion.” Julius looked back at the guards before shaking his head. He took a step forward, Suzaku belatedly realizing that Julius was blocking him from the view of the guards. Without them watching, there was no way to tell what he or Julius was saying. All the cameras were out in the halls, which meant that anything that was said wouldn’t go beyond the guards, if they even heard it. He dragged his gaze back up to Julius’ face, watching the prince’s smirk return.

Julius nodded at him. “You know, it doesn’t have to be you.”

Suzaku laughed, the sound too loud in the small space. “Then who will you blame for what happened? You can’t blame yourself.”

“Of course not. I have work to do, the same thing I thought you wanted to do. I thought you wanted peace in your home.”

Suzaku shook his head, not bothering to answer beyond that. He wasn’t in the mood to try and explain the difference. Besides, he knew what kind of peace that Julius would bring. Since Clovis wasn’t there to push for reforms that the Japanese wanted, Julius was more likely to pile on more restrictions until the Japanese broke or snapped back.

Julius seemed to run out of patience with his silence, the prince sighing. “I told the administrators that I would try and get the truth from you before turning you over to the military. Of course, this will be after the announcement that you are stripped of your title.”

Suzaku flinched, dropping his gaze. He was sure that he had given Julius everything that he needed, but he didn’t care. He’d been proud of his position of Knight of Seven. He had earned it himself. It was a symbol of his resolve and the future he was building for Japan. It was hardly everything to him, but it had become everything he had. Without it, he was just another Honorary Britannian, but that was probably stripped from him too. The timing was perfect, which meant that it was planned. It was all just more pressure.

He took a deep breath and looked at Julius. “What do you want to hear?”

“That depends on you.” Julius swayed to the side like he wanted to pace, but he stopped himself. “Do you want to like to help your country, or are you content to die like this?”

“What?”

“For instance,” Julius held up a finger, “I can say that I spoke with you and discovered connections to the Black Knights. It wouldn’t be a surprise considering that you’re an Eleven. You’ve been feeding information to them for years, which is how they knew how and where to attack. All of this, including your rise to Knight of Seven was done to free your fellow Elevens. It’s noble, but foolish.”

“And a lie.”

“That hardly matters, especially when the royal guards will be more than willing to regain their honor after their prince’s death.”

Suzaku rolled his shoulders back. There was what he was looking for, just how Julius was going to duck through the system. Suzaku was sure that the military would take any chance for a victory, even if he couldn’t fight back.

Julius didn’t give him the time to think that over, the prince stepping forward. “There’s a second option, one that would help Japan.”

Suzaku rolled his eyes. “How?”

“I would back off on the restrictions. Not all of them would go out.”

“For now.”

“Ever.”

Suzaku’s eyes widened at that. That seemed to be the answer that Julius was waiting for.

The prince took a step forward, leaning close. With his back against the wall, Suzaku couldn’t move away as Julius reached out to touch his cheek. “Only the minimum, enough to keep the nobles happy for as long as they are allowed their power. I’d give you your title back too. And you would have to do one thing. Be mine.”

Suzaku’s arms jerked where they were secured against his chest, Suzaku glad for it. The guards would have rushed in if he had done anything aggressive. He was sure slapping Julius’ hand away or trying to strangle him would count as that. The only thing he could do was lean his head away, obviously moving away from Julius touch.

He locked his gaze with the prince, watching as Julius frowned and tried to work it out. Julius made a move like he was going to reach for him again, but Suzaku leaned further away.

Julius jerked back like he had been slapped. The prince stared at him, Suzaku watching as Julius’ breath came quickly. “Why?”

“You’re a murderer.”

Julius’ lip curled back, the prince stepping back. “And you're just an Eleven.”

He went still, watching Julius. His silence seemed to be enough to drive the prince to distraction.

Julius jerked, Suzaku sure that Julius was about to storm out or slap him. He was still debating between the two options when Julius sucked in a deep breath. “You’ll regret it. If you don’t give me what I want, I’ll have you killed for this, no one will question it.”

Suzaku lifted his chin slightly. There were enough Japanese people who liked him for what he had done that they would be angry. They might go to the Black Knights, as much as he hated it. But there wasn’t another way that he could see, not when Julius would be likely to be the viceroy for the foreseeable future. It would be torment for the Japanese, and that was worse than anything that the Black Knights would do.

He took a deep breath, meeting Julius’ gaze. “No.”

Julius leaned forward, glaring at him. “Was my brother really worth this much?”

“Yes.”

It wasn’t the answer that Julius had been waiting for. Julius sucked in a quick breath before slapping him hard.

Suzaku winced as his head was knocked back against the wall, but he kept his head turned away. Strangely enough, that seemed to anger Julius more. Suzaku saw the prince lean close out of the corner of his eye, holding still as Julius glowered at him. “You aren’t worth this much. You’re just another Number.”

Julius kept close for a moment before turning and walking away. Suzaku watched him go before dropping his gaze to the floor. He didn’t want to give Julius any sign that he wanted the prince to come back. He was glad that Julius was walking away, the cell already felt less suffocating. He took a few deep breaths, trying to resettle himself again. There was a sense of calm that he had found when he had first been brought to the cells. He hadn’t known what was going on then, but he had had his suspicions. He had been a witness, so it had made sense that Julius would try and get rid of him. He just hadn’t been expecting any kind of sentiment.

He shifted slightly, glancing over at the guards. They had returned to their positions, obviously having heard everything Julius intended them to hear. There would be no sympathy out of them, not that he had expected any. These were men who had been in Japan while it was in an uprising.

Suzaku sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, ignoring the sting of his cheek. He tried to get as comfortable as he could, settling back against the wall.

He knew how it would turn out, the trial and the jury would be rigged against him, if there was even a trial at all. It was just as likely he would be executed. He wasn’t a Knight of the Round or an Honorary Britannian anymore. He wouldn’t have any rights in Britannia, which would make things easier for Julius. He could rush things through as fast as the administrators would allow him, and it would be long before any of the others could react.

Suzaku felt the corner of his mouth quirk up. He was sure that Schneizel would have vouched for him. Nunnally and Marianne definitely would have. But he would be long gone before the news got to them.

At least he would manage to keep one of his promises to himself.

He was finally going to find Lelouch.

* * *

Julius paced the room, his anger building.

The council had agreed to his plans, as he expected. There had been no other option for them after all. None of them would dare argue with a prince. Julius was sure some of them had thought about it, but they had come to the right decision. After all, they all had probably done something that he could use to send them back, or there would be just enough for him to use to send them away. He would have to do it anyway, most of them wouldn’t be loyal to him in the first place.

That still didn’t help his mood.

Julius stopped for a moment, his gaze jumping to different points around the room before he gave up. The answers weren’t in the furniture. The answers that he wanted probably weren’t there in the first place. He’d already tried to get them out of Suzaku, but they hadn’t been the ones that he had wanted. They hadn’t been the ones that he expected.

Everyone wanted to live, he knew that. Everyone wanted their chance to move up in the world. That made them easy to manipulate. It was a matter of finding what they wanted.

Suzaku should have been easy. He was a Number, therefore easier to deal with. Suzaku wanted his country back, and the only way to do that was to be the Knight of One. Julius had been ready to offer him that. He’d been willing to offer Suzaku everything, if Suzaku had given him what he wanted. But the Number was too stupid even for that.

Julius curled his hands into fists, taking short breaths. Suzaku still preferred his dead brother over him. Julius couldn’t imagine what kind of hold that Lelouch had on Suzaku, but it was unbearable.

He cursed and turned away, going back to his pacing. Any sane man would have taken what he had offered. Suzaku was just an idiot. But that didn’t make any of the hurt go away. It just made it worse.

 _He_ had won the game, not Lelouch. _He_ had won the Area, not Lelouch. _He_ should get the prize, not Lelouch. Lelouch was dead and deserved nothing.

Julius turned with a shout, dragging his hands through his hair. It wasn’t how things were supposed to go. He hadn’t killed Clovis for this. Clovis had been harmless in the scheme of things. Clovis would have been stripped of his title of viceroy and sent home before he weakened the empire more. Julius would have remained behind, which the Knight of Seven at his side. He was supposed to make his father proud.

After what had happened to their family, they had done nothing but be a point of weakness. Charles cared for them, but it was like having an open wound. Anything could happen to hurt him, and everyone knew it. Like this, he would prove that they were standing for themselves and he would finally be recognized like the others.

He took a deep breath, the rage calming somewhat. He had to focus on what was important, because he had gone too far to turn back now.

The escort for Clovis’ body was due in a few days, and he wanted to be sure that he had taken care of the situation here by then. That way none of Clovis’ friends would have any real excuse for staying. He could get rid of all of them under the guise of sending them back for the funeral. That would divide his enemies in half, which would make things more bearable. He could focus on the ones that were there and breaking them down. Compared to that, dealing with the Japanese would be easy.

All he had to do was keep squeezing the Japanese people so they didn’t have time to rise up against him. Exhausted and beaten down people couldn’t rebel. And, if he associated rebellions with more restrictions, then they would police themselves.

His fingers twitched by his sides, Julius tempted to start laying out the schedule. But now was not the time. He couldn’t dare divide his attention, not now. It was more important that he took care of Suzaku, took care of the last thing haunting him. The last witness.

Julius took a deep breath, rolling his shoulders back. He reached up to smooth his hair back into place. He had to look the part for this. He couldn’t look rattled, that would imply weakness. He was the viceroy in charge making sure justice was done for his murdered brother. It was a part that he had played once before. Julius was sure that he could manage it again.


	27. Opportunities

The headquarters was in a rush, the noise constant. It came with the preparations to save Suzaku, but C.C. found it annoying. She couldn’t remember a day that she didn’t have a headache because of the constant noise. She’d had to search all day to find a quiet place. Even then, it was with the sound muffled in the distance. She hadn’t even gotten to see Lelouch for days, although that was probably just as much his doing as the flurry of preparations. The last time she had talked to him had been in the aftermath. And then, he had been always in motion.

It reminded her of herself in the days that had followed the assassination attempt. If she was busy, she wouldn’t be able to think about what she had almost lost. That was certainly better than just doing nothing like Charles did. Watching the emperor, anyone could believe that he didn’t care, which was what had gotten him into this mess in the first place.

C.C. shook her head, glancing at the door between her and the Black Knights that were running around.

The irony couldn’t be greater. The emperor himself had a twin brother, one who had died horribly in the fight for the throne. C.C. had been there when Charles was still young and open to talking. She had heard everything about Charles’ brother, all the wishes that Charles had had for him, all gone because a carriage had been tampered with. After all of that, C.C. was sure that Charles would try to prevent that from happening again. But he was old and stupid now, too caught up in the past to see the future.

She slumped back against the wall with a sigh. There was another burst of noise, this one louder. It made C.C. want to laugh. For all of the success and order on the battlefield it was chaos in the headquarters.

She stretched her arms above her head, pausing as the noise grew to the dull background roar she was getting used to. She frowned and dropped her arms to her sides.

There was a reason that she had retreated to the furthest point she could find. If anyone found her, they would think that she was betraying them.

C.C. reached into her pocket, running her fingers along the phone there. Lelouch had allowed her to keep it as a show of trust, or because he didn’t know. She bit her lip, glancing at the door. It was a show of too much trust if she was honest with herself. After everything, Lelouch needed a little more skepticism.

She pulled the phone out, running her fingers over the screen before shaking her head. She scrolled through her contacts list, staring at the name there before calling. C.C. took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she tucked the phone against her ear.

A mother couldn’t play favorites, but she had never claimed to be anything like a mother to the children. C.C. actually wasn’t sure how the children saw her. But she knew which side she was on, she knew the line she had drawn the day things had fallen into place. The problem was, she didn’t know which side Marianne fell on and she knew how this would end. Lelouch and Julius were both her children, and something like this might be enough to finally break her.

C.C. closed her fingers tightly around the phone, taking deep breaths. The dial tone continued, almost lost in the scurry of the Black Knights. It was almost enough to make her miss the soft sound of Marianne picking up the phone.

She tipped her head to the side, frowning at the soft hello. “Marianne?”

“C.C.” Her name was said like a prayer, C.C. tensing. She shot a glance at the door before focusing her attention on the call.

“I’m here.”

“I’m glad.” There was a groan, C.C. assuming that Marianne had sat down. “I hadn’t heard from you since before Clovis. I thought you had gotten caught up in that.”

“I’m well away from that.”

“Good. Good.” Marianne sounded distracted, C.C. waiting a while for Marianne to respond again. “We just send off his escort. It was a big show. They should be getting there soon.”

“I’m sure they will.”

“They’ll run into trouble with the Black Knights, I’m sure of it.”

C.C. hummed. She doubted that the Black Knights would mess with any funeral proceedings. Their hatred and general dislike of Clovis aside, it was a funeral. They wouldn’t interrupt that. It was a matter beyond Japan and their fight for it.

Marianne was silent for a time before she sighed again, long and hard. At the end of it C.C. was sure that she heard Marianne’s breath hitch, but she was quick to cover it. “How is Julius? I’m told they made him viceroy.”

“They did.”

“Then Charles will confirm it and he will be in danger.”

“Yes. But not from what you are thinking about.”

That got something that might have been a laugh. “A typical answer from you.”

“What else did you expect?”

“More protests, to be honest. Out of everyone, I didn’t expect you to change from all of this. And I’m glad.” There was a grunt from the other end of the line. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Just fine.”

“Maybe at one point but now…”

C.C. closed her eyes at the defeat in Marianne’s voice. That was nothing like her friend. This was the Marianne that had come out of being made a consort over being the knight that she enjoyed. This was the Marianne who had lived for years abandoned by the man that she had loved and uprooted her life for. This was a Marianne who had lived through the worst and was still trudging on.

C.C. frowned, staring at the door before shaking her head. She couldn’t do much about the past, she didn’t have that power, but she did know the one thing that might help.

“I found Lelouch.”

Marianne gasped. “Y-you did? Last time you said you were close.”

C.C. nodded, carefully planning what she was going to say. “I found him before all of this started. I’ll bring him back, when it’s safe.”

“And when do you think that would be?”

There was longing in Marianne’s voice, a sure sign that she had been gone too long. The two of them had figured out what worked the best between the two of them and it was strange to be without that. It made her miss it badly. But, at the same time, she was happy with Lelouch. It reminded her of how it had been with Marianne at the start, when Marianne had felt more…alive.

C.C. sighed and tucked the phone against her shoulder. “I can’t tell. It depends on how long this rebellion lasts.”

“A rebellion?!”

C.C. cursed under her breath. The word had slipped out. Then again, it would be easy enough to cover it up. She was in the center of things, so it would be easy to wave it away.

She drummed her fingers against her arm before shaking her head. “That’s the rumor that’s been going around. The people here don’t like Julius’ plans.”

“They shouldn’t have killed Clovis then.”

C.C. frowned. “Marianne…”

“I won’t apologize for it. They killed my son.”

C.C. closed her eyes. It was tempting to tell her the truth, but Marianne wouldn’t believe her. That made her curl her fingers into the side of the phone. Even after everything they had been through, Marianne wouldn’t believe her about this one thing. There was a part of her that wanted to blame Charles, but there was too much that she had attributed to that man. It was better to lay some of the blame on Julius for doing all of this because of a game.

She tipped her head back against the wall, listening to the bustle of the Black Knights. Before she wanted to get away, but now she wanted to get back to it. It reminded her of old times, time before everything had changed. Only a fool would try to go back like that, but C.C. had never been accused of being smart.

“Marianne, I have to go now.”

“Yes, of course. Make the arrangements and call me before coming back.”

C.C. nodded, not caring that Marianne couldn’t see her. She hung up the phone, tucking it away again. C.C. sighed, staring at the ceiling for a moment before shaking her head. The ruckus outside hadn’t calmed down and she couldn’t ignore it any longer.

It would hurt Marianne to do this, but she couldn’t see any other way. C.C. rolled her shoulders as she stood up. She gave herself a few moments before walking to the door and back to the frantic preparations.

* * *

Kallen straightened up and stretched, not taking her eyes from the screens in front of her. They were all on standby, waiting for the moment when the procession started.

The corner of her mouth twitched up in a smile, Kallen looking at the dots arrayed on the map. It was just like the Britannians to make a big show of hauling Clovis’ killer to his place of execution. It had been easy to pick the route out from all the documents that Lelouch had access to. It was a long and winding one, their new viceroy wanting to show off what he had done. The Britannians would eat it up, and it would be their undoing.

The guards were only on the route itself, which stuck to the Britannian settlement. It was a show of Britannian power and nothing more. And Lelouch was ready for all of it.

Kallen flicked her gaze to the side at a blinking light. It lasted only a moment before the radio clicked on, Kallen glancing at the new dots that appeared on the map.

“T Group in position.”

There wasn’t a response, not that they needed any. That was the last group in position, the last one to move in before the procession started in a few minutes. It would take ten more minutes for the procession to get to where they were, but Kallen was more than ready. It was about time they showed the new viceroy who was really in charge here.

She groaned as her back popped, Kallen reaching back and rubbing it. She twisted around to look at the rest of her group, mentally counting them out. It shouldn’t have mattered, they were just waiting in position. Still, she wanted to reassure herself that they were there. Most of all, she wanted to reassure herself that they hadn’t lost Lelouch.

She turned the other way to look at his battered Knightmare. Kallen gave it a quick once over. It didn’t need one, Kallen was sure that every one of their engineers had looked the Knightmare over in the past few days. It had to be working properly, because they were entrusting their leader to it.

In all technicality, the Black Knights were led by council, the leaders of the resistance groups that had been folded into it making the decisions. Kallen had seen how much that annoyed Lelouch, but he couldn’t complain, not when things had worked out in his favor anyway. As chief strategist Lelouch led them all, simply because no one could keep up with him. Besides, he had been with the Black Knights far longer. Following his lead was habit by now for them, just like checking Lelouch’s Knightmare was habit for her.

He was utterly useless in a Knightmare. As a means of transport he was alright, but Lelouch had no head for combat, at least individually. Kallen would have been alright with that as long as he didn’t insist that he came along to watch the battlefield.

It was enough to make her want to break his leg all over again.

She huffed and sat back down, leaning down to find her pillow. She had stored it in the Guren after one too many operations spent trying to get comfortable while sitting in a seat that actually wasn’t made for sitting. The pillow helped, if only a little bit.

Kallen grumbled to herself as she shoved the pillow into place. It wasn’t perfect, but it would keep her back from seizing up as she waited for the right moment. If Rakshata wasn’t so attached to the way the Knightmare was now, Kallen would have talked her down into a normal seat ages ago. Still, there might not be any point to it now. She had gotten used to the way that she had to pilot the Guren and now was not the time to be adapting.

Kallen punched the pillow into a better place before settling back. Her gaze moved to the screen, Kallen watching the dots in their steady position. She couldn’t see the Britannian markers, but they could a while yet, which left far too much time to think.

The corner of her mouth twitched up, Kallen considering the suggestion before pushing it away. This wasn’t about her feelings about Kururugi Suzaku. She hadn’t liked him, because he had given up his country for a chance to rise through the Britannian ranks. Even then, the Britannians hadn’t let him forget that he was just a Number, so the sacrifice was meaningless. On the other hand, Kallen had seen how some of the Japanese had reacted to him. To them, he was a promise of everything beyond the casual cruelty of the Britannians. She didn’t believe that they would be able to work through the system like Kururugi Suzaku did, but she was not about to strip away any of the hope that they clung to.

Besides, she didn’t believe that Kururugi Suzaku had pulled the trigger. It was all too neat, too clean.

A Number who hated a Britannian prince, one who was smart enough to work his way into the system. If not that, then it was all the neat connections to the Black Knights.

They had laughed about that before, going through all of their records to find out if Kururugi Suzaku had been working for them all this time. Kallen could only imagine all the information he could have given them. Then again, he wouldn’t have been able to top everything that they had gotten through Lelouch.

She drummed her fingers against her leg, her gaze drifting back to Lelouch’s Knightmare. Usually he would be checking in more, asking for more information to adjust his plans. But he was silent.

Kallen glanced over at the radio, tempted to press the button and speak with him, but she didn’t think Lelouch would appreciate it. Something about this had him wound up. It was either the death of his half-brother or something about Kururugi Suzaku, she didn’t know which. She was almost afraid to ask. There were too many of Lelouch’s silences, the ones that filled her with dread. It was easier not to know, because then he could just be the Lelouch that she imagined.

She rested her hands back in her lap, dragging her attention back to the mission. It was better than worrying over something that she couldn’t change. Besides, any worry could be channeled as soon as the Britannian procession came by.

Kallen smiled and settled back against her pillow, waiting for Lelouch’s signal.


	28. In Eyes Once Familiar, a Stranger I See

Suzaku closed his eyes as the woman cut the collar from his neck. He felt the tips of the cutters scrape against his neck as she finished. He heard her mutter an apology, but he didn’t dare make a noise while the collar was still against his neck. Suzaku just settled for a nod, watching as she took the collar and dropped it to the side. She narrowed her eyes at it and gave it a kick, shaking her head when it only clattered a few inches.

“Damn Britannian torture devices. Should be outlawed.” She huffed and looked back at him, the anger on her face deepening. “Fuck.”

Suzaku looked at her before reaching up to touch his neck, hissing at the ring of raw skin he felt there. Some of it was from the collar rubbing, but the other part was because of the collar itself. Any sound that he had made had set off the shock. Suzaku had tried to keep quiet, but some sounds had escaped him during the parade and then when he had been stolen away. He hissed as his fingers found a more tender part of his neck.

He dropped his hand away, letting it fall into his lap. It felt good to have it off, just like it felt good to have the straitjacket loosened. Suzaku couldn’t remember a time in the last week that he’d had it loose enough to move. It had been on Julius’ orders, not that Suzaku was surprised by it. Everyone had been frightened and in an uproar.

Things had been tense over the past few weeks, especially once Clovis' escort had arrived.

Suzaku closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He listened to the woman move around the room, tracking more out of habit than anything else. His full attention was on the persistent ache in his chest and the familiar spark of anger. He took a few more deep breaths before opening his eyes.

Clovis might not have been ready to grant freedoms to the Japanese people, but he would do them in memory of his brother. Personally, Suzaku was past the point of caring, just as long as something was done. His goals hadn’t changed, they had just expanded. He wanted to see Japan free from Britannian rule, but he also wanted vengeance for Lelouch’s death.

He had thought that he had been close to a kind of vengeance, the one that he had talked himself into accepting. It would be enough if Lelouch’s laws were passed, because then a part of Lelouch would live on. It was the one kind of revenge that he would allow himself because the other kind, the kind that he wanted desperately, would hurt Nunnally, Rolo and Marianne, and he couldn’t do that, not when they had done so much for him.

Suzaku was sure that Clovis hadn’t known any better. No one had. He was the lucky one who had gotten to know, but only because Julius wanted him to. Suzaku wasn’t even sure Clovis had figured it out in the end, he had died confused to why Julius had shot him for no apparent reason. But Suzaku understood, he had understood from the moment that Julius had turned to grin at him after he fired.

Julius wanted nothing of Lelouch to be remembered. Physically killing his brother hadn’t been enough, all reminders of Lelouch had to be destroyed too.

It was why Suzaku hadn’t been surprised when he’d been arrested moments after Clovis’ death. After all, he was a living reminder of Lelouch and someone who wouldn’t bend to what Julius wanted.

He curled his hand into a fist, jerking his gaze up abruptly as the woman came back to stand in front of him. He swallowed when she looked at him before shaking her head. “I think we might have something to help that.” She gestured at his neck. “It should help where it chafed, but it won't be enough for the burns. We’ll need to take you down to medical for those.”

Suzaku shrugged, slumping back in the chair. “I have no plans to go anywhere.”

That made the woman smile. She nodded at him, reaching up to adjust her headband. “Good. The boss will probably want to talk to you. Any information you can give us will be helpful, in exchange for saving your life of course.”

Suzaku bristled a bit at the suggestion, but it was more out of habit than disgust. He hadn’t had much time to adjust to his new situation, he had been shuffled around from interrogation to interrogation. The rest of the time he had been trying to figure out what the greater plan was. It was Julius, so there had to be a greater plan, but he hadn’t been able to figure it out. Julius had kept his plans close to his chest, or he had missed the clues. Suzaku wouldn’t have been surprised if it was the latter. He wasn’t used to matching wits with Julius, he had always succeeded by being stubborn enough to wait out whatever Julius had planned.

He nodded wearily. “Yes, but I want information from you too.”

Her eyes widened, the woman freezing in the act of reaching for the door. She shifted in place before turning around to look at him. “You’re in no position to be asking.”

“It’s not about your plans, I don’t care about those. I just want to know if you were the ones at Babel Tower and if any of you saw what happened there.”

It took her a moment to realize what he was talking about. She stared at him before clearing her throat. “Someone might know something. I’ll ask around, for when you cooperate with us.”

“I don’t plan on fighting.”

The look she gave him said that she didn’t quite believe him, but Suzaku didn’t care. She was probably right, all things considered.

He settled back in the chair, watching as she went to open the door again. She had barely closed her fingers around the knob when it was jerked open, the woman stumbling back.

Suzaku almost got to his feet, but he held himself back. No one in the hideout was a threat to him, at least as long as he stuck to their rules, and he had no intention of making himself a threat. At least, not until he learned what he needed.

He watched as the masked man entered the room, recognizing him from before. The man had been the one to catch everyone’s attention with his grand speech and then his threat of poison gas. Suzaku narrowed his eyes, studying the man.

He had heard and seen plenty about Zero. He could be dangerous and tricky, but he could also be dramatic. His own rescue was one of those dramatic moments. The man had threatened poison gas, which had sent everyone into a panic, but he had done it when his supporters on the ground hadn’t been wearing gas masks. If he had shown himself to be a callous man, Suzaku would have been angrier, but it had obviously been a feint, just a smoke screen for them to get away.

Suzaku clenched his jaw, letting the tension go a moment later. He could argue all he wanted against the man’s methods, but he would be making himself a hypocrite for it, because he had done the same thing under orders from Britannia. It didn’t make him happy, but he couldn’t deny a certain kind of pleasure to see the Black Knights influencing resistance movements in other countries, especially when they were thwarting Julius’ plans.

He settled for nodding at the man, expecting him to immediately start the interrogation or at least confer with the woman, but he just stood in the doorway. Suzaku tipped his head slightly, his gaze darting to where the woman was staring at him. From the way she held herself, this was strange.

Her gaze darted down to something that the man was holding, reaching for it even as he spoke to him. “I was just coming to get you.”

“Thank you, Kallen.” The man sounded distracted and, from what Suzaku could guess from the way his mask was turned, he wasn’t even looking at her.

The man stepped around her, Suzaku seeing a jar of salve in his hand. He raised an eyebrow, surprised by the sight. He thought that Kallen would have run out and come back with it. He had resigned himself to taking care of himself, either while he was questioned or before, not for the leader of the Black Knights to come to him.

Suzaku glanced back up at Kallen, watching as she shook her head. She reached back to shut the door behind her, leaning against it.

He didn’t get much time to watch her because the man was reaching out to tip his chin back. Suzaku swallowed at the gentle touch to his jaw, letting the man turn his head from side to side. The man’s breath shuddered as he exhaled, the sound loud with how close he was to Suzaku. “They treated you rather roughly. Are those…”

“Burns.” Kallen spoke up from her place by the door. “Damn collar was turned up to its highest setting.”

“They shouldn’t burn at that setting.”

Kallen shrugged. “Then they tampered with it.” Her gaze jumped back to him. “It makes me wonder if you did kill Clovis.”

“No.” Suzaku tried not to stare as the masked man removed one of his gloves and popped open the jar of salve. He opened his mouth to protest, but he was too late. He shuddered at the cool touch of salve against the strip of irritated shin around his neck. Suzaku breathed out slowly, closing his eyes. He took a moment before he dared to open them again.

From the way that Kallen was staring at him, what was happening was irregular. Suzaku expected her reaction, because he couldn’t imagine that the leader of the Black Knights would do this to anyone. Then again, her reaction meant that it wasn’t an interrogation technique.

He swallowed, letting the masked man tip his head to further to the side. He felt the man work around the side of his neck towards the back. Suzaku tried to look at the man out of the corner of his eye before giving up. “I was in the room when Julius shot him. The whole thing was a set up.”

Kallen nodded slowly, her fingers drumming out a pattern on her arms. Her careful consideration didn’t last long, Kallen shaking her head. “So what did he arrest you for?”

“I wouldn’t fuck him.”

Suzaku felt the masked man’s fingers stutter in their task, the motion leaving a smear of salve down his neck. He heard the man curse, the careful touch to his neck quick to return. That was enough to make Suzaku look at him.

The man must have felt his gaze because he spoke up, his voice distorted by the mask. “You’re a Knight of the Round, you’re above the law.”

“I  _was_  a Knight of the Round. Apparently I was an experiment, one that failed. Numbers are not to be trusted with the honor of being a Knight of the Round.” Suzaku cleared his throat, ignoring the flash of hurt. It was beyond him at the moment, so there was no reason to focus on it. “The announcement came the day after I was arrested.”

“Bastards.” Kallen spat the word out, but there was a smile on her face. “But that’s their loss. Imagine the looks on their faces when they realize that we have their White Death.”

“KALLEN!”

She jumped at the shout, giving the masked man a glare before reaching back to shove the door open. “Don’t keep him to yourself for too long,  _Zero_.”

Suzaku frowned at the emphasis that Kallen put on the name, but she was gone before he could ask anything else. The door slammed behind her, leaving him alone with Zero.

He swallowed, suddenly aware of the fact that he was alone with the leader of the Black Knights, and Zero was still tending to his neck. It was enough to make him want to push Zero away and finish the job himself. He didn’t want kindness, not until he knew where he stood.

He cleared his throat. “Zero-”

“Ignore her.”

“So you don’t intend to ask for my help or what I know?”

It was impossible to see the man’s expression, but his shoulders twitched. Suzaku wasn’t sure what it meant, but he didn’t get a chance to think over it for too longer.

Zero stood up and stepped away, looking at him with what Suzaku could only assume was a serious expression. “We would appreciate what you can give us, but we won’t force you to do anything.”

“Then you rescued me for nothing.”

“Not for nothing. You are one of the few voices from the royal court that were talking about freeing Japan.”

“Were.”

Zero shook his head. “You are still a Knight of the Round, they can’t take it away from you.”

“Britannia has a habit of taking things away from people.” Suzaku looked at Zero, watching for any kind of body language. When the man remained still, Suzaku shook his head. “I’ll give you everything that I can, but I just want to know who was at Babel Tower three years ago. I want to know what happened to Prince Lelouch. We were never given a body. We buried an empty coffin and it would help his family.” Suzaku paused to take a deep breath. “It would help  _me._ ”

Zero stayed still, Suzaku staring at him before shaking his head. “I’ll report what I can, and then I’ll go looking. I’ll help where I can but…this comes first.”

He turned to go, expecting to be stopped immediately. To his surprise, he was allowed to get close to the door. Suzaku reached for the knob but hesitated, waiting to be called back. All things considering, it was not the behavior that he expected from the Black Knights. They were more lax than he expected from the main problem of Area 11. Considering what they could get from him, he was surprised that he was being allowed so much free rein.

He shook his head, ready to open the door when Zero spoke again. “Suzaku.”

There was a hint of a command in his voice, enough to make Suzaku turn around.

His eyes widened as Zero reached for the back of his mask. He curled his fingers into something in the back, Suzaku jumping at a click. The sound seemed loud in the small room. It felt wrong, like he was being lured into another trap, but he couldn’t do anything but watch as Zero pulled the mask from his head.

He felt his heart start pounding as the black hair that was revealed first, his mouth going dry as Zero lifted the mask away completely. Suzaku sucked in a quick breath, unable to move as he stared at Zero’s face.

It was a face he knew and missed. It was a face that he thought he would never see again.

Suzaku took a step back, leaning against the door to keep himself upright. He was sure if it wasn’t there, he would fall right over. He reached back to brace his hands on the door when the man smiled, his stomach twisting.

“It’s good to see you again, Suzaku.”

Suzaku took a deep breath, feeling it shake as he exhaled.

“Lelouch.”

* * *

Lelouch blinked sleep from his eyes. His bed was warm, so warm he thought it was a dream. It was only his body in it after all. He had tricked himself before. He sighed and rolled over, freezing when he brushed up against someone.

He opened his eyes, expecting to see C.C. sitting on the edge of the bed. But, all he could see was the curve of a shoulder.

Lelouch sucked in a quick breath, reaching out to touch the shoulder. He got a grunt in reply, Lelouch scooting back as Suzaku rolled towards him. He waited for Suzaku’s eyes to flicker open, but Suzaku just sighed and nuzzled into the pillow. Lelouch reached out for him again, but he stopped himself. His gaze dropped to the angry red skin around Suzaku’s neck. He winced, his fingers curling back towards his palm. Suzaku had been through a lot and deserved his sleep.

The only problem was that Suzaku was blocking the way out of his bed. Lelouch sighed, looking over at the door. He had duties to take care of, reports to do and a meeting to attend, but all of that could wait. He was sure that none of the others would be in any shape for anything for a few more hours. The celebrations had already been underway when he had gone to see how Kallen was getting along with Suzaku. After all, they had made Julius stumble for the first time. It wasn’t like they had won a great victory or tearing him down. But they had embarrassed him in front of all the Britannians. It was the opening salvo and it had helped the Black Knights feel more confident. It had been worth it, for the Black Knights and Suzaku.

Especially Suzaku.

Lelouch swallowed and reached out, tempted to drag his fingers down Suzaku’s cheek, but he stopped himself. There were dark circles under Suzaku’s eyes, something that one good night’s sleep couldn’t cure.

There were other things too, like the ring of red around Suzaku’s neck and the small series of scars down his side. Lelouch frowned and traced the air above Suzaku’s side. Most of them were new to him, but old all the same. Lelouch frowned at them. It didn’t look like Suzaku had been regularly shot at or injured, just banged around. Lelouch frowned, reaching out to touch one. It was short, like most of the others.

Lelouch sighed and dragged his hand down Suzaku’s side, feeling the irregularities there. He was struck by the ridiculous urge to kiss them, but that wouldn’t do anything. They would still be there, evidence of what Suzaku had been doing while he was gone. And he was more likely to get an elbow to the face. Suzaku was usually a light sleeper.

He glanced up at Suzaku’s face, frowning when Suzaku remained firmly asleep. He deserved this, but it still worried him. Lelouch had never found out what Julius had done to Suzaku, and there was a large part of him that didn’t want to know. His anger at Julius burned brightly, but there would always be a small part of him that would always be shocked and frightened, like he had been when Julius had let him fall.

Lelouch shuddered, curling his fingers to resist the urge to touch his left leg. He wouldn’t have been able to get at it with the way that he was lying down. He swallowed and looked at where his fist was resting on Suzaku’s side. It took effort to uncurl his fingers and let them relax. That way, it covered up some of Suzaku’s scars. That way he could at least pretend that it was different, like they were back home when Julius was in the EU, back when things were good.

He allowed himself to hold onto the fantasy for a moment before shoving it away. Hiding in the past would do him no good, not when there was still an important problem to take care of. Julius might have been stopped for the moment, but they had probably just managed to make him angrier.

They had taken away his show of power and another move in the game that he was still playing. He would lash out, and probably at the people. The Black Knights needed to be ready to move against Britannian forces, either the ones already in Japan or the ones that would come when Britannia came to pick up Prince Clovis. He also had to plan for the best way to oust Julius from his position. Nothing might have been done thus far, but it was only a matter of time before Julius starting moving, and then things would become unbearable.

Lelouch sighed, closing his eyes. The bed was warm and inviting, especially with the sound of Suzaku’s steady breathing. It made him want to sink back down and sleep for a few hours more. Despite everything he had to do he was still exhausted, hours spent plotting catching up to him.

He watched as Suzaku’s hand twitched on the covers, sure that the knight was reaching for him. That was nearly enough to convince him. Lelouch rested his hand on Suzaku’s his moment of quiet disappearing at a knock on his door.

Suzaku twitched, Lelouch reaching out to touch his shoulder. That was enough to quiet him, Lelouch giving Suzaku a worried look. This was nothing like he remembered, which made it all the more important that he continue. Julius had driven them both to this, and it was past time they chased away this nightmare.

He sat up, reaching for a blanket on the bed even as he edged around Suzaku. Lelouch pulled the blanket around himself, padding across the floor to lean on the door. “Yes?”

“Apologies, Zero, but the leaders are feeling productive. They’ve called a meeting.”

Lelouch tipped his head at the sound of Kallen’s voice, relaxing slightly. “And here I hoped that they would be too exhausted from celebrating.”

“You would think so.”

Lelouch shook his head, his gaze wandering back to the bed. Suzaku was starting to stir now, Suzaku sitting up as he found the other side of the bed empty. Lelouch shifted, leaning closer to the door. “I’ll be out shortly.”

“I’ll take that as ten minutes.”

Lelouch huffed, trying not to laugh. He wouldn’t keep the others waiting for so long, not even when he was tempted to just remain behind.

He pushed away from the door, walking back over to the bed. He sat on the edge of it, reaching out to touch Suzaku’s shoulder.

Suzaku rolled to look at him, Lelouch’s stomach twisting at the momentary look of fear that crossed Suzaku’s face. It was quick to disappear, Suzaku leaning into his touch. “Lelouch…”

“Morning.”

“Is it?”

Lelouch shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve been distracted.”

“A shame.”

He shoved at Suzaku’s shoulder. “That’s your fault.”

That got the smile that he expected, Lelouch wanting to lean down and taste it on Suzaku’s lips. But he knew where that would lead, and he had been given ten minutes. The rest of the Black Knights might respect him, but the original group had long since grown out of any fear and awe of him. It was hard to keep it when they had cared for him. Familiarity broke down awe like that.

He ran his fingers down Suzaku’s arm before stepping away, letting his blanket fall. He felt Suzaku’s gaze on him, Lelouch tossing a look back at him. “None of that. I have a meeting to get to.”

Suzaku frowned, all playfulness leaving him as he sat up. “A meeting?”

Lelouch nodded, padding around the room in search of his clothes where they had been scattered from before. “Some of the others are eager to get to work and I’m not going to discourage them. Julius might not give us another moment like this.”

Lelouch expected another question, but Suzaku had gone silent. He paused in the act of draping his coat over his arm, looking back at him.

Suzaku had come to sit on the edge of the bed. He was giving Lelouch a long look, one that Lelouch didn’t know what to do about. He swayed in place before making his way back to Suzaku.

Suzaku didn’t looked up from where his gaze was fixed on the floor, not even moving when Lelouch rested a hand on his head. Lelouch stroked his fingers through Suzaku’s hair for a moment, jerking his hand away when Suzaku finally spoke up.

“So, you’re the leader of the Black Knights?”

Lelouch tensed, curling his fingers into his jacket. “What of it?”

Suzaku stared at the floor for a moment longer before meeting his gaze. “Is all of it true? What you’re doing all of this for?”

Lelouch sighed, returning to searching for his clothes. “It’s true. I’m doing it for Japan, and for myself. Julius had no right to…” He took a deep breath, clutching at his clothes. “I’m going to kill him, Suzaku. For Clovis, and for me. Especially for me. But this isn’t your fight. Because of what Julius declared it would be safer for you to-”

He was cut off by a dull thud, Lelouch turning around in shock.

Suzaku was kneeling on the floor, his right fist pressed against his heart and his gaze on the ground. “I swear to stand by your side, your highness.”

Lelouch stared at him for a moment before reaching out to rest his hand on the top of Suzaku’s head. “Not like this. It was never like this between us.”

He heard Suzaku huff, but the knight clambered to his feet. Lelouch let his hand slide to Suzaku’s cheek, rubbing his thumb along Suzaku’s cheekbone. “I wouldn’t have you anywhere else.”

He leaned in checking himself with a sigh. “Come on, they’ll be waiting.”

Lelouch pulled away, catching the smile that flitted across Suzaku’s face as Suzaku tipped his head. “Yes, you- Lelouch.”


	29. Rivalry

Lelouch leaned over the map, watching the dots rush across it. He shifted his hand, covering their reserve troops for the moment. He needed to focus on the forces that were charging against the Britannians for now. Besides, he knew their route of retreat was clear. There were Knightmares and troops posted along it. More than that, the people of Japan were behind them, ready to hide them if he gave the order to dissolve into the populace. It was a strategy that he had planned before Julius had become viceroy but he had never used it. Lelouch was surprised, but Julius’ viciousness never seemed to extend beyond the battlefield. It was a telling pattern.

He leaned closer to the map, his gaze darting around before he sat back. Things were going according to plan, which meant that he was just left to watch and look for openings. It was the part of the battle that he hated the most.

Lelouch quickly found the dot that marked where Suzaku was. Suzaku was swinging wide with the left flank, encircling the mass of Britannians that was starting to surround Narita. The corner of his mouth twitched up as he watched the motion. He had two flanks swinging wide and a single unit acting as bait, and they had plenty of room to run. It meant that he had gauged the attack correctly.

Julius might be the one giving the orders and planning the attacks, but he was giving the command to others. Maybe it was a way to test their loyalty or bring them into the fold. Lelouch didn’t know, and that was a worry. Still, while he figured that out, he would work to use that to his advantage. As long as Julius wasn’t secure he could weasel through the cracks and start breaking down everything.

He smiled to himself, watching the map. It was different from being there on the field and being able to watch from up close, but the other members of the Black Knights had insisted. The old JLF headquarters had working equipment that would suit the occasion, and access to a mountain that could be turned to his needs. Already there were troops setting up the drills that were needed to get down to the levels of the hot springs. Lelouch didn’t know if he’d actually need the plan, but he’d like to have it ready. After all, it would easily cut Julius’ forces in half, and that was tempting.

Thus far, they had only dealt with tightening laws but that wouldn’t last for long. All Julius had to do was pull the noose tight enough. It was all too easy to see how it could end, which was why it was better to explain it away later.

He nodded to himself, reaching out to contact the team on the mountain. He hesitated with his finger over the button, giving the battlefield another look over.

He knew his brother, and this was far too simple of a plan. There had to be some twist, some trick. It didn’t matter that Julius didn’t know that he was behind this. Victories had to be big, absolute, and glorious. Julius was going after the Black Knights, the group that had been a thorn in Clovis’ side for so long. Julius would want to make any defeat look easy for Britannia, to prove the strength of the empire and his own prowess. It was easy to see through his motives, which made it maddening that he couldn’t see what Julius was planning with this.

Lelouch shook his head and reached over to tap on the screen. He only had to wait for a moment before Suzaku’s familiar voice drifted over the line. “Lelouch?”

“This is too easy.”

“Says you.” Suzaku went quiet for a moment, Lelouch hearing the distant click of buttons as piloting the Knightmare took up Suzaku’s attention for a moment. “We’ve practically encircled the force, and it looks thin, especially considered everything that he has.”

Lelouch hummed, turning away to pace. He felt better when his feet were moving. He tried to think of other places that would draw Julius’ attention. But the Black Knights were here, almost all of them. The only one remaining behind were the usual skeleton forces at their bases. He frowned and bent over the map table, pulling up what reports he could get. Everything was coming back normal, and there were plenty of alarms that would have been set off. But there was nothing.

“Suzaku…”

“I don’t know, he never talked to me. We weren’t on good terms, even before Clovis.”

“Damn.” Lelouch closed what he had pulled up, focusing on his own forces. He leaned against the table. “What are we missing?”

“He doesn’t have battle experience. Schneizel took care of everything in the EU. There was one…”

“But it wasn’t a battle, it was a desperate grab for power. Clumsy. This is…textbook.”

“You’re overthinking it.”

Lelouch huffed, tempted to cut Suzaku off. He could have the same conversation with Kallen, but he was sure it would end the same way. This was his plan, his chance for attack and he was wavering on it.

He leaned on the table again, looking at all the dots before shaking his head. Julius might have another plan, but he couldn’t see it and there was a chance that he wouldn’t let pass him by. He could try to out-think his brother later, but he had a chance to adjust the odds in their favor. After all, they wouldn’t be able to win a drawn out war and to have Julius as viceroy for that long would be just as bad.

Lelouch closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths before concentrating on the map again. “Keep your eye out for anything suspicious and alert me immediately. And spread the word among your squad and others, we’re carrying out the landslide.”

Suzaku made a noise of agreement before switching off the connection. Lelouch stared at the dot that marked Suzaku, not sure if that meant that Suzaku was busy or that there would be some kind of discussion later. Two years had changed them both.

He sighed, turning his attention away to contact the team on the top of the mountain.

“This is Zero. Go ahead with the plan.”

* * *

Julius gripped the armrests of the chair in the G-1, staring at the images on the screen. There was nothing but empty buildings and streets. He sucked in a deep breath, looking at the ruined buildings and the filthy streets. It was exactly what he expected from a ghetto, and it made him want to burn it down. It was a center for rebellion, everyone knew that. Clovis hadn’t done anything about it, nor had any of his advisors.

It was well known that the Black Knights had risen out of the ghettos and it was where talk of rebellion was the strongest.

It was also where the Black Knights were supposed to be, every bit of his information said they should be there. He had allowed them to win Narita because of it. Once they were victorious he could follow them back into their holes and slaughter them all. He had hoped that it would be enough to wash the taste of defeat out of his mouth.

If there had been any other way, he would have done it but the Black Knights were too well entrenched. Clovis had let them get that way. If there had been an easier way to correct it, he would have taken it. Combing through the ghettos would take time, time that he didn’t have. The best way of killing a thing was to go for the head after all.

He let up his tight grip on the armrests, drumming his fingers against them instead. He swept his gaze around the room, watching as some of the nobles shrunk back. Even some of the captains followed them.

Julius rolled his eyes, marking them for later punishment before he turned his attention to the screens again. He stopped the motion of his fingers, splaying them out. “So, there is _no one_ in the ghetto?”

There was a long pause, Julius looking at those surrounding him. He didn’t expect an answer from the nobles or some of the generals. He turned his gaze towards the captains, watching as one of the women bowed to him. It was in the formal style, Julius relaxing at that. He reached out to wave her on, leaning back as she began her report.

“We have squads sweeping through. Thus far, they haven’t reported back any Numbers,”

“Signs of life?”

The captain nodded. “Yes, but they look like they left in a rush.”

Julius sneered. “Probably rushing to the call of Zero.”

The captain didn’t offer commentary on that. She just stood up, her attention going briefly to the map table before it snapped back to him. “This is only a preliminary report. We haven’t gotten to the old subway tunnels, so we may find them there. That’s where they usually hid when Clovis made his inspections.”

Julius frowned. “We should close those.”

“But your highness,” one of the nobles spoke up, “the budget can’t handle it.”

“And why not?” Julius shot them a glance, the corner of his mouth twitching up. “Is it Clovis’ parties and the Babel Tower? Don’t answer that, I’ll look into that later. As soon as we get back, I’ll have the budget come under review. We need it anyway. We’ll need every farthing if we’re going to dig them out.”

The noble started sputtering, but Julius tuned him out. He focused back on the captain. “How long until the ghetto is cleared?”

“A few more hours, your highness. We want to be thorough.”

“As I expected. Carry on, and order them to report anything. It could lead us to the Black Knights.”

The captain bowed and then went back to her fellows. They gathered together, Julius tuning out the way they chattered together. He trusted the group of captains, at least for now. They would prove themselves with this. If they didn’t then he would have to make other plans. He had lost half of his commanding officers in the attack on Narita. He supposed that he could always pull from the soldiers that he had, some of them had to have some kind of skill. If not, then he would turn to his father. Charles would want the problems in Area 11 solved as soon as possible.

He sat back in his chair, staring back at the screens. It seemed like there was always something that needed restructuring because of Clovis’ incompetence. It made him long for the ordered army of Britannia, where he could just make his plans and rely on them to carry them out quickly and without the failures that he was constantly met with. He made sure that his plans were simple enough for them to understand, so they shouldn’t need to ask him what to do in the middle of battle.

He sighed, thinking back to his time in the EU. Schneizel’s troops had never come asking for anything from him. It had to be Clovis’ fault that everything was in disorder.

Yes, that made more sense. Clovis had never wanted the glory of the empire, he had just wanted his own entertainment. That was why things had been allowed to fall apart. But things were moving in the right direction now. All he had to do was sweep through the ghettos. The Black Knights couldn’t hide forever, and Julius was sure that he was closing in.


	30. Failure

Kallen ducked into a side street, holding her breath as she listened to a bunch of Britannian soldiers march past. She knew they weren’t after her, but that didn’t stop her heart from pounding. A Britannian schoolgirl wouldn’t be searched, but she wasn’t exactly in the right place.

The Black Knights had moved away from the ghetto after Julius’ repeated searches of them. It meant that they were no longer close to the capital, which was something that Lelouch always moaned about, but they had no other choice. It had looked like Julius had intended to continue to carry out his searches to the detriment of the people. To keep them safe, the Black Knights had to hover at a distance. Even the fact that Julius was looking in the wrong places wasn’t a relief. He was circling in close, nothing at all like Clovis.

Kallen glanced back at the street to check if the Britannians were gone. She watched them march off into a distance before taking off at a run again. Ducking and hiding from them was taking up her time, and they had little enough as it was. Kallen adjusted the strap of her duffle bag as she walked quickly to Ohgi’s apartment.

She was already late enough as it was. Her step-mother had tried to lecture her on her way out, which had turned into a shouting match. Kallen was sure that she was banned from the house and on her way to being disinherited, but she didn’t care.

The Black Knights might have moved out, but some of their members hadn’t made the move yet. They were some of the last ones to get out of the Tokyo Settlement, completely taking them away from any danger. There were still a few more that had volunteered to stay, and Kallen was amazed at their bravery.

The ghettos had always been bad under Clovis, but they were worse now. Kallen watched as a few people shuffled around, nervously clutching at the papers that they had to have on them at all times. Technically they were meant to be checked upon exiting and entering the ghetto, but the Britannians seemed to delight in doing surprise checks within the ghetto. Kallen shuddered and glanced around.

Despite the fear of surprise inspections, most of the Japanese were out, either working at chores or trying to fix some of their buildings. There were more that were sitting around and just staring. Kallen couldn’t blame them, especially with all the restrictions that were layered on them.

Julius had issued them steadily after every failure to find the Black Knights in announcements that were steadily angrier. It wasn’t too hard to figure out that he blamed the Japanese for not just handing the Black Knights over. Kallen couldn’t imagine why he thought they would. The Black Knights were the only ones making things bearable.

To her annoyance, most of their large actions had ceased. Those had felt like they were going somewhere, but she couldn’t deny that it was important to help the people, especially since Julius wouldn’t.

Kallen slowed to look down a street, wincing when she saw a bunch of people just sitting around, staring at the papers that proved their identity and restricted their movement.

“Kallen.” She turned her head at the sound of her voice, nodding at Ohgi.

She stepped away, edging into the shadows of his apartment building as he clattered down the stairs. Ohgi gave his apartment a glance before nodding down the street. “I’ve been waiting.”

“Sorry, trouble at home.”

“Trouble?”

Kallen shook her head. “Nothing you have to worry about.” Ohgi gave her a sharp look, Kallen reaching over to shove at him. “I mean it. My step-mother will never report me missing. She’s washed her hands of me, finally.”

“That’s no guarantee.”

Kallen huffed. “You heard about her from Naoto.”

Ohgi shrugged, but he didn’t seem to be agreeing with her. Kallen watched him for a moment before shaking her head. Lady Stadtfeld would be more than happy to get rid of the last of her husband’s troublesome offspring. Kallen tugged at the strap of her duffle. “Besides, if she reports me she’ll have to admit that I’m Japanese. Julius might be restricting the Japanese, but it can easily roll back on the others. That’ll keep her quiet.”

Ohgi sucked in a quick breath, Kallen giving him a quick look. She didn’t expect him to look relieved or convinced by what he said, but he looked thoughtful.

“He doesn’t trust the nobles.”

Kallen frowned at him before shrugging. “I mean…I guess so. He sent a few back with Clovis and we’ve been taking care of a good number.”

“Are we? Or is he throwing them at us?”

“Does it matter? He’s losing support, so it’s good for us.”

Ohgi grunted, Kallen taking that as his answer. She was aware that it wasn’t a good situation, but she was willing to take any advantage. Julius wasn’t quite the terror that Lelouch had made him out to be. They had faced him on the field a few times, but it had been nothing too troublesome. The problem that Julius presented was all in his laws, although Kallen could see how that could get dangerous. They were just staying ahead, which seemed to be working. The problem was, it wasn’t progress.

Kallen played with the strap of her duffle as they walked deeper into the ghetto. They were going to the last of the old subway stations to be picked up and taken out to where the temporary headquarters was. Or, everyone said it was temporary. Kallen had the horrible feeling that it might become permanent really quickly if Lelouch didn’t start moving on his plans. There was only so much time he could spend planning, although Kallen was sure that there were other reasons.

It wasn’t that she didn’t like that they had saved Kururugi Suzaku. It was just that he had suddenly become distracted. Suddenly, some of the longing staring at newscasts made sense.

She shook her head, slowing down when she saw another cluster of people sitting around. Kallen frowned at the sight of them. It wasn’t Refrain, they had taken care of the bulk of that in early days. A vial or two might sneak through, but she didn’t think that it would be enough to render all of those people to the same stares. They were more likely the stares of people who had nothing left to live for.

Due to Julius’ decrees Japanese weren’t allowed to work. They were selected near the entrance to the ghetto for government approved jobs that would pay them just enough extra to buy a few extra things that weren’t provided by the government. Any Honorary Britannians had lost that status and anything that came with that. Travel between the ghettos was restricted and some of the ghettos were being closed for being too close to the Britannian city. Kallen had heard that the people were going to get moved soon. The only thing to soften all of these blows was the fact that there was going to be specific work given to any Japanese who wanted to work for extra food and clothes and maybe even a pittance. The chance for that was more than enough to quash any arguments about closing up the old subway tunnels.

If Lelouch hadn’t started to move them away, Kallen was sure that it would have been the death knell for the Black Knights. They had used the subway tunnels for the past two years to get around the city.

Kallen gave the people one last look before looking ahead. They wouldn’t have to wallow for long. The Black Knights were going to fix this. Lelouch had assured them of that and she believed him. This wasn’t a leaving, just a temporary relocating. She would hang onto that, because it was the only thing she could do.

After all, she had no home to go back to anymore.

* * *

Suzaku leaned on the railing of the Knightmare bay, watching as the pilots ran through some tests. The engineers had been putting new parts onto the Knightmares and replacing old ones. Suzaku had run his Burai through its paces early. It wasn’t the Lancelot, but that was back in the administrative building. He’d been worried that he might run into it on the battlefield, but it seemed like no one dared to touch the Knight of Seven’s Knightmare, even when he had been stripped of his title.

He sighed, pushing away from the railing and walking back towards the main headquarters. The Knight of Seven had been a stepping stone for him, but he found that he missed it. It had been one of the few things he had done right and the weight of the cape had come to mean something.

Suzaku rolled back his shoulders, trying to shake the feeling off. He hadn’t really had another choice, Julius and Lelouch hadn’t give him one. There was a chance to help Japan, which was all he had been trying to do.

And there was never any way that he could be convinced to leave Lelouch’s side, not since he’d found him again.

Suzaku slowed down as he saw Zero sweep onto the top walk. Zero gave the bay a quick glance, but it was very obvious what he was looking for when the mask centered on him. Suzaku smiled and walked over to Zero, biting his lip to keep from saying anything. It was too tempting to call out Lelouch’s name every time he saw him, because it was a name he had never thought he would get to say again, but his reasons for hiding made sense. Lelouch had told him about what had happened, but Suzaku was sure that Lelouch was holding something back. It matched what he remembered from Lelouch.

He followed Lelouch deeper into their headquarters, waiting patiently. Lelouch was always in motion now, his attention spread multiple ways. Suzaku was sure that it was a miracle that Lelouch still went into their room at night, although he knew for sure that Lelouch maybe slept every three nights in bed, and he wasn’t quite sure about that third night. The bed was more often empty than not when he woke up.

He glanced down at Lelouch’s hand, Suzaku reaching for it before he remembered himself. It wasn’t that intimacy wasn’t allowed, he just wasn’t sure that Lelouch would recognize it. Lelouch always seemed miles away.

Lelouch must have seen the motion because he looked towards him. “How are the Knightmares coming along?”

“Good. The last of them should be done by tomorrow. And then they’ll start making new ones out of the spare parts if there’s still nothing to do.”

Lelouch sighed. “Julius has been forcing our hand in another direction. We can’t just abandon the people, not without losing most of our support.”

“You couldn’t, not even if they ordered you to.”

He was sure that Lelouch was glaring at him under the mask. Suzaku had the ridiculous urge to take the mask off and kiss it away, not that it would fix any of their problems. It was an urge that he was getting more often. Suzaku was sure that it was because Lelouch was alive, he was in touching distance and he was sure that it wasn’t a dream.

He looked down at where Lelouch’s hand was hanging easily by his side. Suzaku gave into the impulse this time, dragging his fingers down Lelouch’s arm before letting them rest close to his hand. It was an open invitation, one that Lelouch took. Suzaku relaxed at the simple motion. It was Lelouch, alive and solid, which made it easier to focus on other things.

“He’s stopped us.”

Lelouch flinched at the assessment, which meant that he was right. The pause was even more of an answer. “It’s just temporary.”

“Then how do we break out of it? We wait for him to leave or stop passing laws? Or are you waiting on someone else?”

“There is no one else.”

“Then what, because this won’t hold.”

Lelouch shook his head. “But if we move he’ll crack down. Everyone is walking on eggshells because if we lose the support of the people, we’re nothing.”

“If you do nothing, you’ll lose everything. Julius will keep pushing until the people are desperate to turn you in just to make it stop.”

“We’ve helped them for two years.”

“And you think they can hold out for that long?” Suzaku shot him a quick look before shaking his head. “This isn’t one of your games.”

That made Lelouch stop dead. Suzaku felt Lelouch jerk, like he was a moment away from letting go, but then Lelouch tightened his hold.

“I know that.” Lelouch’s voice was pitched low. “I’ve known that since he killed Clovis. Since he tried to kill me. I’ve perfectly aware of all of that, which is why I’m being _careful_.”

“For how long?”

Lelouch took a deep breath, holding it for a moment before letting it out. He swayed in place for a moment before walking forward. Suzaku followed the tug, trailing after Lelouch as they wove their way through the headquarters. Suzaku nodded at some of the people they passed. Suzaku was sure that a few of them gave them strange looks, because they were used to seeing Zero standing on his own. Almost everyone had adjusted to the sight of the two of them walking around with some kind of contact.

Lelouch stayed silent until they had gotten back towards the living quarters. He adjusted his hold on Suzaku’s hand, Suzaku feeling Lelouch shake before he got a hold of himself again. “There’s not much left I can do. Julius is keeping himself well guarded and everyone is keeping a close watch on him. They let one viceroy die in their care, they won’t want to let another one go, especially when he appears to be the emperor’s favorite.”

“So, we have to confront him directly.” Suzaku frowned, staring at the floor as they walked. “Do we have the people for it?”

“Barely. If we start taking too many causalities we won’t manage it. And we can’t hold it. If Britannia sends anything over we’ll be forced to fight our way out.”

Suzaku looked at Lelouch, trying to gauge his mood before giving up. It wasn’t about how Lelouch would take it, he himself had said that the Black Knights had little to do. Lelouch had more than enough time to think about it.

He took a deep breath, not bothering to linger over the words. “Why would they force one of their own out?”

“What?” The word came out choked, Lelouch coming to a stop again.

Suzaku took the time to step in front of him, reaching for Lelouch’s other hand. It was easy to pick it up, Lelouch completely still. Suzaku squeezed Lelouch’s hands before pulling him backwards into their room.

He didn’t wait for the door to slide shut, Suzaku not bothering to wait for the door to close before reaching out to take the mask off. Lelouch let him without a struggle, Suzaku completely expecting the shocked look on Lelouch’s face. He took a moment to set the mask down before reaching for Lelouch again.

This time, Lelouch reached out for him, grabbing at his arms. “Suzaku, no. I can’t. They’ll- I’ve been- I’m _dead_ , Suzaku.”

“I know.” Suzaku squeezed his hands. “But you said yourself that you’d be killing Julius.”

Lelouch bristled a bit. “Are you saying I shouldn’t kill Julius?”

Suzaku’s stomach clenched and he pressed his lips together. His first instinct was to say no, but he squashed it viciously. Julius hadn’t been stopped by any conventional means. No one had bothered to look into what he had said and Julius had only been slapped on the wrist for what he had done in the EU. This wasn’t the best solution, but Suzaku didn’t think that Lelouch could be swayed nor could he think of a way to keep Julius away from the people that he could hurt.

He shifted in place before giving in. “You could impersonate him.”

“No.” The refusal was quick and almost a snap.

Suzaku sighed. “Then we prove that you’re Lelouch. It should be easy.”

“Suzaku-”

“It will make them stop long enough to try and figure out if you are really Lelouch, which gives you time to set up anything to help the Japanese.”

Lelouch shook his head. “Do you think they’ll forgive me for killing my brother?”

“I thought Britannians understood that kind of revenge.”

“Damn you, Suzaku.” Lelouch pulled away from him, starting to pace the room.

Suzaku turned to watch, waiting for Lelouch to move across the width of the room twice before the prince started to talk and gesture with his hands. “If I do that I’ll have to admit to my family that I didn’t go back to them. I’d destroy them again.”

“It’s Julius.”

“It doesn’t matter!” Lelouch turned to glare at him for a moment before jerking back into motion. “They don’t know him. They won’t understand.”

“Then what were you going to do after?”

Lelouch made a vague motion with his hand, but kept pacing. It was clear that Lelouch hadn’t planned that far, or he had made the decision to never come back. That more than anything sent a chill down Suzaku’s spine.

He took a deep breath before stepping back towards the door. “Think about it, Lelouch.”

Lelouch didn’t answer, Suzaku watching him pace for a moment more before retreating out the door. He would let Lelouch think about it, but he was sure that he knew what decision Lelouch would come to. It was the only answer for them now, and the answer that Suzaku wanted. He’d seen the way that Lelouch’s family had mourned over him, and it wasn’t fair to them to leave them like that forever.

Suzaku stepped out into the hallway, staring at the opposite wall before taking a deep breath. He let it out slowly, letting himself relax completely.

Lelouch might still be running over his own decision, but Suzaku had made his. He’d made it long before any of this mess had started. He’d chosen his place, and it was right beside Lelouch


	31. The True You

“Julius.”

He jumped at the sound of his name, looking up towards the door. He half expected one of the nobles to be calling for him. He had a rebuke ready on his tongue, but there was no one there. He glanced back at the computer screen, sighing when he saw that a call had come through. Julius didn’t remember answering it, but he guessed that it had made some sort of sound.

Something was always going off around him, some alert or new report giving him the same information. The Black Knights were moving, but no one had caught them. There was always nothing.

He sighed, glancing over at his family’s worried faces. He quickly looked away from Nunnally and Rolo. Julius didn’t want to see them, not with things the way they were. They were both an embarrassment for different reasons. Rolo was still lurking around the villa like everyone in the world was going to kill him. What was worse was Nunnally.

Julius curled his hands around the edge of the desk. He was in Area 11 struggling to get the military that he needed and the Numbers to obey while she was the darling of Britannia. After so many years of doing the small things appropriate to the way she was, she was out and about more often. The last he had heard of her, she was meeting with members from the EU to continue to refine Schneizel’s disgusting treaty. And she was getting success and allocates from it, the things that should be his.

After all, he was the one playing the game right.

He took a deep breath, remembering himself when his mother leaned forward. “Julius, are you alright?”

“Things have been tough here. If you’ve been paying attention.”

There was more bite to the phrase than he meant and, to his surprise, Marianne reacted to it. He watched as she sat back, stiffening up. It was a warning, something that he had to pay attention to.

He ducked his head, speaking to the desk instead of looking up at his mother. “I’m sorry. It’s just been…difficult. I’ve been going at all hours.”

Marianne hummed, Julius taking the sound as partial forgiveness. He glanced up at her, watching everyone settle back down.

He used the moment to take stock of what was going on with them. Rolo looked like he always did, on the edge of collapsing into a frightened heap. Nunnally was sitting with more confidence, probably because of all of her underhand victories. After all, everyone felt sorry for a cripple. She probably didn’t have to work hard to get what she wanted. All she had to do was bat her eyelashes and they would listen.

Julius took a deep breath, stopping the anger before it could go too far. Saying any of that would get Nunnally’s attention. It would certainly get Marianne’s.

He watched his mother, surprised to see her so focused and alert. Grief had dulled her for the past two years, but something had woken her up again. Julius narrowed his eyes and scooted closer to the screen, watching his family closely. If his mother was waking up from her grief, then he might be able to use it to his advantage. Marianne had been a knight, she was used to military maneuvers. She had been on them while Julius had only read about them and watched from headquarters as Schneizel took the field. Maybe that was what he was missing. He lacked generals, all of them dead in his attack on Narita. All he had were nobles and captains.

Julius cleared his throat. “Mother, I’m at a loss here. Things are more complicated than what Clovis told us. The Area is in complete disarray.” He chuckled. “And I don’t think ordering a slaughter is the right way to go.”

“No.” Marianne frowned. “That would not be the best course of action, no matter what your father says.”

Julius frowned. “I can’t disobey orders from the emperor.”

“You can beg better sense. Charles will understand.”

Julius shook his head. He couldn’t disobey the emperor, not if he wanted to have any chance to remain in his favor. More importantly, he couldn’t disobey his father. And certainly not when he agreed with him on all counts.

He took a deep breath, slumping back in his chair. “Father has failed to give me any orders. I just thought it was because he was busy.”

“Your father is occupied with his next project.”

Julius groaned and closed his eyes. It was a familiar code, one that meant that he would have to wait for Charles to turn his attention back to the matters of old empire instead of what new lands he could acquire. At least that explained why it was taking so long for him to get support. Clovis’ death had allowed him to request troops, although it had been barely anything once the honor guard was gone. It was something that he had wish he had known when he had dared Narita. The only hold now was the threat of the ghettos, and even that wouldn’t last long. They were reaching a breaking point, and it was just a matter of tipping it the right way. Too far one way could end up with them turning in the Black Knights. Too far the other way could mean that the whole country rose up in rebellion.

He opened his eyes, rubbing his fingers along the edge of his desk. “Then what else can I do?”

“There’s always C.C.”

Julius jerked his head up, staring at Marianne with wide eyes. “C.C?”

Marianne nodded, looking surprised. “She hasn’t been to see you? She’s been over there for a while now. She’s been looking for Lelouch.”

Julius went still, staring at his mother. “What?”

Marianne nodded, some of her old sorrow crossing her face. “She went searching for his body. She says she’s found it.”

Julius gripped the desk tightly before remembering himself. There was no danger there. His brother was dead, he was sure of it. The Numbers had done their work well when they had attacked Babel Tower. Clovis had done his own search and come back with the same answer. Julius supposed that C.C. had her own methods and that time had made it easier. But there was still something that put him on edge.

If C.C. had found his brother’s body, why hasn’t she come back yet?

“Because of the trouble in Area 11.” Julius must have spoken allowed. He looked up at his mother, watching as she gave him a worried smile. “If you see her, look out for her. It’s not safe for Britannians.”

“I will. But, why hasn’t she come to me?”

Marianne shrugged. “C.C. can be unpredictable. Just keep an eye out for her.”

“I promise.” Julius nodded, pushing the promise to the back of his mind. He wasn’t sure that would happen. C.C’s loyalty was strange and she could see that he was not in a position to keep her safe. It was very likely that she would stay away with Lelouch’s body. She was welcome to it, Julius had done what he had wanted to do. He had won their game and had their prize for a short time, before Suzaku became a problem.

He shoved the thought away. He wasn’t about to linger over that loss, not when there was a greater one coming up.

He settled deeper into his chair, nodding at his mother. He shifted so he could concentrate only on her, blocking out his siblings so he could focus on the task at hand. “Mother, how do I hold Area 11?”

Marianne sighed, but it wasn’t with impatience. Her gaze went distant, Julius watching as his mother thought about the question. He settled into listen, ready to use anything that she gave him.

* * *

Lelouch looked at the gathered members of the Black Knights. He was used to looking at them through the distortion and coloration of his mask that he realized that he didn’t know what they looked like without the slightly blue tint. It was a silly thing to realize and then lean on as an excuse.

He had made his decision days ago, after another round of legislation from Julius. He’d intended to ignore them and keep moving on with his plans, but then Black Knights had started to talk. They always had, but this was worse. When the leaders started requesting meetings, Lelouch knew that they were going to have problems. Everyone always started demanding meetings when there was a problem. He would have been happy if he could avoid it, because he still wasn’t sure it was the best course. But Suzaku had been right, Japan couldn’t hold if they kept doing nothing. Neither would the Black Knights.

Lelouch swallowed, purposefully not looking over at where Suzaku sat beside him. He wanted to reach out for him, but he held himself back, this is something that he had to do alone.

He curled his fingers against the desk as he stood up, trying not to wince as he heard the others stop talking. He almost wished that they would go on, but he didn’t have the time to tell them to quiet down. Lelouch was sure that they were starting to run out of time before either the people of Japan broke or Julius got more soldiers to send against them, and he couldn’t allow either of that to happen.

He cleared his throat, his fingers moving against the table before he pulled them away. If he was nervous, they would be nervous and he needed them thinking. Lelouch tipped his chin up, focusing in a point beyond them. “We can’t keep dancing around the root of the problem here. Clovis we could bring to terms, but Julius won’t. We’ve been backing off to see if he’d respond to no pressure, but we hasn’t bent to that either. He’s pushed the people to their limit, so now we must act.”

There were cheers from the group, as he expected. And, also as he expected, Tohdoh glanced over at him with his practically permanent frown with a single question. “How?”

Lelouch took a deep breath. “We take the capital and hold the administration building.”

Tohdoh shifted forward at that. “I remember there were discussions about that before. We decided that we wouldn’t be able to hold the capital. What has changed?”

“Nothing, at least with the Black Knights.”

The room broke out into shouts.

“Then you’re trying to kill us!”

“You’re going to try and win a pardon!”

“We should have known better than to trust a Britannian!”

Lelouch looked around the room, feeling control slip away from him. They had all fallen in line before, but that had been because they had trusted him to work miracles. That had been when everything was going their way. When everything was easy.

He turned to look towards Ohgi and the others, watching as they tensed. They would jump to his defense, as would C.C. even though the woman looked perfectly relaxed. Suzaku was already partially out of his seat, Lelouch wanting to shake his head. Suzaku was the one who had brought this up and had pushed him towards it. Out of everyone, he should have expected something like this.

Lelouch saw Kallen getting to her feet out of the corner of his eye. He motioned her back even as he reached up with his other hand. He fumbled for a moment with the catch on the back of his mask. He pulled his other hand back when he found it, Lelouch reaching up to pull his mask away.

He set it down on the table before he could rethink his decision, staring at the rest of the group. Lelouch allowed himself a moment to let his eyes adjust before continuing. “My name is Lelouch vi Britannia, eleventh prince of the Britannian Empire. I was sent to Japan to act as sub-viceroy until my…accident.”

There was a pause, Lelouch turning his head as one of the leaders shot to their feet. “You’re dead!”

The man was quickly pulled down, but Lelouch answered his exclamation with a nod. “Yes, that was the news that was spread. However, you can ask Ohgi or Kallen about the details. Suffice to say, it’s hard to make the empire pay ransom for a hostage thought dead.”

He watched the mutters spread across the table, his fingers moving nervously on his mask. Neither Ohgi nor Kallen spoke up, Lelouch resisting the urge to glance over at them. Since no one was asking questions, it meant that he could push on. He should pause, but Lelouch didn’t want to stop, just in case he lost his nerve.

He took a deep breath, feeling his fingers slide down the front part of the mask. “I have no intention of making this about conquest. If I wanted to, I could have done it half a dozen times by now.”

“Then what do you want?”

Lelouch turned towards the person who had made the demand, watching as they sank slowly back into their seats. The crowd shifted, all of them turning towards Tohdoh.

The general remained still, his chin tucked towards his chest. It was easy to see where the dividing lines were starting to form. They were leaning on their miracle worker again, which made things easier. Now he only had to convince one person.

Lelouch straightened his back, looking at Tohdoh. “I want my chance at revenge, just like the rest of you.” There was a spurt of laughter from somewhere within the group. Lelouch glanced their way before he focused on Tohdoh. “My own brother tried to kill me and I demand revenge. Your country was taken from you and you demand retribution. As far as I can see, our paths are moving in the same direction. Let me lead you in this and I will give you everything that I promised you.”

“For what?” Tohdoh spoke slowly, seeming to weigh each word. “To get rid of us? To take Japan?”

Lelouch took a deep breath, staring down Tohdoh. “Then what do you suggest? We can’t hold the whole country now that the war in the EU was over. We couldn’t do it before either. So your choices are to sit and let Julius pile restrictions on the people until they turn against you, to wait until Julius gets more troops to come over and destroy you, to attempt to hold the country until you’re overthrown or let me help. I can tell you right now which one of those will work.”

He could tell that he had struck a chord because Tohdoh tensed. The man’s fingers twitched, the only sign of his thought process.

The silence stretched long between them, Lelouch fighting the urge to move. He had to remain still and look sure or none of those that were starting to come to his side would believe him.

Tohdoh finally moved, the man standing up. Lelouch had to tip his chin slightly to meet Tohdoh’s gaze. If Tohdoh noticed the chance, he didn’t say anything. Tohdoh just sighed, his chin dipping down again. “If we follow your plan, you are putting yourself between us and Britannia.”

Lelouch nodded. “I intend to kill my brother, but you have a decent enough replacement.”

“A replacement that will bring more questions. But the return of a dead prince will make them pause.”

Lelouch took a deep breath. “It will, and it will keep them occupied for long while.”

“And it means we will have to trust you in position of viceroy until then. Your brother hasn’t given us the best example.”

“And what about me?” Lelouch pushed away from the table, tempted to walk around it, but he held himself still. He was close to his allies, which was the important thing. “I’ve given you an example, or have you forgotten the past year?”

Tohdoh frowned, his head starting to move in a slow nod. “Good enough for a temporary measure.”

Lelouch stared at him, realization coming in a rush. He grinned and nodded. “I think we’ll be working in temporary measures for a while.”

Tohdoh shrugged. “It cannot be helped, at least for the moment. And there is no other route that leads to victory, so we will take it. We will trust you, for this.”

The conditions made him tense, but the others were nodding. After all, the miracle worker had spoken, and, somewhere, he was still sure that they trusted Zero.

He nodded at all of them, leaning back on the table and he grinned at them. “Let us begin.”


	32. I will carry hell to your doorstep; I will make you pay

Alarms run in every section of the administration building, the noise deafening. Beneath that was the shouts from the soldiers as they rushed up and down the hall. Julius almost wanted to snap at them to stop because he couldn’t think.

He winced at another sharp blast of the alarm, reaching up to press his hands against his ears. Julius swallowed and curled in on himself.

He knew that he shouldn’t be cowering in his office. There were plans to be done, orders to give. Marianne had run him through various scenarios and what to do. The problem was that he suddenly couldn’t remember anything she had told him amidst the ruckus. It didn’t matter that he had studied the books and what he had been told over and over again. He had expected to be somewhere else, somewhere at a distance. Princes commanded from a distance where they could watch the whole battle unfold. They didn’t put themselves in danger and they certainly weren’t left alone in it.

Julius looked up, giving his office a terrified look. He had been left alone by his guards, or he had ordered them out of the room, he couldn’t remember. All he knew was that he had to bring some of them back. And then…and then… Julius didn’t know how he would continue, but he would focus on that as soon as he was secure.

He stumbled to his feet, lunging for the intercom system. He slammed his hand on the button, shouting into the microphone. “Captain!”

He expected an immediate response, but it took a while. It left him with nothing but the sound of gunshots and shouts. Julius shuddered, almost retreating to his hiding place again. Then a voice came through, Julius breathing a sigh of relief.

“Your highness?”

“Captain, I need a guard.”

“I’m sorry your highness.”

Julius blinked, parsing his way through the almost refusal. “What do you mean?”

“We’re stretched thin, your highness. If we move from where we are, they’ll make it up to your level.”

Julius stared at the blinking red light, his stomach twisting. “They’re inside the building?!”

“Yes, your highness.”

Julius didn’t wait to hear their answer. He ran for the window, pressing himself against it to look down into the courtyard. There were Knightmares wheeling around, all of them aiming up at the building itself. All of them Knightmares that he wasn’t familiar with.

He pressed a hand against the window. “Where are our Knightmares?”

“It was the first place they struck.”

Julius pivoted to stare at the intercom, surprised that the captain was still on. He leaned heavily against the window, his heart pounding. “How? How did they do this?!”

“I don’t know. But I would – HOLD THE LINE THERE – I would say it was the old subway tunnels.”

“I ordered those closed.”

“Work is still being done.”

Julius cursed and looked back down, watching events play out. It was clear that the Black Knights controlled the area around the administration building. The Knightmares were easily holding the front and, by the sound of it, his soldiers were struggling. It was an unimaginable failure.

Julius curled his fingers against the window, the squeak of his fingers shaking himself out of his shock. He glanced out the window, watching the Knightmares come around for another shot at the defenses. He flinched away from the window at the pings of bullets against the building. Above him, he heard one of the machine guns cease to fire.

He cursed and pushed away from the window, moving back to his desk. He scanned over the mess of files as he tried to calm himself down. The soldiers in the administrative building were not the only soldiers that were in Area 11. The problem was that it would take them time to get to him. By then, the Black Knights would be in control and he would be a hostage. Julius muttered another curse, bracing himself against the desk.

He couldn’t be a hostage, it would mean that he had failed. Failure wasn’t an option, it had never been an option. It meant that he was weak. It meant that he was beneath his father’s gaze.

Julius pressed a hand to his mouth as the old fear came back, the same fear he had felt when he had watched Lelouch storm out of their father’s court. It was the feeling of being alone with no one to support him, and the realization that he would hurt next. He curled his fingers in, hoping that the bite of pain would be enough to shake him out of his shock, but it did nothing but hurt. He was backed into a corner with no idea what to do.

He swallowed, glancing back over at the flashing light of the intercom. He couldn’t stand alone like this, he couldn’t be taken prisoner. They could lose the administrative building and set up a government somewhere else. His father might not like it, but he could win back that favor by winning back Area 11. That would be a heroic effort worthy of a prince, and his father wouldn’t withdraw support. He could be a favorite, he could be protected, and he wouldn’t be abandoned again.

He lunched for the intercom, glancing at the red button before speaking again. “Captain, I’m calling a retreat. Get your squad here and we’ll start to leave.” He took a breath to start his plan, frowning when there was no response. Julius leaned forward, his focus on the red light. “Captain?”

“Citizens of Britannia and Japan!”

Julius jerked as the voice echoed through the intercom system. It took him a moment to realize that it was being broadcast through the building’s speaker systems, which meant that they were deep inside the building. A moment later, he realized that the voice was familiar, hauntingly so.

He took a step back from the desk, staring at the nearest speaker as the voice continued.

“We are the Black Knights, knights for justice. As such we declare the rule of Viceroy Julius to be unnecessarily strict and detrimental to the sake of the people. As such we decree that it cannot continue. Furthermore, we demand justice for the citizens of Britannia. They have been betrayed and lied to.”

Julius shook his head, taking a step back from his desk. He pivoted, trying to get himself in motion. The building was lost, which meant that he had to leave before the Black Knights got to him. He didn’t believe for a moment that they were knights for justice as they claimed. They were just Numbers out for revenge. He’d retreat to the next closest city and try again. After all, the Black Knights couldn’t be everywhere. They would need everything that they had to take the administration building.

He made a lunge for the door, stopping short when he heard the voice coming not only from the speakers but from the other side of the door. Julius stared at the door, shaking his head.

They had gotten too close, and the damn voice was still going.

“Viceroy Clovis was wrongfully murdered and the blame placed on an innocent man. For his own glory, Viceroy Julius murdered his own brother and took his place. That he has gotten away with it is a slight on Britannia and should not be allowed. That is why we are here, that is why we cry for justice.”

Julius shook his head. He doubted that there were any people in the vicinity of the administration building to hear what was being said. They were probably hiding from the battle. Besides, no one would listen to a terrorist, even if it was Zero. Julius ignored the nagging part of his mind that said it didn’t sound enough like Zero, something was off that turned it too familiar.

He swallowed, reaching for the door pad with shaking hands. He started entering the code, getting halfway through it before he jerked to a stop. The voice was on the other side of the door now, although it was out of sync with what was being said. The voice over the loudspeakers was carrying on with the charges against him, listing the things he had done in the EU and Japan. But the voice on the other side of the door was saying something else, Julius breath catching in his throat as he listened.

“Viceroy Julius vi Britannia is also charged with the murder of his brother in cold blood over the outcome of a foolish and cruel game. And then, he lied to Britannia to cover his crimes to further his own ambitions.”

“That’s a lie!” Julius didn’t know what spurred him to respond, but he regretted it a moment later.

The door started to open, Julius glancing at his own half completed code before scurrying backward. Zero’s voice still droned on in the background, but the words had lost their meaning. Julius could only stare at his brother walked through the door, dressed in Zero’s familiar outfit. Julius was distantly aware of someone else hovering behind Lelouch, but he couldn’t tear his gaze away from Lelouch.

He lifted up a shaky hand, pointing at the apparition. “Y-you’re dead. I saw you fall.”

Lelouch grinned at him, giving him a mocking bow. “I’ve come back from the depths of hell, brother. And I’m going to change everything.”

Julius stared at Lelouch before shaking his head. He had done so much and this ghost, this imposter was going to take it away. He could still win as soon as he got moving, as soon as he figured out how to leave.

His gaze jumped over to where Suzaku was standing by Lelouch. He shook his head, pointing at Lelouch. “That’s why you allowed yourself to be taken?! To serve this imposter?”

Suzaku just stared impassively at him. The stare was nearly as bad as the constant repetition of all of his crimes. Julius didn’t know if he wanted to snap that none of what he was being accused of were true or to confront the ghost in front of him. He stumbled back another step, his breath catching in his throat when Lelouch followed.

Lelouch came right up close to him, Julius lashing out only for Lelouch to catch the punch. The solid grip was enough to send a cold jolt of fear down his spine. That more than anything made it real. He wouldn’t have been able to touch a ghost.

Julius shook his head, trying to jerk his wrist away. “No. You can’t be alive. I-”

“Killed me?” Lelouch smiled at him, the expression making Julius shrink back. “You would have, if you were smart enough to finish the job. You just saw me fall.”

“But-” Julius flinched as he was jerked forward a step, Lelouch glaring at him.

“You left me for dead. I would have died, but the Japanese were more merciful than you were. You killed me because of a game.”

“You cheated!”

“How?! How was it cheating when it was Suzaku’s choice?!”

“HE DOESN’T GET A CHOICE! HE’S AN ELEVEN!”

Julius only realized when he had shouted when Lelouch let go of his wrist. He shot a quick look over at Suzaku, looking the man over to see if Suzaku was going for his weapon. Julius chuckled when Suzaku didn’t move. It was obvious that he was just waiting to see who would gain the upper hand. The Eleven was probably just waiting to see who won. He probably just wanted his position back. They were all like that, scrambling for position, and Julius had all the cards.

He reached out his hand. “Suzaku, help me. Help me kill him and I’ll give you your position back. I’ll make you Knight of One.”

Suzaku tipped his head to the side, his usual blank expression on his face. “Why? I don’t have a choice.”

Julius gaped at him. He expected something like that, but Suzaku had made promises to the empire. He was a Number, one bound to the empire.

He glanced over at Lelouch, watching as his brother gloated. Julius shook his head. “You’re a traitor. You worked with the Numbers against Britannia.”

To his horror, Lelouch just shrugged. Julius reached out for him again. “Father will never let you inherit.”

“Who says I want that?” Lelouch laughed, leaning forward. “When have I ever wanted Father’s favor?”

“But…but…”

“I don’t care what Father thinks, not when he approves of all of this. This is going to ruin Britannia.”

“No!” Julius started backing towards his desk, keeping an eye on Suzaku and Lelouch. “No, we’re going to save it. As long as we’re strong nothing can happen to us. Its ideas like yours that are going to destroy us.”

Lelouch recoiled, Julius taking the moment to lunge for his desk. He scurried around the desk, reaching for the drawer where his gun was. He managed to pull the drawer out and plunge his hand in before Lelouch came around the side of the desk. Julius looked up at him, sneering at his brother. “You’re just jealous that I won. For once in my life, I won and you lost.”

“No. You’ve lost.”

Julius puffed himself up, about to snap back at his brother when Lelouch trained his gun on him. Julius stared down the barrel before looking up at Lelouch. He grinned up at his brother, the brother who coddled Nunnally and Rolo. The prince who had tried to make a policy that wouldn’t lead to people getting killed in Area 11. “You wouldn’t. You’re too-”

Julius heard the bang of the gun going off and saw the flash from the muzzle.

And then there was nothing.

* * *

Lelouch’s breath was loud in his ears, Lelouch sure that it was the reason for the roaring there. It wasn’t the echoing retort of the gun, he wasn’t going to let himself believe that. He wouldn’t let himself slip that far.

He knew what he had done. He knew what he had been planning to do.

He’d been ready to do it as he had watched his own funeral and known the horrible truth. But that didn’t stop him from shaking.

Lelouch listed to the side, leaning against the desk. He stared down at the gun in his hands before letting it drop. That made it easier to brace himself against the desk. It was hard to feel anything when the sight of his brother’s ruined face was making his stomach twist and rebel. He pressed his head against the desk, using it to hold himself steady. It worked, at least to keep him off of his knees.

He gritted his teeth, grabbing at the edge of the desk. He wasn’t going to fall apart about this. It didn’t matter that there were other ways, this was the only way that he would be safe. He wouldn’t have been able to live with Julius alive, his brother wouldn’t let that happen. It would have all become one extended game, one that he didn’t want to play. Lelouch closed his eyes, taking deep breaths before he pushed himself away from the desk.

Lelouch tensed as a hand rested on his back. He turned his head to look at Suzaku, surprised when Suzaku reached out to brush a thumb over it cheek. It was only then that he realized that he had been crying. Lelouch gritted his teeth and viciously wiped at his face. He wasn’t going to let himself cry about Julius, not after everything.

He took a deep breath, hating the way it shook. He didn’t have time for this, he had to be in control of himself. The Black Knights wouldn’t last much longer. They had overwhelmed the Britannian forces, but it wouldn’t take them long for the shock to wear off and reinforcements to be called, if Julius hadn’t already done it. He had to look in control while he proclaimed himself Prince Lelouch vi Britannia and that he was taking control of Area 11. If he sounded like he was in charge then no one would question it before it was too late. And, when they did, it was bound to attract attention.

He bit his lip, clenching his hands into fists. He just needed another minute. It’s all he could have.

Lelouch shivered as Suzaku’s hand rested on his shoulder. It lingered there for a moment before sweeping down into the small of his back. He leaned back into it, closing his eyes. Still, it was hard to relax with his brother’s body still in the room.

He swallowed and reached up a shaking hand for his earpiece, surprised when Suzaku moved first. He turned his head to stare at Suzaku as the man spoke.

“Kallen, this is Suzaku. Things are under control here. The announcement will be going out soon. Tell the others to hold their position.” Suzaku paused, his head cocked to the side. “Yes, the Zero Squad can come up. Ask Tohdoh to organize the rest and…we might need to move. No, Kallen, his body is right there.” Another pause, which was just enough time for Lelouch to sneak a look at Julius’ body before Suzaku reached up to turn his head away again. “We’ll make the announcement somewhere else.”

Lelouch jerked his head away, stumbling back from Suzaku. He envied Suzaku’s calm at the same time as he resented it. He curled his hands into fists, holding himself together until Suzaku looked at him again. “I can do this.”

Suzaku watched him for a moment before reaching out. Suzaku stopped himself close to touching him, his hand hovering there before he dropped it back down. “Lelouch, you just killed your brother.”

“I told you I would! I told you that from the moment that I saved you!” Lelouch started to turn but he stopped himself. He swallowed, holding himself stiffly. “I promised myself that I would from the moment that I realized that he tried to kill me.”

“I know but-”

Lelouch shook his head and pushed past him. “We don’t have time for this. I can’t leave the Black Knights out there.”

He stormed out of the room, the tightness in his chest easing the further away he got from Julius’ body. He could hear Suzaku hurrying after him, and Lelouch was almost tempted to send him away, but another part wanted Suzaku close. The building still wasn’t cleared and he didn’t want this to end before it had started. If anything went wrong, they were all dead. Lelouch couldn’t allow that to happen, not when he was so close to the end.

Besides, Lelouch didn’t want Suzaku standing in the room with Julius’ body and coming up with more questions for him. Because he didn’t regret it. He’d had a year to think it over and get over his initial anger, except that he hadn’t. It had kept him going for this long. He might have no regrets, but he had never really thought about standing in the same room as his brother’s body.

It was a lot like it had been when he had discovered his assassination attempt, with Nunnally and Marianne on the stairs and Clara just below them.

Lelouch shuddered, stopping himself dead. His hands twitched by his sides as he fought the urge to hold onto himself. He didn’t need that, all of his affection for Julius was gone. It had to be because there was no way anything that Julius had done would preserve it. But that didn’t explain the detached horror.

There had been so much blood.

He turned at the sound of footsteps, Lelouch staring back at Suzaku. Suzaku kept a step between them, the distance proper but unimaginable. They had spent a year apart, and it had been his fault, but for their safety.

Lelouch swallowed and looked up at Suzaku, feeling dread build in his chest. Suzaku might not have liked Julius, it was probably hard to like the man who condemned him to death. But he had been a Knight of the Round assigned to guard the family. He had known them. He knew how this would affect the family, and Lelouch could see Suzaku hating him for that. After all, Lelouch was his best bet to regain his title, and the killing of a prince wasn’t the way to do that.

Lelouch swallowed, tipping his chin up. He wasn’t going to send Suzaku away, or ask him if he would stay. Suzaku was still standing with him, but Lelouch was suddenly aware of the gap between them. He would have to work to close the distance. He had to, because it was partially his fault that this had happened to him.

He nodded at Suzaku, not trusting himself to come up with a suitable promise, but there were more important things to do first. As soon as he had secured things he would start thinking about ways to pay back Suzaku’s loyalty. The Black Knights were easy enough, but Suzaku was different.

He turned his attention back to the door, pressing the command to open it. Lelouch waited for it to slide open, only then realizing that he was hesitating. A year had made him eager, but not enough to go rushing into the room. If he did this, then there was no escaping. He couldn’t just disappear with the Black Knights again, which sounded tempting. There would be another viceroy sent to Japan, and they might not be lenient. After all, Japan had taken two of their princes. Lelouch was sure that the reason didn’t matter, just the deaths did. Besides, he would be lying to himself if he thought he didn’t want to.

Lelouch took a step into the room, struck by a strange sense of surprise that he wasn’t struck down for his daring. He glanced around the deserted office, waiting for some last ditch attempt to be launched, but there was nothing. The silence was enough to spur him on. Silence meant that they were holding the building, which could only last for so long.

He reached back for Suzaku’s hand, relaxing when he felt Suzaku’s fingers brush against his. Suzaku stepped forward, holding his hand as he came to stand beside Lelouch. “Kallen will be up soon.”

Lelouch nodded, tightening his hold on Suzaku’s hand before pulling him forward towards the desk.


	33. Burning

C.C. stood up as the doors opened, expecting to see Sir Guilford and other representatives from Britannia. Following the attack on the administration building and Lelouch's announcement, Britannia had declared their intention of checking to see if the self-proclaimed viceroy was who he said he was. C.C. had a folder of everything that Lelouch thought he would need to prove that he was himself, plus a few others that she and the Black Knights had decided needed to be in there.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder, ready to thrust the folder into Sir Guilford’s arms when she hesistated. She could see Sir Guilford, but it was the two people rushing out in front that made her stop.

There had been no word that Marianne and Rolo would be coming with him. C.C. had never imagined that Rolo would leave the Aries Villa. Perhaps the lack of threat from Julius had brought him out. Or maybe it was because Julius was dead. It was one less family member and that might make him cling, but that didn’t explain Nunnally’s absence.

She didn’t have time to think on it much longer before Marianne was reaching out to pull her close. “C.C!”

It was second nature to melt into her embrace, C.C. only remembering herself when she saw Guilford standing awkwardly behind Marianne. His gaze lingered on the two of them before skipping away, giving the two of them their privacy. It was a touching sentiment and an unwelcome reminder about why she had been waiting.

C.C. patted Marianne’s back before stepping away. The motion was enough to attract Guilford’s attention, C.C. taking the moment to thrust the folder at him.

Guilford started at it like it would bite him. He recovered a moment later, flipping through the papers distractedly. C.C. raised an eyebrow, reaching out to tap against the page. “I think you’ll find everything in order.”

“Yes…of course…” He still seemed overwhelmed, although she didn’t had the time to tease him about it.

Marianne was tugging at her arm, pulling her back around. C.C. spun around, giving Guilford one last glance before focusing on Marianne. Marianne didn’t seem to notice her distraction, the woman clinging to her arm. “You said you found him!”

“Yes.”

“And Julius?”

It was a struggle to keep her face neutral. C.C. wasn’t sure that Marianne would ever believe what Julius had done. It was all too easy to wave it off as another Britannian prince. She was sure that Marianne would never believe the whole story simply because of that. Marianne would go on believing what she had been raised with, which made C.C. wonder. Had Marianne ever really considered that Charles’ way of doing things would make her sons kill each other, or have them killed? Or had she trusted the man who had essentially abandoned her? It was an answer that C.C. didn’t want to know.

C.C. took a deep breath, ready to start edging around the truth when Rolo darted away from them. Marianne turned to watch her youngest son, her hands sliding off C.C’s arms.

C.C. turned to watch as Marianne stumbled away from her, frowning at the sight of Lelouch making his way down the stairs with Suzaku and Kallen flanking him. She had told him to stay upstairs. He had more than enough to worry about and she didn’t think that he would be able to face his mother. Marianne knew him and, despite her excitement, she would be able to see through whatever lie Lelouch told. After all, it had been years since he had seen his family and, despite his protests, there was something fragile about Lelouch.

She trailed after Marianne, wincing as the woman reached up towards Lelouch. “Julius!”

Lelouch stopped dead, staring at his mother with wide eyes. For a moment, C.C. thought that Lelouch would back away from her, but Marianne didn’t let him.

She kept coming on, seemingly unaware of the horror on Lelouch’s face. “I knew that it couldn’t be true. You beat them back, didn’t you?”

Lelouch took a deep breath, visibly shaking. C.C. saw Suzaku reach forward but then stop himself, the knight well aware of protocol. Kallen didn’t seem to care. She stepped up until she was on the same step as Lelouch.

She grabbed his arm, leaning in to talk to him. C.C. would have said that it was a reminder of what he had to do or an offering of retreat, but Lelouch’s expression said something different. C.C. narrowed her eyes, watching the two of them for a moment before hurrying around Marianne.

C.C. stepped between her and her son. Marianne didn’t seem to notice until the last minute, her gaze dropping. “You kept him safe, thank you.”

“Marianne-”

“And you found Lelouch. C.C, how can I ever thank you?”

For one terrible moment, C.C. was tempted to lie. It would be so easy. She could pass off Julius’ body as Lelouch’s, Marianne certainly wouldn’t look at it. And Lelouch would be left alone to do whatever he wanted. No one would ever question him on who he was.

The problem was that it was a terrible alternative and Lelouch would never agree to it.

She grabbed for Marianne’s arms, holding them tightly as she looked up at her. “Marianne, I did keep him safe. But it’s not Julius.”

“Not…” Marianne stared at her with incomprehension. She rocked back, like she was going to pull away, but Lelouch stopped her.

“Mother.”

Marianne looked at him, pulling away from C.C. She took two uncertain steps to the base of the stairs. “Lelouch?”

The sound of his name brought Lelouch closer, C.C. retreating out of his way. She exchanged a quick glance with Kallen and Suzaku, watching as the two of them tensed. She almost wanted to laugh and wave them down, because Marianne wouldn’t hurt him, but she found herself just as wary. A lot of things could have changed since Lelouch had been gone.

The two of them hovered at the end of the staircase, Marianne the one to break the stillness. She smiled and reached up to touch Lelouch’s cheek. “It’s a miracle.”

To Lelouch’s credit, he just nodded and leaned into Marianne’s hand. “It’s been a while.”

Marianne nodded before tugging him into a hug, automatically making room as Rolo ran in. C.C. heard Lelouch grunt as his brother grabbed for him, but he didn’t pull away. If anything, he sank further into their embrace, relaxing into them.

That was enough to coax C.C. closer. She watched all of them, sighing when Marianne looked up at the two people still standing on the stairs. “Thank you.”

Kallen stared at Marianne in shock, but Suzaku bowed. C.C. shook her head, looking at the group before turning away. Lelouch might be enough to occupy Marianne for the time being, but she would ask about Julius soon enough, and C.C. wanted to make sure that everything was prepared for that. As much as Lelouch wanted to shove his brother into a coffin and never think about him again, Marianne would need something more. C.C. would make sure that Julius was at least presentable.

She walked back down the hall, slowing when she passed Guilford. The knight was still flipping nervously through the papers, glancing down every once and a while.

C.C. tipped her head to the side, smiling at him. “Does that meet your requirements?”

He jumped at the question, Guilford clutching the folder to his chest. He took a few quick breaths before shrugging. “I’ll have to consult with Prince Schneizel and her highness. But it looks…impressive.”

“Consult with Princess Nunnally too, she’ll know him.”

“Yes…of course.” His gaze slid away from her, C.C. tempted to just leave him, but there was one more thing to do. She owed it to the boy that Julius had been.

She motioned for him to follow, Guilford moving after her automatically before slowing down. C.C. shook her head, repeating the motion. “It would be best to leave them. Besides, I have more that could convince you, if you’re not above pictures. Besides, it would be best to make sure Prince Julius is lying in state before his mother sees him.”

C.C. wasn’t sure what convinced him, but Guilford nodded. He closed the folder and fell into step with her as C.C. led him away from the reunion and deeper into the building.

* * *

Kallen wandered through the administration building, running her fingers along the wall. It felt strange to be there and not being chased out. The building was firmly Britannian in her mind, steeped and soaked in it. And it was theirs.

She grinned to herself, patting the wall before moving onward. She wanted to look at it all now, never mind that that it was all just boardrooms and security points. It was the seat of government in Japan, and it was theirs again.

Kallen stroked her fingers against the wall before walking faster. She would make a circle of this floor before heading down. She had heard the Britannian party head up to the living quarter level and she was more than eager to avoid them. They had been shooting her frantic looks, like they expected her to kill them too. It was laughable, because the only one they had gone in to kill had been Julius. The others had been soldiers.

She frowned at her line of thought, slowing down. It had been war, it had been what they had to have expected. Or maybe it was just because it was another prince. According to them that was three princes they had lost in Japan. Or two and a half. Kallen didn’t know how they counted Lelouch.

She swayed at the top of the stairs, tempted to go down a level. She could meander her way to the Knightmare bay and visit with the Guren. But that would mean venturing past where Julius was laid out in state, and she didn’t want to pass anywhere near the body. It had been cleaned up as to not offend his family, but she had seen how the prince had looked when they had gone to remove him from his office. She had been one of the two that didn’t throw up at the sight of him, but only barely.

Kallen pressed a hand to her mouth and shook her head. She turned and started for another round of the floor that she was on, searching for somewhere to tuck herself away for a bit. She wasn’t about to leave, not when Lelouch had a party of Britannians. She was sure enough of him that he wouldn’t betray him. But she had volunteered for the duty of watching the prince when the rest of the Black Knights had scattered back to their bases. They had a lot organizing to do before they returned for government business. By then, Lelouch should have things under control and they could get down to business, or as close to it.

If anything, it would be like the early days in the Black Knights where everything had been decided with a rousing argument first. Still, Kallen was sure that they would be able to strip back some of the horrible laws. After that, she would see how it fell.

Kallen wasn’t sure how she would fit into that all things considered, but there would always be some use for a Knightmare pilot.

She slowed when she passed an open door, peering in. She expected to see one of the others from the original group, maybe Yoshitaka or Sugiyama lingering close by to tie up a few loose threads. She was not expecting to see Lelouch leaning against one of the large picture windows.

Kallen tipped her head to the side, studying him for a moment before stepping in the room. “Shouldn’t you be with your family?”

Lelouch jumped, the prince looking at her with wide eyes before relaxing. He slumped against the window before remembering himself. Lelouch pushed away from the window, walking over to her with a grin on his face. “Shouldn’t you be in school?”

Kallen huffed, her gaze darting to his left leg. It was a habitual check, and one that she wouldn’t have to make anymore. Viceroy would be a secure position, or so she hoped.

She shook her head, pulling her back to the question at hand. Kallen raised a shoulder in a shrug. “I don’t know if they’d like me in their building.” Kallen paused before shaking her head. “Besides, I don’t think my step-mother will have me back.”

That made Lelouch pause. “I could order her to.”

“ _I_ don’t want to go back.”

Lelouch nodded slowly, his gaze flicking upward before he focused on her. “I’m sure Suzaku wouldn’t mind someone else around.”

Kallen doubted that. Suzaku seemed very protective of Lelouch, for various reasons. Kallen was more than happy not to cross that line. Still, considering the record of the other viceroys, another guard might be helpful.

She came around to lean on one of the chairs, watching Lelouch carefully. “Well, it will keep me away from my step-mother.”

“And give me another set of ears.”

Kallen narrowed her eyes at Lelouch. “I see.”

Lelouch laughed, his shoulders relaxing. “And you know me so well?”

“I practically lived in that apartment with you. There are only so many secrets that you can have in a small space.”

“We’ve graduated to a bigger one.” Lelouch made a gesture at the building, although he paused part of the way through. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye before turning and walking back to the window. He looked out over the Tokyo Settlement. “I hope this counts as repaying my ransom.”

Kallen shrugged. “Close enough.”

She watched him for a moment before walking over. She kept space between them, looking out onto the settlement. Kallen wasn’t sure what Lelouch saw. She saw the stark divide between the two cities, and it made her mad. Tokyo was theirs first, and it was practically gone. The only places left to them were the almost bald looking ghettos, the ones that extended beyond the city. It was what the Japanese were to the Britannians, something to push to the edges.

Kallen reached out, but quickly stopped herself. She curled her fingers back towards herself, glaring at the city. She wanted to turn away, maybe finally get up the urge to go look at the Guren. Inoue and the others might have disappeared for the time that the Britannian delegation was getting settled. It seemed like the right thing to do, mostly because it kept them out of the way while they verified that Lelouch was who he said he was and were told what happened to Julius. That wasn’t their place, at least not until they were asked questions. Kallen doubted that they would have to go that far.

She shifted in place, about to leave when Lelouch spoke again.

“What do you see?”

Kallen shot a surprised glance at him before looking out over the city. She scanned over the city, searching for something in particular before guessing that he meant in general.

She raised one shoulder in a shrug. “The city and the ghetto, and how different they are.”

Lelouch hummed, his head tipping slightly to the side. “Yes, there is that.”

Kallen watched him, surprised by how easily he had given in. That was never good, it meant that he was up to something. Then again, he was always up to something. And she had thought it would be easier once they were done fighting the Britannians. Or maybe the crazy schemes would stop. Then again…

She looked over at Lelouch, watching as he surveyed the city with the same intensity as he had looked at their maps. That she should have expected. Kallen was sure the same thing would work as before. It was best to leave Lelouch to his planning until he was ready to talk. Then he might want to share some of his brilliance instead of making her guess at it.

Kallen sighed and looked back out the window, staring at Tokyo as she tried to see what Lelouch did. “Well, what do you see then?”

Lelouch chuckled, reaching out to press his fingers to the glass. “A future.”


	34. To home-ward guide my heart

Lelouch stood still as the coffin was lowered into the ground. He was sure that he was the only one there with dry eyes. Everyone else was crying, although some of them could be for show. Lelouch wasn’t too sure about some of the nobles, but he was willing to accept it from his family.

They hadn’t known.

He turned his head to look at where Nunnally was beside him. His sister was sniffling, biting her lip as tears ran down her face. If it had been any other occasion, Lelouch would have told her to cry and damn whatever their father said, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it. He felt like screaming the truth to the skies, but no one would believe him. They were all still talking about his miraculous escape from death. For all they cared, he had fallen after being shot by rebels and a brave Britannian noblewoman had kept him safe. Kallen’s anger at being called a Britannian had been amusing once, at least until everyone started jumping through hoops to explain away what had happened.

Lelouch had hidden away to recover and stay away from rebels. Julius had gone to Area 11 chasing after rumors of his brother. Clovis had been killed by terrorists, but the stunt with Suzaku had been to put a sleeper agent in with the rebels. Suzaku and Lelouch had worked together to infiltrate the Black Knights and try to save Julius, but they were just too late.

The whole story made him want to scream, but it was the story that his father told over and over. It was the story that his mother clung to.

Lelouch looked over at where Marianne was leaning on Charles’ shoulder. He shook his head at them, moving his gaze away as the priest intoned on. His gaze skipped over where Kallen stood uncomfortably with her father as a strange guest of honor. He met her gaze for a moment, sighing when she rolled her eyes. He shifted slightly, quickly seeking out his other ally.

Suzaku was standing back with the Knights of the Round, back where he belonged in Lelouch’s opinion. The black and silver cloak of mourning didn’t seem to be sitting right with him, but Suzaku was perfectly still. Lelouch would make sure to strip off that cloak and throw it as far away from Suzaku as he could.

Nothing about this was deserved, and yet he had to sit through this farce.

He tensed as he felt Nunnally squeeze his hand. He looked down at his sister, watching as she sniffled. He sighed and dropped to a crouch beside her, holding out his handkerchief.

Nunnally hesitated for a second, obviously torn between letting go of Lelouch’s hand and letting go of Rolo’s. She made her choice, letting go of his hand to take the offering. Lelouch remained by her side as she blew her nose. He didn’t think she would let him get too far away from her. None of them had. If he hadn’t spent months away it would have been claustrophobic. Lelouch was sure that the charm would wear off eventually, but he wasn’t going to watch for that. It was a wonder that he was back with them.

“Thank you.” Nunnally spoke softly, keeping a tight hold on his handkerchief. Lelouch didn’t try to take it back from her. She would need it for the rest of the burial. They were just starting to throw the dirt over the coffin.

Lelouch swallowed and looked at the grave. According to what everyone had told him, this had been where they had buried his empty coffin. Lelouch didn’t know why they wanted to tell him, maybe to try and ease their guilt for leaving him in Japan for so long. Lelouch still couldn’t figure out how to tell them to stop, because he didn’t dare. The fact that he knew where they had been planning on burying him made him shiver. It felt like he was pushing his own luck, or maybe attending his own funeral. The latter might have been more apt considering it was his twin that they were burying.

He shivered, glancing back at where the men were continuing to shovel dirt into the grave. He wanted to duck away, but he was expected to be there until the last of the dirt was put into place and the emperor gave the signal. After years away from his father he had forgotten what it was like to be under his scrutiny, and it made him want to run away all the faster. He had gotten his taste of freedom and it made him want more, even to the point of contemplating treason.

Lelouch swallowed and jerked his gaze away. He had already killed one of his family members, he didn’t want to think about doing it again, not so soon.

He felt bile rise in the back of his throat, Lelouch swallowing it down. He was resolute about what he had done, and the fact that he still reacted with horror annoyed him. If anything, it was just the memory of the mess of Julius’ face. Lelouch was sure that it wasn’t like that anymore or his mother wouldn’t have let Nunnally and Rolo see him. Lelouch hadn’t bothered, because he wasn’t sure that he would be able to control himself. Besides, he had a country to run.

He still had one to run, but there was no excuse that he could find to be away, not when his family needed him.

The last shovelful of dirt was tossed onto the grade, Lelouch sure that he heard a sigh rush through the crowd. That was the signal for some of the mourners to come forward and start resting flowers on the grave itself. Lelouch watched the parade of nobles and his siblings. His attention jerked over to his father, watching as Charles went up and dropped the flower on the grave. It was done with more respect that Lelouch thought would be given.

Lelouch tensed as Charles looked his way. The emperor watched him for a moment before making his way over. The mourners moved out of his way and, for the only time that Lelouch could remember, no one paid the emperor any mind.

Lelouch got to his feet, holding himself tense as Charles came to stand in front of him. His father looked him up and down before reaching out to touch rest his hand on Lelouch’s shoulder. Lelouch tried his best not to jump, which was made easier when he caught the shine of something on his father’s cheek. He fought against the urge to tip his head to the side, instead watching as tears slid down Charles’ cheeks.

His father squeezed his shoulder, the pressure making him push back against his father. Charles didn’t seem to notice. Then again, he never had.

Charles nodded and squeezed his shoulder again. “Thank you.”

Lelouch stared at his father, surprised when Charles just walked away. He turned to watch the emperor move off, the rest of the mourners silently falling into line behind him. They flowed around him, Lelouch too stuck in his shock to do anything but watch the line of black move out.

He couldn’t imagine what his father meant, because he was sure that they were coming from different places. Charles wouldn’t think that he stopped Julius from becoming another Britannian prince ruling over Japan. If anything he would think that Lelouch was going to avenge his brother’s death.

His father was going to be disappointed, but Lelouch was sure that Charles was used to it.

Even still, it put him on edge.

A soft touch to his hand pulled his attention away from the solemn procession. Lelouch looked down as his sister, Nunnally looking back at him. She got a better hold on his hand and pressed her cheek against his arm.

Lelouch smiled down at her, taking a tighter hold on her hand. “Are you ready?”

She nodded, tightening her hold on his arm. Lelouch reached down to pat her arm, glancing over when Rolo was quick to grab his other arm. He leaned into Rolo for a moment, tempted to say that he wasn’t going to leave them again, but that would be a lie. He had things to do in Japan, promises to be kept. Then again, that wasn’t forever. He was only there until he could get Japan on its feet and then to pretend that he was still in charge. But that didn’t mean that his siblings couldn’t visit him. He would just have to work on Marianne in the meantime.

He paused to look back at the grave, spotting his mother being escorted away by C.C. He narrowed his eyes at that, wanting to turn and glare at his father, but C.C. shook her head. C.C. hooked her arm through Marianne’s and led her to join the rest of the procession.

Lelouch waited for them to pass, holding still until he saw Kallen and Suzaku to come and flank him. He felt Rolo jump at that, but his brother was quick to relax at the presence of guards. Lelouch glanced down at the two of them before shifting a bit to give Nunnally’s wheelchair the room to maneuver past him and onto the gravel path. He kept a hold of her hand, allowing himself to be drawn into the procession of mourners as they left the cemetery.

* * *

Suzaku carried the last of the bags in, sighing when he saw Lelouch already in conference with some of the Black Knights. He had expected as much. They had been gone for a week and a half, but Lelouch had been acting like it had been months on the flight back. He’d been going through every bit of information that he had gotten over that time, even to the point of annoying Kallen. She had stormed to the back of the plane. He had briefly seen her when they had landed, but it looked like she had been running, not that he blamed her.

He turned to set the bags down, some of the others looking back at the sound. Lelouch was too involved in some of the plans he had already come up with. He was still gesturing and pointing even as the others stared at him. Suzaku saw a few give him little nods before they turned back to Lelouch.

For a moment, Tamaki looked like he was going to blurt something out but Ohgi put a hand on his shoulder. Suzaku saw Tamaki nearly dragged to the side, the man shooting him another look before making a vague motion. “Yeah, I think we’ve got this. After all, we didn’t mess up while you were gone.”

There was a sharp rebuke from one of the others, Tamaki quickly waving it off. “Look, he knows we know our business, but the guy just got home. Let’s give him a minute, yeah?”

It wasn’t a suggestion that the others seemed to disagree with. They all nodded to each other and started edging away. Even then it took Lelouch a moment to realize what they were doing.

Lelouch looked around at them, seeming confused until he looked back at Suzaku. He looked surprised to see him there, Lelouch straightening up from his desk.

The shock only lasted a moment before he waved the others off. “The rest can wait until tomorrow. We’ll hold an official meeting them.”

Suzaku heard a few grumbles, but they were quick to die down as the rest of the people filed out. Suzaku stepped to the side to allow them to pass, stumbling over the bags he had brought up. He thought he heard someone laugh, but the sound was quickly muffled by the door sliding shut. Suzaku turned to look at it, feeling himself relax. Japan wasn’t necessarily safer than Britannia, but Japan had more people loyal to Lelouch. More people not actively trying to kill him.

He sighed and stretched his arms above his head. He groaned when he felt something pop in his back. The plane was far more comfortable than a Knightmare or even the Lancelot, but it had felt worse. Suzaku didn’t know if it was because he was unused to comfort or if it was because of the tension that he had been holding. Despite how joyous everyone had been Britannia was still Britannia.

Suzaku lowered his arms, sighing as he looked back at Lelouch. He was already bent over his desk again, probably going through plans again, searching for flaws.

Suzaku watched him for a moment before shaking his head. He picked his way over the bags, making his way to the desk. “Already?”

“Hm?” Lelouch stared at his work for a moment longer before lifting his head. The prince blinked at him, like he was realizing that Suzaku was there for the first time. “Yes. There’s a lot to be done.”

“Can’t it wait?”

Lelouch frowned at him. “And give someone else the time to work against us? No.”

Suzaku sighed, reaching over to shut one of Lelouch’s books. Lelouch recoiled, sputtering something that may have been a rebuke, but Suzaku wasn’t interested in listening. He edged himself between Lelouch and his desk, reaching for Lelouch’s hands when the prince tried to reach for his things again. Lelouch glared at him, trying for the desk a few more times before stepping away. “Suzaku…”

“Your highness.”

“I could order you away.”

“You could.” Suzaku smiled at him. “But I wouldn’t listen.”

Lelouch huffed and jerked away, pacing to the other side of the room. Suzaku waited for him to reach the wall and turn around before speaking. “You just buried your brother.”

Lelouch shook his head. “I did that the day he let me drop.”

Suzaku winced, but Lelouch’s anger didn’t last long. The prince slowed his pacing, not bothering to take another turn back towards the wall

He just stood in the middle of the room, rubbing his forehead. “Japan is in shambles. I didn’t manage to undo everything that Julius had done. That needs to happen as soon as possible. Then we need to set it up so that it’s prosperous. That will take time and who knows how long Father will be distracted by whatever new woman he has.” Lelouch made a dismissive motion, although it turned vague towards the end. “And it’s important. Things will settle more the longer we have something stable in place.”

“Will it go out today?”

“No.”

“Then one day of rest won’t hurt anything.” Suzaku leaned back against the desk, looking Lelouch up and down. He wasn’t the prince he remembered from those summer days at the Aries Villa. There were dark circles under his eyes and he always seemed to be a few steps distant. It was not a good way to start a new project, not when it would involve the kind of complexity that he expected from Lelouch. Suzaku was sure that some of Lelouch’s siblings would figure out what he was doing.

Suzaku just hoped it was one that had the sense to let it happen.

Lelouch took a step closer to him, reaching out for him. He grabbed onto Suzaku’s wrist, rubbing his thumb against Suzaku’s skin. Suzaku shivered at the touch, but he kept his gaze on Lelouch’s face.

Lelouch frowned seeming to struggle for a moment before he put his words in order. “I don’t want to waste any more time.”

Suzaku nodded slowly, looking over his shoulder towards the window. “They trust you. You’re still Zero.”

“That’s just the pressure of reputation.” Lelouch sighed, his fingers tightening around Suzaku’s wrist before they shifted. Suzaku shifted closer as their fingers slid together. Suzaku squeezed Lelouch’s hand even as the prince kept talking. “I’m here on a sufferance. And if I can’t manage to please them, then I’ll go home.”

“That isn’t a bad thing.”

“No but, this is better than sitting around at home, waiting for Father’s orders.”

Suzaku shrugged, not daring to comment. He had enjoyed the peace of Aries Villa, but his whole life had been uprooted multiple times. It had been nice to have a place to stop, even if just for a little while. He’d had enough of moving from his time in the EU and then with the rebellion, he was ready for another summer like that, if only to give him the time to concentrate on the task ahead of him. It wasn’t his original plan of being Knight of One, still it put him in the perfect position. Although, that was fast becoming an afterthought when compared to everything else.

He was the knight assigned to a viceroy. Just because Lelouch was currently the darling of the Japanese people, things could change. He wasn’t going to fail his assignment this time, not even if it was just because the prince wouldn’t stop working.

Suzaku leaned his shoulder into Lelouch, using the pressure to gently turn the prince. “You have the basic plans ready?” He didn’t wait for an answer, because he knew it already. “Since you do, you can help me unpack everything or,” he leaned over to kiss Lelouch, catching the prince by surprise. “Come to bed with me.”

He saw Lelouch’s eyes light up with interest. It was an underhand method to get Lelouch to sleep, but he was not above it. Not when it was Lelouch.

Suzaku stepped away from Lelouch, giving him a light tug towards the bedroom. He expected the glance back towards the desk, but he smiled gently when Lelouch started after him. Suzaku reeled Lelouch in, tucking him safely against his side as the two of them wove through the baggage and to the bedroom.

 

END


End file.
